POR LA FAMILIA
by AKIANE
Summary: El intrépido líder guía a sus hermanos en el camino del ninja, pero ¿qué pasa cuando por proteger al menor de ellos su vida está en peligro?, ¿Qué pasará con el equipo sin su líder?, ¿Qué pasa si la familia se queda sin un miembro?, palabras sin medir, acciones sin pensar, viejos enemigos, nuevas alianzas, otras lealtades y un gran salto de fe los espera en este fic.
1. EL PUNTO DEBIL

HOLA A QUIEN LLEGUE A LEER ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y ESPERO HACERLO BIEN, NO SE SI ESTOY SUBIENDO DE FORMA ADECUADA O QUE ME HACE FALTA, SI ALGUIEN GUSTA DE ORIENTARME DE COMO ETIQUETAR A LOS PERSONAJES, QUE QUIERE DECIR ESO DE VIDA (¿ACASO SE VA A BORRAR MI FIC DESPUES DE DETERMINADO TIEMPO?) DAR RESUMEN DE LA HISTORIA O COMO CARAMBAS SUBIR Y PONERLE NOMBRE A CADA CAPITULO LES ESTARÉ AGRADECIDA

SI LES LLEGA A GUSTAR MI FIC PORFA AYUDENME :)

POR CIERTO, LAS TORTUGAS NO ME PERTENECEN (POR SI ESTABAN CON EL PENDIENTE). SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y POR MAS TRISTE QUE ME PAREZCA NO GANO DINERO POR PUBLICAR ESTE FIC, ES SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO Y DIVERSIÓN

EL PUNTO DEBIL

Era una noche de luna llena y cuatro ninjas tortugas corriendo entre los techos de la ciudad, se encontraban haciendo rondas donde normalmente practicaban su ninjitsu y evitaban algún que otro robo, lo que más les divertía era frustrar las acciones del clan del pie que ahora sin su archienemigo Destructor solo eran unos mercenarios inofensivos, claro, tenían uno que otro mutante a su favor pero nada que les pudiese evitar cumplir con su labor.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y después de una fuerte discusión por el liderato del equipo algo llamo su atención, comenzaron a ver unos movimientos extraños en el techo del museo principal. Era el clan del pie que pretendía robar un objeto místico, con ellos estaban un par de mutantes que las tortugas conocían bien.

-y tan siquiera ¿esto vale la pena?- preguntaba un Perrera molesto – hay cosas mejores que robar para el clan del pie

-Nosotros robamos lo que nos piden sin preguntar- respondió la líder en turno, Karai

-Claro que sí, aunque yo creo que Destructor…-comenzaba a decir Perrera cuando Karai lo miro con ojos molestos

-¡Destructor no está, ya no volverá! y te guste o no yo estoy a cargo y se hace lo que yo digo, - se acercó con su espada en la mano tomando a Perrera del pecho y haciendo que este pegara de espalda contra la pared - o dime ¿tienes alguna queja? – dijo acercando la espada a su cuello

-no señora, ninguna – contesto humillado y molesto Perrera

-eres un tonto – le dijo su compañero mutante, Fisher – si no ayudas por lo menos quédate callado

-es que esto es tan aburrido – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar tras karai esta se volteaba para contestar pero de pronto

-entonces esta es tu noche de suerte – escucharon una voz – porque esto se va a poner interesante – Rafael había hablado mientras que aterrizaba de la poza de agua. Los miembros del clan del pie se pusieron en guardia

-¿Pero qué pasa, solo eres tú?, que ¿tus hermanitos te dejaron solo? –contesto desafiante Perrera

\- A la familia nunca se le deja sola – contestó un Miguel Ángel aterrizando de otro tejado,

-Pero si es el pequeño niño- se burló Perrera – no me hagas reír, ¿tu vendrás a atacarme?, no te confundas, tú no eres un guerrero, tu eres la mascota del equipo, esto se pondría mejor si tus hermanos estuvieran aquí, no quiero que en el gremio me conozcan por haber vencido a la mascota de las tortugas, sería una vergüenza

Miguel Ángel estaba muy molesto por este cometario, él no era la mascota, puede que sea el más distraído, desordenado, loco e irresponsable pero sus hermanos lo trataban como un igual, como un ninja más.

-¡Ahora la mascota te va a dejar sin palabras! –dijo Mike mientras corría a enfrentarse con él

-¡Mike!, él está jugando contigo, no le des gusto y cálmate – pero el menor hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Rafael

En ese momento Leonardo y Donatello llegaban donde los demás – ¡Mike espera! – dijo Donatello, Mike no escucho y comenzó la batalla

-¡Mike ven aquí!, reagrúpate – ordeno Leonardo pero Mike no quería parecer la mascota ante Perrera, así que no obedeció al líder del equipo

Karai había visto lo sucedido, sabía que esa noche no podría robar el artefacto místico por culpa de las tortugas, en lugar de eso era hora de enfrentarlas, hizo señas a sus súbditos y comenzó el ataque.

Leonardo estaba preocupado, sabía que cuando Mike se obstinaba con algo no había manera de detenerlo, el problema es que se volvía un poco irracional y descuidado, estaba por acercarse donde Mike pero Karai lo enfrento

-Leonardo ¿con que vas a proteger al pequeño verdad? – Dijo en tono burlón – ¿que acaso él no se puede cuidar solo?

-¡Cállate karai!, no sabes de qué se trata, mejor aléjate, hoy ya no has podido cometer tu robo, ¡vete de aquí! – Leo no quería que Karai se diera cuenta de que su pequeño hermano era su punto débil.

Aunque los trataba por igual, Leo siempre había tenido mayor inclinación por su pequeño hermano, su carácter inocente y alegre en ocasiones lo llegaban a poner en peligro y en más de una vez había tenido que salvarlo incluso de sí mismo, era quien más entusiasmo mostraba pero también quien tenía menor tiempo como ninja, eso solo el tiempo y practica lo corregiría pero mientras eso pasaba Leo tenía que estar más al pendiente de él, en lo que desarrollaba las habilidades para ser completamente autosuficiente. Leo y Karai comenzaron la batalla, él con dos sables y ella con solo uno, la lucha era intensa.

Por otro lado Donatello se enfrentaba a 10 ninjas del clan, eran demasiado para él, no le daba tiempo de atacar, solo defenderse, Rafael que había visto todo desde el principio pensó en ir a apoyar a Donatello pero Fisher lo interceptó

-Hey niño por que no te enfrentas conmigo o ¿esperas a que tú intrépido líder te diga lo que tienes que hacer? –

-Yo no necesito que me estén mandando como a ti, te he visto, si tu jefa te dice salta lo tienes que hacer, ya sabía que tenían un perro en la familia, pero no pensé que fueras tú – dijo Rafael tratando de ofender al pez, y funcionó, Fisher sacó su armamento y comenzó a dispararle a Rafael, éste muy astutamente se acercó donde se encontraba Donatello,

-No me compares con un perro, yo soy mejor que él – descontrolado apuntaba a Rafael

-No puede ser, ni con mira panorámica puedes atinarme vamos mira aquí estoy- Rafael se movía rápidamente mientras que un descontrolado Fisher disparaba, el villano no se percataba pero cada movimiento de la tortuga roja era para que el disparo llegara por donde Donatello estaba y dejar inconsciente a los ninjas que lo atacaban dándole la oportunidad de reponerse y contraatacar

Rafael y Donatello se unieron, solo quedaban Fisher y dos ninjas, mientras que Leo y Karai seguían en ataque, Mike estaba perdiendo la concentración contra Perrera

-Vamos mascota, que más tienes, tus hermanos ya superaron a sus enemigos y ¿tú?, no has logrado ni darme solo un golpe, hubiera atacado al más inteligente, por lo menos él sabe pelear

-Yo también se pelear y te lo mostraré- Mike se encontraba cansado, Perrera era muy hábil y no había podido conectar ni un solo golpe, se burlaba de él y no podía hacerlo callar.

-Vamos niño, no te esfuerces, en cuanto alguno de tus hermanos pueda vendrá a defenderte y te salvará, pero sabes una cosa, ellos no confían en ti, tu eres un estorbo para ellos, estoy seguro que desearían no tenerte como hermano, solo mírate eres un inútil – decía mientras que golpeaba al menor del equipo

-Eso no es cierto y te lo voy a demostrar – saco sus nunchakus tratando de atar las manos de Perrera, pero falló

-Jajaja eres un inútil – Perrera tomo la cadena de los nunchakus estrellándolos contra el piso, Mike sin soltarlas las cadenas también había recibido ese impacto dejándolo algo aturdido.

Donatello y Rafael ya solo tenían a Fisher, Leonardo y Karai ya estaban agotados cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe, de inmediato Leo supo que era Mike quería ir en su ayuda pero Karai no le quitaba la vista de encima, Leonardo no pudo soportarlo más y dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Mike, sus ojos se horrorizaron al ver la escena, Mike seminconsciente tirado en el suelo al mismo tiempo que era arrastrado por sus propios nunchakus hacia un furioso perrera.

-¡Pero claro, como no lo supe antes!, - dijo karai – es el más inexperto, al que debes cuidar más ¿no es así Leonardo? –

Demonios… - pensó Leo, - me ha descubierto – ahora miraba temeroso lo que karai pudiera hacer con esta información, karai lanzó sobre de sí una bomba de humo, cuando todo se hizo oscuro solo vio unas estrellas ninjas aparecer en contra del líder, él las pudo desviar todas con sus sables, o al menos eso pensó, cuando escucho un grito de Mike

-HAAAAAGGG! – todos voltearon a ver por donde se encontraban el origen de la voz

-¡Mike!- gritaron los hermanos, el humo se disipó dejando ver que Perrera tenia a Mike atado de manos con la cadena de sus propios nunchakus, la más alegre de las tortugas estaba golpeada y atada de manos, colgaba sobre una de las esquinas del museo, solo bastaba que Perrera soltara la cadena para que callera varios metros al piso, sin duda resultaría fatal.

EN DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ETIQUETO EL NIVEL DE VIOLENCIA AQUÍ, HELP, PLEASE HELP


	2. VENENO

-¡Mike!- gritaron los hermanos, el humo se disipó dejando ver que Perrera tenia a Mike atado de manos con la cadena de sus propios nunchakus, la más alegre de las tortugas estaba golpeada y atada de manos, colgaba sobre una de las esquinas del museo, solo bastaba que Perrera soltara la cadena para que callera varios metros al piso, sin duda resultaría fatal.

Karai reagrupo a sus ninjas les ordeno ir rápido por el objeto que tenía que robar, mientras ella se quedaría esperando a que terminaran, así sucedió, solo quedaban karai y Perrera

-Pero vaya, vaya- dijo burlonamente Karai

-¡No te atrevas Karai! – ordeno Leo en tono furioso

-O si no ¿qué?, tú no estás en condiciones de hacer o decir nada – karai le decía a Leo, la mente de Mike divagaba entre la conciencia e inconciencia, todo parecía un borroso recuerdo o mal sueño, apenas y se percataba de lo que sucedía.

-¡Te aseguro que te arrepentirás si le haces daño!- Dijo un enojado Rafael, Perrera aceptaba el reto sacando su sais y haciendo un ligero corte en el brazo de su rehén haciéndolo sangrar, miro divertido a Rafael

-¿Qué harás?- al ver que Rafael tenía intención de moverse Perrera acerco la sais ahora al cuello el menor de las tortugas,

-¡Maldito! – Rafael solo dijo eso entre dientes por el coraje que tenía y su andar fue detenido por Donatello para no poner en riesgo a su hermano menor

-Leonardo, aun te hace falta mucho por aprender – dijo Karai, - como líder debes estar dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de algún miembro de tu equipo, lo que en realidad importa son los resultados – Leonardo solo podía mirarla apretando los puños, karai miro a perrera y con voz baja le indico – me voy a adelantar, tu quédate al último para asegurar nuestra huida, antes de irte, suelta al niño, arrójalo a sus hermanos, no hay honor en asesinar a un niño y menos si es inferior a uno - los ninjas ladrones salieron victoriosos del museo, llevaban el tan preciado objeto por el cual recibirían su recompensa, volteo hacia donde estaban las tortugas.

-Gracias por su cooperación chicos y Leonardo – mirándolo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo – será mejor que tus hermanos elijan a otro líder, dispuesto a llegar al final – hizo unas señas y se alejó con sus ninjas, Leonardo dio un paso pero algo raro pasaba, algo no estaba bien, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso pues en ese instante Perrera soltó a Mike y no como Karai le había ordenado, no lo lanzó con sus hermanos, lo dejó caer desde lo alto del edificio a una muerte segura, Perrera, sonrió y se marchó de inmediato

-¡MIKE! – Gritaron sus Hermanos, pero fue Leonardo el único que corrió y se lanzó desde lo alto del edificio para salvar a su hermanito, al atraparlo lo abrazó para protegerlo, no tenía mucho tiempo y comenzaba a ver borroso, sabía que era un callejón, trató de sostenerse de las escaleras de emergencia pero no pudo, su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo, solo le quedaba abrazar a su hermano y recibir el impacto cayendo sobre unas cajas de madera y cartón que estaban arrumbadas. Los hermanos vieron todo sin saber reaccionar, tenían que ir en su ayuda.

-Donnie, ¿viste a Leo? Algo le está pasando – comentaban mientras se dirigían a auxiliar a los hermanos

-Rafa ¿es en serio?, ¡¿qué crees que le pase si se arrojó directo al suelo?!- decía mientras señalaba a sus hermanos - ¡Claro que no está bien! y sobre todo me preocupa Mike, él no es tan débil como para ser vencido por Perrera.

Rafael y Donatello llegaron con sus hermanos, Mike recobraba la conciencia y se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de un inconsciente Leonardo

-¿Leo, Mike están bien? – preguntó Donatello

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntaba Mike sin moverse

-Caíste de una gran altura pero Leonardo te Protegió- explicaba Rafael mientras trataba de ayudar a su hermanito a levantarse, pero Leonardo lo tenía muy bien sujeto y sin intención de soltarlo – vaya, al parecer nuestro intrépido líder prefiere morir a dejarte solo he – comento Rafael mientras despertaba a Leonardo

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Mike un tanto alterado

-No te preocupes solo esta inconsciente – dijo Donatello – lo que pasa es que Leo fue por ti para que no te lastimaras – confirmo lo dicho de Rafael – mira ya está volviendo en sí – Leonardo comenzaba a abrir los ojos

-¿Estas bien Mike? – fue lo primero que preguntó un desorientado Leonardo,

-Si al parecer, pero… ¿me dejas levantarme? – Leo entonces se dio cuenta de que lo tenía tan bien sujeto que ni sus hermanos lo pudieron sacar

-jajaja si claro hermanito- Leo relajo sus brazos, con una mano sacudió la cabeza del menor como era su costumbre pero en ese momento nuevamente tuvo esa extraña sensación de minutos atrás

Donatello ayudo a Leonardo a levantarse y Rafael a Mike, ya de pie vieron que Mike tenia sangre sobre de él – ¿qué te pasó Mike, te duele algo?- exclamó Leonardo inclinándose a su hermanito al ser el primero en percatarse, todos voltearon hacia Mike que se revisó de inmediato.

-No, no me duele nada- dijo con voz inocente el pequeño Miguel Ángel

\- ¡No me mientas!- la voz de Leonardo se escuchaba alterada, había dejado el apoyo de Donatello y tomo a Mike de los hombros mirándolo fijamente – Donatello, revisa a Mike – el tercer hermano comenzó a poner mayor atención en la herida

– De verdad hermano estoy…- Mikey no pudo terminar la frase pues en ese momento Leonardo comenzó a ver borroso y sentirse mareado, perdió el equilibrio, Rafael que estaba revisando a Mike vio lo sucedido con Leo y le dio apoyo antes de caer

-¡Leo eres tú!- dijo Rafael preocupado al notar la sangre de Leo – tienes un estrella incrustada en el costado –Donatello ayúdalo – dijo mientras sostenía a su hermano

-¿Leo estas bien?- dijo Miguel Ángel acercándose y queriendo tomar la estrella para quitarla de su hermano, pero Leo sin decir nada, de un manotazo alejo la mano de su hermano – pero Leo… – Mike se sentía culpable – ¡discúlpame no era mi intención! – estaba al borde de las lagrimas

Donatello entendió perfectamente el porqué de esta acción – Leo – sin tratar de tocar la estrella lo comenzó a examinar y comprobó lo que sucedía – la estrella tiene veneno ¿verdad? – Leonardo ya no podía hablar, solo afirmo con la cabeza. Rápido llévenlo a la camioneta pero no toquen la estrella, puede tener más veneno y debo analizarlo

-Entonces ¿es por eso que Leo golpeo mi mano?, ¿para no envenenarme también?- pregunto un inocente Mike

-Claro que sí, ¿que no sabes que Leo se cortaría el brazo antes de lastimarte con alguna acción así?- dijo Rafael al pequeño

-Perdóname Leo, pensé que ya no me querías – Mike se dirigía a abrazar al mayor cuando este le dio la espalda lastimándose aún más dejando desconcentrado a Miguel Ángel

-¡Mike que no vez que te dirigías directo a la estrella!, por favor se más prudente o terminaras lastimando mucho a Leo por tratar de protegerte- Decía molesto Donatello

-perdónenme hermanos- decía avergonzado Mike. Leo por el esfuerzo ya no pudo sostenerse en pie, el veneno estaba avanzando y rápido, Donatelo envolvió cuidadosamente la estrella con su banda morada de este modo Rafael lo pudo cargar sin peligro.

-Deja eso ya, Donnie ayúdame con Leo- ordenó Rafael, Donatello ayudo a subir a Leo a la espalda de Rafael, Leo aun consiente comenzaba a decirle algo a Rafael en el oído, apenas susurraba, solo Rafael lo podía escuchar, Donatello y Mike solo escuchaban lo que respondía mientras corrían a la camioneta.

-Como dices eso en este momento, ahora lo que importa eres tú- le respondía a lo que Leo decía.

-ya, ya, se lo diré, pero no ahora ¡¿no crees que hay algo más importante?! Mmmm, no sé, como… ¡salvarte la vida!- reclamaba Rafa

-Estas diciendo tonterías, no vuelvas a decir algo así, si sigues así no le diré nada para que tú seas quien se lo diga- amenazó Rafael

-Que te está diciendo- preguntó Donatello

-Solo tonterías, ya llegamos a la camioneta, vamos Donnie, rápido- subieron a Leonardo a la camioneta, Rafael al volante y los demás cuidando de Leo

-Vamos rápido Hermano- pidió Mike, Rafael aceleró por los caminos de la ciudad mientras que Leo seguía balbuceando algo inaudible.

-Calma Leo ya estamos por llegar- decía Donnie mientras la camioneta se acercaba a la guarida

-Llegamos chicos- anuncio Rafael, estaciono la camioneta y rápido los chicos bajaron a Leonardo llevándolo al laboratorio, Donnie comenzó a retirar la estrella ninja con toda la protección posible contra el veneno que contenía, necesitaba algo de ese veneno para poder realizar el antídoto.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel se sentían impotentes, solo podían ver como su hermano perdía la conciencia cuando la estrella que Karai lanzó era retirada de su costado, Leonardo trataba de decir algo pero no podía, el veneno lo estaba venciendo.

-Resiste hermano- decía Donatello, ya con la estrella en mano - la voy a examinar, prometo encontrar el antídoto, Rafael ayúdame aquí- Rafael inmediatamente obedeció y Mike lo siguió

-Que necesitas Donnie-

-Ayúdame a curar la herida de Leo- dijo señalando los enceres médicos – yo buscaré el antídoto Donnie se retiró para analizar la estrella ninja

-Yo te ayudo- Mike tomo el alcohol y lo tiro directo sobre la herida de Leo

-¡No Mike espera ese no!- fue tarde, el alcohol izo que Leonardo reaccionara en un grito

-¡HAAAAGGG!- el sonido fue tan grande que despertó a sensei, de inmediato se levantó a ver qué pasaba, desgraciadamente reconocía ese grito de dolor, era de su hijo mayor.

Leonardo no tenía consuelo en el dolor, se movía de un lado a otro hasta que no soportó más y se desmayó

-¡Eres un zoquete, vete de aquí, tu no me ayudas!- reclamo Rafael al inquieto Mike

-Pero yo quería ayudar- respondió el menor

-¡Vete antes de que mates a Leonardo!- gritaba furioso Rafael

-¿Qué pasó?- llegó Donatello rápidamente

-Será mejor que no estorbes- reprendió Rafael a Mike señalando una silla pegada a la pared, el menor entendió y se fue a ese lugar cabizbajo

-Chicos concéntrense, Leo no tendrá mucho tiempo y ustedes no ayudan si siguen peleando, Mike ve a traer algunas mantas para tener cómodo a Leo - Donnie regreso a su labor

Mike sintió la indirecta, no lo querían ahí, así que fue a traer las mantas para Leo

-Rafael, sé que estas preocupado, pero no hieras a Miguel Ángel- Decía Sensei desde la entrada del Laboratorio – a lado de ustedes él es aún un niño y tienen que ser pacientes con él, Mike tiene mucho que aprender aun-

-Pero Sensei, lo hecha todo a perder- dijo frustrado Rafael -hoy por ejemplo Leonardo resultó herido porque él no pudo controlarse, tuvimos un enfrentamiento con el clan del Pie, Karai descubrió que Leo estaba preocupado por Mike y al distraerse para ayudarlo le lanzó una estrella ninja con veneno, no conforme Mike enfrento a un enemigo mayor que él, como era de esperarse no pudo vencerlo y termino siendo el rehén, No pudimos detener al Pie en su robo y al irse Perrera lanzó a Mike al vacío, Leonardo fue el único que pudo salvarlo, lo protegió en la caída recibiendo el impacto y quedando muy lastimado y que tal ahora, casi mata a Leo de dolor al derramar directamente el alcohol – dijo Rafael muy enojado

-Es verdad, tu hermano puede cometer mucho errores pero debes tomar en cuenta que él aun es pequeño y necesita de ustedes, Leonardo sabe esto es por ello que ha decidido guiarlo más de cerca que a ustedes, el estado de Leonardo es la elección de él, no la responsabilidad de Miguel Ángel - trato de calmar a Rafael

Lo que no sabían es que Miguel Ángel escuchaba desde el pasillo que daba al laboratorio

-En verdad soy un estorbo- se decía – Perrera siempre ha tenido razón y yo no lo quería aceptar, no puedo ayudar a mis hermanos, Leo esta así por mi culpa- se recriminaba el menor – si tan solo fuera más hábil o fuerte, pero no puedo, solo soy la mascota del equipo…- termino diciendo mientas veía al suelo

-Pero Sensei – Rafael comenzaba a discutir, cuando Donatello comenzó a hablar

-Sensei, Rafa, necesitamos un planta especial para el antídoto, necesito que alguien vaya al centro botánico de la ciudad – miro a Leo – Rafael ¿no lo has curado?, Qué, ¿tengo que hacer todo yo? –

-Ya no te sulfures ya lo curo – contesto Rafael

-No, yo lo hago, solo vayan por la planta pronto- ordeno Donatello algo molesto – se llama escarlata y como su nombre, tiene un color rojizo- dijo mientras le daba una foto recién impresa de la flor y comenzaba a curar a Leo - esto no es bueno ya tiene temperatura-

Miguel Ángel, preocupado por el estado de su hermano entró al laboratorio rápidamente

-Aquí están las mantas – decía mientras veía a Donatello trabajar –¿qué pasa?

-Mike, Leo tiene fiebre, deben ir por la planta para el antídoto y pronto

\- Hijos míos, será mejor que ustedes vayan – decía Splinter – está amaneciendo y alguien podría verme, además puedo ayudar mejor a Leonardo desde aquí , Donatello ve con tus hermanos, yo me encargo de Leonardo-

-Está bien Sensei, Rafa, Mike, vámonos

\- ha y Miguel Angel, obedece en todo a tus hermanos ¿entendiste?- esta petición se clavó en el corazón del chico como una aguja

-Hai Sensei, como ordene –respondió el pequeño


	3. ESCARLATA

HOLA A QUIEN VISITE ESTE FIC, AÚN ESTOY CONOCIENDO EL FUNCIONAMIENTO DE LA PÁGINA, CREO QUE NO ME DEJA EDITAR :-/ PERO BUENO, ESTO VA POCO A POCO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ODIO PROFUNDAMENTE LOS FICS INCONCLUSOS, ES POR ELLO QUE ME ESFORZARÉ POR TERMINAR DE SUBIRLO EN ESTAS VACACIONES (PARA LOS QUE VIVEN EN MÉXICO EL DÍA DE HOY HAN COMENZADO LAS VACACIONES) DE NO PODER TRATARÉ QUE SEA CADA SEMANA Y SI TARDO EN SUBIR LES DOY TODO EL DERECHO DE RECLAMAR ;-)

UNA COSA MÁS, YO NO SOY NI LA CREADORA, NI LA ESCRITORA Y NI LA DUEÑA DE LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS, POR LO QUE HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO PERO SÍ POR DIVERSIÓN (ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN SE DIVIERTAN LEYENDO) ASÍ QUE PRESENTO EL CAPITULO 3

#############

ESCARLATA

\- Ah y Miguel Ángel, obedece en todo a tus hermanos ¿entendiste?- esta petición se clavó en el corazón del chico como una aguja

-Hai Sensei, como ordene –respondió el pequeño

Fueron rápido al jardín botánico Rafael ya no regaño a Mike pero tampoco le dirigía mucho la palabra, esto lo resintió el pequeño sin decir nada, sabía que lo merecía por su comportamiento y así extrañaba más a Leonardo, quien siempre la había protegido, ahora era momento de ayudarlo al hermano que siempre lo cuidaba.

Entraron por el tejado siguiendo las órdenes de Rafael buscaron la planta en completo silencio y al hallarla la guardaron cuidadosamente, Donatello la guardo, salieron pero al hacerlo por el tejado Mike dejo caer accidentalmente un bolso de muestra, lo que activo la alarma, los mayores voltearon a ver a Mike enojados y salieron antes que la policía llegara.

-Lo siento chicos- decía apenado,

-Ya olvídalo Mike, lo importante es que tenemos la planta para Leo- contesto Donatello- ¿verdad Rafa?- Rafael quedo en silencio un momento y luego contesto

-Si lo importante ahora es Leo así que vamos – su tono se sintió más frio y rudo de lo normal.

Llegaron y vieron a Sensei preocupado

-Hijos míos- dijo –que bueno que llegaron, Leonardo ha comenzado a delirar y no puedo bajar la fiebre.

-¡Rayos!, ¡Rayos!,- Donatello corrió al laboratorio para hacer el remedio, Rafael y Sensei trataban de bajar la temperatura lo mejor posible, Mike solo podía mirar, después de un par de horas Donatello terminó el antídoto, le dio de beber un poco a Leo y dejó otro poco con un vendaje en la herida,- ahora tenemos que esperar- dijo

Las horas pasaban, Rafael se encargó de las comidas mientras que a Mike lo mandaron a dormir a su cuarto, Sensei y Donatello vigilaban continuamente a Leonardo quien entre los delirios decía suavemente

-¡Déjalo!, es un niño, no lo lastimes, es mi hermanito, Mike ¡cuidado!, cuidado, no te dejes engañar, es una trampa, una trampa…. no me toques, aléjate, te puedes envenenar, soy venenoso, no te debo tocar, Rafa dime ¿está bien?, Rafa cuídalos, se buen líder, él debe aprender, por favor no los desampares se fuerte, muéstrale el camino, hazlo con cariño, es el más pequeño, Donatello ten paciencia, tu eres más listo que él, enséñale, guíalo, no lo dejen solo, es muy vulnerable, Donatello, Donnie, Donnie, esta fue mi decisión, no te culpes, no te molestes con él, Karai ¡alejate!, Karai lo sabe, me descubrió, se dio cuenta sobre Mike, cuídenlo, por favor cuídenlo, karai ira tras él, Perrera lo tiene, ¡sálvenlo!, ¡sálvenlo!, perdón Sensei, le falle, no los pude cuidar, no soy un buen líder, no soy un buen hermano, perdón, perdón.

-Siento como si se estuviera despidiendo – dijo Donatello algo asustado

-Solo es la fiebre, se le pasará – consolaba Sensei quien también sentía que su hijo se despedía de todos.

Tanto Sensei como Donatello trataron de tranquilizarlo pero al poco rato volvía a delirar, decidieron que lo mejor era que Leo escuchara a Mike

-Mike ¿estas despierto?- Dijo Donatello desde la puerta del menor, Mike estaba lloroso al estar preocupado por la salud de su hermano, sentado sobre su cama y el rostro entre las rodillas, levanto la mirada al escuchar a su hermano

-¿Que pasa Donnie?, ¿Leo está mal?- preguntó preocupado

-No, no es eso, es solo que te necesito, Leo delira y creo que solo tú podrás calmarlo

-Eso no es cierto – dijo tristemente- no soy muy útil, lo mejor es que no me le acerque, lo puedo lastimar

-No digas tonterías, ven conmigo,- Donatello dijo al acercarse y al no tener respuesta de su hermano se sentó junto a su hermano – Leo te necesita, acaso ¿no le quieres ayudar a mejorar?- preguntó comprensivo, Miguel Ángel asintió solo con la cabeza, se levantó junto con su hermano y fueron con Leonardo.

Al llegar Mike vio a un Leo inquieto, lo escuchó hablar y se enteró lo preocupado que estaba

-Hey, hermano, estoy aquí, estoy bien porque me protegiste, tu siempre me cuidas.-

-Mike, Mike- decía aun angustiado Leonardo- Karai sabe de ti, vendrá por ti, te lastimará

-No leo, estaré bien gracias a ti, tú me has enseñado bien, no seré imprudente, lo prometo, seguiré tus consejos y ordenes

-Mike – decía ya más tranquilo Leonardo – Mike

-Aquí estoy Leo, todo está bien, mientras tu estés conmigo estaré bien- dijo Mike al tomar la mano de su hermano, Leonardo ya estaba tranquilo y volvía a dormir apaciblemente.

-Mi pequeño hermanito- se escuchó decir muy suavemente

-Gracias por ayudar a tu hermano Miguel Ángel,- dijo Sensei desde una de las esquinas del laboratorio- no habíamos podido calmarlo durante todo el día y la noche, te quiere demasiado, por ello debes madurar pronto, para que así puedas ayudarle mucho mejor, ¿no crees?- la pequeña tortuga de 14 años comprendía lo que su padre le quería decir, - aprende todo lo que puedas de tus hermanos y obedécelos, así podrás ayudarlos en mucho hijo mío

-Si Sensei entiendo- dijo en tono serio – hare todo lo que este en mi alcance para que esto no suceda nuevamente

-Gracias hijo mío

Pasaron tres angustiantes días en las que Leo iba y venía de la conciencia, la fiebre aparecía más rápido de cuando se desvanecía, delirios y de pronto ya todo estaba bien, Leo amaneció y al abrir los ojos vio a Sensei durmiendo en una silla junto a él, del otro lado estaba Mike tomándolo de la mano igualmente sentado sobre la silla pero dormido sobre su cama y a Donatello en la mesa del laboratorio examinando algo en su microscopio, entró Rafael con una charola llena de platos cereal y leche para todos

-Hola dormilón, nos tuviste muy preocupados, ¿cómo te sientes?- al escuchar la voz del rojo los dormidos despertaban y todos ponían atención a Leonardo

-Hola a todos – dijo sonriente acariciando la cabeza del hermano menor y pellizcando su mejilla – ya estoy bien… creo. No me siento mal, pero, alguien puede decirme ¿qué paso?- dijo algo desorientado, los hermanos se vieron entre si un poco preocupados

-Leo, dime que es lo último que recuerdas – preguntó Donatello

\- veamos – comenzó a recordar Leonardo – estábamos en una pelea contra el clan del pie, estaba Fisher, Perrera y Karai, vi que Mike estaba algo apurado con su oponente y después Karai lanzo una bomba de humo y luego – un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le impidió recordar más – haaaggg- dijo mientras se tocaba las sienes

-¡Leo! ¿Qué pasa?- decía Mike preocupado

-Mi cabeza, no lo sé, me duele- decía mientras solo percibía imágenes borrosas de él cayendo

-Cálmate Leo todo está bien, respira tranquilo- Donatello trataba de ayudar a su hermano- te diré lo que paso pero debes calmarte

Leo comenzó a tranquilizarse y escuchó a sus hermanos, quienes le contaron lo sucedido

-Al final te tuve que suturar la herida en tu costado, pero, creo que no me quedó tan mal- Decía Donnie

-Claro, se vio muy artista y te suturo con la forma de una luna, así que la herida se la debes a Mike y la cicatriz a Donnie- Rafael hablo en tono burlón, haciendo avergonzarse a Mike

-¡Rafael!- de inmediato fue reprendido por Sensei y Leonardo

-Ya, ya, me retracto, ustedes siempre cuidando del chiquito

-Leo perdóname, todo fue mi culpa- le decía Mike- de haber hecho caso nada de esto hubiera pasado

-Mike no digas eso, nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya, quien se desconcentró fui yo, no tú, fue el veneno que Karai tenía en las estrellas lo que me hirió, tu no sabías nada de eso, tu peleaste valientemente todo el tiempo – a Leonardo le daba ternura ver a su hermano, tenía ojos grandes de tortuga arrepentida, lo que Leo hacia era tranquilizarlo acariciando su cabeza y pellizcando suavemente su mejilla, con eso le daba a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Pero no lo suficiente- decía triste

-Pero hermano, que no vez que estas aprendiendo, es normal tener errores y sé que de estos se aprende mucho más, o acaso dime, Donatello te ha dicho hasta el cansancio que sobre las heridas abiertas no debes verter alcohol directamente, ¿verdad?

-así es- Mike no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a su hermano

-¿Y le hiciste caso?- el pequeño solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa- ahora dime ¿volverás a vaciar todo el alcohol en una herida abierta?

-¡No!, ¡te lo prometo!- dijo casi en un grito

-Lo vez, has aprendido más de esta experiencia que las miles de veces que Donatello te lo decía- toco la cabeza de Miguel Ángel -Así que no te preocupes estas en edad de aprender- el menor de los hermanos se sintió reconfortado y abrazó a Leo ocultando su cabeza en su pecho, esto movimiento repentino hizo dibujar una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Leonardo, el cual oculto para no hacer sentir mal a su hermano quien lo necesitaba y regreso el abrazo.

-Mike ten cui…- Leonardo acallo a Rafa con un movimiento de su mano, Rafa estaba por pedir más delicadeza a Mike pero entendió y quedó en silencio, sabía que también había sido su culpa todo lo sucedido esa noche, pero su orgullo era más grande y no lo admitiría, el culpar al menor era más fácil para él– bueno entonces ahora qué Donatello, Leo ¿ya está bien?- termino preguntando

-Mmm no lo sé, tengo que hacer unos estudios más, pero creo que a su habitación ya puede ir

-Claro después de que se coman el desayuno que preparé - Dijo Rafa mostrando sus platillos – cereal con leche, una verdadera especialidad de la casa – dijo orgulloso

Todos se quedaron mirando el gran desayuno de Rafael

-Pero claro, no tiene talento para otra cosa- susurro Mike

-¿Qué dijiste zoquete?- gruño Rafael mirándolo con ojos furiosos

-Que ¡qué talento tienes hermano!- respondió mientras comenzaba a pasar los platos rápidamente.

-Bueno, entonces a desayunar - comenzaron a comer pasándose la leche y el cereal de plato en plato por todo el laboratorio.

Al terminar, Rafael y Miguel Ángel ayudaron a Leo a instalarse en su habitación, mientras que en el laboratorio Donatello seguía algo inquieto

-¿Qué pasa hijo mío, ocurre algo malo?

-No lo sé Sensei –dijo algo desanimado – espero que nada de qué preocuparse pero no me gusta que Leo haya olvidado parte de esa noche, pudo haber sido el estrés o puede ser… no…, sería mucha mala suerte, será mejor no pensar en eso – concluyó Donatello

-Donatello de qué tipo de mala suerte estamos hablando –Sensei pidió una explicación

-Tengo que hacer más pruebas pero, podría ser que el antídoto de Leo esté provocando amnesia, no estoy seguro

-Mmm ya veo – respondió Sensei – será mejor que comiences a buscar la forma de detener esa amnesia si es que llega a empeorar

-Si Sensei, eso haré.

#####################

Aquí termina el capítulo 3, espero no los haya aburrido pero es un capítulo importante para lo que viene. La verdad creo que es un capitulo corto, procuraré que los demás sean más largos o según lo requiera la situación.

Marisa: Gracias por tu comentario, en realidad pensé que nadie se atraería por este fic, espero sea de tu agrado y sigas esta historia hasta el final ;-)

Nos leemos en la próxima


	4. PEQUEÑOS OLVIDOS

HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE ESTA NUEVA ENTREGA SEA DE SU AGRADO, INICIALMENTE SERÍAN DOS CAPÍTULOS PERO ME DECIDÍ EN CORTARLO EN ALGO INTERESANTE (BUENO, ES INTERESANTE PARA MI), MI INTENCIÓN ES QUE LOS LECTORES QUEDEN COMO FINAL DE VIERNES, A LA EXPECTATIVA DE LO QUE PASARÁ, ESPERO NO ME ODIEN POR ELLO.

POR CIERTO YO NO SOY NI LA CREADORA, NI LA ESCRITORA Y NI LA DUEÑA DE LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS, ESTO LO HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO PERO SÍ POR DIVERSIÓN (ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN SE DIVIERTAN LEYENDO) CREO QUE SE LE DICE DISCLAIMER O ALGO ASÍ

##########################

4\. PEQUEÑOS OLVIDOS

Pasaron dos semanas sin mayores incidentes, Leonardo había pedido a Rafael que fuera el líder del equipo mientras él se recuperaba por completo, mientras ellos hacían rondas Leonardo recibía instrucciones directas de Sensei a la vez que le enseñaba a meditar mejor.

-¡Leonardo!- gritaba Miguel Ángel al llegar de una Ronda – ¿cuándo pretendes regresar con nosotros a las rondas?, Rafael es " o" – dijo con una voz siniestra – nos hace entrenar a su manera y a su manera nadie es mejor que él y luego se burla de nosotros – decía en tono acusador

-Eso no es cierto- contesto Donatello deteniéndose un momento al lado de su hermano – solo se burla de ti – y se retiró sin más explicación

-Eres un llorón, te hago entrenar arduamente y no nos aguantas el ritmo- Mike lo miro sacándole la lengua y estirándose un ojo en forma de burla

-Pero qué…- decía Rafa molesto

-Leo- Mike miro con ojos suplicantes a su hermano mayor, este divertido por lo que pasaba acaricio su caparazón

-No lo sé, déjame le hablo a mi doctor haber que me dice – miro al genio de la familia, Donatello aun no quería dejar salir a su hermano, en los últimos días solo había olvidado cosas sin importancia, como el nombre de alguna canción, que al entrar a la habitación olvidara a lo que iba, alguna orden sencilla de Sensei, bueno nada de qué alarmarse pero no quería que algún tipo de estrés en batalla provocará una mayor complicación.

El genio de la familia había leído que la flor escarlata podía provocar estas situaciones de amnesia y podrían acrecentarse con un fuerte trauma o bajo mucho estrés, anteriormente se usaba en pacientes de psiquiatría para que olvidaran algún mal recuerdo, y la única forma de contrarrestar este efecto, en épocas pasadas, era una terapia dolorosa de electrochoques directos al cerebro, a decir verdad, solo muy pocos sobrevivían a este tratamiento.

Actualmente se trataba con una serie de terapias físicas y mentales para regresar la memoria acompañadas de fármacos realizados con las esporas del Lirio de agua, una flor azul verdosa que se llegaba a dar en los bordes de los lagos , desafortunadamente en el invernadero botánico no tenían esta planta.

Donatello le había pedido a Casey y Abril que lo llevaran a la granja, ahí podría encontrarla a las orillas del lago, pero eso sería hasta dentro de dos días, debía asegurarse que Leo no tendría algún tipo de episodio de estrés que pudiera aumentar la amnesia.

-Pero tu herida aún no está sana- el genio saco el pretexto que había tenido desde hace una semana – yo creo que en una semana más – dijo mientras examinaba la herida de Leo en forma de luna

-Qué mala suerte – dijo Mike mientras cruzaba los brazos dejando ver la cicatriz que tenía en uno de ellos

-Mike ¿Qué es esto?- se acercó Leo para examinar la cicatriz – ¿cómo te lo hiciste? – Mike lo miró extrañado y contesto algo avergonzado

-Es de cuando Perrera me capturo, ¿no recuerdas?, me hizo un corte antes de lanzarme de la azotea

Los ojos de Leo reflejaban incredulidad, no recordaba esa escena de su hermano, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿acaso no lo pudo proteger?, Donatello y Rafa vieron la mirada de Leo y comprendieron que algo pasaba

-Leo ¿estás bien? – preguntó Rafa preocupado

Leo salió de su trance y para no preocupar a los demás les dijo – si claro todo está bien – con una sonrisa fingida que solo Donatello y Rafael reconocieron

-Entonces en una semana Leo – Donatello quería distraer Miguel Ángel del problema de su hermano – que les parece si esperan a que regrese, mañana iré con Abril y Casey a la granja y cuando regrese podríamos comenzar a dar las rondas contigo como líder

-Es mucho tiempo pero es mejor a que Rafael siga de líder- afirmó Mike, Rafael temperamental le dio un zape mientras pasaba donde él – haagg Leo mira – decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Llorón- respondió Rafa mientras se retiraba.

Más tarde Sensei se encontraba meditando cuando Donatello lo fue a buscar

-¿Qué pasa hijo mío?, ¿Es algo relacionado con tu hermano?

-Si Sensei, -tomo asiento en el suelo a un lado de su maestro – me preocupa, hoy por ejemplo, no tenía ninguna situación de estrés y olvido parte de lo que pasó esa noche, ya hablé con Abril adelantaré mi viaje al lago, será mañana, buscare la flor de lirio para darle a Leonardo la cura de la amnesia, mientras, él no se debe de estresar con nada.

-Muy bien, lo importante ahora es no cuidar a Leonardo, si se siente preocupado por no poder liderarlos nuevamente podríamos perder su mente para siempre, tenemos que hablar con tus hermanos para que lo apoyen.- Donatello afirmaba con la cabeza, en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, era un molesto Rafael que había escuchado parte de la conversación

-¡Como que podemos perder a Leonardo! - grito el de rojo muy alterado, Mike estaba en la sala jugando videojuegos, cuando comenzó a escuchar que había una discusión en la habitación de Sensei , al principio se escuchaban solo voces pero estas cada vez se escuchaban más alto.

-¡Rafa cálmate!, Leo se pondrá bien si no lo estresamos o preocupamos, - trataba de tranquilizar Donatello

-¡Tú lo sabias y no dijiste nada!, ¡la mente de mi hermano se pierde poco a poco y tú no nos dices nada! –gritaba Rafael muy alterado

Mike escuchó ruido en la habitación de Leonardo, lo fue a ver y vio a su hermano incorporándose poco a poco

-¿Te ayudo hermano?- preguntó Mike

-Gracias, pero no, estoy bien, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que está pasando?, ¿por qué los gritos?, quiero ir a ver qué pasa

-No sé qué es lo que pasa pero no te preocupes yo iré a ver – respondió alegremente Mike y salió corriendo, Leonardo tomándose su tiempo salió detrás de él, como siempre acostumbraba se colocó su par de katanas después de todo nunca se sabía cuándo serían necesarias

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntaba despreocupado Mike – Leo está despierto y … - Rafael lo miro y solo se le ocurrió sacar la frustración que sentía sobre de él. Un error con graves consecuencias.

-¡Eres tú!, ¡tú eres el culpable de que todo esto esté pasando! – Mike miraba confundido a Rafael – ¡Si hubieras hecho caso no te hubieran atrapado!, ¡pero no!, ¡no eres más que un niño que hay que cuidar!, Leonardo siempre tiene que resolver tus problemas porque ¡tú! no eres capaz de hacerlo solo y nos arrastras a todos en ello, no nos ayudas en nada, nos traes más problemas que los mismos enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos – en los ojos de Mike se reflejaba una profunda tristeza .

-Rafael no digas eso, él no tiene la culpa- reclamaba Donatello

-Siempre defendiéndolo, claro que tiene la culpa, uno trata de enseñarle ¡pero no!, siempre lo toma a juego todo y todos pagamos por sus tonterías, mira ahora, ¡Leo está en peligro por este zoquete! - mirando a Mike - tú no eres un ninja, más bien eres como… ¡como la mascota del equipo! – Mike ya no pudo más, no sabía por qué su hermano había dicho todo eso, pero eso era la verdad, él no era un ninja, era la mascota, como Perrera se la había dicho días atrás, Mike salió corriendo lloroso, corrió y no se dio cuenta de que Leonardo le hablaba

-¿Mike que tienes que te pasa?- preguntaba preocupado

-¡Yame! (alto) – grito Sensei a un Rafael fuera de sí – Rafael, no es justo que le dejes toda la responsabilidad a tu hermano, han sido circunstancias que no se pudieron controlar, y en todo caso es Leonardo el único que puede hablar por sus actos, desde que les ordenó atacar hasta lanzarse por su hermano para protegerlo, ¿que no vez que para él lo más importante es la familia?, él daría la vida por cada uno sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿no por eso fue por Miguel Ángel al vacío mientras ustedes solo pudieron ver la escena?, así que cálmate y ahora ve por tu hermano, no queremos que se meta en problemas

Rafael escuchó las palabras de Sensei –"desde que les ordenó atacar"- un escalofrío de culpa e inquietud recorrió su cuerpo, pero no se permitía admitirlo, respiro profundamente.

-Lo siento Sensei – respondió más calmado Rafael – ¿no sé qué me pasó?, saque mi frustración contra el pobre de Mike, creo que iré por él – en eso escucharon la voz de Leonardo

-¡Mike!, ¡Mike! ¿A donde vas?- escucharon la puerta de la guarida – ¡Mike espera!, ¿Qué pasó?- y volvieron a escuchar la puerta, todos se quedaron inmóviles, Mike había salido de la guarida y Leonardo tras de él sin entender que era lo que pasaba, esto no podía ser bueno, ni para Mike y mucho menos para Leonardo, de inmediato se pusieron en camino para seguirlos.

-Rápido hijos, vayan por sus hermanos antes de que una desgracia pase- desafortunadamente Splinter tenía voz de profeta

Salieron de la alcantarilla y se dividieron para buscarlos.

La noche amenazaba con tormenta, Mike corría sin rumbo, solo se quería alejar de sus hermanos para no causarles más daños, podía creer fácilmente lo que Rafael le había dicho, todos lo habían dicho y no había hecho caso, solo la mascota, no lo tomaban en serio, su espíritu de guerrero comenzaba a romperse, se detuvo en lo alto de un edificio, estaba cansado y necesitaba respirar, comenzaba a sentir la leve brisa de una tempestad, seguida por unas suaves gotas de lluvia que bien se confundían con las lágrimas en su rostro, necesitaba calmarse, no quería regresar a la guarida en ese estado, ya no quería causar más problemas, de pronto un idea fugaz atravesó su mente – y si mejor no regreso, ellos estaría mejor sin mí – pensaba – podría irme a la granja, ahí no habría a quien lastimar y podría vivir del bosque – pensaba más serio

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Mike?- escuchó una voz tras de él, era Leo, quien no había dejado de correr para alcanzarlo, al igual que él estaba cansado de haber corrido siguiéndolo pero nada que no superara con un poco de descanso

-Rafa por fin me dijo lo que pensaba de mi – contestó tratando de esconder su llanto – lo que todos piensan de mí, soy solo la mascota, nadie me toma enserio y solo causo problemas, creo que estarían mejor sin mí – Leo lo miró con cariño, esa mirada que solo Leo le podía dar y le reconfortaba sin importar la situación, él se acercaba a Mike

-No Mike, eso no es…-no pudo terminar la frase, ya no pudo sanar la herida en el inocente corazón de su hermano, sintió la presencia del enemigo y quedó en silencio – Mike, no estamos solos, ponte en guardia – el pequeño obedeció quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos y poniéndose en guardia.

-Vaya, vaya, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz que desafortunadamente conocía

-Vamos Perrera, muéstrate o acaso ¿nos tienes miedo? – Gritó hacia donde había escuchado la voz –Mike ¿Tienes tus armas contigo? – susurro al pequeño

-No Leo, lo siento, salí de casa sin pensar, no traje nada – su mirada se ensombreció

-Mike no te preocupes por eso, pero promete que tendrás cuidado, no sabemos que pretenda Perrera, pero no dejes que lo que te diga te afecte, ¿entendiste? Tu eres mi hermano y apenas estas aprendiendo, es tu momento de cometer todos los errores que quieras, solo que bajo nuestra supervisión ¿de acuerdo? – Leonardo trataba desesperadamente de animar a su hermano, aunque él mismo sabía que para que funcionara debía ser otra la situación y no bajo ataque.

-Si Leo, como digas – dijo no muy convencido

Leo tomo una de sus Katanas y se la paso a Mike

-Para lo que venga- le guiño un ojo

-Sssí, gracias – dijo el menor algo avergonzado

-Y miren esto, la mascota del equipo no tiene armas, no, no, no, desarmarlo y eliminarlo sería tan fácil

-¡No te metas con mi hermano!, ¡él es un ninja no la mascota del equipo como tú dices!

Perrera salió lentamente de la parte trasera de un anuncio, pero no estaba solo, al mismo tiempo robots hechos por Stokcman lo acompañaban.

-¿Qué haces con esos robots?, ¿Acaso Karai se alió con Stokcman? – preguntó Leo al ver a los robots

-¡Demonios Leo!, ¿acaso crees que esos dos trabajarían juntos?, no pequeño Leonardo, la idiota de Karai me echo del clan del pie cuando se percató que había envenenado sus estrellas ninjas, cuando te hirió pensé que sería tu fin, cuando le conté a Karai que posiblemente habías muerto ella me desterró del clan, dijo que no era honorable ganar de esa manera, pero la maldita me las pagará, ahora estoy con Stokcman y él tiene nuevos juguetes, muy útiles por cierto

-¿Con que el del veneno fuiste tú?

-Sí, mi plan era acabar con alguno de ustedes, tomar el crédito y que Karai me diera mi propia división del pie para trabajar por apartado, pero mira lo que paso, tu no moriste, una verdadera lástima ya que siendo el líder sin ti tus hermanos no hubieran podido seguir unidos y sería el fin de las tortugas y para colmo de males Karai destrozó mis sueños de ser el líder del clan, pero me vengaré, la destruiré – Perrera vio la manera en que Leonardo protegía a su hermano de algún posible ataque y de pronto lo entendió, podría usar al menor de los hermanos para que Leonardo cobrara venganza en su lugar, sería algo poético, Karai derrotada por quien había protegido con su "honor ninja"

-Y dime una cosa Leonardo, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por el bien de tu hermano?- dijo sonriente señalando con la cabeza a Miguel Ángel, por primera vez, los ojos de Leonardo mostraron algo de miedo, Perrera no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante este panorama, Leonardo retomo el control de sí mismo y se preparó para lo que venía…

#########################

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero no haberlos decepcionado y prepárense para lo que viene.


	5. UNA MUERTE HONORABLE

HOLA A TODOS, BUENO, HASTA QUE APRENDA A EDITAR LOS CAPÍTULOS PASADOS TENDRÁN QUE ADIVINAR QUE MICKEY DESCRIBE A RAFAEL COMO "MALVADO" Y NO SOLO COMO "O". DISCLAIMER: LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A NICKELODEON EL SÍ GANA DINERO CON SU IMAGEN YO SOLO GANO DIVERTIRME UN POCO AL ESCRIBIR ESTAS HISTORIAS

#########################

UNA MUERTE HONORABLE

-Y dime una cosa Leonardo, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por el bien de tu hermano?- dijo sonriente señalando con la cabeza a Miguel Ángel

Leonardo entendió la indirecta, pero no dejaría que Perrera lo doblegara con esa amenaza

-Ni lo intentes Perrera- dijo en tono muy serio, Mike no comprendía lo que Perrera pretendía

-Bueno me gustaría comprobarlo- respondió desafiante – robots ataquen – ordeno mientras él solo veía la escena

-Mike escucha con atención y obedece sin discutir – Leonardo le decía a Mike en un tono alarmado y serio a la vez, el menor asintió con la cabeza tratando de comprender todo

-Perrera quiere llevarte con él –Mike abrió los ojos más grandes y se aferró con más fuerza a la katana que Leo le había dado - no lo permitiré pero debes escuchar todo con cuidado, comenzaremos la defensa y en cuanto yo te lo indique tú te iras

-Pero Leo tu…

-Obedece- ordenó Leonardo cortando a dos robots por la mitad y esperando a los siguientes – tendrás que ir corriendo en lo que yo detengo a Perrera, debes ser rápido porque te debe dar tiempo de llamar a los demás para que lo podamos enfrentar juntos, él es muy fuerte y solos no podremos contra él, una vez hecha la llamada podrás venir a ayudarme pero solo hasta entonces, ¿entendiste? –La verdadera intención de Leonardo era alejar a su hermano del peligro, esperaba que esto funcionara y pudiera acabar con Perrera antes que Mickey terminara lo que se le había encomendado

-Si Leo, como digas- respondió algo inseguro Miguel Ángel

Los robots llegaban, Mike y Leo comenzaron la pelea, eran unos 30 e iban llegando muy rápidamente, los hermanos los cortaban por la mitad, los estrellaban unos contra otros o más fácil los aventaban al vacío para que al caer se destruyeran, ya solo quedaban unos 8 y Perrera tenía la intención de participar en el combate cuando Leonardo le dio la indicación a Mike

-¡Ahora Mike!- el menor obedeció sin chistar palabra para hacer el encargo de su hermano

-¿Qué pasa Leo, ahora te abandonan en batalla?

-A mí no me han abandonado, mis hermanos siempre están conmigo – contestó un fatigado Leonardo cuando recibía el golpe de un robot, nada de importancia, solo tuvo que concentrarse más en la batalla, pronto terminó de vencerlos, se dio cuenta que no habían sido ocho, si no tres, eso quería decir que aún había más robots, pero ¿en dónde?, miro a su alrededor y Perrera no se encontraba, sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, Perrera había ido tras Mike con los robots, el plan no había funcionado, tenía que hacer algo o su hermano caería en manos de Perrera.

-¡No puede ser!, me equivoque, no lo debí dejarlo solo, no cuide que Perrera no lo siguiera, si algo le pasa a Mike por mi culpa…- la angustia de Leonardo se incrementaba a cada segundo, corría sin estar seguro que se encontraban por ahí, trataba de escuchar en el viento alguna señal de su hermano o de Perrera.

Desde lejos vio como Perrera se dejaba caer con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro ¡lo había encontrado!, Leo corrió lo más de prisa que pudo, había dejado a su hermano a merced de ese loco, cuando al fin los encontró no tenía que preguntar qué había pasado, Perrera se había abalanzado contra Mike quien trataba de contactar a sus hermanos. El comunicador estaba destruido y a Mike lo golpeo tan fuerte que o había dejado fuera de combate, y mientras esperaba a Leonardo golpeaba al hermano menor sin consideración, esto izo hervir la sangre al intrépido líder

-¡DEJA A MI HERMANO EN PAZ! – grito furioso

-Lo dejaré cuando tú hagas lo que te pido, acaba con Karai, tráeme su katana en muestra de que cumpliste tu trato y te devolveré a tu hermanito, pero apresúrate, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir- dijo mientras propinaba otro golpe al inconsciente Mike.

-¡Eso no lo haré nunca!- exclamo Leo

-Decisiones, decisiones o tu enemiga o tu hermano, ¿no que lo quieres tanto?

Perrera cargo a Mike sobre su hombro y se lo llevó, Leo pretendía ir tras él pero no pudo, los robots se lo impedían, tenía que derrotarlos primero antes de ir por su hermano, la situación es que estos robots a pesar de parecer comunes no lo eran, de sus ojos sacaban rayos láser que quemaban y cortaban hacia donde los dirigían, esto dificultaba en escape de Leonardo, necesitaba reducir la distancia para poder deshacerse de ellos, tomo un bote basura y se los arrojo, los robots solo tuvieron que destruir ese bote pero al hacerlo no vieron venir un contenedor de basura que Leonardo había empujado en su contra aplastándolos, Leonardo no se contuvo, de un solo golpe cortó a la mayoría de ellos para evitarse sorpresas, al último que quedaba solo lo detuvo. Saco su comunicador

-¡Donnie!- llamo lo más apresurado que pudo – ¡Perrera tiene a Mike, tenemos que ir por él, dime pronto! ¿Cómo puedo hacer que un robot de Stockman regrese a su guarida?

Donatello estaba preocupado, su hermano hablaba en serio, Mike estaba en peligro, pero no solo él, Leonardo había olvidado donde se encontraba la guarida de Stockman

-Leo, calmate, vamos para allá lo más pronto posible, la guarida de Stockman está al otro lado de la ciudad, en la bodega de muelle numero B-13, es un edificio muy alto, no trates de enfrentarlo solo, te alcanzaremos ahí-

-Bien Donnie, no tarden- colgó Leonardo, derrotó al último robot y se dirigió al muelle, él era el más cercano, Donatello y Rafael se encontraban exactamente del otro lado de la ciudad, encontró el edificio, era el edificio "B" y él tenía que ir al piso 13 y debía hacerlo con cautela.

Mientras tanto en la bodega

-Bueno pequeña tortuga, tu hermano ya tiene sus instrucciones, pero por si por algún motivo no respeta mis órdenes tendré que darle su merecido, tal vez pretenda venir por ti y rescatarte y si ese es el caso me encargaré que recuerde como moriste por esa causa o mejor aún, los dos morirán al mismo tiempo y adiós equipo tortuga – decía riéndose, Miguel Ángel apenas estaba consiente para escucharlo, cuando estuvo más despierto se dio cuenta de que estaba atado y amordazado sobre el piso, no se podía mover e intentarlo le causaba mucho dolor, Perrera solo se encargaba de arreglar "algo" detrás de una silla, pero no sabía qué era.

-Muy bien niño, ya está listo- tomó a Mike de un brazo, lo arrastro sin cuidado y lo aventó a la silla antes vista, lo ató a ella y le dijo – esto será muy interesante - después lo dejo solo, era una habitación amplia y vacía, la silla donde Mike se encontraba estaba pegada a la pared y esta tenia de frente como a unos 5 metros un gran ventanal con una supervisa al océano, esa noche solo se veía la lluvia y relámpagos, la tempestad comenzaba a sacudir con mayor intensidad, los vidrios solo vibraban ante el estruendo del rayo.

Mike más consiente, trato de desatarse, pero no podía, comenzó a ver el ventanal pensando que todo había sido su culpa, si tan solo no fuera como es nada de esto estaría pasando, vio de pronto una sombra en una esquina del ventanal, era su hermano Leonardo, miro a los lados, no había nadie, todo estaba bien podría ayudarle y rescatarlo – como siempre – pensó para sus adentros.

Leonardo al no ver peligro pudo abrir una de las ventanas altas y entrar por ahí, con mucha cautela inspecciono el lugar había un par de cámaras de seguridad, sabía que habría una trampa, no podía ser tan fácil, pero no tenía tiempo para deducirla, necesitaba sacar de ahí a su hermano, se acercó con cautela y comenzó a desatarlo

-Leo- dijo lloroso Mikey – lo lamento

-Tú no tienes la culpa hermanito, ahora déjame desatarte- Leo usaba su Katana para cortar los amarres, desató sus pies, Mikey trato de levantarse pero no pudo, un leve dolor lo aquejo e hizo que se sentara nuevamente, solo Leo escuchó un pequeño click detrás de la silla, se apresuraba a desatar a su hermano pero cuando buscaba las manos que estaban en la espalda de Mike se quedó quieto un momento y vio la trampa de Perrera, no había mucho tiempo

-Mike quiero decirte una cosa, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nunca dudes que siempre te tratamos como un igual – Leo no había dejado que Mike se levantara nuevamente de la silla - Rafael solo estaba molesto, por eso dijo todas esas cosas, pero no es por tu culpa, es solo que así trata de sacar la frustración que llega a tener ya deberías saberlo, puede que no haya sido una buena noche para él -

-Pero Leo, Perrera tiene razón yo solo soy la mascota, a mí me pudieras sacrificar para obtener la victoria, no valgo nada – decía triste - déjame aquí, estarían mejor sin mí – a Leonardo le dolieron estas palabras.

-Sí, yo no dudaría en sacrificar a un miembro del equipo – Mike lo miro desolado – pero nunca podría sacrificar a un hermano mío y sobre todo a ti, que das alegría a todos los que te rodean con tu inocencia, amistad y hermandad, Mikey, de lo que pase hoy no te sientas culpable, si acaso no sobrevivimos estaré feliz de haber muerto protegiéndote, esa es una muerte honorable para cualquier ninja, dar la vida por un ser amado, prométeme que de ahora en adelante obedecerás a tus hermanos y mejoraras tu ninjitsu para que logres ser el mejor ninja de la historia, ¿está bien? Y sobre todo no pierdas tu alegría, todos la necesitamos y más en estos tiempos de oscuridad.

Miguel Ángel afirmó con la cabeza aun sin entender que Leo se despedía

-Muy bien ahora haremos esto, ¿puedes caminar verdad?-

-No sé, Sí… eso creo –

-Bueno te ayudaré a levantarte, pero tiene que ser rápido, te impulsaré y correrás hasta romper el cristal, tomarás el gancho para poder bajar sin problemas, ¿entendiste? – Mike afirmo, pero aun no comprendía lo que pasaba, Leo tomo el gancho que afortunadamente había tomado junto con sus armas y que había usado para poder subir hasta donde estaba su hermano, con la cuerda ató a Mike de la cintura, con mucho cuidado corto los amarres de las manos e hizo que tomara el gancho, - ¿estás listo?

-Sí, ¿pero y tú? – preguntó al ver que leo se quedaba sin forma de aterrizar

-Yo iré tras de ti, te daré suficiente tiempo para que al saltar tú me puedas atrapar

-ahh, sí, está bien – contestó

-Bueno aquí vamos- Leonardo realizó su conteo – uno, dos, ¡tres! – Leo tomo el brazo de Mike, este corrió lo más rápido que pudo a pesar del dolor, para romper el cristal dio un giro rápido para hacerlo con el caparazón, y ahí todo parecía verse muy lentamente, Mike alcanzó ver que Leonardo estaba sentado en la silla que él ocupaba antes, había una luz roja intermitente detrás de él, al mirar a Leo a los ojos su mirada fue de cariño y decisión, no había miedo ni incertidumbre, Leonardo tenía la convicción de estar ahí y no parecía querer levantarse, a la habitación entraron unos autómatas en dirección a Leo, él tomo su Katana sin levantarse de la silla, eso fue todo lo que Mike alcanzó a ver, comenzó a caer desde el piso 13 del edificio, aun con el gancho en las manos, tenía que actuar rápido antes que Leo lo alcanzara, lanzó el gancho y se pudo sostener balanceando su caída, estaba listo para atrapar a Leo a tan solo 4 pisos del suelo.

Y entonces sucedió, Miguel Ángel observaba el gran ventanal a espera de su hermano, pero en lugar de eso todo explotó, Leonardo no había podido salir, había sido alcanzado por la explosión,

-¡LEO! – grito el menor del equipo

Lo único que salió de ese piso fueron partes robóticas por todos lados, autómatas que confirmaban que Leonardo había estado ahí hasta el final, uno de estos autómatas caía justo en dirección a Miguel Ángel, él apenas se pudo mover por el estado de shock en que se encontraba, escombros salían del ventanal muchos de autómatas, uno de estos cortó la cuerda de donde se sujetaba Mike haciendo que este callera inevitablemente.

…..

En la guarida Sensei estaba haciendo meditación, estaba preocupado por sus hijos, recordaba el momento en que había hecho oficial a Leonardo como el Líder del equipo, era buen líder aunque él no lo creyera, lo sabía buen líder pues aun en sus momentos más débiles siempre había preferido el bien de su familia al de su propia seguridad, pero ahora él necesitaba ser ayudado, estaba en peligro y tenían que protegerlo, por el bien de la familia, pero sobre todo, porque el honorable Sensei ya no podía perder a otro miembro de su familia, no podía ser tan fuerte como para perder a otro hijo así es como teniendo la imagen de Leonardo en mente sintió una punzada desgarradora en su corazón, sintió que había sido herido y la imagen de su hijo mayor desapareció partiéndose a la mitad, algo le había sucedido y no sería nada bueno.

-¡LEONARDO!- grito abriendo los ojos, su respiración era agitada y tocó su pecho por el dolor sentido, solo podía esperar a que sus hijos regresaran y lo hicieran sanos y salvos.

…..

Donatello y Rafael buscaban a sus hermanos a los alrededores de la bodega, cuando de pronto escucharon un estruendo, vieron como Mike salía disparado de un gran ventanal, vieron aterrados como éste caía al vacío y desaparecía entre los edificios, instantes después vieron la gran explosión acompañada de una lluvia de autómatas salidos del mismo ventanal, al llegar donde Mike lo vieron inconsciente en el suelo, pensaron lo peor, pero al acercarse vieron que su maltrecho hermano estaba atado a una liana de gancho, que había sido cortada por un autómata, verificaron el estado de su hermano, estaba vivo afortunadamente, Rafael lo vio vulnerable y sintió la culpa y remordimiento que no había querido admitir, abrazo a su hermano con cuidado y cariño

-Perdona hermanito, todo ha sido mi culpa - decía a Mike inconsciente todo lleno de golpes y cortadas – Mike despierta por favor – en el rostro de su pequeño hermano se reflejaba angustia y tristeza, Rafael sabía que él era el único culpable de lo que había pasado y de lo que estaba pasando su hermano Leo estuviera donde estuviera.

-Rafa mira esto- Rafael levantó la vista y si en algún momento tuvo temor por el paradero de Leonardo ahora se había convertido en horror, ante él estaba el autómata semi - destruido pero este tenía algo más, la katana de Leonardo incrustada en él, tenía rasgos de sangre y quemaduras, eso solo podía significar una cosa, Leonardo estaba con Mike y si solo vieron salir a Mike de la explosión eso significaba…

-No puede ser, ¡Leonardo!- dijo espantado Rafael ambos hermanos miraron a lo alto del edificio – ¡Leonardo pudo haber quedado atrapado en la explosión! – termino diciendo Rafael

-Tengo que ir a ver- Donatello se dirigirá al edificio

-No lo hagas –Repuso Rafael – yo iré, tu quédate aquí con Mike, atiende sus heridas, yo iré, si necesitas de mi comunícate inmediatamente y si acaso Leo aparece –bajo la mirada sin completar la frase

-Si Rafa, te lo diré- termino diciendo el científico

Rafael subió por donde se encontraba el túnel del ascensor, como este no funcionaba por la explosión no había peligro de que lo usaran, llegó al último piso, el piso 13, estaba casi destruido encontró partes autómatas por todos lados. Siguió las pistas de la explosión, se veían pisadas, al parecer un animal enorme había pasado por ahí, pisadas humanas de seguro de Stocman a la entrada de una habitación parecía que habían arrastrado algo o a alguien ya que encontró rastros de sangre, al entrar a la habitación había más sangre en las paredes, partes de pared y techo por todos lados, todo destruido, un par de cámaras de seguridad rotas, pero eso era lo más visible, no encontró más, no pudo, la habitación estaba destrozada, pedazos de techo, vidrios rotos, paredes vencidas, camino hacia una esquina donde había una grieta al piso inferior, piso un comunicador o parte de lo que era uno también tenía sangre, estaba deshecho, lo recogió aunque sospechaba de quien era, lo guardo y siguió, vio en los demás cuartos, pero no cambiaba el panorama, al parecer Stocman había desaparecido tan rápido como pudo, no hubo más rastro de Leonardo, se asomó por una ventana y vio como la policía se acercaba, era hora de irse, las noticias que tenía para su familia no eran buenas, si Leonardo había estado en esa habitación solo quedaba su recuerdo, en el alma esperaba que estuviera equivocado.

Rafael llego con Donatello rápida mente

-¿Viste a Leo? – preguntó preocupado, Rafael miro al suelo negó con la cabeza y los puños apretados, Donatello sabía que eso no era bueno

Con cuidado subió a su espalda al pequeño Mike y fueron a la guarida lo más rápido que podían.

La puerta de la guarida se abrió – ¡al laboratorio rápido! – se escuchó la voz de Donatello

-ya voy, ya voy- contestó Rafael, Sensei escuchó que sus hijos llegaron y fue al laboratorio donde esperaba ver a Leonardo – que esté bien – pensaba, no quería ver a su hijo mayor lastimado nuevamente, esa sensación no le agradaba, se detuvo en la entrada del laboratorio y miro el movimiento, Donatello y Rafael iban y venían con medicamentos, vendajes, soluciones para uno de sus hijos, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era Miguel Ángel el herido, por lo visto no estaba nada bien y por la expresión de Donatello sus heridas eran de gravedad, pero Leonardo no estaba ahí, estaba inquieto pero decidió esperar a que sus hijos terminaran de curar al menor.

-Donnie, y con esto ¿qué hago?

-Acomódalo en un bastón para que gotee la solución a Mike,

-Ok ya está listo, ¿lo inyecto yo?

-No Rafa, Mejor yo, la delicadeza no es tu fuerte, mejor colócale los electrodos a Mikey, a si sabremos qué tan estable se encuentra, en el pecho y pulso

-Si está bien – los hermanos estaban tan apurados que no se percataron de la presencia de Sensei que había tomado asiento en una de las sillas del laboratorio, conectaron a Mikey, le dieron medicamentos inyectados a su vena, y lo comenzaron a limpiar, el rostro de angustia del menor no se desdibujaba ¿Qué era lo había visto para tener ese semblante?, se preguntaba Rafael, el monitor mostraba que su hermano estaba estable, solo debían esperar, tanto Rafael como Donatello buscaron donde sentarse y en cierta medida sacar lo agotados y estresados que estaban

-Vaya, sí que estuvo cerca, tenía una serie de golpes muy fuertes, dos costillas rotas, un brazo luxado, pero los relajantes, desinflamatorios y bloqueos le ayudarán- decía Donatello

-SÍ pues no era para menos, después de su hazaña de salir volando bien pudo tener una hemorragia interna o se pudo haber desangrado.

-Sí ha tenido mucha suerte, para todo lo que vivió salió solo con algunos golpes, aunque me parece que no solo fue de la explosión, Perrera lo pudo haber golpeado

-Aunque…-Rafael no terminó la frase

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- escucharon la voz de Sensei haciendo que se sobresaltaran de un susto

-¡Sensei! – se pusieron de pie inmediatamente

-¿Dónde está Leonardo?- bajaron el rostro viendo al piso, no se atrevían a hablar – les pregunté qué ¿Qué pasó? – dijo un tanto molesto a lo que Rafael contestó

-No sabemos Sensei, no con exactitud, a Leo no lo encontramos – dijo aun si mirar a Sensei a los ojos

-Ya veo- dijo desanimado – entonces díganme qué es lo que saben

Los chicos contaron las cosas de las que habían sido testigos

Entonces esperemos que Mike despierte y nos tenga más noticias de su hermano

-Sensei, todo ha sido mi culpa- dijo Rafael,

-Rafael, este no es el momento, todos te necesitamos fuerte, veremos las consecuencias de tus actos en otro momento, ahora es tiempo de cuidar de tu hermano

-Si Sensei – contesto sin levantar la vista

En la noche Donatello se quedó cuidando a Mike, quien inquieto comenzaba a hablar entrecortadamente entre sueños

-Leo tengo miedo, por favor no lo hagas, yo te voy a recibir, yo puedo, no, yo no puedo, solo soy la mascota, Leo ¿por qué estas sentado?, no Leo, es una bomba, hermano apresúrate, Leo, Perrera viene por mí, ayúdame, ayúdame, Leo, Leo - Mike comenzaba a moverse más y más, Donatello se acercó a Mike para calmarlo

-Calma Mike, todo está bien, estas en casa a salvo- pero el menor no se calmaba, el único que había podido calmarlo cuando tenía pesadillas era Leonardo, pero ahora

-Leo, ¿dónde estás?, Leo, te estas despidiendo de mí, yo no sabía, perdón, es mi culpa, perdón

Donatello veía a Mike, le tomo la frente como en ocasiones hacia Leo para calmarlo, pero se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre, podía ser de la lluvia bajo la que estuvo peleando o alguna infección de alguna herida.

Miguel Ángel abrió sus ojos pero veía al vacío, como viendo algo que su hermano no podía

-Estarían mejor sin mí – decía – no soy fuerte, ni hábil, Leo, Leo – Donatello lo veía extrañado, mientras comenzaba a buscar un medicamento para la fiebre, era obvio que su hermano deliraba pero lo que decía tenía que ser algo de lo vivido esa noche.

-Mike dime lo que ves con calma, dime que está pasando- pidió Donatello

-Es Perrera, viene por mí –

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Leo me lo dijo, también me dijo que me protegería y que escapara para hablarles, Perrera es muy fuerte y Leo no puede solo, nos necesita a todos – decía en pleno estado de sonambulismo

-¿Qué pasó? Mike

-Leo dijo "vete ahora" yo corrí y corrí, estoy en un callejón, aquí no me encontrarán, me estoy comunicando contigo Donnie, aaaggag- grito – algo me duele, no sé, creo que es, es Perrera, me duele, me duele- Comenzaba a inquietarse

-Calma Mike, todo está bien, estas a salvo, ahora dime ¿qué pasa?

-Perrera me dice algo, quiere que Leo acabe con alguien, dice que me llevará con él hasta que Leo cumpla, pero que nunca los volveré a ver, solo soy la mascota, no me quieren, solo soy un estorbo – era claro que Perrera había lastimado a su hermano no solo de forma física, estaba doblegando su espíritu ninja y en eso Rafael había contribuido un poco al decirle todas esas cosas

-Mike está bien, tu nunca serás un estorbo, tu eres nuestro hermano, y te amamos, solo necesitas aprender un poco más eso es todo, eso solo el tiempo te lo dará

-Eso dijo Leo – comenzaba a llorar –

-Mike ¿dónde estás ahora?, Perrera te llevó a un lugar, ¿dónde estás?

-Me está atando en una silla, no sé qué pasa, llueve muy fuerte, casi no veo, Leo viene por mí me desata, me dice, una muerte honorable para un ninja, Leo ¿por qué dices eso? Leo ¿Qué pasa?, me dice que va tras de mí, debo correr primero pero…-lloraba más fuerte- él se quedó, él se quedó en mi lugar, en la silla hay una bomba, vienen robots, ahí está Perrera, Leo no sale, Leo no sale- todo explota, Leo no sale, ¿LEO DONDE ESTAS? ¡LEO!- gritó y cerrando los ojos volvió a quedar inconsciente, Donatello astutamente había hablado con el subconsciente de su hermano para saber lo que había pasado, ahora lo comprendía todo, Leo había muerto en la explosión, lo relatado por Rafael sobre la sangre en la habitación, el no haber visto salir a Leo después de Mike, el autómata con su katana, era duro pero tenía que aceptarlo, solo tenía que corroborar la sangre de Leo con la que estaba en el transmisor pero era muy probable que fuera del hermano mayor, y si era el caso, no tendría la fuerza de decirle a todos lo que había ocurrido, sobre todo a Sensei que ya había perdido a una hija, perder ahora a Leonardo… no sabría cómo lo tomaría, Donatello comenzó a llorar lágrimas amargas, lloraba con más sentimiento que nunca pudo imaginar, su hermano mayor había muerto salvando lo que más amaba a un miembro de su familia.

########################

DEFINITIVAMENTE DONATELLO YA HA DESCUBIERTO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ CON LEONARDO, AHORA LA FAMILIA TENDRÁ QUE SEGUIR SIN SU LÍDER, ESTO DEFINITIVAMENTE LOS AFECTARÁ A TODOS.

ESPERO ESTÉN SIGUIENDO ESTA HISTORIA, NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS.


	6. LA DESPEDIDA

Hola a quien lea por aquí, he de decir que este ha sido un capitulo muy cambiante, pero siempre respetando la idea original, espero lo sufran igual que yo

DISCLAIMER: LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A NICKELODEON EL SÍ GANA DINERO CON SU IMAGEN YO SOLO GANO ENTRETENERME UN POCO AL ESCRIBIR ESTAS HISTORIAS

Sin más por el momento aquí la próxima entrega

UN BUEN LUGAR

Habían pasado cinco días, Donatello no quería decirles sobres las conclusiones a las que había llegado, así que dejó pasar el tiempo, Mike apenas despertaba, todos estaban a la expectativa, querían saber lo que había pasado con Leonardo, Rafael había hecho unas rondas para buscarlo y no había nada, Sensei meditaba para saber si lo encontraba en el plano astral pero tampoco tenía éxito, Donatello que tenía una sospecha había hecho pruebas al comunicador encontrado por Rafael solo corroboro lo que temía, la sangre y el comunicador eran de Leo.

Abril y Casey se enteraron de lo sucedido y desde hace un par de días se habían instalado en la guarida, para ayudar en lo que se pudieran, Abril hacia las comidas y ayudaba a cuidar de Mike mientras que Casey hacia las compras y acompañaba a Rafa en las rondas buscando a Leo.

Al despertar Mike vio a Abril curando sus heridas, la miró desconcertado, por un momento no comprendía del todo lo que pasaba

-¿Abril?, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó inocente a la pelirroja

-Mike ya despertaste – toco su frente – ¡ya estás bien! Dime ¿te duele algo?- la pequeña tortuga no lo sabía, comenzó a moverse y sintió una punzada en su costado que provoco una mueca de dolor

-Solo duele cuando respiro – dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien, no te preocupes, solo espera un momento – ¡Hey chicos!, Mike despertó

Todos lo fueron a ver, Donatello se acercó a él y lo comenzó a examinar

-Bien, todo parece normal pero veamos, ¿Me dices cómo te llamas?-

-Miguel Ángel Hamato

-Tu comida favorita

-La pizza, hermano, ¿ya se te olvido?

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Viernes- todos quedaron callados - ¿Qué pasa, de que me perdí?

-Mike hoy es miércoles

-¿Miércoles?

-Si hermano has estado durmiendo por varios días- confirmo Rafael

Mike miro alrededor algo desorientado, se percató que Leonardo no estaba –¿Y Leo?- preguntó, todos reflejaron un sentimiento de vacío

-Mike necesito que nos cuentes todo lo que paso, todo lo que recuerdes antes de despertar aquí, hazlo tranquilamente – pidió Donatello preparándose para todo lo que venía.

Mike pensó un momento y comenzó, todos estaban atentos

-Yo jugaba videojuegos cuando escuche a Leo, lo fui a ver estaba inquieto y se dirigía al dojo, yo me adelante y… – al recordar lo siguiente, bajo la mirada al igual que Rafael quien se sentía avergonzado –después de escuchar lo del dojo salí corriendo, Leo fue tras de mí y nos encontró Perrera, cruzaron un par de palabras, al parecer Karai no puso el veneno para Leo – dijo en dirección a Donatello – Perrera fue el que pretendía acabar con alguno de nosotros de esta forma, Leo me dio una de sus katanas, me dijo que Perrera quería llevarme con él, después entendí que era para forzarlo a hacer algo malo contra Karai porque ella lo hecho del clan. Leo me dijo que escapara y me comunicara con ustedes mientras él los distraía, pero cuando traté de hacerlo algo paso, todo se puso negro, de alguna forma sabía que estaba Leo y Perrera, cuando volví en mí estaba en una silla, Perrera me decía que era un seguro, por si Leo pretendía salvarme, me dejo ahí y se fue, vi como Leo entró por una ventana – Rafael sintió una punzada en el corazón, efectivamente su hermano estaba ahí – al desatarme me dijo que saltara por la ventana, me ató su gancho y me dijo que me sostuviera pues él iría tras de mí y debía atraparlo- apretó la cobija que tenía en sus manos – se despidió de mí y yo no lo sabía – sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar – yo no entendía que pasaba, porque soy un tonto, solo un estorbo- el sentimiento comenzaba a bloquearlo, cerró los ojos y continuaba - Leo estaba equivocado, yo no soy un ninja, solo soy …- Mike ya no pudo seguir, los brazos de Rafael lo impidieron

-Perdóname, yo soy el culpable de todo – declaro Rafael aún en el abrazo – todo eso no era verdad, estaba frustrado e hice muy mal al declarar la culpa en ti, Mike yo soy el único culpable de todo esto, perdóname por favor – Miguel Ángel respondió al abrazo sin decir palabras comenzó a desahogarse con su hermano ante la mirada conmovedora de todos los presentes.

-Mike por favor dinos que pasó después – El menor se repuso y siguió con su relato un poco lloroso – que paso con Leo, ¿Lo recuerdas? – Él asintió

-El vio algo detrás de mí, me dijo que sin importar lo que pasara yo debía estar tranquilo, que debía obedecer a mis hermanos y que morir protegiendo a quien amas era una muerte digna para un ninja, pensé que me estaba preparando para morir, cuando salté vi como él se quedaba sentado en mi silla con una bomba a cuestas, al mirarlo a los ojos entendí que se despedía de mí, unos robots entraron y él tomo su katana, ya no supe más, yo aterrice y el edificio exploto con Leo adentro – dijo finalmente entre sosoyos.- Leo no salto, Leo explotó con el edificio – comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza, los presentes no pudieron contener el llanto, Splinter estaba en shock

-Tranquilo Mike, lo has hecho bien – reconfortó Donatello

-Pero Donnie puede que haya saltado, pudo haber caído al mar, tenemos que buscarlo – dijo esperanzado

\- No Mike – dijo el genio - cuando Rafael fue a ver el edificio en busca de Leo encontró su comunicador ensangrentado, al igual que las paredes y pisos, es difícil de aceptar pero… Leonardo ya no está con nosotros

El anuncio definitivo atravesó el corazón de todos, Sensei no pudo más, por segunda ocasión había perdido a un hijo, el dolor en su alma era tan grande que se desplomo cayendo en los brazos de Donatello quien lo liberó de un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, inmediatamente Rafael fue a ayudarle y llevaron a Sensei en su cama, el impacto de la noticia lo afecto enormemente.

Abril y Casey se quedaron con Mike, él también necesitaba confort

Rafael comenzó a llorar – fue mi culpa, todo esto ha sido mi culpa – decía al pie de la cama de Sensei – si tan solo me hubiera controlado, si tan solo no le hubiera echado la culpa, por mi carácter Leo murió y Mike estuvo a punto de…- no pudo continuar, su garganta estaba bloqueada por un gran sentimiento que le oprimía la voz y solo con lágrimas podían evitar que se ahogara en ese sentimiento, cayó de rodillas, no podía más.

-Rafa, tenemos que ser muy fuertes – Decía Donnie al arropar a Sensei – Mike es el más sensible y tenemos que sacarlo adelante y tendremos que apoyar mucho a Sensei, para él es el segundo hijo que pierde, no sé si lo soporte – volteo a ver a su hermano, lo vio destrozado, fue con él y lo abrazó – saldremos de esta, tenemos que salir de esta – le dijo

-Si Donnie te entiendo, pero es que debí haber sido yo, yo debí morir en lugar de él, todo ha sido mi culpa, yo le pedí que se muriera, le reclame, le dije que yo podría ser mejor que él, soy un miserable, él no merecía un hermano como yo – su llanto era amargo, Donatello no podía darse el lujo de quebrarse en esos momentos, tenía que ser apoyo para los demás – y todo por mis absurdos celos de ser el líder, yo no pude cuidar de Mickey, no hice nada mientras que Leo…

Donatello no se atrevía a decirle las últimas palabras de Leonardo tras esa discusión anterior al encuentro con Karai, el sentimiento de culpa que Rafael había dejado en Leonardo no era necesario que saliera en ese momento

-No Rafa, no pienses en eso, Leonardo era así, siempre buscaba el bien de todos sobre el suyo, si nosotros éramos lo más importante para él, ¿no crees justo que nos cuidemos y seamos fuertes?, debemos seguir adelante honrando su memoria.

-Tienes razón hermano – respiraba profundamente - esto no es fácil pero tenemos que apoyar a la familia, sobre todo por Sensei – se separó de su hermano y seco sus lágrimas - de seguro Leo no hubiera querido que nos derrumbáramos, debemos superar esto por él – Donatello asintió dejaron la habitación de Sensei y fueron a ver a Mike quien no dejaba de llorar la pérdida de su hermano mayor.

-Mike sé que lo sucedido te duele pero debes de tener en mente que Leonardo prefirió morir a tener que vivir sin ti, por favor, no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano – Rafael dijo al menor en tono paternal, el chico lo miro, se limpió las lágrimas y afirmó con la cabeza

-Ahora debes de reponerte de tus heridas – continuo Donatello - tienes algunas costillas rotas, para poder seguir el entrenamiento y las rondas debes estas al 100 debes permanecer en cama por lo menos un par de semanas y veremos cómo mejoras

-No te preocupes Mike no te aburrirás, vendremos todas las tardes después de la escuela a verte ¿verdad Abril?

-Claro y te traeremos tus historietas favoritas- el joven mutante se limitó a dar una sonrisa fingida y a agradecer con un aura de tristeza en los ojos

-Debemos encontrar un lugar, un buen lugar para Leonardo- terminó diciendo

-Será el mejor de todos Mike- le respondió Donatello con lágrimas en los ojos – un lugar desde donde podrá cuidar de todos – comentó mientras lo arropaba y comenzaba a inyectarle un sedante – ahora descansa, debes recuperarte pronto, esto te ayudará.

-Sí gracias hermanos- Mike se acomodó para dormir otro rato, todos salieron del laboratorio con Rafael al último, él sentía la culpa de todo lo sucedido, sin su intervención nada de esto hubiese pasado, ahora debía vivir con las consecuencias de su impertinencia y mal genio, eso debía de cambiar, pero ese día, solo por ese día… fue corriendo al lugar de entrenamiento, golpeo y acuchillo el saco varias veces, todo lo había provocado él, toda esta tragedia pudo haberse detenido si se hubiera controlado, el chico lloraba, lloraba la pérdida de su líder, de su hermano, del mayor apoyo de la familia, no lo quería creer pero él ya no estaba, no volvería a estar para ellos nunca más y ahora tendrían que vivir sin él – aaagggrr- gritaba tratando de sacar el dolor que sentía en el alma, pero no era suficiente, después de un golpe con la sai el saco se reventó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y en el piso siguió llorando hasta quedar dormido.

Donatello después de revisar que Miguel Ángel quedara dormido con el sedante que le dio salió de la guarida, entre las alcantarillas corrió sin rumbo, al final ya cansado dio un gran grito de dolor por la pérdida de su hermano – ¡LEONARDO! ¿POR QUÉ? , ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿POR QUÉ? – Mientras daba golpes a tuberías y paredes – ¡hermano porque tuviste que morir!, ¡debiste haber saltado!, ¡debiste seguir a Miguel Ángel!, ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti?, hermano, te necesitamos, te necesito – las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, lloro tan profundamente que no se percató del tiempo ni del momento en el que se rindió por el cansancio.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido- decía Casey a una llorosa Abril – y todo por salvar a Mickey, o por lo que Rafa le dijo – se escuchaba un tono enojado en su voz – si fue culpa de Rafa, de no haber hablado de esa manera…

-No Casey, estas equivocado – Abril respondía a pesar del llanto – Leonardo nunca guardaba rencor, el amor por su familia era tan grande que era fácil para él perdonar así que no busque culpables por que no los hay, por lo menos eso es lo que diría Leonardo, ahí tienes a Karai, Leonardo aseguraba que ella no era mala a pesar de que siempre que se encontraban terminaban peleando.

Casey sonrió – No pelirroja, Leonardo estaba enamorado de ella y creo que ella no le era tan indiferente, es por eso que fingían pelear todo el tiempo, era su forma de comunicarse creo, pero tienes razón, Leo nunca guardaba rencor u odio a los demás mientras todos estuviéramos bien.

-Si, gracias a él es que nosotros formamos parte de esta singular familia

-Y nosotros apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos a salir de este paso amargo

Los humanos ya más resignados comenzaron a organizarse para los siguientes días, no dejar solo a Mickey y dar apoyo a Sensei y a las tortugas, en estos tiempos necesitaban ser ayudados.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron un par de semanas, Sensei meditaba mucho, salía solo de su habitación para meditar y medio comer, esto preocupaba a los mayores Rafael y Donatello, sabían que su padre estaba deprimido pero no sabían cómo manejarlo.

Mike por su parte tenía pesadillas sobre esa fatídica noche, había ocasiones que soñaba que Leo había saltado al último instante y necesitaba de su ayuda, otras donde en la puerta de la habitación se encontraba Stockman y Perrera viendo a Leo rodeado de autómatas, en otras veía que Leo era capturado por Perrera y lo tenía como esclavo para hacer sus maldades, no importaba, al final de la pesadilla gritaba el nombre de su hermano, tan fuerte que Rafael y Donatello lo debían reconfortar para tranquilizarlo, les costaba mucho, pues solo Leonardo sabía hablarle de tal forma que quedara tranquilo, ellos no tenían mucho éxito en eso.

Una de esas noches Rafael trató de calmarlo acariciando su cabeza y dando un pellizco en su mejilla, tal y como Leonardo lo hacía, grave error, el solo acto agravo el estado de Miguel Ángel a tal punto que gritaba el nombre del mayor con tal desesperación que no podían más que sedarlo para que se tranquilizara, verlo así también afectaba a sus hermanos.

Rafael ahora como líder del equipo comenzaba a hacer rondas como preparación, entrenamiento para los tres ninjas del equipo, debían acostumbrarse de ahora en adelante a ser solo tres.

En una ocasión, cuando Karai pretendía robar un objeto de la casa de un rico terrateniente, se topó de frente con las tortugas, pero lo que siguió no se lo esperaba

-Con que nos han sorprendido Tortugas – dijo al equipo mutante desde la parte trasera de la casa

-Cálmate Karai hoy solo ha sido casualidad, puedes seguir en tus asuntos, nosotros te dejamos – Respondió Rafael dejando a Karai muy sorprendida, fue ahí que vio que al equipo mutante los acompañaba su padre, Splinter, quien no dijo nada y se dedicó solo a seguir a sus hijos, vio también a Abril y Casey pero hacía falta uno

-Espera un momento- pidió Karai a Rafael – ¿me estás diciendo que el día de hoy no me detendrán? Entonces ¿es una noche libre para el clan del pie?

-Ya te lo dije, has lo que quieras, hoy no contaras con nosotros – Rafael siguió su camino

-¿Y qué dice su honorable líder a esto? – No pudo evitar ver que esas palabras habían tenido un efecto en todos - ¿Dónde está Leonardo? – preguntó sin tapujos

-Es por él que el día de hoy no te detendremos, él te respetaba como una ninja de honor y por ese respeto es que hoy no pelearemos contra ti – contestó nuevamente Rafael y siguió su camino, Karai hizo señas a su clan y sus robopies se retiraron, solo ella se quedó y se unió a ellos en su peregrinar, se acercó a Mike y vio que entre manos traía una de las Katanas de Leonardo quemada, dedujo lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo fue Mike?- preguntó Karai con verdadera preocupación, Mike la vio y decidió responderle

-Fue una explosión provocada por Stocman y Perrera – al escuchar el nombre Karai se sorprendió – pretendía forzar a Leo a lastimarte, a él no le parecía honorable y Perrera me llevó con él para que obedeciera, fue al rescatarme cuando todo explotó y eso fue lo último que supimos de él – karai quedó fría un momento, sin saberlo había sido rescatada por Leonardo y en cierta medida ella había tenido la culpa de esa muerte, los chicos siguieron caminando mientras karai reflexionaba lo sucedido, Leonardo a pesar de ser su contrincante lo podía considerar su amigo, habían vivido tantas aventuras juntos que era difícil hacerse a la idea.

-Dime una cosa, si tienes tanto honor ¿Por qué le pediste a Perrera que matara a Mikey la noche del museo?

-No lo hice – la respuesta sorprendió a Donatello – tu hermano es apenas un niño y no había honor en matar a un ninja en desarrollo, yo le pedí que se los devolviera, después me entere que no había sido así

-Ya veo – le contesto Donatello – Leonardo siempre tuvo razón contigo, él sabía que eras algo más que una mercenaria, siempre decía que eras una ninja honorable, él te tenía en gran estima Karai, siempre salías en sus conversaciones – Karai se sonrojo y al tiempo entristeció, ella nunca había considerado que Leonardo podría morir, sentía que quería llorar pero ¿por qué?, no había razón, ¿o sí?, tenía sentimientos encontrados y que no quería averiguar, cuando despertó de sus adentros se encontraba a la altura de Splinter.

-Lamento mucho su perdida Splinter, Leonardo era el mejor de mis enemigos, no he encontrado a nadie más con su valor y lealtad – finalmente se dio cuenta que le entristecía la muerte de su gran rival en cierta forma sentía que había perdido algo más que un digno oponente, derramando un par de lágrimas que seco casi de inmediato - yo perdí a mis padres cuando era niña, se lo que es perder a un ser amado – Sensei la miro y dijo

-Pequeña niña, mi hija tuviera tu edad, Leonardo es el segundo hijo que pierdo – Karai lo miro confundida

-¿Usted tenía una hija?- preguntó con genuino interés

-Si una hermosa niña, yo era un hombre de familia en Japón, era el jefe de un clan y fue bendecido con el amor de Shen, una hermosa joven y una hermosa hija, desafortunadamente mi mejor amigo anhelaba mi vida, me quito mi honor, mi hogar y la vida de mi esposa y y la de mi pequeña hija, después de eso deje todo y llegue aquí a tener una vida nueva, aunque no sabía que sería como un mutante – dijo con una triste sonrisa – perder a un conjugue te convierte en viudo, perder a un padre te convierte en un huérfano, pero, perder a un hijo… -suspiro- es tan grande el dolor que ni siquiera se le puede dar un nombre - Karai reflexiono un momento las palabras de Splinter y con legítimo interés preguntó.

-¿y su hija como se llamaba? – Sensei respiro profundamente, Karai se dio cuenta que era un recuerdo doloroso

-Miwa, mi pequeña hija se llamaba Miwa, ella…- pero al momento fueron interrumpidos por Rafael

-¡Ya llegamos!- era un claro desde donde se podía ver la ciudad en la noche – hermano hemos elegido este lugar, donde nuestro padre nos traía de niños, a Leonardo le gustaba contemplar toda la ciudad, decía que podía estar con todos a la vez, - dijo Rafael hablándole a la espada que tenía Mike en las manos – y desde aquí podrás hacerlo hermano – tomando la espada la clavó entre un montículo de piedras que había.

-Te extrañaremos hermano- Donatello dejo al pie una placa de piedra con la insignia de la familia, una flor japonesa símbolo del clan de Splinter

-Nos harás falta- dijo Miguel Ángel al dejar una flores al lado de la placa

-Hijo mío, cuidaste de tu familia hasta el final, ahora debemos seguir sin ti, ve tranquilo al otro lado que nosotros aquí nos cuidaremos unos a otros hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver – mientras decía esto ató la banda azul que usaba el intrépido líder en el rostro sobre la tsuba de la katana.

Karai vio conmovida lo acontecido, esperaba tener un funeral como este algún día, lleno de honor y recordada con el amor de una familia y no como una mercenaria, como Destructor la había dejado, ella anhelaba un funeral digno de un verdadero ninja

-Bien tortugas – les dijo al equipo – por respeto a su Sensei y a Leonardo les daré un mes de duelo, lloren a su hermano caído en batalla pero no lamenten su muerte, pues ha sido digna de un ninja – todos estaban algo sorprendidos por la declaración de Karai – y tu niño – dirigiéndose a Mike – no permitas que la muerte de Leonardo sea en vano, hazlo sentir orgulloso de ti – Mike afirmo algo abstraído – bueno, hasta dentro de un mes – Karai miro hacia la espada de Leo –adiós mi buen amigo- dijo a sus adentros, vio la placa y el símbolo de la familia, le pareció familiar seguro la había visto siendo usada por las tortugas, hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

#########################

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, la perdida de Leonardo ha afectado a todos, amigos y enemigos, ahora tendrán que vivir sin él, ¿Cómo podrá la familia superar este amargo trago?, siguiendo el camino del guerrero no hay otro destino que una muerte segura y Leonardo se aseguró que su muerte salvara una vida

Me alegra que esta historia te interese, espero sigas leyendo este fic después del capítulo de hoy y discúlpame por ser cruel pero la muerte de Leonardo era necesaria, por favor no me mates hasta que esta aventura termine.


	7. SOMBRA

Hola a mis contados seguidores, gracias por su apoyo, en este capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje que será de gran importancia para la vida de las tortugas espero que lo disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (POR SI ANDABAN CON EL PENDIENTE), ASÍ QUE SOLO ESCRIBO ESTAS HISTORIAS PARA ENTRETENER SIN FIN DE LUCRO SOLO DIVERSIÓN

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

SOMBRA

Ese mes se fue muy rápido el equipo había comenzado a hacer rondas para coordinarse mejor con la ausencia de Leo, Rafael había quedado al frente así que trataba de dar órdenes pero se daba cuenta que no era ni tan fácil o tan divertido como lo había imaginado, nunca consideró que en los hombros de Leonardo descansara el bienestar de sus hermanos en cualquier decisión aún la más mínima.

En una de esas rondas de práctica se encontraron a un mutante, víbora alga quien había estado secuestrando personas desde hacía algunos meses, fue su primer enfrentamiento desde que Leonardo no estaba con ellos, lo encontraron en su guarida y lo rodearon para atacar

-Muy bien Víbora alga, suelta al de las pizzas y ríndete muy lentamente – Mickey intervenía

-¿Otra vez ustedes? Que pasa, ¿Acaso su líder no los quiere?, por cierto ¿dónde está? – víbora alga miraba buscando a Leonardo pero no lo vio

-¿Por qué dices eso? - Rafael preguntaba al no entender lo que su rival decía

-Vaya, al parecer él no está con ustedes y no lo culpo, cuidarlos era trabajo de tiempo completo, si no mal recuerdo la última vez que nos enfrentamos cambiamos a los humanos por tu vida, ¡fue tan divertido!, aunque creo que a tu hermano no le pareció – se escudaba una ironía en su hablar

-Rafael no dejes que lo que te diga te afecte, eso ya paso – Donatello estaba preocupado por lo que podría ser una distracción para su hermano – víbora alga mejor ríndete

-Jajaja vengan por mí – víbora alga comenzaba a golpear con sus tentáculos a los hermanos

-Donatello ¿Qué quería decir? – Rafael esquivaba los golpes

-Rafa, no te distraigas – Donatello trataba de responder los golpes mientras que Miguel Ángel sacaba a los humanos de las vainas

-¿Me dirás que no lo recuerdas?, esa noche tu hermano estaba por vencerme hasta que le mostré que tenía tu vida y la de tus hermanos en mis manos y el sentimental no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y dejarme ir

Rafael comenzó a recordar esa noche, él le había reclamado a su hermano por qué dejó escapar al villano

 _..._

 _-¡Eres un tonto!, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ya lo tenías ¡y lo dejaste escapar! Vaya líder_

 _-Rafael era necesario, tal vez no te dabas cuenta pero había más peligro del que veías –_

 _-¡Sabes qué Leonardo!, no me hagas un favor, es más déjame en paz, déjanos en paz a todos, porque no te…. – Rafael no quiso recordar la crueles palabras que le dijo a Leonardo, le dolía cómo la mirada de su hermano cambio a una llena de dolor por su comentario y desafortunadamente no tuvo el valor de pedir perdón por lo que había dicho._

 _..._

-Puedes ayudar cuando quieras Rafa – Donatello despertó de su trance a Rafael pues se las estaba viendo difícil contra el mutante, el líder rojo comenzó a batallar como queriendo desquitar el dolor por su hermano perdido

-Perdona Donnie estaba algo ausente

-Si lo note que bueno que volviste

Miguel Ángel regresaba y cortó una de las tuberías que había en la guarida del mutante, el vapor que salió hizo reaccionar al mutante que comenzó a derretirse y venciéndolo hasta desaparecer.

-¡Mickey!, ¡lo lograste! ¿Cómo supiste que eso funcionaria?

-No es nada, solo recordé que Leo me dijo en una ocasión como lo había vencido, eso fue todo

-Buen trabajo hermanito, ¿verdad Rafa?

-Si muy bueno – Rafael no le dio mayor interés, esto hiso sentir mal al menor

-Lo has hecho bien – Donatello quería elevar la autoestima de su hermano, Rafael no era de mucha ayuda en eso, el menor solo respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

-Bueno, regresemos a la guarida, por hoy ya fue suficiente.

Días después salieron nuevamente, sabían que se encontraría a Karai en cualquier momento, pues ya había pasado el tiempo de duelo que ella había mencionado, corrían entre las azoteas cuando vieron una sombra saliendo de una lujosa mansión.

Presentían que era Karai en una de sus misiones de mercenaria pero al acercarse notaron que no era ella, era un ninja más corpulento, vestía de negro y llevaba una palestina roja y una máscara ninja tipo gaiden solo que esta era más metálica que de tela y al tener unos lentes no se podían ver los ojos del ninja, estos cambiaban de color según se requería, en esta ocasión eran rojos pues usaba el infrarrojo para ver mejor la seguridad del lugar, una mochila en la espalda posiblemente para transportar todo lo robado, una katana, un par de sais, un nunchaku y un tonfa metálico, en el pecho un símbolo que no conocían antes, sabían que era de un clan pero debía ser nuevo, los héroes verdes se le quedaron mirando por un momento, el ninja negro también se detuvo, los observó valoró que no eran un peligro y siguió su camino sin decir palabra, cambio sus lentes a color azul para la visión nocturna.

-¿Pero quién rayos es ese?, está armado hasta los dientes ¿Quién se cree? ¿Rambo?- dijo Rafael muy molesto – vamos, hay que seguirlo, no debemos dejar que se escape con lo que sea que lleve

-Si está bien- contestaron sus hermanos y corrieron a alcanzarlo

El primero fue Donatello, se colocó enfrente para detenerlo con su Bo, el ninja misterioso lo vio venir, sacó tonfa y de inmediato este se trasformó en una vara bo y sin dejar de correr dejo entrar su vara en la defensa de Donatelo y haciendo un tipo de palanca lo levanto haciéndolo caer muy lejos de él dejándolo algo aturdido, se detuvo un instante miró al caído y guardó su vara para seguir su camino.

El siguiente fue Rafael sacando sus sais le dio alcance, el ninja bajo la velocidad para que Rafael estuviera a su mismo ritmo y se preparó para su ataque sin dejar de correr.

-¡Hey amigo!, devuelve lo que robaste – pero el ninja no dijo nada, solo lo alcanzó a ver un poco de reojo, el no poder deducir alguna expresión del ninja "Rambo" molesto a Rafael – dime ¿Para quién trabajas? Debe estar pagando mucho para que permitas que te vista así – Rafael quería ver alguna expresión del ninja pero no encontraba nada – ¡oye tú! – dijo mientras le lanzaba una sais hacia su máscara pero esta no llegó, el ninja misterioso le recibió su ataque con su propia sais desviándola de su trayectoria y adueñándose de ella sin siquiera mirar

-ARGGRRR- grito frustrado lanzándole la otra sais sin pensar, esta vez a su pecho

-¡Rafa espera!- la voz de Donatello se escuchó, trataba de darle alcance a su hermano pero aún estaba muy atrás – ¡no debes dejarte llevar! – pero ya era tarde, el ninja alcanzó la sais de Rafael, ahora su hermano estaba desarmado, vio como el ninja de una patada golpeo a Rafael en la cabeza provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara contra un tejado inclinado, fue entonces cuando el ninja se detuvo, tomo el par de sais de Rafael y las lanzó en contra de él.

Donatello no pudo alcanzar a su hermano para defenderlo y Mike se había adelantado lo suficiente para interceptar al ninja en el puente que tomaría para desaparecer, las sais se clavaron en la pared, una atrapando la muñequera derecha de Rafael y la otra la rodillera izquierda con tal fuerza que Rafael no se podía mover con libertad.

Donatello se puso frio vio como el ninja tomaba una sai propia, la vio y miro a Rafa, pero sorpresivamente la guardó, al parecer no le interesaba pelear con ellos, después de eso siguió su camino entre los techos de la ciudad al paso del puente.

-Rafa, Rafa, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Donatello alarmado al ver a su hermano que no se movía

-Estoy bien Donnie pero ese tipo, es un loco, un poco más y no la hubiera contado- al ver la proximidad de la sai con la piel de su hermano Donatello dudó que hubiera sido suerte, el genio trataba que sacar las sais pero estaban tan bien enterradas que le costaba trabajo

-Pero que fuerza Rafa, lo bueno es que no venía por nosotros o de lo contrario…- Donatello no termino la frase

-¡Detente ahí! – escucharon a lo lejos a Miguel Ángel

-¡Mike!- los hermanos se miraron asustados.

Desde la trágica muerte de Leonardo Mike no había vuelto a ser el mismo, ya no reía ni alegraba tanto como antes, la muerte de su hermano mayor le había afectado mucho, casi todas las noches había tenido pesadillas, despertaba llorando por su hermano ausente, en momentos se iba a la habitación de su hermano mayor y lloraba otro tanto.

Sensei les había dicho que le dieran tiempo, él necesitaba superar el dolor, trataba de concentrarse en combate pero siempre había algo que le recordaba a Leo y se distraía, además a Rafael le preocupaba el bienestar de su hermano menor, lo cuidaba con mayor cautela, no podía olvidar que Leonardo había muerto por salvarlo y él pretendía que siguiera vivo, como tenía menor experiencia le pedía que fuera el último en atacar porque de esta manera el contrincante ya estaba cansado de pelear con los mayores y Mike solo terminaba con ellos, Rafael creía que eso le daría suficiente experiencia para mayores misiones pero esta ocasión era diferente, el enemigo los había burlado sin dificultad y ahora su hermano menor estaba en peligro, esperaba que el ninja lo burlara igual que ellos y lo dejara sin daño, no había tiempo, con fuerza se liberó de las sais rompiendo las prendas que estas aprisionaban, pues no pudo mover sus armas y tuvo que dejarlas en ese lugar.

-¡Vamos por Mickey!- le dijo a su hermano mientras buscaban con la vista el lugar de la pelea

-Ahora tendrás que enfrentarte contra mí – escuchaban a lo lejos

-Demonios no los veo, Donnie ¿tu vez algo? –

-No Rafa, lo siento, hay que buscarlos desde un punto más alto- fue ahí que levantaron la mirada y vieron cómo se encontraban desde el punto más alto del puente, comenzaron a subir.

El ninja al escuchar a Mickey lo miró, decidió dejar de correr y pelear con él, vio que su arma eran los nunchakus así que también tomo el suyo, Mickey no se inmutó y comenzó a luchar, el ninja solo esperó a Mickey, lo trató de lanzar pero no pudo, en un hábil movimiento Mickey se desvaneció golpeando la cabeza del ninja, el ninja se aturdió un poco pero para el siguiente ataque de Mickey se recuperó, el chico había lanzado uno de sus nunchakus a la pierna del ninja, él desvió el ataque y tomo la cadena regresándosela con fuerza a Mickey, así fue como el menor de las tortugas fue golpeado con su propia arma haciéndolo caer.

-Eres bueno ninja pero yo puedo contigo- Mickey se levantó rápidamente haciendo un paso de baile algo extraño, el ninja lo miraba y casi se podía adivinar qué tenía curiosidad por lo que hacía, hasta se rasco la cabeza y la inclinó como intrigado, la tortuga tiro una bomba de humo y al disiparse el ninja estaba atado con las cadenas de Mickey.

-¿Pero cómo lo hizo?- se preguntó Donatello – nosotros apenas lo tocamos y Mickey hasta tiempo de atarlo le dio

-Donatello no te distraigas, puede ser una trampa- le dijo Rafa sin detenerse

-¿Tú crees?-

-Deja de hablar y vamos por tu hermano

El ninja estaba atado, Mickey lo había logrado, pero entonces algo inesperado pasó, el ninja saltó al vacío, se dejó caer al rio que pasaba por debajo del puente mientras se comenzaba a liberar, Mickey lo miró atemorizado por lo que pasaba, eso no se lo esperaba, después reaccionó, él tenía entre sus manos la otra punta de la cadena, no le dio tiempo soltarla, sintió rápido un jalón –¡aaaahhhh! – gritó mientras caía él también.

Sus hermanos vieron atemorizados la escena, vieron que Mickey caía aferrado de su cadena pero la base de la estructura no permitían ver lo que pasaba debajo del puente, no sabían si Mickey había caído al agua, se había aferrado a su cadena o la pelea continuaba, se acercaron temerosos y vieron a su hermano menor atado con su propia cadena colgando del puente, estaba consiente, lo subieron lo más rápido posible y vieron que tenía una flor entre los dientes.

\- Mickey, Mickey¡¿Estas bien!? – Rafael preguntaba algo nervioso - ¿y que haces con esa flor en tu boca?

-No lo sé, - dijo escupiendo la flor- sabe horrible, sabe a pantano- Donatello se dedicaba a desatar a su hermano, pero al escuchar lo del pantano miro más de cerca la flor, la miró extrañado, algo no andaba bien

\- Mickey ¿Cómo llego esa flor a tu boca?- preguntó intrigado

-El ninja me dijo que si ustedes no llegaban pronto más valía tener algo que evitara hipotermia y que esa planta servía para acelerar mecanismos de defensa del cuerpo, que curaba rápido o algo así y que la comiera si comenzaba a tener sueño

Los hermanos se le quedaron viendo a Mike, ¿Qué rayos está pasando? Se preguntaban, Rafael por su parte no entendía como Mike había podido durar más en la lucha contra ese ninja "Rambo" que él y Donatello se sorprendió por la planta, hace un par de meses la habían estado buscando y ahora aparecía así como si nada, esa planta hubiera hecho que Leo mejorara rápidamente sin miedo a perder la memoria y ahora ese ninja la había encontrado sin mayor problema, se asomó al borde del puente y vio que en la base había varias de esos lirios de pantano que tanto había buscado.

-Mickey, te vimos caer, dinos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-El ninja se lanzó y yo fui tras de él

-¡No soltaste la cadena del otro extremo! ¿Verdad?- Aclaro Rafael en tono acusatorio

-Llámalo como quieras pero, al caer, el ninja ya me estaba esperando, me ató me dijo lo de la flor y con un gancho del que se estaba balanceando se fue.

-¡Y tú aceptaste comer esa flor! ¿Así como así?

-¡Claro que no Rafa! Pero al ver que no la recibiría ese ninja la probó primero y me dijo que no era venenosa

-Eres muy confiado hermanito

-Ese ninja no es malo, de haber sido nos hubiera vencido rápidamente- concluía Miguel Ángel

-Bueno, ya abra tiempo de saber si es malo o no, lo que sabemos es que es un ladrón y tenemos que investigar qué fue lo que se robó – mencionó el nuevo líder

Los hermanos se miraron sorprendidos, levantaron a Miguel Ángel y se retiraron; aunque verificaron que el ninja no estuviera cerca, él los miraba con curiosidad desde el otro extremo del puente, se sobo el golpe propinado por el pequeño, negó decepcionado con la cabeza como avergonzado que el menor lo hubiera atrapado y siguió su camino, pero tenía que admitirlo, se había divertido como nunca.

El ninja llego a su guarida, en ella fue en busca de uno de sus Amos, quien le había pedido que robara aquel objeto de esa lujosa mansión, lo miro sentado ante un computador, en la pantalla aparecían imágenes de objetos que había robado o estaría por robar, su Amo estaba preparando un golpe grande del cual él no debía preguntar, se arrodillo al pie del altar de su Amo, un altar lleno de computadoras a aparatos electrónicos, se quitó la máscara y agacho su cabeza.

-Amo ya regrese- dijo sin tener emociones en el hablar

-¡Mi muy querido Sombra!, ¡has regresado!, ¿dime has tenido éxito? – dijo muy emocionado su Amo

-Si Amo, tal como usted lo pidió – respondió mientras levantaba el cilindro con la memoria dentro

-¡Qué bien! Y dime ¿Qué tal la máscara te sirvió bien?- preguntó contento e intrigado mientras tomaba la memoria

-Sí Amo, la lente infrarroja y nocturna fueron de mucha ayuda – respondió

-Ja ja ¡Qué bueno!, ¡Qué bueno! – regreso a su lugar dando saltitos de alegría – no te podrás quejar Sombra, vas muy bien equipado a tus misiones ¿No lo crees?

-Si Amo

-Y dime ¿te encontraste con alguien?, ¿alguien te vio?- preguntó desde las sombras una voz diferente, se trataba de su otro Amo, el ninja no dudo ni un segundo

-No Amo, no me encontré a nadie- El ninja no tenía permitido mentir a sus Amos pero no quería que supieran de su encuentro con ese clan de Tortugas, había disfrutado estar con ellos tan solo unos instantes y desde su llegada a la ciudad no había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con alguien más, siempre estaba rodeado de robots o de sus Amos y en todo caso con ellos no llevaba una relación de amistad, aunque repetidamente ellos le decían que eran su familia había algo que no lo hacía sentir como en casa, al final ellos eran sus dueños desde que lo habían salvado cuando niño.

-Muy bien, y ya sabes, si llegas a encontrar a un clan enemigo no debes tardar en avisarnos – dijo en tono severo – Ahora retírate y descansa, mañana tienes otra misión y te necesitamos alerta

-Si Amo – el ninja se había levantado para irse, en la puerta volvió a escuchar

-"Sombra" más vale que no nos mientras sobre encontrar a alguien

-Como diga Amo – dijo con la cara más tranquila que pudo

Sombra, ese era su nombre, se lo habían dado cuando se convirtió en ninja, había pasado toda su vida en Japón, hasta hace un par de meses que fue cuando sus Amos lo mandaron a traer a la ciudad, sabía que no debía concentrase en el pasado, si no en el presente, pero el presente que vivía lo sentía tan lejano de sí que se sentía un extraño, pero esa misión le había dado la oportunidad de experimentar nuevas emociones y trataría de ocultarlo lo más que pudiera.

Llegó a su habitación, un cuarto sencillo, pero con mucho espacio, tenía su cama, al lado un mueble, un cuarto de baño y espacio suficiente para entrenar, coloco sus armas en la pared con los soportes para cada una de ellas, vio los nunchakus y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar como el menor del clan lo había alcanzado, se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir muy plácidamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una noche lluviosa y un ninja entraba para rescatar a su hermano menor, -Leo perdóname- decía el chico – solo soy un estorbo –

-No digas eso- decía el mayor, pero algo pasaba - escucha, debes ser fuerte, obedece a tus hermanos, no olvides que te quiero – el mayor levantaba a su hermano y lo abrazaba, no lo olvides eres bueno, no eres un estorbo eres mi hermano y saldremos juntos de esto –

Una puerta se abría – estaba Perrera, Stockman y muchos robots, no sabía como pero su hermano ya no lo abrazaba, los robots lo llevaban con Perrera - ¡Mickey! – el menor escuchaba como le gritaba su hermano

-¡Leo aquí estoy! – contestaba mientras le daba los brazos a su hermano, pero solo veía como este trataba de tomar su mano mientras era arrastrado hacia sus enemigos

-¡Mickey ayúdame!, por favor ¡ayúdame! – su hermano desaparecía poco a poco en la puerta como siendo absorbido por un agujero negro

-¡Leo!, ¡Leo! Aquí estoy, no te puedo ver donde estas Leo ¡LEOOO!- terminó gritando el menor despertando de su pesadilla y haciendo que Rafael y Donatello corrieran a auxiliarlo

-Mickey ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?- preguntó el genio, ambos hermanos pudieron ver que Mike estaba desorientado, sudaba y tenía lágrimas viajando en su mejilla, miraba para todos lados, buscaba a Leo, él siempre lo calmaba en sus pesadillas

-No pude – dijo al fin – Leo me pedía ayuda y yo no lo alcancé, no lo pude detener, no lo pude alcanzar, Leo desapareció frente a mí y no pude hacer nada, miraba asustado a sus hermanos, Rafael se sentó en la cama y acercó a él

-Mickey sé que es doloroso el recuerdo de Leo, pero es su vida la que debemos recordar, no sufras por su muerte por que fue con honor

-¡Pero es que lo extraño!, ¡lo extraño demasiado!- el menor apretó las manos, los ojos y comenzó a llorar, sintió como los brazos de su hermano, rudos y toscos normalmente, lo abrazaban con ternura

-Yo también lo extraño hermanito- Donatello se unió a la escena derramando un par de lágrimas, la muerte de Leonardo los había marcado fuertemente, los tres hermanos se quedaron fundidos en un abrazo, al quedarse dormido Mickey, Donatello lo arropo, Rafael se estaba separando con mucho cuidado para dejarlo descansar pero el menor no lo soltó, se aferró con fuerza a su mano, entonces el líder rojo decidió quedarse a cuidar los sueños de su hermano.

-Leo, siempre habías tenido tantas responsabilidades y yo nunca te ayude, ¿Cómo lo hacías?, tenías todo el peso del mundo en tus hombros y nunca te negabas a dar un consejo, una sonrisa o un abrazo que hiciera sentir que todo estaría bien, ahora yo, no sé qué voy a hacer, no puedo calmar a Miguel Ángel, no puedo sacar a Sensei de su depresión, no puedo evitar que Donatello se enfrasque en sus experimentos en lugar de lidiar con tu perdida, no sé cómo mantener junta y unida a esta familia, ¿Qué hago, cómo lo hago?- decía en voz baja mientras sostenía la mano de su dormido hermano.

A la mañana siguiente Sensei pasaba por el cuarto de sus hijos, ya era costumbre no verlos en su habitación si no en la de Leonardo o Miguel Ángel, el menor de sus hijos había sido el más afectado y él tampoco podía superarlo, miro a sus hijos abrazados y al bajar vio a Donatello ya en el laboratorio

-Buenos Días hijo, ¿Qué pasa, por qué tan temprano? O acaso ¿No has dormido?

-Hola Sensei, si dormí, bueno algo, bueno un poco, bueno… es que hay algo que me molesta y no sé qué pensar-

-Dime que es lo que pasa – Donatello contó lo sucedido con el misterioso ninja, pero en realidad quería decirle lo de la flor, le intrigaba la forma tan misteriosa en que había aparecido

-Ya veo, podría ser solo una coincidencia, pero he de confesar que el escudo de ese ninja no lo conozco, no puede ser de un nuevo clan, los clanes son herencia de las familias de más alto rango de guerreros, formados en batallas, a mí me parece que alguien quiere hacer parecer que es parte de un clan

\- Tendremos que seguir investigando

-¡Hola chicos, hay alguien en casa!- desde el laboratorio escucharon la voz de Abril que llegaban

-Hola Abril – Respondió Donnie saliendo a su encuentro – que hay Casey, ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Hemos traído el desayuno – dijo cargando un par de bolsas de papel – unos ricos pancakes, en un momento estarán listos

-Gracias Abril, a Mike le gustará mucho, aun no despierta pero no tardará te lo aseguro – dijo sonriente

-¿Y cómo va con "eso"? – preguntó Casey, Donatello suspiro de forma triste

-Nada bien, sigue teniendo pesadillas casi todas las noches que no lo dejan dormir, cuando niños, Leonardo iba a su habitación lo abrazaba y lo tranquilizaba escuchaba su sueño y daba palabras de confort, siempre terminaba diciéndole, "eso te pasa por travieso" mientras pellizcaba su mejilla, de esta manera Mike se daba cuenta que la realidad es que estaba con su hermano y se tranquilizaba, ahora aunque estamos Rafa y yo le cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño.

-Lamento escuchar eso – Abril desvió la mirada así que Casey continuo con la conversación

-Oye amigo y que hay del periódico de hoy queremos saber si ustedes saben algo- Casey le dio el periódico a Donnie, en él se explicaba el misterioso robo que hubo en la mansión del multimillonario Tucker, quien se dedicaba a la nanotecnología simbiótica y molecular, nadie había visto nada a pesar que dentro de la mansión tenían la más alta tecnología en seguridad

\- A si eso – dijo algo molesto – si fue un ninja misterioso, tratamos de detenerlo pero nos dejó en ridículo – Casey lo miro y le pareció divertido molestarlo

– ¿A sí?, que fue lo que pasó, ¿acaso pudo con ustedes tres juntos?

-¿Bromeas? – Dijo indignado, cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado – ni siquiera se detuvo al enfrentarnos – termino diciendo

Los chicos escucharon atentos y sorprendidos

-¡¿Acaso ni Rafa pudo contenerlo?!- preguntó sorprendida Abril quien desde la cocina calentaba los pancakes haciendo que emanara un agradable aroma

-A él ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, el único que pudo detenerlo fue Mickey, pero al final escapo

-¡¿ Mickey?! – ambos chicos preguntaron sorprendidos

-Sí, no me pregunten cómo pero Mickey sostuvo un enfrentamiento con ese ninja Rambo armado hasta los dientes

-Pero al final me dejó colgado del puente y escapó- dijo la tortuga entrando a la cocina aún somnoliento, tallándose un ojo queriendo despertar por completo, tras él Rafael llegaba

-Hola chicos- Saludo el malhumorado

-Hola Mickey, Rafa – Contestó Casey

-¡Hey! miren lo que tengo, unos ricos pancakes para el desayuno – dijo alegremente Abril

-Gracias Abril se ven ricos – contestó Mickey desganado, ya no le alegraba ni daba ánimos hablar de comida, le sonrió, ya se había acostumbrado a dar una sonrisa a todos, aunque no fuera real

-Vamos Mickey isfruta de este desayuno, está hecho con mucho amor – pidió la pelirroja pues ya conocía los gestos fingidos de su amigo

-si Abril eso hare- comenzaron a sentarse a la mesa para desayunar, Sensei se disculpó pero era su hora de meditación por lo que no pudo acompañarlos

-Así ha estado desde lo que sucedió con Leo- susurro Donnie a Abril – casi no come y se la pasa todo el día meditando o durmiendo

\- Es una tristeza que esté pasando – Dijo Abril – pensé que estaría de mejor humor, quería que me siguiera entrenando

\- Pregúntaselo tal vez eso lo distraiga y se alegre – animo Donnie

\- Y bien chicos, ¿Qué piensan hacer con el ninja Rambo que los derrotó? - Preguntó divertido Casey para hacer enojar a Rafa

-Mmmm – se escuchó el gruñido de Rafael – Tendremos que averiguar para quien trabaja y que es los que pretende – Rafael miró a Mike, el menor solo daba vueltas a la comida, no había probado bocado.

Era triste de aceptar que su hermano menor seguía deprimido, incluso ya había bajado de peso, lo que lo hacía ver más frágil, si Leo siguiera con ellos seguramente ya lo hubiera hecho reaccionar y no permitirá que su hermano tuviera ese tipo de problemas, él en cambio no había podido ayudarlo y cada vez más lo veía más deprimido y débil debía de reconocerlo, él nunca llegaría a ser tan buen líder como su hermano

–En todo caso necesitaremos mucho de la ayuda de Miguel Ángel - afirmó, haciendo que su hermano regresara para esta realidad – él ha sido el único que pudo sostener una pelea con él, casi lo vence, además solo con él habló, a los demás ni nos miró, nos sacudió como simples plumitas –tuvo que aceptar tragándose su orgullo, Leonardo nunca hacia alarde de sus victorias y hasta ahora comprendía por qué, el líder era el más humilde de todos, se daba cuenta que no era solo él quien hacia el trabajo, eran todos los del equipo, siendo fuerte donde los hermanos eran débiles, apoyándolos y guiándolos para llegar a su objetivo.

-No creo que pueda ser de mucha ayuda – contesto el menor no muy emocionado por esa nueva misión – se ve que él es un experto y yo sigo aprendiendo

-Bromeas ¿verdad? – comentó Donnie para animar a su hermano, otra fuera la circunstancia y Mike ya hubiera hecho alarde de sus capacidades de ninja, ya hubiera bromeado sobre cómo quedaría aquel ninja Rambo bajo su yugo, pero su hermano, el alegre, estaba quedando cada vez más en el pasado – ni Rafa ni yo pudimos hacer si quiera que nos volteara a ver, sin embargo tú has avanzado mucho, y la prueba está en que lo enfrentaste, le ganaste la primera partida y por poco lo vences, eres un verdadero ninja y tus habilidades crecen día con día

Miguel Ángel lo pensó un momento – tal vez tengan razón – se decía y por fin después de tanto tiempo sonrió verdaderamente – gracias hermano – le dijo a Donnie y dando un gran bocado a su pancake. Los hermanos y humanos lo vieron gratamente, era una pequeña señal de que podía volver el viejo Mike.

-Bueno ahora hay que pensar en un plan lo primero que necesitamos saber es para quien trabaja y cuáles son las intenciones de robar esa información –argumento Donnie

-Según el artículo ya se han dado varios robos de la misma modalidad – comentó Abril – las cámaras no detectan nada y sin embargo el ladrón termina llevándose artículos específicos de tecnología ultra secreta, se supone que las empresas guardan bien sus avances científicos para que la competencia no los descubra-

"Tecnología Avanzada" ¿A quién le interesaría obtener esa información? – pensaba Donatello cuando como ráfaga le llegó la respuesta - "Stockman" – al llegar a esa conclusión volteo a ver a su hermano Rafael quien de inmediato comprendió la mirada de su hermano, Mike por su parte seguía dándole vueltas a su desayuno ahora incompleto.

-Abril, ¿el artículo dice que clase de tecnología se ha robado? – Abril negó con la cabeza

-No Donnie, las empresas no han querido revelar detalles de sus robos por lo importante de la información, no estoy segura pero al parecer todas han sido robadas, son solo tres las que no han comentado nada sobre robos en sus instalaciones

-Es posible que el ninja Rambo pretenda robar a alguna de ellas y ahí es donde lo atraparemos – soluciono Rafael – Donnie necesitamos rastreadores, unos muy sutiles y de largo alcance - Donatello solo asintió - vigilaremos las tres empresas y si llegamos ver al ninja Rambo le pondremos un rastreador sin que se dé cuenta y lo dejaremos ir, así sabremos cuál es su escondite, con quien trabaja y para qué roba esa tecnología – parecía un buen plan –

-Casey necesito un par de circuitos ¿podrás ir a comprarlos?- Donnie preguntó

-Claro amigo verde, vamos al laboratorio y me dices de cuales quieres- ambos se levantaron y salieron al laboratorio

-Donnie procura que el rastreador sea lanzado con una cerbatana desde un lugar seguro - Mencionaba Rafael mientras se levantaba de la mesa - no quiero que alguno de nosotros enfrente a ese ninja solo nuevamente, podría ser que no tengamos tanta suerte en esta ocasión – mirando de reojo a Mickey

-Si Rafa, como digas – contesto el genio mientras seguía caminando

Miguel Ángel se dio cuenta del comentario de su hermano, dio un gran suspiro – gracias Abril, estuvo muy rico, ya es hora de irme a entrenar – Abril lo quedo viendo triste, también se había dado cuenta la intensión de Rafael

-De nada Mike, cuando quieras – decía al recoger los platos, se dio cuenta que su amigo solo se había comido un par de bocados, para el chico estaba siendo muy difícil superar lo de su hermano mayor y lo peor de todo era que sus otros hermanos no sabían cómo ayudarlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Kyu-P- Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que esta historia te esté gustando ya que es la primera que me he animado a publicar y espero que al final no me quieras matar.

¿Los aburrí mucho?, en principio serian dos capítulos pero decidí hacerlo doble pues pretendo terminar de subirlo lo más pronto posible, además debía presentar al nuevo personaje y plantear la situación actual de la familia.

Originalmente no le daba mucha importancia a Casey y Abril, trato de darles más peso en la historia pero creo que los personajes no quieren participar mucho en esta ocasión, por el contrario, cuando comencé a escribir este fic pensé terminaría el capítulo pasado sin embargo los personajes no me dejaron, ¿se escuchó tan loco como creo?, si ya se, es raro hasta para mí pero así pasó

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega ;-)

Sigan comentando


	8. ORIGEN

Hola a mis no muchos lectores, gracias por sus comentarios, aquí tienen la siguiente entrega que espero sea de su agrado donde conoceremos un poco más del pasado de Sombra

DISCLAIMER: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (POR SI ANDABAN CON EL PENDIENTE), ASÍ QUE SOLO ESCRIBO ESTAS HISTORIAS PARA ENTRETENER SIN FIN DE LUCRO SOLO DIVERSIÓN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

GUARIDA

La noche había llegado, cada hermano se había quedado de guardia en un complejo industrial, Casey y Abril estaban en la guarida coordinando todo, solo esperaban la señal de alguno que avisara sobre algo anormal.

-Chicos son las tres de la mañana, ¿ya han visto algo?- Preguntaba Abril algo somnolienta

-Yo no Abril –Dijo Donatello

-Yo tampoco, bbrr, vaya que hace frio – respondió Rafael

-Aquí tampoco hay nada – confirmaba Miguel Ángel - esperen un poco, veo algo – los hermanos mayores se asustaron, que mala suerte sería si a Mickey le tocara enfrentar al ninja Rambo – pero no parece ser el ninja Rambo –

– Mickey recuerda que solo debes lanzar el rastreador, no lo enfrentes, no queremos que sospeche nada – decía Rafael

– Si ya se – contestó con un dejo de tristeza, sus hermanos no confiaban en él lo suficiente – pero no es él, es karai con parte de su clan del pie

-¿Son muchos? – preguntó Donatello

-No, solo cinco –

\- Mickey, si puedes solo deja el rastreador, de lo contrario no lo hagas, al fin de cuentas Karai no es nuestro objetivo – Recomendó Rafael

-Está bien Rafa – escucharon del menor, Mickey se acercó un poco, de entre la maleza de los árboles tomo su cerbatana y la disparó llegando justamente a la caja de acero que llevaban cargando dos de los miembros del clan del pie, al contacto con el metal el rastreador se tornó de igual color, no se podía reflejar, se camuflajeaba perfectamente – ya está chicos, he puesto el rastreador

-Bien Mike, sal de ahí y nos vemos en la guarida, no creo que se presente el ninja Rambo, Donnie y yo nos quedaremos un poco más por si viene, pero es poco probable – ordenó el nuevo líder

-¿No quieren que les haga compañía? – insistió Mickey

-No hermano, no será necesario, recuerda que la misión de hoy es solo vigilar por si viene el ninja Rambo, además con el rastreador que dejaste será más que suficiente

-Entonces nosotros también nos vamos, no tarden chicos – Abril y Casey se retiraban de la conversación

-Bien Abril, gracias y nos vemos en la guarida, tú también Mickey, tienes que descansar-

-Está bien, entonces los veo en la guarida- respondió a regañadientes

-Si Mickey, nos vemos ahí, pero no nos esperes despierto ¿está bien?- pidió Donnie

-Sí, corto contacto, cambio y fuera – Mickey corto la comunicación mientras esperaba que los ninjas del pie se fueran para regresar a casa

-¡ha! una cosa más Mickey – dijo Rafael – hola ¿sigues ahí?

-Ya salió Rafa – contesto Donnie

-Muy bien, entonces vayamos a seguir el cargamento que el clan del pie se llevó –

-Rafa, ¿seguro que es buena idea dejar de lado a Mike?

-No lo sé Donnie, pero prefiero que se vaya a casa a que esté en peligro

-Está bien – dijo con un suspiro – entonces sigamos el rastro

Los hermanos comenzaron a seguir el rastro del clan del pie, mientras tanto Miguel Ángel regresaba a las alcantarillas algo molesto, no le agradaba que sus hermanos le dijeran que era un buen ninja cuando no le demostraban que podían confiar en él – me tratan como a un niño – decía – Leonardo nunca me trato como niño, por lo menos no durante las misiones, sigo siendo la mascota del equipo, Perrera tenía razón-

Lo que Mickey no sabía era que el ninja Rambo sí se encontraba ahí, había presenciado todo, desde el robo por parte del clan del pie hasta su camino de vuelta a casa, estaba por seguir al clan pero el nombre de Perrera le llamo la atención, así que decidió seguirlo sin que Mickey se diera cuenta.

-Me dicen, eres buen ninja, pero no me dejan acompañarlos para seguir al clan – murmuraba mientras salía del parque a los edificios – Ah porque de seguro eso están haciendo, se dirigen a ver la nueva guarida del clan del pie y tratarán de robar lo que el clan robo primero- entraba a la alcantarilla - y cuando amanezca solo dirán, "lo decidimos a último minuto" o mejor aún, "nos dimos cuenta que el ninja Rambo se dirigía para allá"- caminaba hacia su casa

"¿Ninja Rambo?"- se preguntaba Sombra – ¿acaso ese es el nombre que me dieron? –

-Pero a mí no me hacen tonto, no quieren que yo vaya por que no me tienen confianza – se dijo triste y pensativo – Si tan solo Leo no hubiera muerto… - Mike cambio de rostro, parecía muy dolido, esto no pasó inadvertido por el ninja Rambo quien comenzaba a encariñarse con el niño.

– Leo yo hago todo lo que me dijiste pero al parecer no es suficiente – Sombra escuchaba muy atento – entreno duro, obedezco a Rafael y a Donnie pero no basta – se detuvo y un par de lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en su rostro, esto conmovió a Sombra – ya nada será igual si tú no estás aquí – el pequeño trataba de controlarse pero sus ojos celestes eran nublados por sus lagrimas

–Perrera y Stockman tienen que pagar por tu muerte – Sombra se estremeció, no le gustaba ver como el pequeño comenzaba a hablar con rencor, ese Leo debió ser alguien muy importante para él y de seguro creía que Perrera y Sockman habían participado en ello.

– Leo si tan solo no hubieras tratado de salvarme seguirías aquí con nosotros, con ellos – Mickey se limpió el rostro – total, me hubieras dejado morir, el equipo no se perjudicaría si yo no estuviese – Mike siguió caminando – si no míralos, me hacen a un lado, soy un inútil – El chico se encontraba en la puerta de la guarida – Leo, te sacrificaste en vano, nunca podré ser tan buen ninja como tú lo eras – tomo un respiro, no quería que alguien lo viera así, entro a la guarida pero a las cuatro de la mañana ya todos estaban dormidos, Sensei en su habitación, Abril y Casey en la sala, Mickey entró a su habitación y se arrojó a la cama sin cerrar la puerta, no quería saber más, lo que quería era dormir, dormir mucho, todo el día si podía o dormir por siempre.

Sombra también entró, examinó la guarida, entró al laboratorio y vio todo con lo que contaba, una estantería medica con varios ingredientes activos para sus tratamientos médicos, tipo sala de urgencias, un laboratorio ingenioso y completo, una sala tecnológica donde comenzó a investigar sobre una computadora prendida, en un radio cercano escuchaba la conversación entre Rafael y Donatello

-Rafa, ya estoy llegando, ¿dónde estás tú?,

-Yo, estoy en el edificio Beyrily, desde aquí podemos entrar, además están en el piso más alto, sube y aquí nos ponemos de acuerdo para entrar a la guarida del clan - ahora Sombra ya sabía dónde estaban las otras tortugas y donde estaba el clan del pie, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

Entró a la información de la computadora, buscó los nombres de Perrera y Stockman, estaba muy detallado, todas las fechorías hechas con el clan del pie, desde que era humano hasta convertirse en el mutante Perrera (en el caso de Stockman seguía siendo humano), las ambiciones de ambos, armas, estrategias, trucos, etc. Su investigación terminaba con lo sucedido con el hermano mayor de Mickey, Leonardo, contando lo acontecido en aquella bodega de donde el líder no salió con vida, Sombra estaba sorprendido, ahora entendía el sentir del pequeño de la familia.

La información recién encontrada no tenía nada que ver con lo que le habían dicho, -"Esto no está bien, esto es falso o acaso…" – debía de conocer la verdad

En cierta forma Sombra comenzaba a identificarse con Miguel Ángel, él había perdido a su familia aunque de otra forma, el líder de su clan lo había desterrado dejándolo solo en el mundo, de no ser por sus Amos que lo rescataron seguiría perdido o muerto y por ello les había jurado lealtad tratando de encontrar en ellos la familia que tanto anhelaba.

Veía en Mickey a alguien a quien proteger su aparente fragilidad e inocencia podían hacerlo presa fácil de cualquier enemigo, aunque podría ser solo una pantalla pues sus habilidades como ninja eran destacadas aunque él no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Sombra salió de ahí, entro a la sala de entrenamiento, en un altar estaba la foto de una familia, papá, mamá y su hija. Al pie se podía leer, Yoshi – Shen y la pequeña Miwa, tenía que reconocer, el lugar era muy pacifico, un rayo de luz de luna entraba directo a un árbol nacido en el centro de la habitación, de seguro usaban el dojo como lugar de meditación, un biombo daba lugar a una habitación, corrió la puerta muy silenciosamente, vio la silueta de alguien durmiendo, al ver un movimiento de cabeza quiso cubrir su presencia y casi de inmediato cerró la puerta, se dio vuelta tan rápido que tuvo un pequeño mareo, se apoyó en el árbol hasta que recuperó el equilibrio y salió del dojo, al parecer a quien había visto no despertó, eso lo tranquilizó.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones, miro en la de Rafael, nada nuevo, paso por la de Donatello, muy limpio y ordenado, pasaba por la de Miguel Ángel pero se percató que estaba inquieto, seguro tenía una pesadilla, comenzaba a hablar dormido

-¡Leo no te veo!, Stockman déjalo en paz, hermano, ¿hermanito dónde estás?, Perrera, regrésame a mi hermano, Leo ¿Por qué no saltas conmigo?, ¿Por qué te quedas en esa silla? Leo, Leo, Perrera te tiene prisionero, te voy a salvar, espérame, espérame – decía con voz entrecortada

Sombra se impresionó al ver todo el sufrimiento del pequeño Mickey, con mucha cautela se quitó la máscara, se acercó a él y acariciando de forma paternal su cabeza y como si se tratase de magia lo calmó, terminó dándole un pellizco en su mejilla, la tortuga de banda naranja entre abrió los ojos –Leo que bueno que regresaste – volvió a cerrarlos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Sombra estaba sorprendido, ese niño no se había asustado al verlo, "probablemente me confundió con su hermano" pensó, al tratar de salir de la habitación se dio cuenta que las otras tortugas estaban ya en la guarida.

-Qué buena suerte – decía la voz alegre de Donatello – Karai ni se dio cuenta de lo sucedido

-Sí, seguro el clan del pie amanecerá con la sorpresa de que han sido robados en su propia guarida – Respondía Rafael – no había tanta seguridad como pensaba

-Ahora lo único que falta es saber para qué quieren esa información, tanto Karai como el ninja Rambo, pero eso lo descubriremos analizando este disco duro

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué una caja tan grande para este pequeño dispositivo

-Lo que pasa Rafa es que muchas compañías guardan su información en cajas fuertes – Donatello veía a Rafael y le explicaba como a un niño - así procuran no revelar su ubicación tan fácilmente-

-Mmm no me convence tu explicación – respondió algo irritado

-Bueno ahora hay que pensar que le diremos a Mickey, ¿porque no lo llevamos a la misión? – preguntó Donnie

-Le diremos que lo decidimos a último minuto, o no, mejor decimos que nos encontramos al ninja Rambo siguiendo al clan del pie y decidimos seguirlos, así no sospechará

"Vaya que conoce bien a sus hermanos" pensó Sombra

-Por cierto Donnie, hay que ver si llegó bien y si no tiene pesadillas, ya vez que casi no duerme por eso, si Leo lo pudiera ver ya nos habría regañado por descuidarlo tanto, a él no le gustaría verlo así

Ambos hermanos se asomaron a la habitación de Miguel Ángel, se sorprendieron al ver que dormía tranquilo y bien cobijado, mientras, Sombra se había puesto su máscara nuevamente y saltó al techo de la habitación para no ser visto.

-Al parecer hoy está bien, eso es bueno, mejor vamos a dormir- sugirió Donatello

-Si hermano, esperemos a ver si mañana aparece ese ninja Rambo y podemos saber qué planes tiene para esa tecnología

Después de un rato el ninja bajo de su escondite, en todo ese tiempo Mickey ya no se había inquietado nuevamente, salió de la habitación y de la guarida de forma sigilosa, tenía muchas dudas que resolver. Fue donde se encontraba el clan del pie, vio una conmoción de ninjas al enterarse que no estaba lo recién robado, se alejó de ahí solo Karai vio una sutil sombra a la lejanía pero no pudo identificar de quien se trataba.

Sombra llego a su guarida, sus Amos lo esperaban impacientes

-Sombra, ¿qué ha sucedido?- preguntó uno de ellos

-Un clan enemigo se nos ha adelantado – respondió al postrarse de rodillas ante su Amo como era su costumbre – creo que se hacen llamar el clan del pie y lo dirige una mujer, su nombre es Karai – Su Amo levanto la vista, al parecer le interesaba lo que decía su discípulo

-¿Se llevó el dispositivo?

-A si es Amo

-Por qué no se los quitaste

-Planeaba saber dónde se encontraba su guarida para de ahí sacarlo

-Y entonces ¿qué paso? –

-Al parecer otro clan enemigo lo robo antes que yo –

-Interesante, ¿Sabes de quien se trata?, ¿Cuál es ese otro clan?,

-No Amo, pero no tardare en averiguarlo y recuperar el dispositivo

-Bueno, muy bien sombra, ahora ve a dormir, mañana tendrás que buscar al otro clan y traernos ese dispositivo, Stockman está impaciente por completar sus materiales, los necesita lo más pronto posible, no debemos tener atrasos

-Si Amo, lo traeré cuanto antes, me retiro Amo Perrera

Sombra se levantó y fue a descansar a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, había muchos cabos sueltos, al parecer no todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad, tenía que pensar en ello muy a profundidad

::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Eran altas horas de la noche y un ninja llevaba a otro a espaldas, al parecer lo ayudaban a llegar a un lugar pues estaba herido, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué, apenas y alcanzaba a decir al ninja que lo llevaba

-Dile que no era mi intención, yo no lo quería golpear, nunca lo lastimaría, dile que no debe sentirse mal.

-¡Como dices eso en este momento!, ahora lo que importa eres tú- le respondía el otro ninja.

-Es importante que lo sepa, él no podría soportarlo, es demasiado emocional y debe de aprender, díselo

-Ya, ya, se lo diré, pero no ahora no crees que hay algo más importante, mmm, no sé, como, ¡salvarte la vida!- reclamaba su compañero

-Hermano, eres un buen protector, lo harás bien si llego a faltar, tenías razón, tú lo harás mejor solo no dejes que Donnie se ponga en peligro con sus inventos y cuida que Mickey no se meta en problemas, ayúdalos a crecer como ninjas y lo harás bien, sigue protegiéndolos lo mejor que puedas y todo funcionará bien.

-Estas diciendo tonterías, no vuelvas a decir algo así, si sigues no le diré nada para que tú seas quien se lo diga- amenazó

Todo comenzó a hacerse oscuro, después se sintió aturdido y miraba como había una cicatriz en forma de luna en uno de sus costados, no veía a nadie pero escuchaba una voz amable

-Al final te tuve que suturar la herida creo que no me quedó tan mal- cuando buscaba de donde venía la voz no había nadie, estaba solo en una cama de quirófano.

-Te suturo con la forma de una luna –decía otra voz

-Perdóname, todo fue mi culpa- alcanzó a ver a la más pequeña del clan tortuga hablándole con rostro triste

De pronto se encontraba corriendo en una azotea, cuando se lanzó fue para abrazar un bulto, no identificaba bien de qué se trataba, un sentimiento de culpa y angustia lo invadía y escuchó que un par de voces gritaron fuertemente ¡LEONARDO!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..

Sombra despertó al instante, sudaba frio por la pesadilla, apenas comenzaba a amanecer, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?, se preguntaba, se levantó a tomar un poco de agua, al pasar por enfrente de su espejo de baño vio algo que le llamo la atención y que no le había dado mayor importancia, tenía una cicatriz en forma de luna, la toco impresionado, acaso ¿estaba viviendo en una mentira?, ¿o acaso era solo coincidencia?, estaba muy confundido.

-No te espantes, se calmado - se decía – cuál es mi recuerdo más lejano – comenzó a reflexionar, -hace un par de meses - recordaba como él estaba en la sala de urgencias de laboratorios Stockman, había muchos robots haciendo mediciones y lecturas, por más que él pedía información ninguno de los robots se la daba después de un rato entraron Stockman y Perrera

-Veo que has despertado joven ninja – decía Stockman

-Qué bueno que vienen, ¿podrían decirme dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me pasó?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Quién soy? – preguntaba Sombra a sus interlocutores, observo cómo estos compartían una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Te llamas Sombra – dijo Perrera – y has estado a nuestro servicio desde que eras un niño, nosotros te salvamos de morir abandonado por tu clan en Japón y nos has jurado lealtad, te hemos enseñado todo lo que sabes sobre ninjutsu – Perrera mostraba señas de algunas heridas que pudieron ser serias hace algunas semanas atrás.

-Así es – continuo Stockman – habías vivido en Japón hasta ahora, te mandamos a traer porque encontramos a un clan enemigo, el mismo clan que te abandono y mientras buscabas venganza fuiste llevado a una trampa, nosotros fuimos por ti y te salvamos de una explosión que aseguraba tu muerte, pero al parecer sufriste un fuerte golpe y como consecuencia tienes amnesia

-¿Ustedes me salvaron?- vio las cicatrices de Perrera - ¿Me estaba vengando del clan que me abandono? – se repetía tratando de asimilar la información

-Ellos no te quieren niño, lo que desean con toda el alma es tu muerte, pero nos preocupas no te dejaremos poner más tu vida en peligro –Perrera hablaba algo consternado

-Pero yo…

-Está bien después te vengarás de ellos, ahora la prioridad es que te recuperes, para que podamos seguir con los planes que tenemos para ti – ordeno Perrera

-No te preocupes, la memoria la obtendrás poco a poco, de todas formas te hemos dicho todo lo que necesitabas, nosotros somos tu familia y has jurado protegernos, de ahí en fuera no debes de preocuparte por más, solo en obedecer sin limitaciones.

-Mi familia – se decía pensativo y nuevamente vio a Perrera con rastros de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo – "el me salvo, sí, de seguro ellos son mi familia y ese clan pudo dejarme sin ellos"- esto fue lo que termino por convencerlo - sí señor, yo los obedeceré en lo que me digan y encontrare a mi antiguo clan para vengarme

Ambos Amos sonrieron con satisfacción

Desde entonces había estado entrenando con robots para ponerse en forma y recuperarse rápidamente de sus heridas, también sirvió la instrucción autómata que recibió de plantas para que en cualquier momento o lugar donde estuviese pudiera preparar cualquier tipo de medicinas, venenos, agentes repelentes o inmovilizadores, dependiendo de la situación en que se encontrara.

-No puede ser, mis Amos son mi Familia, ellos no pueden estar traicionándome, me han ayudado en mucho, ha de ser que me he encariñado con la tortuga de ese clan, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – estaba muy confundido - aunque también pudiera ser que ese sea el clan que me abandono – reflexionaba Sombra – no, no lo creo, sobre todo de Mickey, es un ser inocente, no podría ocultar una atrocidad como esa – por más que pensaba solo había más preguntas.

-Además ¿porque en su bitácora mencionan varias fechorías de mis Amos?, ello no saben que estuve ahí, o que encontraría esa información, sin embargo, esos expedientes no tienen nada que ver con lo que mis Amos me han dicho, es tan confuso – presionaba sus cienes cuando un vago recuerdo llego de pronto

-¡Leonardo!- escuchaba la voz del menor en su cabeza, tenía que investigar más sobre ese nombre

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

ENFRENTAMIENTOS

En la guarida todos despertaban, los hermanos mayores se encontraban en la cocina platicando sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, Mickey se levantaba e iba con ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo les va?- decía somnoliento Miguel Ángel – no escuché cuando llegaron, ¿fue muy tarde?

-Hola Mickey, oye no tuviste pesadillas, eso me alegra mucho –Decía Donatello sonriente – eso significa que ya estas mejor ¿verdad?

El menor quedo pensando un momento, recordando lo que había soñado en la noche

-mmm es que anoche – no se atrevía a decir

-Que pasa Mickey ¿paso algo?

-Anoche Leo vino a arroparme – termino diciendo desviando la mirada, esto preocupo a sus hermanos, pensaban que tenía una mejoría pero eso sonaba más a alucinaciones, "locura" resonaba en la cabeza de Rafael, pero no quisieron que su hermano se incomodara con su comentario

-Qué bueno que has visto a Leo, es obvio que te vino a ver para que ya no sufras de pesadillas

Mickey solo afirmo con la cabeza, le tranquilizaba que sus hermanos no lo burlaran o lo hicieran sentir mal.

-Entonces ¿Qué paso con ustedes ayer? – preguntó

-ha, sí… eso - dijo Rafael – no nos vas a creer, nos topamos con el ninja Rambo y lo seguimos peleo con el clan del pie y en la batalla pudimos interceptar la información que llevaba

-Si claro – dijo con ironía

Pasaron dos días, Sombra no había encontrado nada más sobre su pasado u origen en las instalaciones de la guarida y cada que trataba de preguntar a sus Amos ellos desviaban la conversación o le decían que no debían decirle nada para no perjudicar su memoria, era momento de indagar en otro lugar, fue a buscar a las tortugas, las encontró mientras seguían a Karai y al clan del pie

-¿Y ahora qué fue lo que robo? – preguntaba Donatello a su hermano mayor

-No lo sé, pero de seguro se trata de la información que esperábamos – contestó el mayor

-Bueno y cuál es el plan jefe- pregunto Miguel Ángel

-Es simple, vamos a darles alcance, los golpeamos y recuperamos lo que robaron, solo una cosa más, no se alejen demasiado, si llegan a estar en problemas no podría darme cuenta y ayudarlos – dijo viendo a sus hermanos.

Mike desvió la mirada - "Lo dice por mí" – pensaba, ninguno de ellos se percató que sombra los seguía muy de cerca.

Les dieron alcance al clan del pie, y comenzó la pelea, ahora Karai daba batalla a Rafael mientras que Mike y Donatello se hacían cargo de demás robo-ninjas, eran demasiados, por los menos 15 para cada uno

-Robo pies, detengan a las tortugas – fue la orden de Karai – yo me encargo de su líder - dentro de la pelea sin darse cuenta la tortugas se separaron de su líder.

-Eres una mediocre copia de Leonardo- decía Karai a Rafael haciendo que este se molestara

-Te demostrare que no es así Karai – cada vez que Rafael se enojaba perdía de vista el objetivo de la lucha, se dejaba ir por la ira, él atacaba con sus sais pero Karai los bloqueaba muy fácilmente con su katana

-De verdad ¿eso es todo?- dijo empujando a Rafael después de su ataque, haciendo que este callera hacia atrás – tanto que le peleaste el puesto a tu hermano para que ahora que lo tienes dejes mucho que desear

-Eso no es verdad, yo lo hago bien como líder- respondió furioso

-No me hagas reir, Leonardo nunca perdía de vista lo que pasaba con ustedes o lo que podría pasar, era como si pudiera ver por anticipado y discúlpame, pero tú no tienes esa noción, tus hermanos hace rato que desaparecieron y tú no te has dado cuenta, ahora dime, ¿eres un buen líder?

Rafael reaccionó alarmado, no se había percatado, sus hermanos no estaban, solo alcanzaba a escuchar la pelea que tenía Donatello pero de Mike no escuchaba nada, sus ojos reflejaron angustia

-¿Lo ves? – continuo karai – con Leonardo no me di cuenta de su punto débil hasta que estuvo muy expuesto y era tan obvio, él sabía protegerlos bien incluso de él mismo, pero tú no lo entiendes porque tú nunca lo ayudaste, solo fuiste un estorbo para él, lo bloqueabas, contradecías, ridiculizabas, insultabas y en cambio él nunca perdía el control, sabía que sobre sus hombros ustedes descansaban, él les daba seguridad mientras que tu… un par de insultos y pierdes la cabeza, ahora no sabes donde se quedaron tus hermanos y eso es una debilidad para ti –Karai siguió atacando a un desconcertado Rafael, la tortuga sabía que Karai tenía razón y eso le molestaba ahora sin sus hermanos no podría vencerla, porque ella era muy fuerte, tenía que contra atacar.

En la pelea con las tortugas los robo-pies se dedicaban solo a contener a los jóvenes ninjas, no los atacaban si no salían de su perímetro, esto los tenia confundidos, al parecer Karai solo había querido retenerlos mientras peleaba con Rafael, a quien no podían ni ver ni escuchar, los verdaderos problemas fueron cuando Cara de Pez llegó

-Robo ninjas, eliminen a las tortugas – fue su orden, los roboninjas comenzaron a batallar con mayor fuerza a las tortugas – Te descubrí Karai, se de tus verdaderas intenciones pero con esto me vengaré por no darme el lugar que merecía - Cara de Pez al igual que Perrera quería dirigir el clan, y ante la negativa de Karai decidió vengarse haciendo explotar a la mayor parte de los robopies –"Ahora no le servirán a nadie"- dejando a Karai solo con algunos con quien siempre se hacía acompañar, ahora la cereza en su venganza era matar a las tortugas cuando lo que ella pretendía no era hacerles daño, sino, tener la oportunidad de un enfrentamiento con Rafael.

Al escuchar esta orden Donatello pregunto - ¿Cuál es el objetivo, por qué primero nos retienen y después tratan de matarnos?

-Muy fácil niño, la muerte de ustedes, clan Hamato, es mi venganza contra Karai, ella no quería asesinarlos, tenía otros planes para ustedes, pero al estar muertos ya no tendrá mucho sentido y yo abré eliminado a mis dos grandes enemigos, ustedes y Karai – lo que decía Cara de pez no tenía lógica para Donatello pero ya no pudo pensar mucho sobre ello, pues los ninjas atacaban sin tregua.

-Hasta nunca tortugas - Después de eso Cara de Pez se retiró dejando a las tortugas contra los inagotables robo ninjas, poco a poco las tortugas comenzaron a separarse

Donatello estaba fatigado y los robo-ninjas tenían suficiente pila, ya los había vencido por lo menos dos veces y aun así se levantaban, había perdido de vista a sus hermanos, tampoco los escuchaba, eso no le gustaba, pero seguía pelando hasta que escuchara o viera algo nuevo.

Mike por su parte seguía peleando con el clan era el momento para demostrar que él podía encargarse de sus contrincantes sin ayuda, aunque cansado no se rendía y peleaba ferozmente contra los robo pies, de pronto uno de los ninjas lo tomo del cuello por la parte de atrás, otros lo tomaron de sus brazos y piernas dejándolo indefenso, aunque luchaba comenzaba a ver todo borroso por la falta de aire, alcanzaba a ver la figura de uno de los ninjas que se acercaba con una sai directo en su contra

-Leo te veré pronto – se dijo antes que todo se volviera negro, cuando abrió los ojos estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que el ninja Rambo peleaba con los del clan, un ninja se abalanzó sobre él, pero ágilmente el ninja Rambo lo tomo por el brazo haciendo un kaite nage provocando que golpeara a más de sus compañeros, a Mickey le parecía que se movía igual que Leonardo, el mismo estilo, movimientos, altura, técnicas y balance.

-Hey niño, levántate y ayúdame con esto ¿quieres? – le dijo el ninja Rambo – debido a la máscara que usaba su voz se escuchaba grave

Mike se levantó de inmediato tomo un respiro y comenzó a ayudar al ninja Rambo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó recibiendo a un par de ninjas

-La otra noche no terminamos nuestro encuentro y la verdad quería ver si me dabas la revancha – contestó

-¿De que hablas?, si tú no eres el que terminó colgado de un puente con el horrible sabor de una flor de pantano en la boca

-Sabe horrible ¿verdad?, esa noche la probé antes de dártela, se supone que si no sabe asquerosa no sirve, además eres el primero que me da una batalla seria en lo que llevo aquí

-Y lo que estamos haciendo ahora con los robopies ¿es solo un paseo?, ¿estabas aburrido?

-La verdad mi objetivo eras tú, quería combatir contigo pero tus amigos no me dejan jugar.

-¡Ha! entonces me buscas por diversión o ¿no?, me siento usado

-Oye, ¡que dramático eres! Pero es verdad, a tu lado nunca me aburro

Para terminar con los roboninjas Mike tomo los brazos de Rambo y este haciéndolo dar vueltas golpearon a los últimos que faltaban, ahora estaban solos, estaban un poco agotados

\- Ves lo que te digo – con respiración pausada – contigo todo es más divertido,

-Si ya se, casi muero de risa – Mike estaba contento, habían tenido una sincronización casi psíquica, el ninja Rambo le agradaba – y sería mejor si no fueras un extraño

-Sombra, me llamo sombra

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso "Siniestro" ya estaba tomado? O ¿tu apellido es "Misteriosa"? viejo estas en el límite de lo original.

-Eres gracioso, no, ese es el nombre que me han dado mis Amos, pero que te parece si dejamos las entrevistas para después, y ¿si vamos a ayudar a tus hermanos?

-¡Mis hermanos!, vamos, si te divertiste con esto, no nos dejaras jamás con lo que sigue.

-Vamos chico yo te sigo

-Miguel Ángel, puedes decirme Miguel Ángel, ese es mi nombre

-Bueno Mickey vamos por tus hermanos, pero antes una condición, ¿podemos pelear en algún futuro?

-¡Claro hermano!, ¡cuando quieras! – sonrió satisfactoriamente el menor de las tortugas

Juntos llegaron donde Donatello, la pobre tortuga estaba en aprietos, semi-inconciente era atado con cadenas a la base de un contenedor de agua, estaba cansado y notablemente golpeado

-Son demasiados contra uno solo, eso no es justo – decía Mike – ya verán

-No espera – le dijo sombra – mira para allá, si no tenemos cuidado dejaran caer el contenedor sobre tu hermano

-y eso qué, puede resistirlo, además solo es agua

-pero del otro lado esta ese ninja esperando, cortará el cable de luz y lo electrocutará

-que cobardes, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-no lo sé, tu qué opinas – eso extraño a Mike, nunca le habían preguntado por alguna operación ¿y si no funcionaba?

\- ¿Qué dices? yo no soy muy listo que digamos en estas cosas, no quiero que algo salga mal y lastimar a mi hermano

-Mike mira, tu hermano ya está lastimado y en una trampa que asegura su muerte, piensa que el ya no tiene salida, el plan que tu hagas será el correcto, puedes salvarlo y en caso de que no, de ninguna manera será tu culpa, esta trampa está preparada para ello.

Mike estaba nervioso, su nuevo amigo tenía razón, su hermano estaba perdido, a menos que él pudiera regresarlo de esa muerte, miro el contenedor y al ninja en los cables e increíblemente en menos de 5 minutos Sombra había hecho que Mickey tuviera confianza en sí mismo para elaborar un plan

-Sombra ve a los pisos inferiores, de cada uno rompe las tuberías, vamos a vaciar ese contenedor, mientras yo cortaré la luz, regresaremos aquí y los quitaremos del camino uno a uno.

-Ese es un buen plan amigo – Sombra se fue a cumplir su parte del plan, entrando a los baños del edificio y haciendo que cada departamento se inundara, el agua se terminó en menos de cinco minutos sin que los ninjas se dieran cuenta. Mike fue al trasformador de luz más cercano y le coloco una micro bomba de tiempo para que explotará deshabilitando la luz del rededor haciendo todo oscurecerse, al suceder los ninjas se percataron que habían sido descubiertos, el clan trato de hacer funcionar su trampa pero no había ni agua ni electricidad, entre la oscuridad los ninjas fueron desapareciendo uno por uno, Sombra y Mike los fueron sacando de combate de forma sigilosa, hasta que Donnie quedo solo con ellos, Sombra se acercó y lo examino

-Tiene la presión baja, puede ser por los golpes o debido a alguna hemorragia internar, no sé si lo logrará, tienen medicamentos en su guarida ¿verdad?

-Si pero si en verdad está muy mal no creo que lleguemos, no traemos nuestra camioneta y trasladarlo sería demasiado, además falta Rafael, él está luchando contra Karai, Sombra, ¿Qué hacemos?, Sensei ha estado muy deprimido desde la muerte de Leo ya ha perdido dos hijos, si Donnie no lo logra Sensei no lo resistirá y yo habré perdido a otro miembro de mi familia, mi familia desaparece frente a mis ojos ¿Qué puedo hacer? – decía triste y angustiado.

Sombra reviso sus municiones, saco de un estuche especial un líquido azul, lo destapo delante de Mike, tomo un gotero se quitó un momento la mitad de su máscara, la parte metálica que cubría su boca y nariz, debido a la oscuridad su rostro no se reveló, se tomó el contenido del gotero completo colocando nuevamente su máscara – Sabe horrible pero esta es esencia de la flor de lirio, la planta de pantano que ya conoces, dale esto a tu hermano, y podrán llevarlo a casa, le dará tiempo suficiente para que no muera en el camino y lo puedan atender, necesita medicamentos, pero también pueden usar esto – le dio otro frasco de esencia verde – con esto podrás reparar cualquier tipo de hemorragia interna que pueda tener, por cada vez que escupa sangre debe beber tres gotas, está muy concentrado, debes ser cuidadoso, te mandaré a Rafael en un momento, pero por si no nos volvemos a ver debo decir que ha sido un honor pelear con y contra ti amiguito mío, espero poder hacerlo nuevamente- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y pellizcaba su mejilla de forma paternal, después de eso se fue.

-Eso fue como si Leo estuviera aquí- se dijo viendo en sombra el reflejo de su hermano mayor

Sombra llego a la pelea de Rafael y Karai, él estaba notablemente cansado y lastimado, pero nada grave, había podido sostener el enfrentamiento con la kunoichi hasta el momento, con algo más de concentración seguramente hubiera podido con ella, pero ella era lista y al no tener la fuerza suficiente había optado por un ataque psicológico contra la tortuga roja y lo estaba derrotando.

-Vamos Rafael, no me digas que ya te cansaste, claro, tú no puedes hacer mucho en un campo de batalla, Leonardo era el estratega, tu solo fuerza bruta, ¿Quieres que terminemos?, seguramente tus hermanos te necesitan o tal vez ya no, puede que los ninjas del pie hayan hecho que visitaran a Leonardo de manera permanente, ¿Tú no quieres ir con él? Yo te podría ayudar encantada. – decía en tono burlón – Rafael, como pretendes ser un buen líder si eres obstinado, impulsivo y egoísta, solo has pensado en ti cuando como líder debes ver primero por ellos

A Rafael le confundieron estas palabras, Leonardo se las había dicho en algún momento pero ¿por qué Karai se las decía? No entendía con qué finalidad lo hacía.

-Ya verás de lo que soy capaz, y si les han hecho algo malo a mis hermanos te arrepentirás - decía abalanzándose nuevamente contra ella, ella estaba por responder el ataque cuando una ráfaga negra los interrumpió, atravesó el campo de batalla golpeando a Karai y arrojándola contra una pared dejándola aturdida, Rafael se detuvo al ver lo sucedido y dio mayor atención cuando el ninja se le acerco.

Rafael no supo cómo fue desarmado, Sombra tomo sus sais y los arrojo en dirección hacia Donatello y Mike con gran fuerza, por la distancia Rafael no alcanzaba a ver a sus hermanos, ni entendía lo que el ninja Rambo quería que hiciera, se extrañó cuando el ninja señalo hacia el lugar donde arrojo sus armas, le dio a entender que fuera por ellas o que se fuera de ahí, nunca habló.

Rafael al ver la señal de Sombra corrió por sus armas, cuando al fin las encontró (varios edificios después) alcanzó a ver a sus hermanos, algo no estaba bien, Donatello yacía en el piso inconsciente y Mike lo atendía -¿Qué rayos pasó?- se preguntaba mientras un frio se desplazaba por toda su espalda, tenía que ir a ver y ayudar a sus hermanos pero para ello debía dejar la batalla –"como un cobarde"- generalmente cuando tenían que retirarse Leonardo casi lo obligaba pero ahora era diferente, tenía que tragarse su orgullo y retirarse, ahora tenía que pensar primero en ellos, sus hermanos estaban primero. Eso hubiera hecho Leo.

Rafael al llegar con sus hermanos vio a Donatello mal herido –Que bueno que no tardaste – Decía Mike guardando el medicamento que recién le había dado a su hermano –Hay que llevarnos a Donnie – Mike con total serenidad ayudo a subir a la espalda de Rafael a un maltrecho Donatello, y rápido huyeron a la guarida donde podrían atenderlo

Karai se levantó y molesta comenzó a atacar a Sombra

-¿Quién te crees para intervenir en mi combate?- reclamaba – ya casi los tenía, hubiera terminado hoy mismo con todo esto de no ser por tu intervención, anda dime ¿quién eres? – pero a pesar de las preguntas de karai Sombra no dijo ninguna palabra – no quieres hablar he, no importa, yo te hare hablar- comenzó con unas patadas, ataco con su katana, a puño limpio pero nada, simplemente Sombra era superior a ella.

Con los golpes Sombra había resquebrajado la armadura de Karai, pero con sus sais lo había roto de una solo vez, él no tenía la intención de matarla, solo de tomar la información que había robado, al salir volando la armadura también salió volando una fotografía, Karai cayó al suelo mientras Sombra recogió la foto

-"¿Pero qué significa esto?", pensó, la foto que había recogido era la misma que había visto en la guarida de las tortugas, pero en esta ocasión la foto estaba semi-quemada, no se alcanzaban a ver los nombres de quienes estaban en ella, el padre casi pierde la cabeza y los bordes estaban hollinados

-¡No por favor!, dámela, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres – suplicaba Karai – murieron en un incendio hace años y gracias al maestro destructor pude sobrevivir, pero esa foto es todo lo que me queda de ellos, dámela por favor- sombra estaba impactado, Karai era la hija del Sensei de las tortugas, Leonardo era uno de sus hijos muertos y de seguro pensaba que Karai, su hija, también lo estaba, esto se lo tenía que decir a Miguel Ángel, pero luego sintió que había alguien más, tomo la foto y la guardó dentro de su traje –¡no por favor, no por favor, no hagas esto! – suplicaba Karai

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Hasta aquí el capítulo doble, perdón por la tardanza pero he regresado a la escuela y eso me deja poco tiempo de leer y revisar los capítulos, el final ya está escrito solo falta que se afinen algunos detalles, espero no tardar para el siguiente

TsukihimePrincess: Pues sí, tenías razón, Leonardo ha perdido la memoria por el antídoto que tomó y el estrés de su última batalla, pero después de probar y dar a Mickey la flor de lirio ha comenzado a recordar, esperemos que recuerde la totalidad de su vida antes de trabajar para Perrera y Stockman

Kyu-P: Claro que sí, si tienes la atención de seguir esta historia y el favor de comentarla lo mínimo es que yo te responda, agradezco tu interés y lo que te puedo comentar es que Leo comenzará a recordar cosas no muy gratas que lo harán sentir culpable y actuará en consecuencia.


	9. FOTOGRAFÍA

HOLA A TODOS, ESTE CAPITULO SE HIZO DEMASIADO LARGO, ASÍ QUE PARA NO ABURRIRLOS LO DIVIDÍ EN DOS, HE TENIDO ALGO DE TRABAJO POR ELLO NO LO HABÍA SUBIDO ANTES

Si ven esto ** en los diálogos quiere decir que están hablando muy bajito

DISCLAIMER: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (POR SI ANDABAN CON EL PENDIENTE), ASÍ QUE SOLO ESCRIBO ESTAS HISTORIAS PARA ENTRETENER SIN FIN DE LUCRO SOLO DIVERSIÓN

Espero que lo disfruten

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

FOTOGRAFÍA

-¡No por favor, no por favor, no hagas esto!- fue la súplica que Perrera alcanzó escuchar de Karai antes de entrar a escena

-Pero mira nada más, seguro Destructor se retuerce en su tumba si te llega a ver suplicando por tu vida–Perrera llegaba, orgulloso y altanero – pero no sufrirás, por lo menos no en este momento, ese lujo será para más adelante, y te prometo que suplicarás perdón por todas las humillaciones que me hiciste pasar, pero por ahora dime, ¿dónde está la información que robaste?

-Nunca te lo diré, eres un maldito, mira que enviarme a tu guardaespaldas para atacarme a traición, eso no es honorable.

-Mi ninja solo debía detenerte y conseguir lo robado pero tú te empeñaste en perder ante su encuentro, además dudo mucho del deshonor de mi ninja, su honor está en obedecerme ciegamente, no en convivir con los enemigos., Sombra, busca la información no importa de qué método te atengas para obtenerla- Perrera quería que Sombra golpeara a Karai sin embargo este tomo la armadura de la ninja, encontró un compartimiento y un chip de información en él –

-Aquí está Amo

Karai los veía con odio – ustedes no tienen honor, dime, así es como mataste a Leonardo ¿verdad? Usando trucos sucios, pretendías obligarlo a matarme usando a su hermano, me las pagaran – Sombra dio mayor atención, ahora sabía que ella era Karai, de quien se pretendía vengar Perrera según lo que había leído y escuchado, entonces era verdad, sus Amos no tenían tanto honor como pensaba

-Eres muy graciosa, eso mismo dije yo, pero por tu "honor" decidiste no matarme el día que me desterraste, yo no cometeré el mismo error, Sombra trae a Karai con nosotros y asegúrate que no recuerde el viaje- ordeno Perrera

-Si Amo, como ordene- saco una bomba de humo que arrojo cerca de la kunoichi, el humo que salió comenzó a aturdir a Karai hasta dormirla.

La tomo en brazos, pensaba en que le parecía familiar cuando tuvo un fugaz recuerdo – ¡Leonardo! – le decía ella –"¿Qué pasa, porque tengo estas imágenes en mi cabeza?" – se preguntaba

-Andando Sombra-

-Si Amo- Salió de sus pensamientos y siguió a su amo hasta desaparecer del lugar.

Al llegar a la guarida Sombra dejó a Karai en una de las prisiones que había, aún faltaba un rato para que despertara, al salir pasaba por el pasillo y vio el laboratorio solo, entró con curiosidad, ¿Cuál era el plan maestro de su Amo Stockman?, quería saberlo porque sentía que no podía ser nada bueno y si era verdad que sus maestros no eran honorables él no quería ayudarlos en dañar a los demás, comenzó a indagar, veía información de códigos genéticos, manipulación y neurotransmisores, etc.

Él no sabía mucho al respecto pero el hermano de Miguel Ángel de seguro sí pues había visto el laboratorio que había creado en su guarida, podría saber de qué se trataba, si era algo malo se enteraría y podría actuar, pero ¿acaso él podría hacerlo? – "¿Traicionar a mis Amos? Nunca lo haría pero parece que estoy viviendo una mentira y necesito descubrirlo" – se decía para sí

Salió al pasillo y camino un poco, sus Amos no estaban, se encontraban cenando en el elegante comedor que había en el piso inferior, los escuchaba hablar

-¿Estás seguro que no sospecha nada?, Sería peligroso tenerlo de enemigo y además infiltrado, si eso llega a suceder debemos adelantar los planes para él

Sombra sentía que hablaban de él, una punzada en el pecho se lo decía

-No te preocupes, aun no sospecha nada, no ha tenido recuerdos y es poco probable que los recupere después de todo este tiempo con amnesia, por ahora no hay que preocuparnos, no nos ha dado motivos de pensar que nos traiciona, todo a su tiempo pues la misión para él es la más importante para nuestros planes

Esto decidió a Sombra debía averiguar de cualquier forma, y si lo estaban usando debía saber plenamente en que estaba metido y las consecuencias de hacerlo, no quería participar en algo que dañara a inocentes.

Tenía tiempo, tomo uno de los chips, grabo toda la información, tuvo que dar varias vueltas en el laboratorio, seguro había cámaras y no debía dejar que lo vieran duplicando la información pero al terminar de inmediato fue a su habitación guardo la fotografía de Karai y el chip, tomo la información que le había quitado a karai y lo llevo a sus Amos quienes comenzaban a subir a su laboratorio.

-Amo Stockman, no sabía dónde dejar el chip, supongo que es importante y como es demasiado pequeño mejor se lo doy en la mano.

-Muy bien sombra, muchas gracias – Stockman tomo el chip y después pregunto muy serio ¿Entraste al laboratorio?

-Si Amo – respondió con seguridad – pero al no encontrar un lugar seguro para dejarlo decidí dárselo personalmente.

-Bien hecho Sombra, ahora ve a descansar, ya mañana comenzaremos con los experimentos.

-Amo, aún tengo energía, ¿puedo salir a dar una ronda?

-¡Si, si!, como sea, solo no me interrumpas, estaré ultimando detalles para mi próximo experimento,

-Gracias Amo-

-Espera Sombra – esta vez era Perrera quien hablaba – puede ser que te encuentres con el clan que te abandono, si es el caso no intentes enfrentarlos, no tu solo, pide refuerzos o mejor aún, regresa- Perrera daba a entender que no quería que enfrentara a los del otro clan – No quiero que caigas en otra de sus trampas

-¿Cómo sabré que ese es el clan que me abandonó?

-Cuando los veas lo sabrás, si te llegan a reconocer tratarán de confundirte, te querrán llevar con ellos usando diversas artimañas, solo recuerda que lo que te digan es mentira, si te superan en número mejor escapa, no queremos perderte – la forma en que Perrera le hablaba parecía de sincera preocupación y eso lo confundía, Sombra se retiro fue a su habitación tomo la foto y el chip y salió en plena oscuridad.

Stockman reviso la cinta de seguridad, solo veía que sombra buscaba un lugar para dejar el chip, tardo un poco pero al final se fue

-Acaso ¿descubrió la verdad?- preguntó Perrera desde la puerta

-No, no lo creo, ni siquiera miró el monitor que tiene su información, claramente no entro a su bitácora, solo busca un lugar seguro para dejar el chip, al no encontrarlo salió jajaja, quien lo diría, el líder de las tortugas es nuestro esclavo y nos sirve ciegamente, al final nos ayudará a terminar con sus propios hermanos y a crear a soldados perfectos.

-Sí esa será la venganza perfecta, después de eso lo dejaremos invalido para que su muerte sea larga y dolorosa cuando se entere de la verdad, ese Leonardo no sabe lo que está por hacer, haremos que él mismo destruya a su amada familia – Perrera reía de forma misteriosa

::::::::::::::::….

Sombra corría a la alcantarilla, estaba preocupado por su amigo Mike y su hermano, además había información que debía llevar, entro a la guarida de las tortugas, había mucho silencio, solo al fondo, en el laboratorio escuchaba un par se susurros, al acercarse escuchó a Rafael hablando con Splinter

-Sensei, todo fue muy rápido y la verdad no supe ser un buen líder, de no ser porque ese ninja interfirió yo no habría dejado el combate, Donatello está mal por mi culpa, mi carácter no me ayudo, me bloquee con los insultos de Karai, perdí el control y a mis hermanos de vista, si no hubiera sido por Mikey que supo cómo reaccionar seguramente Donatello hubiera tenido la suerte de Leonardo- No podía ocultar el tono de angustia y temor, Rafael sentía haber decepcionado a su familia en la labor como líder – Si Leonardo estuviera aquí nada de esto habría pasado – comenzaba a derramar un par de lágrimas pero su Sensei lo tomo del hombro

-Rafael, desgraciadamente tu hermano ya no está con nosotros, y es verdad que tu no serás como él, pero hijo mío, tu encontrarás tu propia forma de ser el líder, y lo aprenderás poco a poco, crecerás para guiar a tus hermanos, así como Miguel Ángel está creciendo como ninja cada día ante nuestros ojos, mucho de eso te lo debe a ti, y si Donatello en este momento está con vida también es gracias a tu ayuda, como ninja sabemos que cualquier momento puede ser el último y estamos preparados para ello, tú y Miguel Ángel han sacado a tu hermano de la muerte, eso hay que agradecer, no turbes más tu mente, ahora hay que descansar

-Sensei, yo cuidare a Donatello, usted descanse Cabeza de Piel llegará en cualquier momento, está transformando el medicamento que Mike nos dio en un suero para Donatello – dijo Rafael enjugándose las lágrimas, Sombra se escondió para no ser visto por Sensei que salía del laboratorio, al cerrar la puerta Splinter se detuvo un momento y suspiro profundamente.

-Estoy seguro que tú los ayudaste. Ellos son lo único que me queda; Gracias por cuidar de mi familia – se escuchó del maestro en dirección al escondite de Sombra, después de eso siguió su camino hacia su habitación, él se había percatado de la presencia del ninja y no lo había detenido ni descubierto, ¿porque hacia eso?, espero un rato antes de salir de su escondite, no quería que alguien más lo viera y causara problemas en su misión.

Al no haber nadie a la vista Sombra se asomó al laboratorio, Rafael estaba dormido y Donatello con una máscara de oxígeno y enchufado por un tuvo a su brazo, era hora de cambiar el medicamento, con mucho sigilo lo hizo, -"con eso de seguro se recuperará pronto"-.

Abrigo a Rafael que estaba sentado en una silla a lado de su hermano caído, dormía mientras tomaba la mano de Donatello. Tuvo un fugaz recuerdo, él estaba acostado en el mismo lugar mientras que las demás tortugas y su Sensei lo miraban, Rafael repartía platos de cereal para que todos desayunaran; se mareo un momento, miro alrededor, ¿acaso él ya había estado ahí?

Se dirigió a la habitación de Mikey, estaba inquieto, tenía pesadillas de seguro, balbuceaba – Leo te voy a ayudar, eres esclavo de Perrera, pero no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar, Leo, Leo, ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde? – Sombra solo lo arropó y acaricio su cabeza, eso tranquilizó al pequeño y siguió durmiendo.

Sombra buscaba algo para dejar una nota a Mike, lo encontró y escribió –"Esta es toda la información de Stockman y Perrera tienen en el laboratorio, analícenlo, seguro sabrán qué es lo que traman"- doblo la nota y escribió el nombre de Miguel Ángel dejando el chip dentro. Lo coloco en la mesa de noche recargado en una fotografía, se dirigía a la puerta cuando reaccionó, "¡Esa foto!", regresó rápidamente, tomo la foto, se quitó la máscara y la vio más detenidamente

\- ¿Pero qué…? – ahí estaba él, en la foto estaba él, las cuatro tortugas juntas y sonriendo para la cámara, él era el hermano que habían perdido, no podía creerlo, se sintió mareado, buscó apoyo en un escritorio pero solo logro tirar un par de cuadernos y vasos habidos en él, esto estaba despertando a Mikey, salió corriendo de la habitación tropezando con todo, en el pasillo resbaló y cayó, haciendo que la foto rompiera el marco y vidrio que la protegía.

-"Me arrebataron a mi familia" – pensaba Sombra mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, no se había percatado que Mikey había despertado por completo – "Yo debería estar junto a ellos, no contra ellos" – un gran sentimiento de tristeza comenzaba a inundar el corazón de Leonardo –"¿Por qué lo hicieron?, ¿por qué?" – lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules, frente a esta idea

-"¿Acaso ellos me abandonaron?, ¿Qué pude haber hecho para que me dejaran solo?, ¿De verdad me abandonaron?, ¿ya no me querían?"- veía nuevamente la foto fijándose como estaba rodeado por sus hermanos, dio especial atención en Miguel Ángel

– "A ellos aún les duele mi muerte, no creo que me abandonaran, no, eso no es verdad, Perrera y Stockman me engañaron, tengo que hablar con ellos"- aunque trataba de levantarse no se sostenía y caía nuevamente, un dolor intenso de cabeza comenzaba a nublar su vista y hacer lentos sus movimientos.

-"No me van a creer, para ellos soy el enemigo, no lo van a creer, tengo que salir de aquí pronto"- nuevamente se levantó, tomo la foto del marco y vidrio roto y camino hacia la salida de forma descuidada produciendo ruido con sus continuas caídas.

-Rafa ¿eres tú?, ¿está todo bien? – escuchaba la voz de Miguel Ángel al levantarse e investigar qué era el ruido en el pasillo

-¡Tengo que salir de aquí! – Sombra no sabía cómo manejar su recién descubrimiento necesitaba pensar, en realidad tenía miedo que esa familia de verdad lo hubiera abandonado, no quería aceptar esa verdad, aunque la otra opción, haber sido arrancado de su hogar tampoco era una verdad agradable –¡No deben saber quién soy en realidad!, ¡yo no debería estar aquí! – se levantó torpemente y salió descuidado de la guarida.

Al escuchar ruidos afuera Rafael despertó, miro rápido a Donatello se aseguró que estuviera bien -¿Yo cambie el medicamento?- no recordaba haberlo hecho pero no le dio mayor importancia, escucho más ruido afuera y salió a ver qué pasaba, solo encontró a Mike saliendo de su habitación

-Mike ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué son esos ruidos? – decía desde la parte inferior de la guarida, Miguel Ángel caminaba al barandal del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de las tortugas

-No lo sé Rafa – Contesto dando un bostezo – pensé que habías venido a verme

-No hermano, lo siento he estado con Donatello todo el tiempo, ¿entonces todo bien?

-Si todo esta bi…- Mike vio roto en el piso el marco de su fotografía - ¿Pero qué…? – reaccionó tan de pronto que olvido el sueño que tenía, alguien había entrado a su habitación inmediatamente miró alrededor.

-Mike ¿pasa algo? – Preguntó Rafael al ver a su hermano desconcertado

-Sssi Rafa, todo bien, hasta mañana – dijo rápidamente y regresó casi volando a su cuarto, Rafael regreso con su hermano sin más preocupación, Mickey encendió la luz y miró donde estaba la fotografía, en su lugar había una nota, al tomarla vio un chip, la leyó y se dio cuenta de que Sombra había estado ahí y de seguro no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Al principio se sintió temeroso de que un desconocido hubiera entrado a la guarida sin que se dieran cuenta y no sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho o si Perrera y Stockman lo habían enviado, muchas ideas pasaron por su mente, pero después reflexiono.

– Si sombra nos hubiera querido hacer daño lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho – esto tranquilizó al menor, se dio cuenta que Sombra los había ayudado desde el primer instante que se encontraron, a él no lo había lastimado en los ataques, más bien parecía entrenamiento, lo hizo mejorar con sus técnicas, lo ayudó contra el clan del pie, le dio la confianza de crear un plan y ayudo a salvar a Donatello de morir electrocutado la noche pasada, le dio el medicamento que Cabeza de Piel analizaba y suministraba a su hermano para su recuperación, Rafael no lo sabía pero gracias a Sombra pudo proteger y salvar a sus hermanos. Estaba seguro de una cosa, podía confiar en Sombra.

Sin embargo la mente de Leonardo revoloteaba de uno a otro lado, seguido de su cuerpo más por inercia que con conciencia; su mente no estaba bien y su cuerpo se encontraba torpe, se golpeaba contra las paredes, tropezaba, resbalaba y es que en su pensamiento varias cosas pasaban.

Ahora sabía que era cierto, él era un juguete de Perrera y Stockman, le robaron su vida, su pasado, su memoria, su familia, un futuro a su lado, él era el líder de las tortugas por quien tanto añoraba el pequeño Mickey, ellos no eran los enemigos, gracias a la investigación en la computadora sabia cuando habían perdido contacto con él y de qué forma, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era su trato con ellos, no sabía bien cuál era la relación que tenían pero no podría ser peor que servir ciegamente a sus Amos, por el contrario al escuchar como hablaba su hermano menor, Mickey, le hacía pensar que era amado por su familia.

Ahora sus pesadillas y semi-recuerdos tenían sentido, le inquietaba el cómo iba a manejarlo, que tal si llegaba y les decía que él era su hermano perdido ¿Le creerían? ¿Y si le hacían preguntas sobre su pasado y no podía contestarlas?, no confiarían en él si les decía que no recordaba nada, no, definitivamente pensarían que se trataría de una trampa, pensarían que Perrera y Stockman lo manipulaban para hacerles daño

-¡No puede ser! Eso es lo que han pretendido desde un principio, Perrera y Stockman quieren que yo mismo los lastime, que elimine a mi propia familia, por eso me han dicho que obtendré mi venganza, eso no puede ser, no lo permitiré, yo los protegeré

Un recuerdo reciente sobre Miguel Ángel paso por su mente

\- "Sensei no resistiría ver morir a otro de sus hijos"

Leonardo se detuvo de golpe, no sabía dónde estaba, había caminado sin rumbo por mucho tiempo pero para él eso no era importante

-Ellos (Perrera y Stockman) planean algo grande y me necesitan para lograrlo eso quiere decir que solo yo podría detenerlos y lo haré si así protejo a mi familia, si puedo proteger a todos, no importa lo que me cueste pero si les digo a las tortugas que yo soy Leonardo y no sobrevivo…. no quiero, no quiero ver sufrir a nadie por mi culpa, si ya están superando mi supuesta muerte no quisiera que Mickey se deprimiera nuevamente si no lo logro – Sombra recordaba la noche que lo había seguido y entristeció de solo escuchar como añoraba a su hermano mayor

Esa familia ya había pasado por mucho, no quería hacerlos sufrir, sobre todo a Mickey, veía gran potencial en él escondido tras un niño frágil e indefenso y perder al mismo hermano dos veces no sería bueno para él.

Tal vez y solo tal vez podría decirles la verdad cuando se asegurara que sus Amos no los lastimaran nunca más – Ellos son mi familia, debo protegerlos sin importar el precio que deba pagar – Leonardo estaba decidido, pero no debía levantar sospechas.

Necesitaba ganar tiempo para que las tortugas analizaran la información que había llevado y descubrieran el plan de Stockman, aún faltaba que robaran la información de una mansión, eso le daría el tiempo que necesitaba, fue a ver la mansión que próximamente robaría, la analizó superficialmente e identifico lo que habría que robar.

Regresó a su guarida, nadie le recibió, fue a su habitación tomo la foto y la guardó junto con la de karai, durmió profundamente, un sueño reparador como hace mucho que no lo tenía, despertó hasta la noche siguiente si había soñado algo no lo recordaba, se levantó y se vistió, esa noche tendría mucho trabajo.

-Veo que ya despertaste, has dormido mucho – dijo Perrera

-Si Amo, le agradezco mucho – le respondió Sombra inclinando la cabeza

-Espero que hayas recuperado tus fuerzas, hoy robaras la información que encontramos recientemente, según Stockman con esta nueva información ya no necesitaremos la que el otro clan se llevó, alístate pronto para que Stockman te de las especificaciones y puedas ir por ella lo antes posible y algo más – dijo con seriedad

-Si Amo, como diga

-Sombra, hay algo más- Perrera parecía dubitativo – Sé que tarde o temprano te encontraras con el clan de tortugas que te abandono, no te detendré más, si te encuentras con alguno elimínalo antes que te traten de engañar con sus palabras, podrás vengarte, lo que te hicieron no fue honorable y entiendo que desees tu venganza, sé que te hemos detenido demasiado, ahora puedes actuar, tienes nuestro permiso – Perrera tomo de un hombro al Sombra, este trato de fingir su sorpresa a la orden de matar a sus propios hermanos.

-Como diga Amo – Contesto Sombra con una reverencia, regresó por su máscara, tomo las fotos y las guardó en un lugar seguro dentro de su traje – Stockman le dio los planos y el objetivo de su búsqueda y se fue del lugar.

Con energías renovadas Sombra fue a la mansión de donde tenía que robar, la misma que la noche anterior había analizado, pero algo lo inquietaba, desde que dejo su guarida se sentía perseguido, sabía que no era Stockman o Perrera, ellos preferían encargar a los movers o autómatas a realizar el trabajo, así que debía se alguno de ellos, destinado a seguirlo y grabar sus pasos – "Estan comenzando a sospechar de mi"- concluía, solo esperaba terminar sin contratiempos la misión de esa noche pero desafortunadamente no fue así, en el camino se encontró con Miguel Ángel.

-¡Hey! Sombra a ¿dónde vas?, no me digas que iras a robar otra mansión por que no te lo permitiré – decía en pose de batalla con su rostro pícaro y travieso la menor de las tortugas

-¿Tortuga?, sí, hoy iré a traer más información pero si antes quieres pelear conmigo te haré un espacio en mi agenda – respondió mientras aceptaba el reto formándose en pose de batalla a Miguel Ángel le pareció rara la forma de hablar de su nuevo amigo pero aun así comenzó a pelear.

-Muy bien ahora verás, te daré tu merecido – comenzó a pelear, siendo esquivado y recibido por los ataques de Sombra

-**Mickey, escúchame sin dejar de pelear creo que me vigilan** – susurró Sombra, Mickey entendió rápidamente, debía sostener la lucha como si fuera real y continuar con la información de Sombra,- **dime ¿Cómo sigue tu hermano?**

-**Gracias a ti él está bien**– contesto mientras golpeaban con patadas y esquivaban los puños

-**Me alegro, ¿ya saben lo que planean?**

-**No Sombra, aun no les digo nada, además Donatello aún no se encuentra en condiciones para investigar**

-**Claro, lo entiendo, amigo debo pedirte algo, quiero saber cuánto antes si los planes de mis Amos son honorables, solo por ello te di la información, por favor convence a tus hermanos para que no intervengan, puede ser peligroso**- le dio una patada en el pecho, Mickey cayó de espaldas -**Además sospecho que quieren usarme para lastimarlos ya no puedes confiar en mi** – los ojos de Mickey se abrieron reflejando preocupación

-**Hermano ¿Cómo te sacamos de ahí?**- en verdad Miguel Ángel veía en Sombra a su hermano mayor, Sombra comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo mientras que Mickey esquivaba sus golpes casi certeros

-**Olvídalo, yo no importo a nadie le haré falta, pero tú debes de cuidar de tu familia, por favor protégelos y a la próxima que nos veamos no dudes, podría lastimar a tu familia o algo peor**

-**No Sombra, tu eres mi amigo, ahora eres parte de mi familia, no permitiré que te alejes, buscaré una manera, lo prometo, además, yo creo que tú eres Leo, eres tu ¿verdad? Por eso te llevaste la foto, porque tú eres Leo, ¿te están amenazando para trabajar para ellos?, vamos Leo dime la verdad** - a Sombra le sorprendió y enterneció que su hermano lo hubiera reconocido, pero en estos momentos era peligroso que él supiera la verdad, se alejó un par de pasos Mientras que Miguel Ángel se levantaba

-Dime tortuga, ¿Tú eres parte de ese clan que me abandono de niño? – La voz de Sombra reflejaba rencor mientras lo señalaba con su katana– Mi clan me abandono a mi suerte, me dejaron solo y desterraron para deshacerse de mí, ellos buscaban mi muerte por no obedecer al líder y por ello me abandonaron agonizante, todos estos años mi objetivo ha sido encontrarlos y vengarme – Sombra comenzaba a batallar nuevamente, no quería que su hermano lo identificara y con este relato le hacía saber que no era quien pensaba.

-**Niño, lamento decírtelo pero yo no soy tu hermano, debes de aceptar que Leonardo ha muerto, no planees salvarme yo soy tu enemigo, no puedes confiar en mí, por favor en lugar de eso mejor cuida a tu familia ahora que aun la tienes, créeme, si yo tuviera una no la abandonaría jamás** los ojos de Miguel Ángel mostraban tristeza, era muy probable que él no fuera su hermano, pero si había una posibilidad, por mínima que fuera se aferraría a ella **-Una cosa más – le decía Sombra - no estoy seguro pero creo que la hija de tu Sensei está viva, Perrera la tiene, trataré de sacarla y mandarla con ustedes, tal vez necesite de tu ayuda pues puede que no sea bienvenida**

-**No importa lo que digas, tú no eres nuestro enemigo**- Miguel Ángel sabía que Sombra no era malo-

\- ¡Aun te falta por aprender niño! – grito Sombra tomo una navaja de su armamento y se abalanzó sobre Mike clavándoselo completamente en el plastrón justo en el centro.

-¡AAAAHHH!- grito Mike con intenso dolor y nerviosismo al ver su sangre corriendo sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas no soportaron su peso, Miguel Ángel se derrumbó al quedar sin fuerzas, un golpe de Sombra provoco que el menor volteara sobre su espalda quedando inmóvil, el tono verde de su piel se tornó más pálido, Sombra sacó su navaja del pecho de la tortuga de donde salía sangre copiosamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero en breve poder subir el siguiente, lo he leído muchas veces, espero no se me haya escapado nada

Desafortunadamente Miguel Ángel se lleva la peor parte del enfrentamiento con Sombra y aunque él le ha dicho que no es Leonardo en menor del clan está seguro que no se trata de un enemigo, la fe en su "amigo" estará a prueba en los próximos capítulos

TsukihimePrincess: Hola nuevamente, desafortunadamente Leonardo no pretende regresar con sus hermanos por temor a que lo rechacen y considera que no confiarían en él, pero sobre todo, no quiere regresar por que presiente que no sobrevivirá al plan de Perrera y Stockman y no desea que sufran doble vez por su muerte.

Gracias por leer y si gustan dejar algún comentario no me molestaría


	10. PERDÓN

Hola a mis no muchos pero fieles seguidores, gracias por su apoyo, me van a matar por lo que pasa en este capítulo, pero por favor por favor, sigan la historia por lo menos dos capítulos más y podré dormir tranquila

DISCLAIMER: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN (POR SI ANDABAN CON EL PENDIENTE), ASÍ QUE SOLO ESCRIBO ESTAS HISTORIAS PARA ENTRETENER SIN FIN DE LUCRO SOLO DIVERSIÓN

 _######################_

PERDÓN

En la guarida Rafael recibía a Cabeza de piel quien ahora revisaba la milagrosa recuperación de Donatello

-Debería estar con una hemorragia interna muy severa y no es así, no me explico como pero tu hermano está sanando muy rápidamente, no sé de donde el pequeño Mikey saco esa esencia pero ha funcionado muy bien en Donatello

-Me alegra, aunque para ser sinceros solo Mickey te podría decir a que se debe ese milagro, fue el único que estuvo en el momento del ataque con Donatello

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está? - Casey preguntaba

-No lo sé, espero que no esté en problemas, voy a llamar…- el celular comenzó a brillar en señal de auxilio, Rafael se helo, su hermano menor estaba en problemas y lo necesitaba – Casey acompáñame, al parecer necesita ayuda

-Muy bien, voy por mi equipo

Salieron rápidamente de la guarida paso menos de 15 minutos la tortuga y su amigo caminaban a través del parque buscando el epicentro de la señal, claramente había rastros de una lucha, y de pronto Rafael vio a su pequeño hermano inmóvil en el pasto, lucia pálido y notoriamente había sangre en su cuerpo

-¡MIKEY! – grito - ¡no puede ser!, ¡no por favor! - el de banda roja angustiado toco su muñeca buscando el pulso y no lo encontró, esto lo altero más, toco su cabeza examinó sus ojos y no daban respuesta, comenzó a llorar, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo sentía frio –Essta muerto, ¡Mi hermano está muerto! – se aferraba a su cuerpo inerte con un mirar ido, imágenes de meses pasados comenzaban a regresar tras la pérdida de Leonardo, lo abrazó más fuerte que pudo cuando sintió una ligera respiración de su hermano, se separó y limpio su rostro para ver lo que pasaba.

-Calma Rafa, déjame ver a mí, tu estas muy alterado – el amigo separo a Rafael de su hermano, haciendo que el inconsciente se apoyara en el rezago del mayor y comenzó a examinarlo, vio su herida, y se sorprendió al ver que la sangre no salía de ninguna parte, no había herida, pero entonces ¿Qué le pasaba a Miguel Ángel?

-Rafa él no está muerto pero es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, el pulso de tu hermano es débil, llevémoslo a la guarida- Rafael reaccionó, no podía darse el privilegio de bloquearse ante esta situación, con ayuda de Casey lo llevaron a la camioneta y de ahí a la guarida.

Al llegar encontraron a Cabeza de Piel cuidando a Donatello.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- la tortuga morada ya había despertado y veía alarmado a sus hermanos

-Por favor revisa a Mike, no sé qué tiene, su pulso es débil, no se mueve pero no veo ninguna herida a pesar de la sangre en su cuerpo.

Leatherhead examinó a Mike, limpio su sangre y no encontró herida alguna, rápidamente entendió lo que pasaba

-Está paralizado, alguien lo paralizó y lo que le inyectó hace parecer que ha muerto, lo llega a dejar con pulso y respiración casi imperceptible, cualquiera pensaría que ha muerto pero la dosis solo fue temporal, en algunos minutos estará moviéndose nuevamente y sin ningún efecto secundario, no tienen de qué asustarse

Rafael suspiro –Gracias, no sabes el susto que me lleve – se sentó en la misma camilla de Mickey mirándolo –cuando lo vi creí que…- mientras lo decía acariciaba la cabeza del menor –no, no puedo, no soy tan fuerte… – decía con voz trémula desviando su mirada al suelo.

-Clama amigo, todo estará bien- Casey lo animo tomando su hombro y recibiendo como respuesta solo una afirmación de cabeza.

Algunos minutos más tarde Mike comenzaba a moverse nuevamente, despertaba y después de identificar el techo del laboratorio vio a un furioso Rafael con los brazos cruzados, un intrigado Cabeza de Piel, un molesto Donatello y a un divertido Casey, todos mirándolo alrededor de la camilla

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo les va?- decía Mike sonriente

-¡¿Qué cómo nos va?!- Rafael gritaba furioso - ¡Casi me matas de un susto!, o ¿Qué pensaste que creería al verte ahí, tirado y ensangrentado? ¡viví mi peor pesadilla en segundos! – Dijo sujetando fuertemente a su hermano menor de los hombros -¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO! – Lo abrazó fuertemente – No lo hagas por favor, no lo hagas, no quiero que nadie más muera…. Mickey tuve miedo, mucho miedo de perderte, Leonardo murió por protegerte y nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara, ¿Qué cuentas crees que le daría a Leonardo si me pidió explícitamente que te cuidara y guiara para que fueras un buen ninja? Eso no lo podría hacer si te expones de esa manera, por favor no lo hagas – un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla.

Entonces Miguel Ángel lo comprendió – ¿Es por eso que no me quieren con ustedes en las misiones? ¿Por qué te da miedo que me pase algo? – preguntaba con una luz de inocencia en sus ojos

-Hermano casi tienes un blanco en tu pecho para los chicos malos – Rafael no soltaba su abrazo

-Es porque soy el más débil ¿verdad? – decía algo desilusionado

-Yo más bien pienso que es por tu falsa apariencia de fragilidad, al ser el menor creen que eres fácil de vencer pero de lo que no se dan cuenta es que cada enfrentamiento que tienes te hace más fuerte y hábil a pesar de tu corta edad

-¿Eso es verdad?, yo pensé que era un estorbo para ustedes y por eso no me querían a su lado – Mickey abrazó a su hermano – creí que preferían que hubiera muerto yo en lugar de Leonardo – Rafael reacciono a esto y se separó para mirarlo de frente

-¡Nunca pienses eso!, ¿me oíste? – Rafael bajo la mirada - Perdóname, con mi afán de protegerte no pude ver lo que en realidad necesitabas, pensé que hacia lo correcto al alejarte de nuestras misiones. Siempre pensé que Leonardo no te protegía lo suficiente y no quise caer en ese error, ahora me doy cuenta que lo que hacia él era volverte fuerte e independiente, él te apoyaba para que afrontaras tus batallas y nunca se negó a ayudarte cuando lo necesitabas .Yo por el contrario….- lo volvió a abrazar

\- Con el temor a perderte hice que te sintieras excluido del equipo, permití que pensaras que deseábamos tu muerte y eso no es verdad, hermano perdóname, si hay un eslabón débil aquí soy yo, no te he guiado para desarrollar todo tu potencial ni te he apoyado como lo necesitabas. Hoy al verte ahí, sin vida casi enloquezco, he sentido el mayor dolor de mi vida, pensando que eso se pudo evitar si te hubiera entrenado mejor, no sé, perdí la cabeza; afortunadamente no te paso nada y me das una oportunidad de redimirme contigo, hermanito, te prometo ser mejor líder y hermano para ti… para ustedes – sin soltar el abrazo dirigió la mirada a Donatello quien lo veía atentamente, en realidad para todos era nuevo que Rafael hablara de esa forma.

– Perdóname Rafa, tú sabes que actuó sin pensar, pero no te preocupes, el ninja Rambo, es decir Sombra es mi amigo y no me lastimaría, de verdad yo confió en él. Lo que hizo hoy fue porque lo tenían vigilado pero no era su intensión lastimarme – al escuchar que Mickey se refería en un tono tan familiar a quien lo había dejado de esa manera se asustó y quiso saber todo, se limpió el rostro y lo miro seriamente.

-Muy bien, es hora de explicar muchas cosas jovencito – Rafael nuevamente cruzo los brazos y se sentó en una silla a lado de la cama de Donatello.

-Sí, pero antes necesito saber una cosa, Leatherhead, ¿Donnie ya está bien?- la seriedad de Miguel Ángel sorprendió a los presentes, la forma de expresarse hablaba de una madurez por parte del pequeño.

-Amiguito, el medicamento que me diste ha sido una maravilla, ha sanado rápidamente a tu hermano de la hemorragia interna, al transformarlo en suero ha rendido mejor y tenemos por si en el futuro se ocupa nuevamente, ahora solo necesitamos un par de horas más para que dejemos de suministrarlo – el amigo científico había procesado la esencia que Sombra le había dado en un suero intravenoso que le había suministrado al genio y por lo visto funcionaba perfectamente – pero no me has dicho ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

-Me encontré con Sombra durante la pelea con el clan del pie – Rafael sintió miedo – yo estaba a punto de ser vencido por los ninjas y de pronto Sombra apareció, pero en esta ocasión peleo a mi lado, me dijo que quería la revancha

-¿No quiso pelear contigo en ese momento?- preguntó sorprendido Donatello

-No, claro que no, él me dijo que conmigo no se aburría y le parecía divertido pelear con y contra mí, así que por ese momento me ayudó – contaba de modo sereno – me apoyo con el plan para salvar a Donnie.

-Espera – pedía Donatello - ¿Entre los dos me salvaron?, yo pensaba que había sido Rafa – Miro al mayor incrédulo

-No Donnie, yo le pedí a Sombra que descargara toda el agua mientras yo cortaba la electricidad – al ver que no comprendían aclaro – ellos te querían electrocutar – el de morado se estremeció – al no poder hacerlo fue más fácil derrotarlos, entre las sombras acabamos uno por uno, tú te veías muy mal, yo tenía miedo de que Rafael no llegara a tiempo para traerte y curarte.

Rafael se sintió culpable en ese instante, Splinter entraba al laboratorio con Abril quien quería ver como seguía Donatello, no se habían enterado de la pequeña aventura del menor pero no interrumpieron en relato de Miguel Ángel

-Así que Sombra me dio el extracto del lirio de pantano, me aprendí el nombre de esa flor que sabe a rayos, Sombra me dijo que te diera de ese extracto y con eso resistirías, me dio también la otra esencia por si tenías hemorragias internas.

-¿Y me la diste así como así? ¡Bien pudo haber sido veneno y ahora no lo estaría contando! –reclamaba Donatello

-No, no fue así, Sombra tomo de esa esencia antes de dármelo, creo que fue para que me diera cuenta que no se trataba de un veneno

-¡Ah! bueno- dijo más calmado el genio

-Después de eso me pidió que esperara a Rafael, fue a donde te encontrabas peleando con Karai y lo que hizo debió funcionar pues no te tardaste en llegar con nosotros – hablaba en dirección a Rafael

-Este… si… bueno…, digamos que sutilmente me obligo a dejar la pelea – al ver que todos necesitaban más explicaciones decidió darlas – intervino en plena pelea con Karai y me quito mis sais, las arrojo con fuerza y me hizo señal de ir por ellas, cuando al fin las encontré alcance a verlos y decidí abandonar la lucha

-Eso debió ser difícil para ti Hijo mío – decía Splinter – tuviste que enfrentar tu orgullo para salvar a tu hermano

-No Sensei, fue más fácil de lo que pensé, solo me puse en el papel de Leonardo, el no dudaría en salvar a sus hermanos a pesar de lo que un tonto orgullo pensara.

-Me siento orgulloso de ti hijo mío – decía Splinter con emoción en su voz

-Además la lucha contra Karai también fue muy rara, era como si ella quisiera pelear con Rafael a solas, los roboninjas no nos atacaron hasta que Cara de Pez llegó y dio esa indicación, al parecer Karai no quería lastimarnos pero Cara de Pez sí en venganza contra Karai, no lo entiendo – Donatello no tuvo tiempo de reflexionarlo

-Mmm eso es interesante- decía Sensei

-Pero aún no termino – continuo Mike, los presentes le dieron su atención – Sombra no nos lastimaría, estoy seguro de eso, me he dado cuenta que anoche estuvo aquí, en la guarida, y seguramente ha podido entrar en más de una ocasión.

-¿¡QUEE!? – todos menos Splinter se sorprendieron ante esta revelación

-Anoche, me dejó este chip, con las instrucciones que Donnie lo viera, según su mensaje es toda la información que sus Amos han robado y con eso sabremos que traman.

-¿Y por qué te lo dio?

-Él no sabe qué es lo que sus Amos traman, me pidió que se lo dijera y que los convenciera de no intervenir porque puede ser peligroso, Rafa él no es malo – mientras decía esto veía a su hermano seriamente – me dijo que si lo que planeaban no era honorable él los detendría por eso me dio el chip.

-Entonces ¿Dice para quien trabaja? – preguntó Rafael

-Sí, él trabaja para Perrera y Stockman – un aire gélido paso en la habitación otra vez se trataba de esos dos

-Sombra no es nuestro enemigo, por lo que entendí él fue desterrado de su clan y al buscar vengarse termino sirviendo a esos dos, pero yo estoy seguro que lo están amenazando con algo, él quiere detenerlos, Rafa debemos ayudarlo

-Lo siento Mickey pero no podemos confiar en él, trabaja para nuestros enemigos, puede ser que se te acercara para obtener información o algo que tengan planeado, no lo sé, no confió en él – Rafael estaba decidido

-No Rafa, créeme por favor, incluso hoy me dijo que lo vigilaban y no tuvo más opción que paralizarme e hizo ver que me había matado, uso una navaja y sangre falsas al tiempo que me inyecto, lo último que escuché de él fue:

-** Perdóname pero me dieron instrucciones de matarlos si los veía, espero que tu hermano no tarde en llegar**

-Después de irse llego un robot autómata conmigo y solo alcance a escuchar cuando decía "tortuga eliminada" mientras se iba tras Sombra, lo vez, él siempre nos cuida, no nos haría daño- Mike se levantó y le dio a Donatello el chip y le alcanzó la laptop a su hermano para que lo analizara.

Splinter lucia molesto al escuchar lo dicho por su hijo menor, pero decidió no comentar nada por el momento

Leatherhead y Abril se acercaron a Donatello para ver de qué se trataba

-¡Esos dos están locos! – Aseguro el genio – lo que traman es el control mental, todo esto son diseños e investigaciones para controlar las mentes de los altos mandos mundiales, además pretenden crear un ejército, un nuevo clan que obedezca sin preguntas, ni quejas ni nada

-¿Un ejército obediente? Eso no tiene sentido, ellos solo usan robots para sus atracos, ¿de que les sirve crear un ejército con control mental?

-No Rafa, el control mental es para los representantes mundiales y el ejército autómata se creará según un modelo, utilizarán ADN de un donante duplicando sus habilidades, esto les permitirá evolucionar en sus técnicas sin discutir órdenes y por lo visto – ahora mirando a Miguel Ángel – tu amigo es el donante idóneo para este fin, Sombra será su modelo a seguir – El menor estaba impresionado, no creía que esa donación fuera voluntaria, aun tenia fe en él.

-Mike has confiado demasiado en ese amigo tuyo, puede ser que te use para algo, tal vez te quiere en ese clan, tal vez nos quiere a todos, no podemos confiar en él.

Mickey viendo que no podría cambiar la opinión de su hermano dio un gran suspiro -Eso mismo fue lo que él dijo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace rato que me encontré con Sombra cuando aparento mi muerte me hizo saber que no podía confiar en él, porque tal vez lo usen para lastimarnos y eso es algo que no quiere.

-Rafael – la voz de Sensei intervino algo molesto – ¿porque no me habías enterado de todo esto?, ¿cómo fue que tu hermano se puso en riesgo?

-Hai Sensei, No puedo dar más respuesta que cuando me percate de la señal de alarma de Mike Casey me acompaño, lo encontramos paralizado y lo trajimos inmediatamente

-Yo no mande ninguna señal, no me dio tiempo

-Pues si no fuiste tu debió haber sido tu amigo – Donatello decía pensativo

-¡Ya eso es todo, se acabó tenemos que ir directo a su guarida y acabar con todos! – Declaro Rafael – Donatello, rastrea a ese Sombra para saber cuál es su base, lo lamento Mikey pero tu amigo tendrá que correr con la misma suerte, no podemos arriesgarnos

-¡No!, Sombra es bueno, él no está ahí por su gusto, de seguro lo están obligando, debemos ayudarlo no acabar con él – decía Mike quien se había encariñado con Sombra, sentía que podía ser Leonardo que lo tenían amenazado o presionado para trabajar con ellos, era su misma complexión, fisionomía, movimientos, técnicas, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero ese era Leonardo, debía ser Leonardo y le molestaba que los demás no intentaran por lo menos ayudarlo, incluso si no se trataba de su hermano era alguien a quien ayudar –¡nos ha ayudado más de lo que crees y si no te has dado cuenta es porque eres muy ciego! – grito el pequeño con los ojos y puños cerrados

-¡Miguel Ángel! – regaño Sensei – no le hables así a tu hermano y tu Rafael, quizá tienes que reflexionar más sobre el amigo de Miguel Ángel, ese ninja no es malo, eso lo sé, me di cuenta de ello desde la primera vez que estuvo aquí – todos se impresionaron

-¿Pero Sensei?, ¿tu sabias que él había entrado? ¿y no nos avisaste? – pregunto muy confundido Rafael

-Yo me di cuenta que este ninja no era ningún peligro, por el contrario, pude percibir su instinto protector aunque también mucha confusión en su alma, Miguel Ángel podría tener razón y ese ninja necesita ser ayudado

-Bien Sensei, creo que debo meditar lo que debemos hacer, Donnie, cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que comiencen a controlar gente para sus planes – decía mientras Sensei salía un momento a la cocina, deseaba una taza de té pero iba seguido de Miguel Ángel

-Gracias Sensei – Mike dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre este lo miro seriamente

-Hijo mio, debes escuchar a Rafael y tener cuidado, si ese ninja te está advirtiendo que puede dañarte o a la familia no debemos ignorarlo, además no quiero que te ilusiones, Sombra no es tu hermano, él ya no está con nosotros, lo comprendes ¿verdad? – Splinter sospechaba el sentir de su hijo

-Pero Sensei, nunca encontramos su cuerpo, y ese ninja se mueve igual que él y tal vez… - Mike vio dolor en el rostro de su padre

-No hijo mío, a Leonardo lo buscamos durante mucho tiempo, tu y yo sabemos por qué no encontramos un cuerpo, no es él, no podría ser él, no, ya no más – Mike entendió que su padre no soportaría una desilusión, a pesar de buscar a Leonardo con muchas esperanzas, el no encontrarlo solo afectaba a Sensei en lo anímico, al parecer ya no quería más esperanza de que su hijo mayor estuviera vivo.

-Lo entiendo Sensei – Mike lo soltó y su padre se dirigió a la cocina. El menor fue de vuelta al laboratorio

-Entonces Donnie, ¿tres semanas?

-Si Rafa, en lo que hacen sus prototipos y comiencen a hacerlo de forma masiva más o menos una semana y la cumbre mundial es en otras dos, sí aproximadamente

-Muy bien – Rafael volvió a ver a Miguel Ángel quien entraba al laboratorio – Mike si tu amigo te advirtió es porque posiblemente experimenten con él en el control mental, no podemos fiarnos, si lo vuelves a ver se cauteloso podría ir en tu contra aun si él no te quisiera lastimar – dijo más tranquilo, el pequeño acepto la orden de su hermano – y si lo que dices es verdad y él no es malvado, podríamos ayudarle – esto alegró al pequeño y acepto con mayor agrado su decisión

-Sí, gracias hermano, estoy seguro que lo podremos ayudar – Mike estaba ilusionado

::::::::::::::::::::::…..

Sin más enemigos a la vista sombra no tuvo problemas en ir por el dispositivo que contenía la información final para sus Amos, de regreso temía pasar por donde Mike y encontrarlo nuevamente, esperaba que su hermano ya hubiera ido por él, no le había agradado la forma en que lo había dejado pero no tenía opción, era tal vez la única forma de quitarlo de la ecuación, a si sus Amos ya no lo tomarían en cuenta y para cuando se percataran que había sido una farsa ya no podrían hacer nada –"Así no hay peligro de que lo lastime" – pensaba para sí Sombra

Procuró no pasar por ahí para no poner en peligro a su pequeño amiguito –"A mi hermano menor, mi hermanito" – el pensamiento fue tan fugaz y representativo que se mareo, se quitó la máscara para respirar mejor y apoyándose en un barandal de seguridad de uno de los edificios toco su cabeza, sentía una pequeña punzada justo en el centro de su cerebro, a partir de ahí muchas cosas comenzaron a fluir.

 _-Leo tuve una pesadilla- decía un Mike de 7 años – los zombis nos comerán el cerebro – el pequeño lo abrazaba_

 _-¡Mira el gatito me encontró y lo invite a vivir con nosotros! –ahora su hermano parecía tener 10 años_

 _-¡Leo ayúdame, tengo miedo!- un pequeño Mikey lo abrazaba_

 _-Leo, algún día quiero ser tan buen ninja como tú – su hermano le regalaba una sonrisa cálida y de admiración_

El sentimiento de Sombra era de ternura al recordar a su hermano, pero…

 _-¡Mira lo que pasó! ¡Mike está herido por tu increíble plan!, lo increíble es que lo siguiéramos- lo veía con Rencor Donatello_

– _Debemos usar la nueva máquina de guerra, si yo fuera el líder ya la abríamos usado y derrotado al Krang- Su hermano lucia muy molestó con él_

 _-¡Estas pero si demente si crees que vamos a seguir esas órdenes!- Donatello lucia exasperado_

 _-Oye tu, bobonardo – era una voz agresiva – no eres tan hábil ni tan fuerte como yo, solo porque eres el consentido de Splinter, de lo contrario yo sería el líder._

 _-¡Ni quien te haga caso!, tus ordenes son tontas, debimos ir tras ese monstruo antes que desapareciera y tú estás perdiendo el tiempo_

 _-¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡No tengo por qué decirte a donde vamos!, el día de hoy yo soy el líder y tú no eres invitado_

 _-¡Si no das ordenes tontas no tendría por qué cuestionarlas!_

 _-Ella es tu enemiga, no debes tener ninguna consideración, ella no dudaría en matarte, vaya que si eres un zoquete_

 _-¿eso es ser un buen líder? Mickey casi muere ante tus ojos y tú no hacías nada_

 _-Sabes qué estaríamos mucho mejor sin ti, ¿POR QUE NO NOS HACES UN FAVOR Y TE MUERES?_

Sombra salió de su trance, sentía que se ahogaba, había recordado a sus hermanos enojados con él, o por lo menos dos de ellos le reñían - ¿Qué clase de hermano era para que ellos lo odiaran?, ¿Qué clase de líder era para crear tanta discordia entre ellos?, por un momento pensé que todos me habían querido, pensé que éramos una familia unida pero… creo que no era así – en sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda tristeza- por lo visto solo Mikey me extraña –respiro profundamente - no importa, debo protegerlos sin importar la relación que tenía con ellos, sí, ocultarles mi identidad fue lo indicado, confiare en mis instintos, solo ellos podrán guiarme –

Aunque el proteger a su familia era una prioridad lo desilusionaba que no fuera amado como tanto añoraba, en realidad había albergado la esperanza que dentro de sus corazones aun tuvieran lugar para él pero los recuerdos que tenía no eran precisamente de momentos muy gratos con sus dos hermanos.

-¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te mueres? – las palabras de Rafael resonaban en su cabeza matando la vaga esperanza de regresar con su familia, finalmente resolvió

-Hare hasta lo imposible por alejarlos de Stockman y Perrera, si puedo lograrlo los dejaré seguir con sus vidas, no es justo que regrese si ya les he causado mucho dolor y descontento – sonrió tristemente – no puedo regresar de la muerte así que tendré que buscar otro lugar para mí, donde no dañe a nadie; por lo menos trataré de sacar a Karai y enviarla con las tortugas.

Decidido retomo su camino, llego a su guarida e inmediatamente fue con sus Amos.

-Amo, aquí está la información – dijo sombra hacia Stocman –

-Muy bien sombra, con esto será suficiente –

-Y dime, ¿encontraste a alguien en el camino? – Perrera preguntaba para saber si le decía la verdad, ellos sabrían si todo era cierto al revisar la información del robot

-Sí Amo – contestó sin la menor emoción en su voz – encontré un ninja perteneciente al clan de las tortugas y lo elimine – los Amos mostraron sorpresa al ver como Sombra no le daba mayor importancia – y ¿si me permite Amo Perrera?, quiero encontrar al resto del clan, si ellos son los que me abandonaron deben pagar – Sombra creía que de esta manera no levantaría sospechas

-¿De verdad? – Esto sorprendió a Perrera pero no bajo la guardia

-Amo solo quiero mi venganza y hacerles pagar por haberlo lastimado cuando me salvo de su trampa en esa explosión

– Ya veo - no muy convencido, pero Sombra no se atrevería a mentirle, él se daría cuenta y si lo hacía era señal de eliminarlo, de cualquier forma los días de Sombra estaban contados – está bien Sombra, pero solo si se interponen en tu camino, solo de esa manera debes de eliminarlos, tu no debes buscarlos, por ahora ve a vigilar a nuestra invitada, al parecer no ha comido nada y la necesito con vida

-Como ordene Amo

Sombra hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar. Fue con Karai y la vio muy golpeada y semiconsciente, fue a la cocina por algo para darle de comer, una botella de agua y un botiquín de emergencias, regreso con ella y entró a la celda, él sabía que era vigilada con cámaras pero sin audio, así podría hablar con mayor libertad sin que se notara algo extraño.

-Karai ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó con verdadera preocupación - ¿Quién hizo esto? – ella se incorporó un poco y le respondió

-Fue uno de tus Amos, el traidor de Perrera – Sombra comenzaba a curarla, ella no podía reusar ese favor no tenía fuerzas – no sé cómo puedes servirles, ¿Qué no tienes honor?

-Yo solo soy un peón en sus planes y pronto mi fin llegará, lo sé, lo presiento – Sus palabras sorprendieron a la joven kunoichi

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues sirviéndoles?, ayúdame a escapar y serás mi segundo al mando – ofrecía la joven que vislumbro un poco de esperanza.

-Hare algo más que eso, pero antes necesito que me digas por qué querías matar a las tortugas-

-No lo iba a hacer – a Karai ya no le importaba que Sombra supiera la verdad, si al final moriría bien podía decir la verdad y si él la ayudaba más valía no tener secretos – El que era su líder Leonardo siempre vio por el bienestar de su familia, aunque a veces ellos no le ayudaban, al no estar él me percate que el equipo comenzaba a fallar, yo solo quería que Rafael tomara conciencia de lo que era ser un verdadero líder, además quería que me aceptaran -

Sombra se sorprendió al escucharla

-Ya no quiero ser una mercenaria, yo soy una ninja con honor, quería lo que Leonardo tenia, una familia amorosa, apoyo de un padre y llegado el momento una muerte honorable como la tuvo él, quería unirme a ellos y revindicare por todo lo malo que les hice pasar, sobre todo a él – Sombra solo atino a dar un triste suspiro

-Se de lo que hablas, ahora necesito que tengas fuerzas para lo que viene, así que mantente fuerte – le contestaba mientras le ofrecía comida que ella aceptó – debo decirte algo pero no debes parecer sorprendida o preguntarme más de lo que te informe o nos descubrirán, ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Sí, lo haré – contesto decidida al momento que mordía una pieza de pan

-Creo que tu padre sigue vivo – los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron de golpe y gracias al pan que tenía en la boca no pudo preguntar nada - Encontré una foto idéntica a la que tu tenías, estaba en el altar de un dojo – karai pasaba saliva – si acaso no sobrevivo a tu rescate busca a las tortugas y háblales de tu foto, ellas sabrán a donde ir, Miguel Ángel te ayudará- los ojos de la joven se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, reflejaban gratitud a ese desconocido ninja – te sacaré de aquí lo antes posible, solo resiste un poco.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, karai se dobló en lágrimas, a pesar de ser la líder del clan del Pie la ilusión de tener a por lo menos a uno de sus padres la ilusionaba mucho, ella a pesar de parecer siempre ruda y en control de todo seguía siendo una niña en busca de su familia y gracias a Sombra podría encontrarla.

::::::::::::::::::

Paso una semana los Amos llamaron a Sombra a su presencia

-Sombra, te necesitamos para probar nuestro nuevo invento, ¿estás dispuesto a ayudar?

-Sera un placer Amo

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar, ven te pondré esto, descúbrete la cabeza – al hacerlo sombra se percató que Stokman le colocaba una especie de diadema pero en la parte posterior de la cabeza, Sombra sintió un dolor craneal pero solo fue por un momento, su mirada cambio, sus ojos se volvieron de azules a grises, sombríos, sin luz ni emociones, con mucho terror Leonardo se dio cuenta que no tenía control de su cuerpo, no podía hablar o negarse a los mandatos de sus Amos.

– My bien ahora probemos, Sombra, cúbrete y ve en busca de algún miembro del clan tortuga y tráelo, no importa si es vivo o muerto.

Al escuchar la orden Sombra ni siquiera habló, salió inmediatamente en busca de algún miembro del clan tortuga y desafortunadamente lo encontró

Miguel Ángel había estado saliendo a escondidas tratando de encontrar a Sombra, tenía que saber si realmente era Leonardo y si lo era necesitaba saber por qué no lo había dicho, si no lo era quería decirle que lo ayudaría de cualquier forma, para su mala suerte esa noche lo encontró.

El menor de los hermanos estaba en el parque donde vio a sombra en la última ocasión, al sentir la presencia de alguien se puso en guardia pero la bajo cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba

-Sombra, ¡me da gusto verte! – corría para abrazarlo pero fue recibido por un puñetazo directo al rostro – ¿qué pasa te hice algo? – los ojos de la tortuga eran de incertidumbre, varias cosas pasaron por la mente de Mike, - lo están observando, o amenazando o tal vez… "no confíes en mí, podrían hacer que te lastime" – recordó que sombra se lo había dicho y decidió defenderse

-¡Vete de aquí!, huye, corre, por favor, solo vete – Leonardo gritaba para sus adentros

-No sé lo que te sucede, pero este no eres tú, no te preocupes yo te ayudaré – los dos ninjas comenzaron la pelea, Mike pudo sostener el combate admirablemente, incluso uso sus nunchacus para golpear el rostro de Sombra haciendo que cayera la mitad metálica de su máscara solo quedo la parte de los lentes dejando ver la nariz y boca de una tortuga Mike estaba impresionado con este hecho "Es Leo, debe ser él" pero de pronto Sombra arrojo una especie de humo a sus pies, trato de no respirar y se alejó de ese humo lo más pronto que pudo pero no lo suficiente.

Lo que había respirado era una especie de paralizante, la misma que Sombra había usado con Karai, pero Mike no la aspiro del todo, no perdió la conciencia, no lo había afectado lo suficiente para dormirlo pero si para semiparalizarlo, Sombra lo golpeo sin compasión, y de una patada lo aventó a un rio artificial que pasaba por ese parque, Mike consciente de que no se podía mover para defenderse hacia lo posible por salir del trance, entonces sintió perfectamente cuando Sombra lo levantó del cuello y comenzó a estrangular

-"Esto era lo que planeaban, esto era lo que querían que hiciera desde un principio y ahora no me puedo detener" – Leonardo luchaba contra todo su ser para no herir a su hermano – vamos Sombra detente, hazlo, si no lo haces él sufrirá y es el único en este mundo que te aprecia, detente, ¡DETENTE!

-¿Por qué? – se escuchó la débil voz de Miguel Ángel que buscaba zafarse sin éxito de la estrangulación con sus débiles y semiparalizadas manos, comenzaba a marearse, miro a Sombra y se dio cuenta que debajo de lo que quedaba de la máscara había un par de lágrimas cayendo copiosamente de su rostro, Sombra lloraba porque él no quería hacerlo, no quería lastimarlo, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo – No te preocupes, te vamos a ayudar – después de eso Mike perdió la conciencia y la fuerza dejando caer sus brazos quedando a merced de lo que un manipulado Sombra pudiera hacer.

-¡NO!, ¡MICKEY! - Grito sin que nadie pudiera escuchar

#######################

Rafael en su papel de líder sobreprotege a su hermano y al parecer no está dispuesto a ayudar a quien para él es el enemigo y Sombra no ayuda mucho para cambiar su opinión sobre todo con lo que ahora hace.

TsukihimePrincess: Sí Miguel Ángel intuye la verdad y está haciendo lo imposible por que su hermano regrese, pero desafortunadamente Rafael no quiere escucharlo y esto lo lleva nuevamente a las puertas de la muerte, en el próximo capítulo el de rojo se entera de lo sucedido con Mickey y deja te digo, las cosas no lucen muy bien para Leonardo, esta acción lo hace parecer el enemigo declarado, pero no adelanto más, mejor sigue leyendo, espero tu comentario ;-)

Kyu-P: Hola, que alegría que comentaras, este final está dedicado para ti, espero haber podido hacer que gritaras, estoy probando algo nuevo, algo así como "deja al público con ganas de más", así que espero ansíes leer el siguiente capítulo, saludos y gracias por leer.

Mariana Ochoa: Gracias por tu comentario, no sabes cómo me motiva y de verdad, quise subir el capítulo desde antes pero no me fue posible, aludes a mi vanidad cuando me dices que revisaras todos los días, pero mejor checa en fin de semana que es cuando me veo con más tiempo para revisar y subir, por favor no dejes de comentar, es muy gratificante saber que mi lectura es de su agrado, hasta la próxima entrega ;-)


	11. CONTROL MENTAL

Ya podré dormir tranquila, si no han dejado de leer desde el tercer o séptimo capítulo ya no abandonaran la lectura, así que disfrútenla tanto como lo hice yo ;-)

Gracias por sus comentarios y si alguien gusta dejar alguno no me ha de molestar sobre todo si se trata de como poder editar los capítulos pasados O_o

DISCLAIMER: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN, ASÍ QUE SOLO ESCRIBO ESTAS HISTORIAS PARA ENTRETENER SIN FIN DE LUCRO SOLO DIVERSIÓN

#####################

CONTROL MENTAL

Tal vez fue la fuerza de voluntad de Leonardo por oponerse a las órdenes asignadas, el dolor que le causaba lastimar a su hermano o una afortunada falla en el dispositivo de control mental, como quiera que fuese, Leonardo sintió como la diadema estalló sacándolo de su trance y soltando a Mike, ambos cayeron en el rio artificial, afortunadamente no era profundo ni tenía una corriente fuerte, después de unos minutos Leonardo se levantó muy asustado, reviso a su hermano y vio lo que había hecho, había lastimado al único hermano que lo quería y al único que llegaba a recordar con amor fraternal.

-¡Pero qué clase de monstruo soy!- se decía – ¡No puedo tener a nadie cerca porque termino matándolo!- en verdad sabía como culparse, él tenía un leve dolor de cabeza por la explosión de su diadema pero no le hizo caso, vio la parte metálica de su máscara y la coloco de inmediato.

Tomo a Mike en brazos – ¡Perdóname, Perdóname! – Le decía angustiado – ¡No debía pasar, no debí hacerlo, Perdóname! – Leonardo sentía un débil pulso de su hermano así que lo acomodó en su caparazón y se dirigió hacia la guarida de las tortugas, ya no le importaba si los demás lo veían y atrapaban, no importaba, ahora lo importante mas era su hermano

-¡Leo tengo miedo!- el recuerdo lo golpeo de frente, por poco cae con Mike a su espalda, tenía episodios del pequeño hermano acurrucándose en los brazos de Leonardo – Leo solo soy un estorbo, estarían mejor sin mí – eso apuñalo el corazón de Sombra, ¿qué pudo haberle dicho a su hermano para que pensara eso? – Me fallaste Leo, me siente abandonado – este recuerdo lo derribo cayendo por una alcantarilla con su hermano a cuestas – ¿Como pude?, soy de lo peor

Llegó a la guarida, por fortuna no estaba ahí los mayores, al percatarse que no estaba su hermano lo habían ido a buscar, en la guarida solo estaba Sensei pero como era su costumbre estaba en su habitación lejos del laboratorio ignorante de lo sucedido.

-¡Vamos amigo, resiste, resiste!- decía con verdadero nerviosismo, lo dejó en la camilla del laboratorio, buscaba algo de adrenalina pero no encontró, la angustia comenzaba a invadirlo, se quitó el aparato de control mental dejándolo en la mesa y se colocó el estetoscopio su pulso era débil, casi desaparecía, necesitaba actuar rápido – Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa – en eso escucho que estaban entrando los demás a la guarida -"Demonios, me encontraron, no podré hacer nada… eso ya no interesa, ahora interesa la vida de Mike"- cubrió nuevamente su cabeza y comenzó a dar masaje cardio vascular al pequeño

-¡Aléjate de mi hermano fenómeno! – Decía amenazante Rafael, Sombra lo miro y lo ignoro, no debía detenerse si no quería que el pulso de Mikey se detuviera – ¡que te alejes maldito infeliz! ¿Qué le hiciste? – se abalanzó en su contra tirándolo al piso, inmediatamente Donatello reviso a su hermano

-¡No tiene pulso!- continuando casi de inmediato la reanimación en Mickey - necesitamos desfibrarlo, ¡Rafa no tenemos el equipo!, ¿Qué hacemos?- Rafael se bloqueó, no sabía qué hacer, Sombra aprovecho esa distracción para aventarlo a un rincón del laboratorio dejándolo aturdido, se levantó de inmediato, rompió el foco de pared contiguo a la camilla de Mike y dejando su mano sobre el pecho de este toco la corriente haciendo pasar la electricidad necesaria a través de su cuerpo, esto hizo la vez de desfibrilador, el cuerpo de la menor de las tortugas se contraía arqueando la espalda, señal que recibía la descarga eléctrica y provocando el latir del corazón del pequeño.

-¡Con eso es suficiente, ya detente! – Grito Donatello estaba impresionado por el acto de Sombra, este por su parte, quito la mano del pecho de Mike con mucho esfuerzo pero seguía electrocutándose sin poder separar la otra mano de la corriente, hasta que Donatello rompió la conexión con su vara bo. Sombra cayo de rodillas en el suelo tratando de respirar

-¿Oye amigo estas bien?- Donatello no estaba a la defensiva pero Sombra trataba de protegerse de cualquier acercamiento por parte de los mayores, protegía con un brazo su cabeza y con el otro se apoyaba para retroceder del genio, como si lo asustara, salían de su cuerpo pequeñas vaporizaciones por la energía recibida – calma no te lastimare – trataba de tranquilizarlo

-¿Cómo está?, ¿Cómo está? – preguntaba preocupado, Donatello entendió reviso a su hermano y con tranquilidad le dijo

-No te preocupes, su corazón late bien, ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?- se dirigió a Sombra que trataba de levantarse –tú necesitas ayuda, déjame... –

-¡No, aléjate!, Soy peligroso – dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared aun tambaleante y alejándolo con un brazo, Rafael ya recuperado de la impresión lo tomo furiosos del pecho.

-Tú hiciste esto ¿verdad? Y él que te buscaba para ayudarte, tu no vales nada- le dijo mientras lo tiraba fuera del laboratorio - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Por poco lo matas! Esa era tu verdadera intención ¿verdad?, ¡lo querías matar! – Rafael en realidad ocultaba un gran miedo dentro de una falsa furia.

Sombra no se quería levantar -"Me lo merezco" – pensaba, -"Rafael tiene razón, no valgo nada, por poco lo mato"

-Rafael cálmate, él lo salvo ¿qué no lo viste? – Donatello trataba de calmarlo – además él tampoco está bien, míralo

-Fue control mental – termino diciendo tímidamente – no supe como bloquearlo, me usaron para lastimarlo – Donatello comprendió lo que pasaba

-¿Como lo hicieron, que dispositivo usaron?

-Esa diadema en la cabeza – Sombra señaló la diadema encontrada dentro del laboratorio, Donatello la reviso mientras Sombra se sentaba en el suelo pero Rafael lo tomo nuevamente del pecho y amenazante con una sai esta vez lo arrojo de vuelta al piso del laboratorio Sombra no opuso ninguna resistencia

-Es increíble, ya lo han realizado y con éxito, no te preocupes amigo, ya sé cómo bloquearlo, Rafael, él no representa ningún peligro, deja de maltratarlo

-Grrr – Rafael no estaba del todo de acuerdo

-Toma amigo, si guardas esto dentro de tu oído no te afectará el control mental de Stockman – Donatello le dio un pequeño chip incrustado en una especie de tapón de oídos, imperceptible para la vista, Sombra se lo colocó enseguida

-Gracias, pero ¿por qué me ayudan? , lastime a su hermano y soy del enemigo

-¿No es obvio? – respondió el malhumorado – él confía plenamente en ti –Rafael contestaba señalando a su hermano inconsciente- gracias a eso ha vuelto a sonreír, tiene como objetivo "salvarte de Stockman y Perrera", yo creo que le recuerdas a mi hermano Leonardo y cree que si te salva a ti es como salvarlo a él, además lo acabas de salvar a costa de tu propia vida y eso lo agradezco aunque a decir verdad yo no confió en ti y te vigilaré de cerca, así que ¡SI LO VUELVES A LASTIMAR O A ALGUIEN DE MI FAMILIA NO ME IMPORTARÁ SI ESTAS BAJO CONTROL MENTAL O NO, ACABARE CONTIGO! – amenazó

-Me parece justo, no deben confiar en mí, por favor, hay que convencerlo que no debe salvarme, no lo quiero poner en riesgo nuevamente – respondió el ninja un poco más recuperado, sus palabras confundían a los hermanos mayores, Donatello parecía reconocer el carácter de Leonardo en Sombra pero Rafael no se permitía tener ningún indicio de la verdad.

-Bueno y a todo esto, y si tienes una amistad con mi hermano dime un par de cosas, ¿Dónde está tu guarida?-Rafael quería ver la reacción del ninja

Sombra lo miró y contestó con sinceridad – en la bahía de la parte sureste de la ciudad, al parecer Stockman compro el edificio entero, es el B-20, pero a él le gusta llamarle el edificio de la "muerte", los primeros 15 pisos solo son para la fabricación de robots creados por autómatas, cada uno con una tarea definida pero la mayoría se usan para destruir o robar, los siguientes tres pisos no se a que lo estén destinando, nunca me han dejado entrar, en el siguiente piso es donde cohabitan Perrera y Stockman, tiene la función de casa, con sala, cocina, comedor y donde solo ellos pueden estar, yo me encuentro en el piso 20 junto a las celdas, enfermería y varias habitaciones vacías, creo que esperan a varios invitados y en el último piso se encuentra el laboratorio de Stockman, todo el piso entero, él no tiene miedo que lo ataque de otro edificio pues al ser la bahía solo él tiene el edificio más alto. Creo que tenía otro pero al parecer se quemó o algo así – las tortugas cruzaron una fugaz mirada, ellos sí sabían lo que había pasado con el ultimo edificio de Stockman - tal vez se escuche raro viniendo de mí pero no deberían intervenir, yo me encargaré de ellos pero si alguno de ustedes y muere en el intento no creo que su hermano lo soporte, él me hablo de Leonardo y no me gustaría que se quedara sin un integrante de su familia nuevamente

-¿Por qué te preocupa lo que le pase?

Sombra lo miro un momento antes de contestar - He vivido la tragedia de perder a mi familia, ellos me corrieron, me abandonaron a mi suerte y mi anhelo era vengarme hasta que lo conocí a él –mirando a Mickey – la devoción por sus hermanos, en especial por el mayor me ha hecho ver que he estado en un error, ahora sé que mis Amos me han mentido y aunque no busco vengarme de ellos sí quiero detenernos. Hasta entonces y solo entonces –mirando a Rafael - tal vez mi familia me acepte de nuevo.

Los hermanos guardaron silencio unos segundos

-Tú no pareces malo, ¿Por qué trabajas para ellos? – Donatello preguntaba con interés

-Ellos me salvaron del clan que me desterró en Japón, cuidaron de mí y ahora yo debo hacer lo mismo

-Entonces ¿qué haces ayudándonos? – Rafael estaba confundido

-Es que yo… - ya no termino de decir, en ese momento Mike comenzó a moverse y a despertar, medio abría los ojos y veía contento a sus hermanos junto a Sombra.

-Hola amigos, ¿qué hacen? – dijo como si nada

-¡Mike! – Todos se alegraron al ver que despertaba –¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Regañaba Rafael - ¡Casi mueres! – Reclamaba Donatello, pero los mayores se quedaron impactados al ver que Sombra se acercaba y lo abrazaba –Perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte y aun así me salvaste Gracias amiguito ahora hazme caso y ya no te expongas ¿quieres? – le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza y terminaba pellizcando su mejilla, Miguel Ángel solo atinó a mirarlo con ojos inocentes

-Me voy y gracias por el bloqueador mental – sin más se levantó, tomo su diadema y salió corriendo un poco torpe de la guarida dejando a todos impactados.

-Que buen amigo tienes Mike- Comentaba Donatello al ver el actuar de Sombra y comenzando a sospechar su verdadera identidad –"Tal vez Miguel Ángel tenga razón"

-¿Pero qué le pasó, porque estaba lastimado? – preguntó el de banda naranja

-A si eso, es que se electrocuto un poco – Rafael no quería que la amistad con ese Sombra creciera

-Si eso fue – Siguió Donatello – tu amigo es un desfibrilador andante y además Rafael le dio la bienvenida – los hermanos fijaron la mirada en el de banda roja

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¡pensé que te estaba matando! – Se disponía a salir y en la puerta se detuvo para decir – Estoy aliviado de que estés bien, ¡pero a la otra que vayas a buscar solo al enemigo! – Decía entre molesto y asustado volteando a ver al menor –si desobedeces ¡Tu amigo ese tendrá que venir a salvarte de mí! ¿Entendiste?

-Sí Rafa, perdona, espero no vuelva a pasar – dijo alegre Mike

-Esperas, espera, si como no y mientras uno con angustia por toda la ciudad…- Rafael se dio la media vuelta y susurraba muy enojado – esperando que nada hubiera pasado para que el niño anduviera jugando con sus amigotes – comenzaba a caminar a la cocina

-Cada día se parece más a Leo – comento Donatello a su hermano – y tú no le ayudas al desaparecer de esa forma

-Lo siento hermano es que quería…- trató de moverse pero sintió un dolor en el pecho – ¡auch! ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó

-Qué Mike, ¿Te duele? – Donatello le preguntó mirándolo con recelo y de reojo

-Sí, como si me hubieran aplastado – confeso

-¡PUES ME ALEGRA!, ¡¿y sabes por qué te duele?! Por qué ¡ESTAS VIVO!, ¡básicamente si tu nuevo amigo no hubiera hecho de desfibrilador andante en este momento no sintieras nada, ¡NADA!, ¡así que me alegra mucho que te duela! – dos segundos le bastaron para regañar al menor y sacar la tensión que tenía por lo apenas sucedido, después de unos minutos se calmó, lo revisó nuevamente y le contó como Sombra lo había salvado, Mike cada vez sentía más y más que se trataba de su hermano, pero guardo sus sospechas para otro momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dentro de las alcantarillas Sombra no se sentía muy bien, ya había colocado nuevamente la diadema para regresar a su guarida, pero el dolor de cabeza no desaparecía, incluso lo hacía sentirse mareado.

-Ellos no son malos, se cuidan unos a otros, tal vez solo fui yo el que falló, posiblemente los abandone en algún ataque, los puse en peligro, no lo sé, ¿por qué no puedo recordar?, ellos son una familia fuerte, tal vez mi muerte los unió - comenzó a tener vagos recuerdos

 _-Leonardo, debemos acabar con esto, sin importar qué o a quien sacrifiquemos – decía una Sabia Rata_

 _-¡Deja a mi hermano! – se veía a si mismo ayudando a subir a Mickey de un túnel en el tecnodromo mientras eran perseguidos por un robot gigante._

 _-¡Váyanse de aquí! – gritaba mientras sus hermanos y una humana pelirroja subían a una especie de nave y lo dejaban luchando con ese robot gigante que era conducido por un cerebro con ojos_

 _Se vio a él mismo lanzándose para proteger a Mikey de una larga y peligrosa caída._

 _-Nooo todos se han ido, es mi culpa, yo les falle, es culpa mía – Leonardo había perdido a sus hermanos cuando cada uno cayó bajo sus perores miedos y cada uno se separó tratando de lidiar con ellos._

 _Había imágenes de sus tres hermanos diciéndole a la vez – nos defraudaste, tu hiciste esto, es tu culpa Leo, vaya líder he, me siento abandonado_

 _-No puedo hacerlo, un fracaso, soy un fracaso, los he defraudado, yo los defraude, yo yo…- el sentimiento de culpa era grande_

Cada recuerdo dolía, de forma física y anímica, al llegar a la superficie se dejó caer en el piso de un callejón y trataba de respirar tranquilo, – tengo que protegerlos, son mi familia, no quiero que sufran por lo que llegue a hacer en mi vida pasada, ahora están unidos. No puedo saber si era bueno o malo con ellos, pero se acabó, Leonardo ha muerto para bien o para mal, ellos ya lo superaron y no quiero abrir nuevas heridas.

Tengo que acabar con esto lo antes posible, hoy sacaré a Karai de ahí, si esa familia ya perdió a dos miembros por lo menos que recuperen a uno – pensaba mientras su respiración era muy agitada – esto tiene que acabar hoy mismo.

Se levantó cuando se tranquilizó y siguió su camino. Stockman y Perrera vieron entrar a Sombra al laboratorio, el ninja estaba muy lastimado

-¿Qué te paso Sombra? – preguntó sin mayor preocupación por su bienestar

-No lo sé – mintió sombra – Yo estaba aquí y de pronto me encontraba en el parque norte, en estas condiciones, no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido

-Por lo visto peleaste contra alguien ¿verdad? – infirió Perrera

-Sí, eso creo yo también

-Ven aquí y déjame ver la diadema – pidió Stockman, Sombra se acercó y se la retiró de la cabeza – entonces cuando se utiliza no tienes conocimiento de lo que pasa ¿verdad?

-Así es Amo-

-Al parecer hizo un corto – volteo a ver a Sombra – por lo que veo te electrocutaron jajaja, trataré de darle mayor alcance y mejorar el dispositivo contra ese tipo de voltaje repentino pero de evitar un corto circuito no se podrá hacer mucho, ahora vete a curar esas heridas – Sombra hizo una reverencia y salió del laboratorio

-Sí que le dieron una paliza- Stockman le dijo a Perrera

-Sí, comenzaba a dudar de su lealtad pero después de esto y de ver la grabación del robot ya no hay duda, él no conoce nada de su pasado y así será mejor, así podrá asesinar a quien nos estorbe sin culpa alguna, aunque no hay que bajar la guardia, recuerda que el instinto protector de Leonardo lo llevaba hasta sacrificarse a sí mismo.

-Tal vez tienes razón, pero con este aparato de control mental él asesinara sin piedad, sin importar que se trate de sus hermanos, con esto no habrá forma que él se niegue, aun lo quiera, perfeccionaré el dispositivo, es más, procuraré que recuerde lo que hace cuando se encuentra bajo su influencia, quiero que recuerde todo, así cuando sepa la verdad ese recuerdo lo aniquilará.

-Entonces apresúrate a ajustarlo, lo necesitamos cuanto antes, Sombra será solo el primero de nuestro basto ejército, nadie se podrá negar a nuestras órdenes, seremos más grandes y poderosos que el clan del pie – decía con una sonrisa siniestra

Sombra había escuchado todo, no tenía tiempo para curarse, necesitaba sacar a Karai de ahí antes de que a esos dos se les ocurriera algo siniestro para ella, debía darse prisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la guarida Mikey descansaba, aún tenía un poco de dolor, sobre todo en el pecho pero lo podía tolerar, leía una de sus historietas cuando Sensei entro a verlo

-Esta vez sí que has hecho enojar a tus hermanos hijo mío – le decía de forma muy sería

-Este… sí lo siento Sensei, creo que no medí la consecuencias, por cierto ¿en dónde están? – la explicación de su hijo era sencilla y muy parecida a las que solía dar antes de la muerte de Leonardo

-Acompañaron a Leatherhead a su guarida, quieren hacer el bloqueado del control de mentes para todos y si se puede provocar que la fuente de poder se destruya, además me contaron TODO lo que pasó contigo y ese ninja amigo tuyo–

-Ya veo, por eso no los acompañe, suelo romper todo, además de que no estoy en muy buenas condiciones el día de hoy – decía con tono alegre – pero al final del día todo está bien gracias a Sombra

-Veo que estas más recuperado, pero no por eso bajes la guardia con ese amigo tuyo, por más que lo desees él no es tu hermano y eso lo debes de aceptar –

-Lo se Sensei, pero hay varias cosas que me hacen pensar que podría ser él, por ejemplo siempre me está cuidando, me ayudó con Donnie, procuro que Rafael regresara lo antes posible, además lo guio para que nos encontrara cuando lo necesitábamos, a pesar que se lo ordenaron no me mató, aun teniendo oportunidad sobre todo me dijo que podría ser que su hija este viva, incluso me dijo que él podría …- Mike no se había dado cuenta, había hablado sobre la hija de Sensei, él había decidió no hablar de ello para no dar falsas esperanzas pero cuando reacciono ya era tarde

-¡Qué!, ¿él te habló de Miwa?, acaso él sabe dónde está, o acaso ellos la tienen, dime Miguel Ángel, ¿está con ellos? O la tienen prisionera, habla Hijo, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Perdona Sensei, Sombra no me dijo mucho, solo que era posible que fuera ella, que Perrera la tiene prisionera y que me necesitaría para guiarla contigo…- dijo algo apenado Miguel Ángel, Splinter se había alterado por escuchar lo que Sombra le había dicho, comenzó a ver un lado que su padre y maestro nunca había mostrado

-No puede ser, después de tanto tiempo, mi pequeña hija… pero ¿cómo es qué está aquí?, tenemos que ir por ella, debo ir por ella, la debo de rescatar ahora mismo

Mike estaba inquieto de lo que Splinter pudiera hacer.

-Sensei, no se preocupe yo estoy seguro que Sombra nos ayudará, además él me dijo que no estaba seguro, que solo era un posibilidad – pero su Sensei se bloqueó, ya no escuchaba razones

-Tengo que ir, Miwa me necesita, ¿Dónde dijo Rafael que estaban? Bodega 20 de la bahía, sí, eso dijo voy de inmediato

-No Sensei, espere por lo menos a que Donnie y Rafael regresen, no vaya solo, podría ser peligroso – Mike comenzaba a asustarse

-Sí, claro que es peligroso, por eso debo de ir de inmediato, no sé cuánto tiempo haya estado ahí y si la tienen prisionera debo ayudarla, es mi hija debo ir por ella ahora mismo

La mirada de Mikey se dibujó una ligera sombra de tristeza, su imprudencia había desatado un problema el cual debía de reparar -¡No Sensei, espera, yo voy contigo! –dijo tratando que su maestro se detuviera por lo menos un instante, pero no lo logró

Mike se levantó a pesar del dolor que sentía, buscó sus armas y un comunicador, corrió para tratar de dar alcance a su padre quien ya había salido de la guarida

-¡Sensei espera! – gritaba el pequeño de banda naranja

Splinter corrió entre las alcantarillas, después de haber escuchado que su hija posiblemente estuviera en manos del enemigo se bloqueó y ya no escuchó razones, ni siquiera reflexiono si podría ser alguna clase de trampa, no le importaba, con la mínima esperanza que su hija volviera a su lado había perdido objetividad sobre lo que debía hacer.

-"iré por ella, la sacaré de ahí, Miwa, soporta un poco, ya casi llego"

Mikey trataba de comunicarse con sus hermanos, pero no había conexión, posiblemente era porque en la guarida de Leatherhead tenía tantos aparatos tecnológicos que bloqueaban la señal, tendría que esperar a que regresaran o salieran de ese lugar, mientras, continuaba corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su padre aunque en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no le sorprendería que lo dejara atrás en cualquier momento.

-¡Sensei, espérame!, yo voy contigo, te ayudaré a recuperar a tu hija, espera, ¡Sensei! – tal vez podrían ser los golpes, los medicamentos, o el dolor que aun sentía pero comenzó a respirar agitadamente e ir más despacio, sentía marearse pero eso no lo detuvo, con una vista borrosa de su maestro seguía corriendo lo mejor que podía, no lo debía dejar solo, menos en el estado en el que se encontraba, pronto comenzó a sentir su pecho y garganta arder, se detuvo unos instantes, trató de llamar a sus hermanos pero aun no tenía éxito, continuo ahora siguiendo el rastro de Splinter pues ya lo había perdido de vista.

Su rastro lo llevo a salir de la alcantarilla, ya estaba cerca del edifico, guarida de Perrera y Stockman, al llegar Splinter entró sin más miramientos y fue recibido casi inmediatamente por los autómatas de seguridad, roboninjas que podían aprender el estilo de pelea de cualquier oponente y usarlo en su contra, así comenzó una dura batalla.

Mikey a las afueras del edificio observo que su padre entró y comenzó a luchar, ahora él debía comunicarse con sus hermanos, no podía esperarlos pero debía avisarles en donde estaban, uso su teléfono nuevamente pero esta vez sí hubo una contestación

-¿Mikey, pasa algo malo?, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba un Donatello muy extrañado

-Donnie, perdón, creo que me equivoque nuevamente, le comente a Sensei algo que Sombra me confió y ahora estamos en el edificio de Stockman buscando a Miwa – la voz del pequeño se escuchaba cansada y entrecortada

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – la voz del otro lado del teléfono estaba algo furiosa, Rafael escuchaba por altavoz e incrédulo reclamaba - ¿Qué pasa contigo Mikey, acaso te aburría lo que estamos viviendo?

-Rafa cálmate, debes controlarte más – le decía Donatello, hubo un poco de silencio – está bien, Mikey, ¿Sensei está bien? – Rafael ya no quería cometer el error de culpar a su hermano y ponerlo en riesgo

-Él ahora está peleando con roboninjas

-Muy bien, Miguel Ángel, hermano no entres, no estás en condiciones de pelear, no debes entrar, espera a que lleguemos

-Pero Rafa, por favor confía en mí, yo sé que podría…

-¡No Mikey, dije que No!, espera a que lleguemos, ¡Tu solo no!

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y a lo lejos sonidos de pelea, eso significaba que habían descubierto a Mikey y ahora él estaba peleando con los roboninjas – DONNIE, RAFA ESPERO ME PUEDAN ESCUCHAR YA ME DESCUBRIERON Y NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN DE VERDAD, PERDÓN, DE LO ULTIMO QUE ME PIDIÓ LEO FUE QUE LOS OBEDECIERA, PERDÓN POR NO HACERLO BIEN, SI PUEDO AYUDAR A SENSEI LO HARÉ Y SI MUERO EN EL INTENTO SERA UN HONOR MORIR COMO UN NINJA, LOS QUIERO HERMANOS. – Mikey gritaba este mensaje, con la esperanza de que sus hermanos lo escucharan, sabía que esa misión era peligrosa y que posiblemente no sobreviviría, pero si podía ayudar a Sensei a reunirse con su hija, él lo haría.

-¡MIKEY!, QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO, NO QUIERO QUE PELEES, ¡NO ESTAS BIEN!, MIKEY ¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS!, ¡POR FAVOR TU NO!, NO QUIERO PERDERTE POR QUE SOY UN MAL HERMANO Y PÉSIMO LÍDER, ¡MIKEY!, ¡MIKEYYYYY! – ya no hubo respuesta, solo distantes sonidos de una batalla que poco a poco se apagaban

Miguel Ángel había escuchado todo, entendió el miedo de Rafael de perderlo pero ya no había marcha atrás, debía continuar, algo que le había enseñado Leonardo era que morir por alguien que amas era una muerte honorable y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por cuidar de su padre.

-"Perdona Leo, pero estoy seguro que tu harías lo mismo" – se decía a sí mismo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la celda de Karai la chica está sentada escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas

-Karai ¿Estas dormida? – preguntaba Sombra, la chica al escucharlo inmediatamente levantó la mirada

-No, claro que no, ¿dime ya es hora?- preguntaba sin dejar ver sus labios

-Ya casi, esperaremos a que sea adentrada la noche, mientras tanto toma esto – le paso una bandeja con pan, comida y agua – no bebas el agua tiene un sedante, –Perrera le había pedido que durmiera a Karai sin saber con qué fin- el pan tiene la llave, espera a que regrese por ti para irnos – la chica se acercó a recibir lo que el ninja le ofrecía - solo quiero advertirte algo más– Sombra daba la espalda a la cámara de vigilancia y karai puso atención a sus palabras – si tengo razón y si quien pienso es tu padre debes saber que él ha sufrido una mutación – Karai lo miro intrigada – al parecer fue años atrás, pero debo saber, ¿estas dispuesta a aceptarlo si tu padre ha mutado?, dímelo ahora pues él está al borde de la locura al perder a su segundo hijo, si se entera quien eres tú y lo desprecias su mente se perdería y no deseo eso para él ni para su familia

La respuesta de Karai fue rotunda - ¡Nunca!, no importa la forma que tenga, él sigue siendo mi padre y si me espera con la mitad de interés con la que lo he buscado será suficiente para mí – su contestación agrado a Sombra

-Gracias Karai, espero que sea así, ahora a esperar la hora –karai se dio media vuelta y tiro su vaso con agua de forma "accidental", comió parte del pan sacando muy discretamente la llave, mientras.

-"Sombra es alguien de confiar, un ninja con honor, así era Leo" – pensaba karai quien entristeció al recordar al noble ninja.

Sombra se fue en dirección al laboratorio, sus Amos seguían ahí, perfeccionando su más novedoso invento, tenía la intención de irse cuando escucho un bullicio…

En el lugar de las celdas se escuchó un gran estruendo, mucho ruido y gritos de un par de conocidos, ella se ocultó entre las sombras de su celda

-¿Dónde está mi hija?, ¡devuélvanla!, regrésenmela – escuchó de pronto la voz de Splinter

-Sensei, dejen tranquilo a mi Sensei, ¡Padre!, ¡Padre! – se trataba del menor de las tortugas,

De pronto Karai comprendió todo, lo de la mutación de su padre, la conversación que había tenido con Splinter, lo de los dos hijos muertos, ella y Leonardo, estaba segura, Splinter era su padre, aquel con quien había peleado durante años era su padre, pero ¿Cómo?, Destructor no hubiera dejado que eso pasara – ¡Destructor lo sabía todo! – la verdad llego como de golpe - ¡Él quería que lo eliminara, él me estaba usando en su venganza! - él era el culpable, la había hecho pelear contra Splinter para que sin saberlo entre ellos se destruyeran, una venganza perfecta, sintió un dolor en el pecho, tanto tiempo y tan cerca de su padre sin saberlo.

Varios autómatas entraron de pronto, arrojaron a splinter a la celda contigua a la de Karai, estaba notablemente cansado y muy golpeado pero no se dejaba detener, luchaba y luchaba sin tregua, su desventaja es que los robots aprendían instantáneamente su técnica de combate y la usaban en su contra, no había alternativa, fue impulsivo y ahora no podía salvar a su hija.

La puerta de la celda se cerró y en la siguiente dejaron a Mikey quien tenía muy mal aspecto, la pelea que había tenido con Sombra la noche anterior no ayudaba y la de esa noche tampoco le servía para recuperarse, estaba ensangrentado en el rostro, varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, rasguños y cortes hechos por las diversas armas de los roboninjas, un color pálido y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, - "Debo ser fuerte, Leo nunca dejaba ver su debilidad aun y cuando la pasaba muy mal" – se decía a sí mismo al encontrarse al borde de la inconciencia

-¡Díganme donde tienen a mi hija! ¿Dónde está Miwa? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Dónde la tienen?- Splinter no dejaba de gritar

-¿Splinter, eres tú verdad? – la voz de Karai se escuchó de entre las sombras de la celda contigua, Splinter detuvo sus gritos y la observo muy detenidamente, los prisioneros se podían ver entre sí pues las celdas solo eran divididas por barrotes, parecían enjaulados.

Splinter reconoció en Karai a su hija, los ojos de su esposa, sus habilidades ninja, la edad que debía tener, la última vez que la había visto había sido en brazos de Destructor y al parecer él había buscado una venganza usándola, pero eso ya no importaba, ella estaba ahí, frente a él, algo que solo en sueños pudo considerar, no le importó estar enjaulados, se acercó lo más que pudo a ella.

-Miwa, mi pequeña niña, mírate, eres toda una señorita, hermosa y audaz como ella, además compartes los mismo ojos de inocencia que tenía tu madre – Al escuchar estas palabras Karai lleno sus ojos con lágrimas, por fin encontraba a su padre, corrió hacia él y se abrazaron

-Padre, perdón, yo no sabía que se trataba de ti, Destructor era mi maestro, él me pedía que te eliminara, ahora entiendo porque, por favor perdóname, perdóname – Karai escondía el rostro en el pecho de su padre

Splinter estaba feliz a pesar de las circunstancias, había recuperado a su hija que creía pérdida, que creía muerta.

-Mi pequeña, el que estés aquí, el poder reencontrarte es la mayor de las bendiciones, me causa una felicidad que no creía poder sentir nuevamente.

Padre e hija estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no hacían caso de lo que pasaba alrededor, ni siquiera vieron o escucharon a Sombra cuando llegó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sombra estaba en el laboratorio vigilando a sus Amos, cuando de pronto escucho el bullicio,

-¿Qué pasa? – decía Perrera

-Parece que tenemos invitados no deseados, será mejor llamar a Sombra para que revise lo que sucede- respondía el científico

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor – toco un timbre para llamar a Sombra, él espero un momento y después se presentó

-Díganme Amos, que necesitan – decía de forma solemne

-Necesitamos que vigiles que es lo que pasa con los roboninjas, y si vez algún peligro para nosotros elimínalo, estamos en la fase final y no debemos distraernos

-Sí Amos, como ordenen- y tras una reverencia salió, de inmediato fue a ver lo que sucedía y encontró a Splinter y Mikey en las celdas, esto complicaba todo, se acercó a su hermanito que no tenía buena pinta

-Mikey ¿Qué pasó, porqué están aquí? – decía mientras abría la celda y lo revisaba

-Hola amigo, perdona, se me escapo comentarle a Sensei sobre su hija y ya no hubo poder humano que lo detuviera, yo vine a ayudarlo pero creo que no puedo hacerlo muy bien, perdóname, al parecer nunca te he podido obedecer – decía algo aturdido, Sombra se dio cuenta del por qué, su hermano se encontraba pálido y muy golpeado

-Eso no importa ya, ahora tenemos que sacarlos de aquí, dime ¿Puedes caminar?

-No lo sé, creo…- trató de incorporarse pero dolía – muy lentamente me temo

-¿Y tus hermanos?, ¿Dónde están?

-Ya vienen en camino – su respiración era entrecortada, esto preocupaba a Sombra

-Eres muy valiente al haber venido, quieres proteger a tu Padre a pesar que estas en malas condiciones, pero debes de dejar de hacer estas cosas, esa osadía puede costarte muy caro y para ser sinceros no quiero verte lastimado, eres un excelente ninja y lamentaría mucho que no pudieras desarrollar tu propio estilo por una imprudencia o tu audacia desmedida.

-Pero de qué hablas, de no ser así nunca te hubiera encontrado ¿Verdad?, además tú me has enseñado mucho hermano – Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor

-Eres incorregible, solo no te expongas de esa manera ¿quieres? – una caricia terminando con un apretón de mejillas le hacía saber al pequeño que todo estaría bien.

Splinter y Karai estaban ajenos a lo que los hermanos decían, ellos se estaban reencontrando y en esa situación no había más atención que el uno en el otro o eso parecía hasta que de pronto se escuchó una voz desde la puerta

-No sabes cómo detesto cuando tienes razón – se escuchó la voz de Stockman, todos voltearon a ver y de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, hasta Mickey quien era ayudado por Sombra para levantarse.

-Esto no es bueno, nos han descubierto – se decía Sombra

-Vez, te lo dije, ese traidor de Sombra nos había estado vigilando, al ver su actitud sospechosa con Karai y las llaves de las celdas que habían desaparecido era obvio que la quería rescatar, pero el que nos mostrara la muerte de esa tortuga – señalando a Mikey – y ver que sigue vivo es lo más obvio, claramente nos ha descubierto y ha recordado Quién es en realidad – Declaro Perrera

-Lástima que somos más listos que ellos, por poco y se salen con la suya – Stockman sacó varias diademas de control mental

-Para ser sincero no me esperaba lo de Karai y Splinter, quien lo hubiera pensado, de grandes enemigos a familia feliz, creo que ya encontré la venganza perfecta por haberme echado del clan, - Perrera saco una bomba de humo, de las que solía usar Sombra, la arrojó al suelo para que las tres celdas alcanzaran a respirar su paralizante aroma

– Esto solo cambia un poco nuestros planes, pero al final será divertido, para nosotros, claro – una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de Stockman

-¡No lo respiren! – grito Sombra y de inmediato todos se cubrieron como pudieron, no se paralizaron pero los dejo un poco aturdidos cosa que Stockman aprovecho para instalar en ellos la odiada diadema que les quitaba la voluntad

Perrera había dejado a Karai en la celda de Splinter y la había cerrado y a Sombra con Mikey,

-Muy bien familia feliz, es hora de que se maten entre ustedes, su orden es pelear hasta matar al contrincante frente a ustedes –los ojos de la familia se veían ensombrecidos, se levantaron en pose de batalla y comenzaron a pelear o por lo menos Karai y Splinter, pues Mikey no podía levantarse aunque hacia un gran esfuerzo no podía pelear y Sombra solo estaba en pose de batalla pero no atacaba, al ver esto Perrera abrió la celda

-¿Qué pasa contigo mocoso? ¡Pelea, te lo ordeno! – Perrera estaba sacudiendo al menor cuando sintió un fuerte golpe por parte de Sombra, golpe que lo derribo, rápidamente se acercó a su hermano y le quito la diadema – ¿Pero qué pasa?, ¡Detente! – pero se dio cuenta que no obedecía, él no estaba bajo su control

-Parece que no todos sus inventos sirven – contestaba Sombra

-Roboninjas, ¡ataquen! – Stockman daba la orden para atacar a Sombra, este comenzó a pelear y derrotarlos, nada de qué preocuparse pues él solía entrenar de esta manera, pero mientras él peleaba Perrera se llevaba a Mikey tomándolo de un brazo y quien trataba de zafarse de su agarre pero su debilidad no lo dejaba

-¡Déjalo! ¿Dónde lo llevas? – Leonardo gritaba desesperado y con verdadero temor por su pequeño hermano

-Me vengaré de ti también Sombra, mi plan era hacer que mataras a toda tu familia para que al final te dijera la verdad y observar tus lamentaciones, eso sería una hermosa venganza pero si no pude hacer que los mataras por lo menos terminaré lo que comenzamos esa noche – al terminar de decir esto dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de Mikey dejando al menor de los ninjas inconsciente – Leonardo, te prometo que hoy habrá muerte. Stockman, prepara todo para irnos de aquí esto va a explotar – el científico salió a obedecer las indicaciones de su compañero mientras que Perrera salía de la habitación y desaparecía en el pasillo.

-¡No Perrera!, ¡No te lleves a mi hermano!

#######################

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué les ha parecido?, por favor no me quieran matar por poner a Mickey en peligro una y otra vez, pero uso la relación que tiene con Leonardo como motivación para que él se apegue a su familia, de no ser por él francamente Leonardo hubiera seguido las ordenes de sus Amos sin pensar ¿No lo creen?

TsukihimePrincess: Tienes razón, a Leo no le va muy bien con los recuerdos que tiene, ahora se siente indigno de estar con su familia y siempre trata de ayudar a quien lo necesita, aunque más bien debería ser el guardaespaldas personal de Miguel Ángel, lo tendría algo ocupado. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

Kyu-P: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Lamento que todo lo malo le pase a Mickey, pero es el único con una inocencia y fe tan grande como para poder ver a su hermano dentro del enemigo y con un afán tan insistente que permita a la familia darse cuenta de ello. Quería terminar el capítulo en algo más dramático pero se hacía demasiado largo, no te preocupes, te prometo que la siguiente entrega estará llena de emoción y créeme, la peor parte no se la llevará en menor de los quelonios, espero tu comentario.

Mariana Ochoa: Que bueno que te ha gustado este fic, déjame decirte que estamos iniciamos la recta final, yo calculo unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más y en el siguiente llegan Donatello y Rafael y las cosas no pintan nada bien para Leonardo, por favor sigue comentando.


	12. DEJA VU

Hola amigos, lamento decirles que para el próximo capítulo me voy a tardar un poco, había estado tratando de hacer una entrega semanal pero tengo una tesis que terminar y la he dejado de lado, en realidad hacer fics es muy adictivo; por eso mismo el final de este capítulo no termina en algo "interesante", les dejo la opción de considerarlo como un final por si ya no quieren seguir la historia (aunque espero que sigan leyendo los dos o tres capítulos que faltan)

Sin más por el momento aquí lo tienen

 _Hey hey : Yo no soy la dueña de las tortugas_

############################

DEJAVU

Leonardo seguía peleando, debía darse prisa antes que Perrera intentara algo con Mikey, no recordaba lo sucedido en "esa noche" pero estaba seguro que no quería vivirlo nuevamente además si no detenía a Sensei y Karai terminarían matándose mutuamente y si alguno sobrevivía jamás se lo perdonaría – Maldición, no tengo tiempo para esto – Leonardo tomo un par de katanas que usaban los ninjas para vencer a otros tres partiéndolos por la mitad.

El pecho le dolía y comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo pesado, se quitó la parte metálica de la máscara, la que cubría su nariz y boca, se le dificultaba respirar, consecuencia de acto heroico realizado el día anterior o mejor dicho horas antes con Mikey, él deseaba sentirse mejor pero no había tiempo, debía actuar rápido, derroto a los últimos roboninjas y fue directamente a su habitación, tomo unas bombas sedantes y lo que quedaba de esencias inyectables, regreso con Splinter y Karai, les arrojo una bomba de humo haciendo que se quedaran dormidos –Eso servirá, ahora Mikey – apenas le dio tiempo de abrir las celdas y quitarles las diademas de control mental, si llegaban a despertar podría huir de ahí, subió al laboratorio y vio a Stockman acomodando en una maleta todos los datos de su experimento.

-Espero que Perrera no quiera matar a Leonardo, su ADN nos haría falta para nuestro ejército- Stockman pensaba en voz alta – el que tenemos nos serviría pero no sería suficiente para un ejército – Stockman entonces se acercó a un refrigerador computarizado y saco una pequeña botella de sangre levantándola para verla a contraluz.

Leonardo le lanzó la otra bomba paralizante y el científico cayó al suelo quedó inconsciente y rompiendo lo que quedaba de la muestra de sangre, al disiparse el humo entró a ver en las cámaras de seguridad dónde estaba Perrera y Mikey, lo que vio provocó la sensación de miedo en todo su cuerpo.

-Ese maldito, enserio me odia – Perrera ataba en una silla a Mike que iba y venía de la inconciencia a la vez que despertaba era golpeado por Perrera, pero esa silla tenía algo más, un pequeño foco luminoso en la parte trasera de la silla – ¡una bomba! – reflexiono Leonardo, identifico en qué piso y habitación era y corrió para salvar a su hermano.

-Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte niño –Decía Perrera en tono burlón - estamos demasiado alto como para que alguien los venga a rescatar y para ser sinceros, primero rescatarían a tu maestro que a ti, pues tú no eres importante, tu eres la mascota del equipo – al decir esto último propino serio golpe en el estómago del joven ninja

-Eeesso no es verdad… - contestaba apenas con un hilo de voz – el problema es que tú no tienes… una familia que procure tu bienestar, mis hermanos me aman… yo soy querido mientras que tu estas solo… jejeje… viejo, eso es muy triste, después de esto te comprare un helado – en respuesta recibió otro golpe, Perrera no lo quería admitir pero el niño tenía razón, él no tenía a nadie que se preocupara por él, pensaba que se debía a que no era muy hábil y al ver el interés y cuidado que el clan de las tortugas tenía por el menor y más débil de los suyos sintió unos celos indescriptibles, muy bien ocultos bajo una máscara de enojo y venganza.

-Bien, pues entonces veremos que tanto te aman tus hermanos, no sé, cómo para morir en tu lugar, créeme nadie daría la vida por ti-

-Yo espero que no lo hagan… no, otra vez no– Estas palabras extrañaron a Perrera, siempre había pensado que Leonardo se había quedado atrapado en la explosión, no que él de voluntad se había quedado en lugar de su hermano

-¡Pero lo haríamos una y otra vez sin dudarlo! – Desde una de las puertas se encontraba Leonardo en pose de batalla – podrás abandonar a compañeros y conocidos, pero a la familia nunca se le abandona y con gusto daríamos la vida si con eso la protegemos – la voz de Leonardo era más clara.

-¿Leo?... ¿eres tú? – Mikey buscaba a su hermano pero su visión era borrosa

-Calma Mikey todo estará bien – al no tener la máscara completa su voz se escuchaba mejor y la comenzaban a reconocer – lo que haces nunca te lo perdonaré Perrera – Leonardo comenzó la pelea contra el enorme perro, hizo que se separara de su hermano con una patada, lanzó uno de sus sables lo arrojo contra Mikey quedando clavado en la silla –trata de desatarte pero no te levantes, hay una bomba en la silla – le indico al chico

-¿Enserio Perrera?, ¿Llevas al menor de las tortugas para atarlo en una silla con una bomba en un edificio cerca del mar?, Viejo que original eres, eso no lo había escuchado antes – Mickey decía en tono burlón y haciendo caso a lo que Leonardo le indicó comenzaba a moverse para desatarse aunque con algo de dificultad logró zafar una mano y un par de cuerdas de su pecho, sus movimientos eran lentos y dolorosos.

-Maldito engendro, me las pagarás – Perrera tenía la intensión de golpear lo primero que tuviera en frente, y eso fue la segunda espada de Leonardo que salió volando y cayó enseguida del ventanal, la pelea se hizo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Dos robots llegaron a pelear contra Leonardo, uno lanzaba láser, y el otro lanzaba esferas de una sustancia extraña, parecía gelatinosa pero se secaba rápidamente, al parecer era una especie de adhesivo para atrapar al contrincante que se endurecía con al contacto con el oxígeno, Leonardo ágilmente tomo al primer robot y disparo contra el otro dejándolo fuera de servicio, después arrojo el robot que tenía en manos a través del ventanal

-"Si Rafael y Donatello llegan podrán saber que estamos aquí" - vio su Katana pero no la pudo levantar, Perrera intervino con una serie de golpes y patadas sin acertar en el blanco, Leonardo tomo el impulso de uno de los golpes para arrojarlo fuera de la habitación, le lanzó la última bomba de humo sedante y cerró la puerta.

-Todo estará bien- Leonardo comenzó a ayudar a Mike, primero revisó la bomba, menos de diez minutos pero antes si Miguel Ángel se levantaba – no te vayas a levantar- se colocó frente a él, observo como se había desatado lo tomo de un hombro para darle confianza y con la otra mano tomaba su katana sacándola muy lentamente y con cuidado de no lastimar al chico.

-Mis hermanos vendrán por mí, lo sé, ellos nunca me abandonarán – decía el menor antes de caer inconsciente, Leonardo estaba por contestarle pero…

-AAAgggrrrr- sintió una fuerte punzada en un costado que lo hizo doblarse del dolor, de inmediato miro su su herida y vio mucha sangre, reviso a su alrededor y encontró a Rafael empuñando la katana que él había perdido cerca del ventanal, sus ojos eran dolorosamente familiares, llenos de odio hacia él, la cabeza le comenzaba a doler nuevamente pero decidió reprimir el recuerdo que esa mirada estaba por desatar.

Los dos hermanos habían entrado por una parte del ventanal y solo escucharon lo último dicho por Miguel Ángel, para Rafael fue suficiente para agredir a Sombra que amenazaba la vida de su hermano.

-¡Te lo advertí!, ¡Te dije que si lo volvías a lastimar me las pagarías!, ahora dime dónde está mi Sensei, ¿Qué hiciste con él? – lo amenazaba aún con la katana.

Sombra dejo caer la katana que tenía en la mano y se doblaba de dolor

Donatello se encontraba detrás de Rafael, no se atrevía a interrumpir, había visto como Sombra estaba por asesinar a su hermano, obviamente el de rojo no lo permitiría, fue a examinar a Mikey y vio el problema en el que estaba sentado.

-Hay una bomba- decía el genio al líder rojo – no puede levantarse o explotará

-Vamos dime, ¿Dónde está mi maestro? Maldito asesino – sin hablar Leonardo se levantó y despacio por la herida comenzó a caminar hacia las celdas – Donatello síguelo, yo me encargo de Mikey – Ordenó el de rojo

-Está bien pero ten cuidado, hay una bomba y sigo sin creer que él sea el enemigo - dijo señalando al ninja

-Sabes qué, solo trae a Splinter y ten cuidado, no quiero que caigas en alguna trampa –

-Sí claro hermano – dijo mientras ayudaba a caminar a Sombra, fueron por otra de las puertas hasta donde estaba Splinter y Karai, aun dormidos, Donatello soltó a Sombra y corrió a auxiliarlos

-Están bien pero los tuve que dormir, los pusieron a pelear uno contra otro – Sombra tomó una esencia para ayudarse con sus heridas, fue donde se guardaban algunas de las armas de los ninjas y tomo un gancho y un par de cuerdas, corto una parte de la ropa de los roboninjas y trató de hacerse un vendaje improvisado para que no siguiera sangrando, pero no podía hacerlo solo.

Donatello verifico que Karai y Splinter estuvieran bien, los saco de las celdas y cuando vio al ninja se percató que necesitaba ayuda, no lo pensó dos veces y fue con él

-Tú también estás mal herido, déjame revisar – Donatello reviso rápidamente y antes de ser rechazado por el ninja alcanzó a ver la cicatriz en forma de luna, prueba irrefutable de la identidad de Sombra, lo miro sorprendido estaba en shock no podía hablar. Leonardo lo alejó, no quería que lo reconocieran pero sabía que ya era tarde, lo que menos quería era que sus hermanos se arriesgaran por él, no deseaba que Rafael viviera con culpa de haberlo lastimado o que supiera que él era el enemigo o peor aún, no quería saber que su familia lo rechazaría y corroborara que no lo aceptarían nunca más, decidió ahorrarse esa pena.

-Déjalo no tiene caso, creo que me lo merezco – respondió – además se que mi destino es morir aquí – Donatello lo miro sorprendido, se dio cuenta que su voz era igual a la de su hermano, la mitad de la máscara dejaba ver un rostro mutante, era él, por supuesto que era él - por favor - pedía Sombra – no dejes que Mikey sepa que morí, dile que me fui con Stockman cuando lo protegía, prefiero que piense que me fui con el enemigo a saber que he muerto, no quiero que se deprima nuevamente.

Donatello comenzaba a llorar, mientras negaba con la cabeza –"No puede ser" – pensaba

-Tampoco quiero que Rafael se sienta culpable, él no debe sentirse culpable por proteger a su familia, yo soy el enemigo y estaba por lastimar a su hermano, el miedo de un líder esta en perder a su equipo, él no debe tener ese miedo, asegúrate que sepa que ha hecho bien protegiéndolos.

-Pero Leo… – Sombra negó con la cabeza

-Tu hermano está muerto y yo no soy él, espero puedan perdonar todos sus errores y los hayan superado, después de todo lo pasado con Leonardo fue en una vida atrás.

-No te dejaremos, nunca más estarás solo – Leonardo lo miro sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero no bajaba la guardia

-Donatello mírame, no me puedes salvar y si tratas de hacerlo es como condenar a alguien más de tu familia y ¿quién será?, ¿Mickey?, ¿Tu Sensei? o ¿La hija que acaba de recuperar?, no Donatello, no puedes hacer eso, total yo soy el enemigo, si desaparezco será muy fácil de superarlo

Donatello estaba sorprendido al saber que karai era la hija de Sensei, valoro la situación y al final comprendió – Como digas Sombra – aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, viendo a Sombra se recrimino por no haber hecho caso antes a su hermano, él tenía razón sí se trataba de Leonardo quien prefería morir como el enemigo a hacer vivir a la familia nuevamente el dolor su muerte.

-Vamos Donnie, saquemos a Sensei y Karai de aquí – tomo el hombro de Donatello para dar confianza – no te deben ver llorar o habrá preguntas – se dirigió a cargar a Karai, Donatello seco con su muñequera sus lágrimas y se llevó a Sensei, en el pasillo se detuvo y le grito a Sombra.

-¡No Leo! ¡No lo acepto! O salimos todos o no nos vamos ninguno. Ya te hemos perdido una vez y no permitiremos que pase nuevamente. ¡Así que o nos vamos juntos o no se va nadie! -hablo con fuerza y decisión.

-Donnie, no lo entiendo. Pensé que me odiaban.

-Leo no es momento para jugar. ¿Enserio crees que te odiamos? Fueron ellos ¿verdad? Ellos te llenaron la mente de arañas.

Leonardo negó con la cabeza -Comencé a recordar cuando me lo decían. Veras. No tengo todos mis recuerdos y con los pocos que tengo pensé que yo no era bienvenido

-¡Menudos recuerdos Leonardo!, ¡somos hermanos!, es normal que discutamos pero eso no significa que no nos queramos y tú nos has demostrado una y otra vez que te preocupas por nosotros y hasta te has sacrificado por que estemos bien, pero sabes ¿Qué? ¡Ya no más!, tú no estás solo, ya no lo permitiremos, hermano somos un equipo y somos buenos gracias a ti, nos has enseñado que donde uno es débil los demás somos fuertes así que déjate de tonterías y escapemos de aquí.

Un mareo llego a Leonardo tan fuerte que lo hizo resbalar, consecuencia de unos recuerdos que lo inundaron repentinamente

 _-Hey hermano, perdona- esta ocasión era Rafael – no debí hacerlo_

 _-Leo me dan miedo las cucarachas, ¡perdón!, no lo pude soportar,¡ los abandone como un cobarde!_

 _-¡Leo estás loco! Aun no te has recuperado, te hemos estado buscando como desesperados – la voz del hermano carmín era angustiada_

 _-Leo por favor, discúlpame, no debí ir yo solo, debí escucharte – ahora era el científico quien hablaba_

 _-Gracias por ayudarme con cabeza metálica, en realidad no sabría qué haría sin ti-_

 _-Leo, no sé qué es lo que hiciste pero funciono, nos salvaste hermano, gracias – aunque era Rafael quien hablaba eran los tres hermanos los que lo abrazaban después de una batalla con hongos alucinógenos._

-Por favor, ¿es enserio?, Leonardo despierta, no puedo hacer esto solo, hermano te necesito- Desesperadamente Donatello movía al mayor para despertarlo. Leonardo se levantó, aun con Karai en brazos, tuvo nuevos ánimos al saberse amado por su familia y un fuego comenzó a inundarlo

-Bien hermano. Entonces salgamos de aquí.

Llegaron donde Rafael y Mickey

-¡Se tardaron demasiado! – decía desesperado Rafael - escucho ruidos allá afuera, parecen ser robo ninjas tratando de entrar, debemos darnos prisa – Sombra dejo en sus brazos a Karai – ¡Estás loco si crees que ella irá con nosotros! – Sombra al ver la renuencia de su hermano líder saco la foto quemada de Karai con su familia dejándola dentro del traje de la kunoichi, esa foto que Rafael conocía bien

-Karai es hija de Splinter, ella viene con nosotros – Afirmaba Donatello

-No solo ella Rafa, Sombra también viene con nosotros sin discusión ¿entendiste?

-¿De que estas hablando?, ¿De qué me perdí?

-Después Rafa ahora ven aquí y planeemos como salir – Donatello dejo a Splinter un momento en el suelo para planear con Rafael una salida estratégica mirando y revisando la vista del gran ventanal, mientras sombra se acercó a Miguel Ángel

-Hey amigo, despierta – lo acariciaba en la cabeza terminando con un pellizco en la mejilla – Es hora de irnos, necesito que despiertes – Miguel Ángel medio reaccionaba, Sombra sacó una inyección de adrenalina y se la puso en un brazo, esto hizo reaccionar al menor de forma inmediata, comenzó a estar más atento de su entorno y miro a un muy lastimado Sombra – Hola amigo – Sombra comenzó a atarlo de la cintura y del otro extremo ató el gancho – Ya sabes qué hacer – le dejo el gancho en las manos

Mikey sabía bien lo que seguía, ya lo había vivido, pero ahora no permitiría que su amigo, y hermano, se quedara atrás –No te dejaré – afirmó mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo del ninja

-No lo harás, yo iré inmediatamente después de ti – sonreía para dar confianza.

-¡No!, ¡Eso dijiste la última vez y mira lo que pasó!, tú no puedes hacerme esto a mi nuevamente – Sombra estaba extrañado, no recordaba nada de lo que decía Mikey pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, se acercó al robot tirado y tomo su arma disparó a la bomba cubriéndola de esa bola gelatinosa que se secaba casi inmediatamente, lo mismo hizo con el dispositivo activador de la silla para que Mickey se pudiera levanta sin riesgo de explotar

-¡Donatello salgamos de aquí rápido o todo esto explotara con nosotros dentro! - Sombra tomaba una Katana y veía amenazante la puerta

-Rafael lo que planeamos, – la puerta comenzaba a ceder, los golpes eran fuertes, no tardarían en abrirla – Voy por Sensei – Donatello cargo con su maestro – ¿Mikey te puedes mover?

-Sí puede, le inyecte adrenalina, ¡ahora vámonos de aquí! – la puerta ya se estaba abriendo, Sombra tomo a Mikey del brazo y lo lanzó lejos de la silla, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a roboninjas disparando con sus armas, unas lanzaban láseres y otras la especie de goma pegajosa para no dejar escapar a los intrusos, al quitar a Mikey Sombra comenzó a pelear con los robots -¡Salgan!- gritaba, un milisegundo de distracción basto para que un láser le botara su katana dejándolo indefenso-

-¡No Leo!, no, no te abandonaremos, Donnie suéltame – el de morado había tomado a su hermano menor por el brazo, alejándolo de su amigo y corriendo a la ventana, Rafael estaba desconcertado

-¡Leo!,¡Rafa!, ¡Vámonos! – grito Donatello, pero cuando el de rojo estaba por darse la vuelta vio como un láser que iba contra él fue desviado por los visores de Sombra, era lo que le quedaba para cubrir su rostro y lo uso para salvar a su hermano, Rafael quedó impactado

-"¿Cómo no había podido ver la verdad desde antes?"- Rafael por fin daba cuenta de quién era realmente, tenía sus mismas habilidades, movimientos complexión, debilidad por el menor y sobretodo una gran herida causada por él – "¿Cómo es que pude ser tan ciego para no darme cuenta?"- sus ojos eran de sorpresa - ¡Leonardo!- quiso regresar por Leonardo pero fue detenido por Donatello, otro láser fue en su dirección pero solo logró detener su camino –espera él es Leonardo –

-¡Vámonos de aquí Rafa!- Leonardo le gritaba a su el hermano de rojo pero este no se movía por la impresión -¡Muévete herma… Arrrgg- Leonardo corría por la habitación para brincar con sus hermanos pero fue alcanzado por un láser en su pierna que lo hizo caer y derramar unas gotas de sangre, aun así se levantó–¡Salten ahora!- le gritaba a sus hermanos pero ninguno se movía.

-No nos vamos sin ti Leonardo- Afirmo Donatello- Cuando Leonardo llego con ellos los comenzó a arrojar al vacío primero a Donatello

-Que esperan entonces, ¡Vámonos! - Decía Leonardo que no saltaría hasta asegurarse que todos lo hicieran –Voy después de ti Mickey –

-Promete que saltaras ¡promételo! – ya no tuvo una respuesta fue arrojado por el mayor para salvarlo, ahora faltaba solo Rafael que traía a Karai en brazos, se dirigía con él cuando su paso se detuvo por un lasér y se percató que el siguiente disparo era hacia Rafael -¡Cuidado! – Leonardo se arrojó sobre su hermano para protegerlo, recibió el impacto directo en el rostro, no se trataba de un láser, sino de la goma que cubría su boca y nariz impidiéndole respirar, del mismo impulso del disparo Leonardo empujo a Rafael provocando que este cayera teniendo como ultima visión de su hermano a un Leonardo mirándolo al tiempo que luchaba por respirar.

-¡No Leo!, ¡No! – Rafael tuvo que volver a la realidad para no caer a una muerte segura, al aterrizar con sus hermanos dejo a Karai junto con Splinter

-¿Donde esta Leo? – preguntaban los menores pero como única respuesta miro a la parte más alta del edificio buscando una pequeña esperanza de que su hermano saliera de ahí pero un par de segundos más tarde todo el complejo explotó.

-¡LEOOOOO!, no, otra vez no por favor - Mikey se encontraba llorando a su hermano en cuatro apoyos

-No puede ser, yo maté a mi hermano – se decía Rafael mirándose las manos – lo mate a sangre fría, de no haberlo herido hubiera tenido más posibilidades de salvarse, lo vi con odio y lo maltrate mientras que él solo trataba de ayudarnos – Mikey enfureció al escuchar eso

-¡¿Qué tu hiciste qué?!- se levantó y quiso golpear la mayor pero dio un tropezón y en lugar de eso terminó abrazándolo -él no era el enemigo, te lo dije – el menor comenzó a derrumbarse, Rafael sintió que su hermano se desvanecía y lo abrazó para que no cayera

– Donnie, ¿Qué le pasa a Mikey?, ¿Qué tiene?

-No se déjame ver – El científico se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a revisarlo – es por la adrenalina que Leo le puso, su efecto se está desvaneciendo y necesita atención médica, hay que llevarlo a la guarida- Rafael un poco más calmado y recordando el afán con el que Miquel Ángel defendía al su nuevo amigo lo hizo sentir mal

-¿Tu lo sabias?- Donatello miro a su hermano ante su pregunta

-No Rafa, me entere cuando lo ayude con Splinter y Karai, él no quería que se enteraran, prefería que lo siguieran dando por muerto, prefería que lo supieran como enemigo a tener que vivir nuevamente el dolor de su partida – Rafael lloraba en silencio – me pidió que te dijera que no te culparas pues tu solo protegías a la familia y para ti él era el enemigo. Leonardo perdió la memoria y los únicos recuerdos que tenia de nosotros eran cuando peleábamos y reclamábamos, pidió perdón por lo que pudo haber hecho, Leo siempre vivía con culpas ajenas - Rafael abrazó más fuerte a su hermano pequeño y lloró como aquella vez hace algunos meses tras perder a su hermano mayor lagrimas cargadas de dolor – ya lo había convencido de que no era así, él vendría con nosotros ¡Rafael debemos de ir a buscarlo, puede que siga vivo!

Rafael negó con la cabeza –Lo siento Donnie pero cuando lo deje se ahogaba, un robot le arrojo en el rostro esa cosa que no lo dejaba respirar

El genio ya no pudo más, se dejó caer en el suelo, respiraba profundo para tratar de controlar su llanto y saco su comunicador.

Casey llego junto con Abril en la camioneta, se atemorizaron al ver como estaba cada uno de sus amigos

-Chicos ¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó angustiada Abril

-Viejo no se ven bien – declaro Johns

-Larga historia amigos – Donatello con esto dejo en claro que no quería hablar, los humanos no preguntaron más, subieron a todos incluyendo a Karai aunque muy desconcertados, ya en camino a la guarida Donatello hablaba con Leatherhead para que los ayudara – Sí, entonces te vemos ahí, gracias amigo – después de colgar y por curiosidad busco a Leonardo, si él continuaba usando su bloqueador mental podría saber dónde había quedado su cuerpo y recuperarlo, el chip podía mandar información de la condición física del portador, por si se llegaba a necesitar y ahora parecía una buena idea.

Tecleo unos códigos en el computador que tenía en la camioneta, y de pronto vio la localización del bloqueador mental, estaba a medio kilómetro de la bahía, del lugar de la explosión, mar adentro

-¡Casey, Detente! – Gritó Donatello haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran – Rafael acompáñame, rápido –

-¿Qué pasa Donnie?

-¡No preguntes y vámonos!- Donatello parecía otro más animado, cargo en su celular un programa y subió a la moto junto con Rafael, antes de irse dijo – por favor lleven a todos a la guarida, pídanle a Leatherhead que los ayude, trataremos de llegar lo antes posible, ¡GRACIAS! – y salieron dentro de la moto con rumbo desconocido.

Abril y Casey no comprendieron nada,

-¿Qué rayos pasó? – preguntó Abril desconcertada

-Seguro es cosa de tortugas, Donatello se veía animado, entonces todo debe estar bien, vámonos a la guarida, ya lo sabremos a su tiempo

Los humanos retomaron el camino, al llegar a la guarida vieron que su amigo cocodrilo ya estaba ahí

-Hola amigos ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver solo a los jóvenes humanos y a unos inconscientes Splinter, Mikey y ¿Karai? – volvió la mirada a los chicos

-No lo sabemos bien – Abril subió los hombros en forma de incógnita - pero Donatello pidió que cuidaras de ellos, de todos, pero creo que Mikey es el que te necesita más

Leatherhead lo revisó, su pulso era inestable y las heridas profundas, varios golpes y temía de una hemorragia interna

-Es verdad, me llevaré a Miguel Ángel al laboratorio, está muy lastimado y necesita atención de inmediato, por favor lleven a Splinter y Karai a algún lugar más cómodo, ellos solo necesitan descansar, aunque están golpeados no es tan urgente como Mikey

Los humanos tomaron a Splinter y lo llevaron a su habitación, a Karai la dejaron en la sala, Abril tomo un par de gasas y limpio un poco los cortes y heridas que tenían.

-Leatherhead llevó a Mikey al laboratorio, lo conecto a diversos aparatos que lo monitoreaban, suministro medicamentos y entre ellos el suero que Mikey había conseguido para Donatello, y comenzó a estabilizarse, las siguientes horas serian críticas para el pequeño ninja.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La moto de las tortugas se había detenido en la bahía

-Donatello ¿por qué venimos aquí? –Rafael no comprendía muy bien, su hermano hablaba de señales, signos y que debían darse prisa, pero no le decía nada en concreto

-Rafa es increíble o por lo menos eso espero – decía con cierto recelo - ¡mira! – el científico mostro un radar con una señal y varios signos en ella, Rafael presiono su cabeza con una en señal de tolerancia hacia su hermano

-Donatello imagina que no se leer nerd, ¿puedes traducirme lo que tienes ahí? – Donatello comenzó a explicarse en un tono esperanzador

-Si es que Leonardo sigue teniendo el bloqueador mental esta es la señal que nos llevará donde está, no solo eso, ¡el radar indica que sigue con vida!- Donatello demostraba mucho entusiasmo

-Donnie, eso es imposible – el mayor quería detener a su hermano, lo que escuchaba podría hacer que Donatello se derrumbara al darse cuenta que no se trataba de su hermano – puede que Leo se lo haya dado a alguien más o que Stockman se haya quitado ¿lo has pensado? – Donatello se detuvo de golpe

-Si Rafa, lo sé pero prefiero buscarlo, agotar hasta el último rayo de esperanza que pueda haber, quiero decirle a Mikey que no me di por vencido que lo busqué hasta el final – decía en tono calmado

-Está bien hermano, busquemos al intrépido líder – alrededor había despojos de lo que había salido volando del edificio, por lo visto la policía y bomberos ya habían hecho su trabajo, el bullicio se encontraba en el epicentro de la tragedia pero ellos estaban lo suficientemente alejados para que no los encontrara, buscaron un bote de motor, se subieron y siguieron la señal, a los pocos minutos encontraron el cuerpo de alguien sobre lo que había sido una puerta

-¿Es él?- preguntaba Rafael

-No lo sé, acércate un poco más – solicitaba Donatello pues Rafael llevaba el mando, entre más cerca veían como la marea movía a ese bulto sobre la tabla, la marea hacia resbalar aquel cuerpo que se sostenía de manera muy superficial –¡es él!, ¡estoy seguro que es él! rápido, ¡está por caer!

Leonardo inconsciente resbaló dejando caer su cuerpo como peso muerto al mar, Rafael inmediatamente se lanzó por él hasta alcanzarlo lo sujeto del pecho y nado a la superficie, a Donatello le brillaban los ojos de encontrarlo con vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo quien después de ver por vez ultima a Rafael estaba ahogándose por esa goma que le habían disparado al rostro, no tenía mucho tiempo y comenzaba a ver borroso, sentía como comenzaban a quemar sus pulmones por la falta de oxígeno, sus manos trataban de quitarse la improvisada mascara del rostro sin mucho éxito, los autómatas seguían disparando sin dar tregua, por la desesperación lágrimas se derramaron en su rostro, al contacto con la goma se dio cuenta que la salinidad de sus lágrimas había hecho que la goma se derritiera, haciendo un poco posible respirar, esto le dio tiempo, ahora tenía que actuar rápido antes que muriera a manos de esos autómatas.

Leonardo se levantó, derribo un par de robots y busco el ventanal más cercano al mar, rompiéndolo saltó para caer de pie en el agua salada que de inmediato disolvió la goma de su rostro y quemo levemente las heridas que tenía, nadó hacia la superficie tomando aire desesperadamente, se percató de la gran explosión del edificio, afortunadamente cerca de él cayo la parte de una puerta, la tomo solo para descansar un momento, se subió en ella a partir de la cintura, normalizó su respiración y se tranquilizó.

-Tengo que ir a la orilla, en cuanto recupere el aliento nadare hacia ahí- pensaba pero comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, a sentirse muy cansado, después de eso solo tenía pequeños momentos de lucidez, veía, por ejemplo, las luces de patrullas y un lejano tono de sirenas

-"Chicos perdón ya no podré volver con ustedes"- comenzaba a sentir que las fuerzas lo abandonaban mientras a lo lejos escuchó el sonido de un motor al acercarse, después el sonido de voces que lo molestaban, no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo, sentía leves golpes en su pecho pero no entendía de qué se trataba.

-"Déjenme dormir, estoy cansado, silencio por favor quiero dormir"- pensaba para sí, comenzó a toser con gran fuerza, sabía que algo no estaba bien pero ya no le importaba quería descansar pero las voces lo seguían llamando.

-Vamos amigo, despierta, no puedes hacernos esto, por favor, otra vez no- escuchaba una voz con acento angustiado

-Leo, vamos hermano, eres el más fuerte de todos, no te vayas por favor, piensa en Splinter, en Mikey, si te vas ya no podríamos soportarlo, hermano regresa –otra voz al borde del llanto

Leonardo comenzaba a tener noción de donde estaba, comenzaba a abrir los ojos y vislumbraba a dos tortugas

-Estoy cansado, quiero dormir – los hermanos escucharon un hilo de voz del mayor de ellos, esto los alarmo y a la vez les dio esperanza

-Si Leo, dormirás pero cuando sea el momento ahora debes despertar, vamos Leo despierta, ya vamos a casa

El ninja trataba de mantenerse despierto, sintió que era cargado en la espalda de uno de ellos

-Duele… duele mucho – Leonardo comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente por la herida ocasionada por Rafael este al darse cuenta le dijo

-Leo, perdóname, fui yo, todo ha sido mi culpa, yo he provocado todo este desastre desde el principio, de poderme controlar mejor hubiera mantenido a la familia a salvo y tú nunca hubieras tenido que vivir todo esto, yo te desee la muerte y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento y como he pagado mi error – al momento un par de lágrimas se derramaban, pero Leonardo perdía el conocimiento y su hermano lo sentía –Leo, Leo despierta, no te duermas, regáñame si quieres, castígame un mes sin salir con Casey, no golpeare a Mikey nunca más pero vamos, no te duermas – Rafael con ayuda de Donatello colocaban a su hermano en la moto

-¿Mikey? – Leonardo tuvo un momento de revelación recordó lo sucedido aquella noche, la pelea que tuvieron contra víbora alga antes de encontrar a Karai en el museo, Rafael y Leonardo peleaban por los resultados de su batalla –**¿por qué no te mueres?**- ahora Leonardo recordaba muy bien esa discusión.

– No te perdono… – esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Rafael, lo dejaron helado, Donatello no podía creer que su hermano le hubiera dicho esas palabras – No tengo nada de que perdonarte, tú ya no eres el mismo que dijo esas palabras además has madurado mucho, hermano estoy orgulloso de ti –Leonardo tomo la mano de Rafael - no hay mejores manos para ser el líder, se fuerte, protégelos siempre y por favor perdóname por el daño que les haya causado …- Leonardo aun pensaba que había hecho algo malo, sus palabras se fueron apagando y su fuerza lo dejo, el monitor de Donatello marco lo temido, la falta de signos vitales de su hermano.

-No, Leo, ¡NOOOO! – Rafael dio un grito de angustia mientras sentía como su hermano los abandonaba – ¡Esto no volverá a pasar!, ¡No lo permitiré!, Donatello ¿Qué podemos hacer? – lo miro decidido - ¡DONATELLO! – Grito para sacar al menor de su trance lo cual funciono.

-Ha, este… si, un desfibrilador improvisado podría funcionar – dijo mientras señalaba el poste de una lámpara publica, rápido corrió hacia él y destapo la tapa de los cables – ¡rápido! tráelo aquí –

Rafael obedeció lo recargo en el suelo y lo soltó para no salir electrocutado también, Donatello coloco los cables en el pecho del mayor haciendo que este se contorsionara – Vamos Leonardo, tu puedes – y lo hizo nuevamente, al terminar Rafael daba el antes visto masaje cardiovascular, una vez más – no te atrevas a dejarnos – otra y otra más, nada pasaba, el mayor no reaccionaba.

-¡Tú no te iras de aquí!, ¿me entendiste?, no lo permitiré – Rafael seguía insistiendo con mayor fuerza, no se podía resignar – ¡Después de todo lo que nos has hecho sufrir!, ¡ha no!, ¡Esto no te será fácil!, no te vas a salvar de mis regaños por todo lo que nos has hecho sentir, así que regresa ¡es una orden!, ¿me escuchas Leonardo? ¡Tú te tienes que quedar! – en un acto desesperado tomo todos los cables de un solo jalón

-¡No Rafa, es demasiada carga eléctrica, te puede dañar! – el de rojo no hizo caso, con una mano toco el pecho de su hermano y con la otra la punta de todos los cables a la vez, Rafael sintió como pasaba una fuerte corriente de energía por todo su cuerpo, Donatello sin pensar tomo su bo y separo a su hermano de la corriente eléctrica aventándolo de espaldas, Rafael cayó con un cuerpo humeante.

Donatello fue con su hermano mayor, revisó su pulso y respiración -¡Rafa, eres increíble, lo lograste, lo trajiste de regreso!, eso de tomar lo cables para desfibrarlo estuvo genial – el científico estaba emocionado, Leonardo tuvo un breve momento de lucidez del que no se percataron.

Donatello fue a revisar a Rafael – hermano, me doy cuenta de que Leonardo es una mala influencia para ti – el de banda roja lo miró cansado.

-No digas tonterías, y mejor dime, ¿él está bien? –

-Si Rafa, solo debemos llevarlo a la alcantarilla, pero su pulso y signos son estables, se va a recuperar – Donatello estaba muy optimista

############################

Hola, hasta aquí dejare este capítulo, espero no se me haya escapado ningún cabo, como podrán ver los hermanos por fin recuperaron a Leonardo y esperan ahora su recuperación, las tortugas tienen muchas heridas que sanar, no se sabe que es lo que ha pasado con Perrera y Stockman, además falta saber qué pasa cuando Splinter y Karai despierten.

Como ya les había dicho, me tardare en subir el próximo capítulo, una disculpa, pero no se preocupen por que si subiré los últimos capítulos, ojala sigan leyendo

TsukihimePrincess: Titule el capítulo en tu honor, pues me hizo reír el "de nuevo" en tu comentario y aunque el rescate era diferente me gusto jugar con el pasado de la historia, pero de ahora en adelante ya no salvaran tanto a Mickey pues el ninja ya ha madurado y se ha superado a sí mismo. Disculpa por lo que tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo.

Mariana Ochoa: Me motiva mucho que comentes y sigas la historia, por lo mismo te diré que no busque cada semana una actualización, mejor búscala dentro de un mes o mejor aún, regístrate y puedes indicarme para que te notifiquen cuando suba algún capitulo. Saludos.

Draognslshshah: Que bueno que te agrado mi fic, yo también espero poder subir los demás capítulos, claro que sí, ya comencé a leer tu historia, se me hace algo triste como Rafael trata a Mickey y que este esté temeroso sin querer hablar (voy en el cap. 1), pero te daré mi comentario próximamente, Gracias.

Kyu-P: Leo ya no tiene solo recuerdos negativos de sus hermanos, la familia se está reencontrando y sanando lentamente, ahora necesitan de lo más importante, tiempo. Pero no te confíes, en final aún no ha llegado y el despertar de Leonardo traerá consigo algunas consecuencias, su cumpleaños está cerca y su presente tal vez no sea de su agrado. Por favor comente y sigue la historia, aunque llegue dentro de un mes.


	13. DESPERTAR

Ya, lo tengo que admitir, al revisar el capítulo comenzó a salir la historia de Abril en el entrenamiento, eso ni yo me lo esperaba pero necesitaba plantear el sentimiento de Rafael por Karai y un capitulo nuevo surgió, solo tuve la oportunidad de leerlo dos veces, si hay algo incoherente me dicen porfa, PERO TAMBIÉN DÍGANME COMO EDITAR porque eso aún no lo sé hacer y he visto errores en capítulos pasados, ojala y me puedan ayudar

Una cosa más, YO NO SOY DUEÑA DE LAS TORTUGAS, o por lo menos eso es lo que dicen mis abogados

#######################

DESPERTAR

– Hermano, me doy cuenta de que Leonardo es una mala influencia para ti – el de banda roja lo miró cansado.

-No digas tonterías, y mejor dime, ¿él está bien? –

-Si Rafa, solo debemos llevarlo a la alcantarilla, pero su pulso y signos son estables, se va a recuperar – Donatello estaba muy optimista

-¿Eso dice tu monitor?

-No, el monitor ya no da ninguna señal, de seguro la electricidad daño el bloqueador mental, pero eso es lo de menos, llevémoslo a casa – Dónatelo estaba eufórico, junto a su hermano acomodaron a Leonardo en la moto, Donatello condujo hacia su casa, los hermanos estaban contentos de haber salvado con vida al mayor.

-Abril soy Donnie, dime ¿Leatherhead está en la guarida?, estamos llevando a Leonardo y se encuentra muy mal herido, por favor dile que vaya acomodando una camilla más, que prepare todo, ha perdido mucha sangre, heridas internas, golpes y quemaduras, pero lo llevamos vivo, - la voz de Donatello era optimista – no tardaremos en llegar

Del otro lado del teléfono Abril parecía no entender, fue con Leatherhead,

-Hola, ¿cómo está Mikey? – preguntó Abril al entrar al laboratorio

-Está estable, muy lastimado pero se recuperará sin ningún problema ni secuela, por lo menos físicamente, aunque me preocupa todo lo que ha vivido, no sé si pueda soportarlo sin la ayuda de Leonardo o de su amigo ese tal Sombra, quien al parecer Mikey admira, aunque no es sano que él dependa de una persona para ser feliz o sentirse completo pero por el momento sería muy bueno tener su compañía, ojala sus hermanos puedan apoyarlo como él lo necesita.

-Donatello habló, me pidió avisarte que acomodaras todo lo necesario para atender a alguien más, me dijo que había perdido mucha sangre tenia y tenía varios golpes y quemaduras

-¿Acaso Rafael esta lastimado? – la chica negó con la cabeza

-No, lo más extraño es que me dijo que traían a Leonardo, lastimado pero vivo- Abril vio con cara de incertidumbre a Leatherhead – ¿será cierto? – la chica no lo podía creer

-Leonardo ¿vivo?, ¡claro!, ese chico no podía morir tan fácilmente ¡Claro que sí! Ahora mismo acomodo todo, dile a Casey que me ayude y por favor cuida de Splinter y Karai no deben de tardar en despertar, por favor que no se preocupen o asusten cuando se despierten – Abril lo miro aun sin comprender de pronto se le iluminó el rostro

-Sí, ahora mismo voy – salió corriendo - ¡Casey, ven aquí! – se escuchaba gritar, al llegar el chico acomodaron la camilla de Miguel Ángel, sacaron otra, la acomodaron y Leatherhead preparó todo para recibir a los demás, en esos momentos se escuchó el motor de la moto

-¡Ayuda, alguien!, la voz de Donatello se escuchó desde la entrada, leatherhead y Casey fueron a su encuentro, Abril quien estaba cuidando de Sensei también fue a verlos, pasó por la sala y dio un vistazo a Karai que seguía dormida, fue rápido al encuentro de las tortugas que veían como bajaban a su hermano y lo llevaban cuidadosamente al laboratorio, Rafael se había quedado rezagado, no era tan rápido en ese momento, Abril se acercó a él.

-¿Estas bien Rafa? – lo miraba algo preocupada

-Lo encontramos y lo regresamos, ahora espero que tenga la fortaleza de volver con nosotros – Abril le dio apoyo para caminar y ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio

-Lo hará, estoy segura de ello – Abril daba ánimos mientras desaparecían rumbo al laboratorio

En la sala Karai despertaba de un profundo sueño, se estiro en el sillón de donde se encontraba e inmediatamente se percató que el cuerpo le dolía – Pero ¿qué?... – comenzó a recordar lo vivido en los últimos días, se levantó rápidamente mirando a su alrededor, ya no estaba cautiva pero tampoco sabía en donde estaba, se levantó y buscaba una salida, escuchaba voces acercarse y se metió al dojo, observo sigilosamente esta área de entrenamiento, vio el árbol de meditación y un pequeño altar al acercarse quedo impactada, vio su fotografía pero esta estaba entera y sin ollin, era ella y su familia, cayó de rodillas, sacó la parte de foto que ella tenía y la miro con tristeza – Padre – decía al recordar los últimos momento de su cautiverio.

En la habitación de Splinter el Sensei despertaba, se sentó y miró sus manos- ¿Qué había pasado? – comenzó a recordar – mi hija – ya comenzaba a recordar todo, él había ido a rescatar a su hija que estaba en manos de Perrera y Stockman -¿acaso todo ha sido un sueño?- Splinter temía que no tuviera a su hija a su lado –no puede ser, yo la vi, la abrace, era Karai y nos hicieron pelear, no fue un sueño, ella es mi hija, eso en verdad paso pero ¿Dónde está?, ¿Dónde está?- Splinter comenzaba a inquietarse, temía por la situación de su hija pero escucho un leve llanto en el dojo anexo a su habitación salió silenciosamente para ver de quien se trataba – ¿Miguel Ángel? – pensaba, su hijo era el más emotivo y por lo probable era él quien estuviera ahí, al salir no vio a su hijo menor, vio a su hija, llorando frente al pequeño altar de la familia, camino hacia ella con temor de estar soñando y desapareciera –…Miwa… - dijo su nombre muy sutilmente pero lo necesario para que ella lo escuchara, lo miro.

-¡Padre!, ¡padre!, ¡perdón, perdón!, ¡yo no quería! – la chica corrió a sus brazos y se aferró a él, el respondió a la muestra de cariño abrazándola fuertemente.

-Pensé que tendría que morir para poder abrazarte nuevamente mi niña – un par de lágrimas corrían de sus ojos, padre e hija por fin se reunían después de tanto tiempo, Abril quien vio de lejos la reunión se alejó para darle espacio a su Sensei de abrazar y reencontrarse con su hija, fue con los demás y se sentó a lado de Rafael.

-Ya despertaron, no sabía que ella era su hija – Abril lo dijo en tono emotivo

-Así es, nadie lo sabía, si no es por Leo que lo descubrió el reencuentro no se hubiera podido dar, Leonardo a pesar de todo siempre nos está cuidando

-Y ¿Cómo sigue él?

-No lo sé, Donnie y Leatherhead siguen atendiéndolo.

Entre los hermanos (Mikey y Leonardo) habían dejado un biombo para que al despertar no los alterara verse el uno al otro lastimados, pero eso era algo que no pasaría muy pronto.

Leatherhead y Donatello terminaron de instalar a Leonardo, sus rostros no eran muy alentadores – hemos hecho todo lo posible – decía el reptil – ahora solo tenemos que esperar

-Así es – seguía Donatello – le hemos suministrado medicamentos, curado heridas, detenido hemorragias pero…- desvió la mirada, no quería decir lo que seguía

-Leonardo tiene una inflamación en el cerebro, Leonardo está en coma…

-¿Leonardo está en coma?- Rafael lo escuchaba como si estuviera en otra dimensión – no es posible después de todo y ¿no hemos podido salvarlo? – su mirada era al vacío.

-¿Se recuperara? – preguntó Casey

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá y aun si llega a despertar después de esa inflamación no sé si las secuelas sean graves, por ahora solo hay que esperar.

Tras esta sentencia los hermanos no pudieron hacer más, la familia fue a la sala, Abril se ofreció a preparar algo de comer, todos lo necesitaban, después de un rato vieron que Splinter y Karai salían del dojo, habían hablado mucho, perdonado e ilusionado con la vida futura, al ver a los demás les llamo la atención el ambiente que imperaba.

-Hijos mios, ¿Qué pasa? Hoy es un día de alegría, nuestra familia ha recuperado a uno de sus miembros y mucho de ello se los debemos a ustedes, tengo que agradecerles la felicidad que le han dado a su viejo padre

Splinter hablaba con el corazón pero no veía muy animada a su familia, Karai al ver la bienvenida sintió que debía hablar.

-Yo debo disculparme con ustedes, sé que hemos sido enemigos por mucho tiempo pero créanme, yo había querido dejar esa vida, por eso los detuve esa noche, yo solo quería pedirle a Rafael un lugar en su clan, por eso mis roboninjas no los lastimaron, ¿verdad Donatello?, de no haber sido por Sombra hubiera podido pedir un lugar en su clan.

Pero solo hubo silencio incomodo

-Sensei, nos alegra que encontraras a tu hija- Decía Donatello con un aire de tristeza

-Gracias hijos mios, pero deben estar seguros que esto no cambia nada, nuestra familia solo ha crecido.

-Gracias Sensei – Donatello se levantó y abrazo a su padre – nuestra familia necesita fortalecerse, karai me alegra que ahora ya no nos quieras matar

Rafael no estaba de ánimos para convivir pero no quiso desairar a su Sensei.

-Gracias a todos, estoy muy contenta de tener a mi padre nuevamente, pero quiero saber que les ha pasado, ¿porque esas caras?, chicos, si ustedes no me aceptan o no creen en mí, puedo demostrar que he cambiado, para mi es importante su aprobación, no pretendo ser una intrusa, sé que puedo ganarme su confianza, por favor díganme que hacer

-Perdón Karai, no es por ti, si Sensei confía en ti yo no tengo por qué oponerme – Donatello no había cambiado su tono triste.

-La verdad yo no confió en ti pero eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora- Rafael aclaro

-¿Se trata de Miguel ángel? – Splinter se alarmó al ver que el pequeño no se encontraba con ellos ¿Qué le pasó?, ¿está bien?, ¿Dónde está?

-Calmate Sensei, él está herido Sensei pero se recuperará – decía Abril mientras repartía unos emparedados

-Se trata de Leonardo – los ojos de los recién llegados observaron muy extrañados – ese tal Sombra no era otro que Leonardo, después de la pelea de hoy ha quedado en coma – termino diciendo Rafael

-¿Leonardo vivo?- Splinter sintió un mareo pero fue apoyado por su hija

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Padre?- Splinter estaba confundido –¡Rafael qué sutil eres! – Karai le reclamo

-¡Eso lo dices por que a ti no te importa mi hermano, solo te interesas por ti misma! –

-¡Claro que me importa!, ¿crees que no sé qué le debo mucho?, él me salvo y cuido de Perrera sin titubear en ningún momento, pero también me importa mi Padre y tú con tu forma de dar esa noticia pudiste haber causado algo grave, ¿nunca piensas antes de hablar verdad? –Karai en verdad estaba molesta con Rafael, el de rojo estaba por responder cuando Sensei intervino.

-¡Yame!, Estoy bien, solo fue la sorpresa, ustedes dos no deben pelear, son familia, pero díganme ¿Leonardo era Sombra?, nunca lo imagine, solo Miguel Ángel lo suponía y yo no le creí, pero ¿Cómo puede ser?, lo buscamos sin descanso, ¿en dónde estaba?, ¿Por qué no nos buscó? ¿Cómo es que trabajaba para esos dos? ¿Qué paso con él?

-Leonardo había perdido la memoria, por eso fue fácil caer en manos de Perrera y Stockman que lo usaron para cometer sus fechorías, cuando comenzó a recordar no nos contactaba porque temía no ser bien recibido y de no haber sido por él no hubieras encontrado a tu hija Sensei, no nos recordaba del todo y siempre se preocupó por nosotros- Rafael ocultaba su sufrimiento con una máscara de enojo pero no podía engañar a su familia, se daban cuenta del desconsuelo que tenía y que esa era su forma de manejarla -Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte, lo último que hizo fue despedirse y yo no quiero… - apretaba fuertemente sus puños – el pedía perdón por lo que pudiera haber hecho y él no hizo más que protegernos – su tono era enojado – y yo no pude hacer nada por él, yo… no quiero que sean esas sus últimas palabras – Rafael sintió los fuertes brazos de su padre rodeándolo como cuando niño, se relajó y comenzó a llorar descargando toda la tristeza que tenía.

-Todos deben descansar- declaro Splinter- Miwa y yo nos quedaremos cuidando de Miguel Ángel y Leonardo, ustedes necesitan recuperarse

-Sensei tiene razón, habrá que descansar – Donatello quería normalizar lo ánimos entre Rafael y Karai – hemos estado muy tensos por todo lo sucedido – los demás aceptaron y se fueron a dormir, Abril durmió en la habitación de Leo y Casey en la sala

Al día siguiente aún estaban al pendiente de Leonardo y Mickey. Cabeza de Piel casi no había dormido por revisar sus signos, pero Leonardo no tenía mayor mejoría, Mickey por el contrario no tardaría en despertar.

-El medicamento ha sido muy efectivo con mi pequeño amigo, pero desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo con Leonardo, a él no le he podido suministrar el mismo suero, no ha sido suficiente y lo que pude reproducir ya no tiene la misma fuerza que el original – decía en tono triste – no sé cuánto tiempo tarde o si en verdad pueda despertar

-Lo hará amigo, Leo encontrará la forma- Donatello también estaba triste

Mientras tanto en el dojo comenzaban a entrenar los otros miembros de su familia, Abril realizaba una Kata mientras que los otros dos ninjas peleaban entre sí.

-¿Que pasa Karai, con ganas de desquitar lo que paso la última noche que nos vimos?

-Rafael no seas infantil, yo no busco desquitarme de nada pero si lo que quieres es pelear hagámoslo y terminemos con esto de una vez – Karai estaba más centrada y seria

Los dos ninjas comenzaban a pelear, sus habilidades eran formidables, un golpe que era esquivado, la sai no alcanzaba su objetivo, los golpes cuerpo a cuerpo eran contundentes pero ninguno rechazaba el reto y la adrenalina del momento no los dejaba retroceder, las cosas se comenzaron a poner serias.

-Veo que aún no lo entiendes, esa noche quería hacerte ver tu error pero no puede terminar, Rafael nunca serás tan buen líder como Leonardo si no escuchas y pones atención- Estas palabras comenzaron a hacer enfurecer al de rojo

-Te enseñare que tan buen líder puedo llegar a ser

-¡Rafael concéntrate!, pierdes objetividad cuando te dejas llevar por la ira, si lo haces no te podrás controlar en el ataque – Karai dio un mortal hacia atrás golpeando el rostro de Rafael, inmediatamente golpeo puntos de equilibrio y derribo a su hermano, Rafael estaba furioso por la humillación que estaba sintiendo

-Ahhhh ahora veras, tú por poco matas a Donnie y Mickey esa noche, ¡nunca te lo perdonaré! –

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?, los ninjas no les hicieron nada, su orden era solo contenerlos sin lastimarlos, ellos no pudieron hacerles daño pues los roboninjas no pueden desobeder

-¡Claro, por eso Donatello estuvo a punto de morir!, de no haber sido por Leonardo Donatello hubiera muerto por los golpes y heridas recibidas, ¡No confió en ti! Tú sigues siendo el enemigo- El de rojo seguía peleando sin tregua

-No sé de qué hablas, ellos no debieron salir lastimados, algo tuvo que haber ocurrido, pero de verdad ¡no fui yo!, ¿acaso olvidas que no te advertí de tu temperamento?, trataba de hacértelo saber pero veo que no pude, aun sigues obstinándote y cegándote, por favor, si haces eso alguien puede salir lastimado – aunque Karai quería hacerle entender a Rafael él no quiso escucharla

-A la única que quiero lastimar es a ti por poner en riesgo a mis hermanos - en un rápido movimiento lanzó sus sais en contra de la kuonoichi

-¡AAHHHH!- unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, seguidos por un hilo rojo, la chica cayó de rodillas mientras trataba de tocar la herida hecha en la espalda aun con la Sai clavada.

-¡ABRIL!- tanto Rafael como Karai vieron con horror lo que sucedía, al esquivar la sai de Rafael esta fue a dar directo contra Abril, fueron a socorrerla pero no podían tocarla sin causarle daño

-¿Qué pasó, qué fue? – Abril estaba algo desorientada, muy adolorida y a punto de la inconciencia

-¡Abril no te muevas!, ¡Rafael ve por Donatello! – Rafael rápidamente cambio su enojo por temor, nuevamente su carácter había provocado una desgracia, salió lo más rápido que pudo llegando al laboratorio, su hermano al verlo tan pálido se asusto

-Rafa ¿Estas bien?, te vez algo raro

-Donnie perdóname, yo no quería… no era mi intención, estaba molesto y enojado, no lo pensé

-Rafa estas asustándome, ¿Qué pasó, estas herido?- pero el de rojo seguía balbuceando

-Yo no quería lastimarla debes creerme, no era mi intención, ayúdala por favor

Donatello ya no escucho más, tomo su botiquín y corrió al dojo -De seguro lastimó a Karai, fue por algún impulso desmedido, nunca cambiará – pero su mundo se comenzó a derrumbar cuando vio a Abril siendo ayudada por Karai

-¡Donatello ayúdala!- Karai gritaba al quelonio quien se había quedado petrificado ante la escena -¡DONATELLO RÁPIDO!- algo tembloroso llego el genio de la familia y miro la situación estaba muy nervioso Abril no tardaría en desvanecerse en los brazos de Karai, la sangre comenzaba a salir con mayor rapidez

-No… no te muevas, Abril por favor ¿qué pasó? – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, uno de sus peores temores era que Abril estuviera lastimada y desgraciadamente había sido su impulsivo hermano quien lo había provocado

-Donatello, Abril te necesita, por favor, respira y concentrarte, si tú no puedes hacerlo le pediré a Cabeza de Piel pero estoy segura que ella prefiere tenerte cerca, dale fuerza y confianza, se fuerte para ella, te lo agradecerá- Donatello la escuchó con atención a Karai, respiro profundamente y tomo valor, vio objetivamente a Abril y comenzó a analizar la situación.

-Karai necesito llevarla al laboratorio ayúdame con eso, tomemos esta tabla como camilla para llevarla, es importante que se mueva lo menos posible y que sea boca abajo.

Karai tomo una tabla encontrada en el dojo, parte de la pared que se estaba reparando, la acomodaron mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a cambiar su respiración a una forma más lenta. Llegaron al laboratorio, Rafael estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, mirando lo que sucedía, se improvisó otra camilla junto a Mickey

-Muy bien, Leatherhead, necesitamos otro suero ¿aun tienes?

-Si amigo, aún tengo, pero me temo que la reserva se está acabando y no sé si tenga el efecto necesario para ayudarla

-Pues tendrá que tenerlo, por favor coloca una intravenosa, Karai, lávate y tráeme el equipo quirúrgico, vamos a sacar la sais con el menor daño posible – los demás ayudaban según las órdenes del genio – tranquila Abril, estarás bien – le dijo mientras le ponía una máscara para dormirla

-Gracias Donnie – fue lo último antes de dormir. El quelonio cortó la blusa de Abril descubriendo su espalda y estudianto la mejor manera de retirar la sai, estaba profundamente enterrada bajo su omoplato izquierdo, afortunadamente no había llegado a los pulmones, tras una difícil operación la quito, reviso la hemorragia y la parte que el arma de Rafael había lastimado, cauterizó, cosió y vendó. Al final dejo a la chica descansando boca abajo para observarla las siguientes horas, si llegaba a infectarse sería fatal, pero él tenía fe en que todo resultaría bien.

Después de lo sucedido, Donatello se fue a la sala, se sentó y comenzó a temblar, se sentía nervioso y preocupado, el suero había funcionado sin problema con él, había sido rebajado para tener reserva en caso de problemas, con Leonardo tardaría un poco pero con Abril no sabía que es lo que pasaría, tenía su cabeza entre sus manos, pensaba en una forma de reproducirlo pero sin saber a ciencia cierta los ingredientes y cantidades no sería posible

-Lo hiciste bien, seguramente Leonardo estaría orgulloso de tu temple – Karai trataba de animarlo, Donatello solo atino a verla y sonreírle, estaba algo agitado por lo sucedido

-Gracias hermana – decía con una sonrisa más obligada que alegre

-¡Donatello!, como es posible que la consideres así, ella casi te mata y a Mickey, es nuestra enemiga – en realidad Donatello no quería escuchar esto, no lo necesitaba ahora tenía la mente ocupada

-Rafael por favor, no es el momento de peleas, mira a tu hermano, no está bien, pensé que habías mejorado, madurado por el bien de tus hermanos.

-Qué ¿ahora solo son mis hermanos? –Rafael retaba

-Es verdad, porque no piensas en nuestros hermanos, por favor piensa las cosas antes de actuar, por el bien de todos- Rafael sabía que tenía razón, sabía que él estaba mal pero no quería aceptar su error, la forma de hablar de Karai era similar a la de Leonardo, ella sabía dirigir al equipo, cosa que él tenía que aprender

-Ahora entiendo, lo que buscas es el liderazgo del clan ¿No es así?, quieres el lugar de Leonardo, pero déjame decirte ¡Nunca lo tendrás! ¡No lo permitiré!

-Saben qué, no tengo cabeza para eso, quiero descansar me voy de aquí, no tengo ánimos para verlos pelear, no quiero salir herido por algún impulso desmedido – Donatello se veía más pálido de lo normal, pero solo Karai lo noto

– Rafael, hermano, si crees que el problema soy yo no te preocupes, hablaré con Splinter y le pediré un tiempo lejos de aquí, pero por favor, has sido el líder del clan y yo no vengo a quitarte tu lugar, quiero solo ser un apoyo para ti para Leonardo si se llega a recuperar, si causo discordia me iré pero te pido no pierdas objetividad, ve con Donatello, habla con él, míralo, no está bien, apóyalo

Donatello subía lentamente las escaleras, le estaba costando trabajo hacerlo pues se sentía mareado, la conversación de los mayores se escuchaba lejana

-¡Tu no vas a decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer!, que te quede claro Karai, tú eres tan culpable como yo de lo que le sucede a Leonardo, tu eres parte de todas las desgracias de esta familia –

-No Rafael, piénsa antes de hablar, yo no soy tu enemiga no tienes que verme así y hasta que pueda convencerte me retirare de la guariada, no tienes que preocuparte por que te traicione nunca lo haría

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Splinter estaba entrando a la guarida junto con Casey, habían ido por algunas plantas curativas a la granja y había escuchado parte de la conversación, quería saber el motivo de la disputa pero un golpe seco los interrumpió, seguido de varios golpes más.

Donatello por fin había perdido en equilibrio y de pronto se sintió pisando en la nada, había caído de forma estrepitosa por las escaleras

-¡Donnie!- los presentes fueron a auxiliarlo, Sensei lo reviso,

-No pasa nada solo esta exhausto y algunos golpes, ¿acaso se impresiono con algo? – al ver que sus hijos no querían hablar exigió una respuesta – lleven a su hermano a su habitación y quiero verlos a los dos en el dojo inmediatamente, pídanle a Abril que lo cuide – y no dijo nada más los ninjas obedecieron inmediatamente sin chistar palabra.

Al llegar al dojo los dos se quedaron en seiza esperando las palabras de Splinter

-Muy bien ahora díganme que es lo que está pasando

-Splinter, lo que pasa es que no me siento cómoda en la alcantarilla, creo que lo mejor para todos es que me retire, buscaré un lugar seguro y cerca para poder estar en contacto

Splinter dio un gran suspiro, sabía lo que pasaba – Lamento escuchar eso, quiere decir que he sido un mal padre y peor maestro

-No Sensei, no diga eso, ella lo hace por mí, soy yo el del problema, sabes que controlar mi temperamento me cuesta mucho y la verdad es que aún no confió en ella. Sé que es tu hija pero no puedo dejar de verla como enemiga y francamente no sé si ese día llegue – Rafael era lo más sincero que podía, Splinter solo escuchaba, aun daba la espalda a sus hijos mientras meditaba

-Ya veo, ¿los demás comparten ese sentimiento?

-No Sensei, estoy seguro que Donatello y Abril confían en ella, sé que Leonardo no dudaría de su lealtad, no importa si tiene memoria o no, él siempre la ha defendido y Mickey aceptará sin problema.

-Entonces Miwa no puedes irte, tu eres parte de esta familia y trabajaremos en eso

-Pero padre-

-Yo no acepto que te retires, si de verdad quieres ser parte de esta familia te vas a quedar y luchar por ella, y tu Rafael tendrás que aceptar el vivir con Miwa y aprenderás que junto a ella esta familia se fortalecerá pues ella no es el enemigo, nunca más, ¿han entendido?

-Hai Sensei – los dos se miraron pero Rafael aun la veía con desconfianza

-"Tendré que trabajar mucho para demostrar que he cambiado" – pensaba Karai

-Ahora díganme qué paso con Donatello, le pidieron a Abril que lo cuide ¿verdad?– Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo, temerosos de la reacción de Sensei.

-Sensei ella no puede ayudarlo por el momento – Ahora Sensei se dirigía hacia ellos y no comprendía el porqué de su actitud nerviosa

-¿Qué está pasando?, mejor hablen ahora

-Ella está herida – Spliter se asustó y sus ojos lo reflejaban, quedo en silencio esperando una explicación – en la mañana tuve una pelea en el entrenamiento con Karai y al arrojar mis sais una dio contra ella, Donatello ya la reviso y está estable pero eso lo dejo algo nervioso.

-Ya veo, por eso Donatello estaba en tan mal estado – Dio un triste suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y reflexionaba lo que debía hacer – Está bien, de ahora en adelante ustedes dos no entrenarán juntos si no estoy yo presente, Rafael, tendrás que trabajar con tu carácter, me parece que todos hemos ya hemos padecido mucho por eso – Rafael estaba avergonzado, no podía ver a Sensei a los ojos - Miwa… creo que tengo que hablar contigo en privado, Rafael por favor déjanos solos, ve a cuidar a Donatello – la tortuga obedeció y salió, Splinter se sentó frente a Karai y comenzaron a hablar – dime hija, ¿lo que decías de irte es por lo sucedido?

-Padre, temo que no me acepten y Rafael es solo el primero en reconocerlo, yo quiero ser parte de tu vida pero si tu familia me rechaza no sé qué voy a hacer, no sé cómo ganarme su confianza después de todo este tiempo hemos sido enemigos y ellos no confían en mí y no los culpo – decía en tono triste – quiero ganarme su confianza pero tampoco quiero presionarlos, si es necesario que me retire estoy dispuesta a ello

Splinter comprendía, sabía que debía trabajar mucho en la confianza entre sus hijos, con Rafael en especial pero por ningún motivo se separaría nuevamente de su hija, no después de tanto tiempo

-Miwa no estoy dispuesto a perderte nuevamente y tendremos que hacer esto funcionar, tendrás que ser tolerante con Rafael él ha sido muy afectado con todo lo sucedido, se siente culpable y tiene que comprender que para ser un buen líder primero tiene que perdonarse y afrontar sus decisiones con valor y responsabilidad, tú serás una guía y consejera para él pues es el líder ahora, no sabemos si Leonardo despertará y si lo hace en qué condiciones lo haga, hija mía te necesitamos, así que mejor vamos acomodando tu habitación pues tú no te iras

-Si Padre – la chica se abalanzó contra él abrazándolo – gracias, ya no quiero estar sola – Splinter la abrazó y acaricio su cabeza. El ninja rojo escuchaba desde la puerta sintiéndose mal por lo que había provocado, fue al laboratorio vio lo que su temperamento había provocado, Abril herida, Mickey golpeado y Leonardo amnésico y en coma, definitivamente debía de cambiar por el bien de todos o se quedaría sin familia, aunque la idea de estar junto a Karai le costaba mucho; fue con Donatello, la impresión de ver a Abril herida había provocado su colapso y sus golpes al caer de la escalera, nada serio pero no quería dejarlo solo en ese estado, así que lo cuido toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que vio Donatello fue a su hermano mayor sentado en una silla de su habitación, algo desorientado se levantó y sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo comenzando a recordar lo que había vivido el día anterior – ¡Abril! – dijo gritando y despertando al de rojo, cuando quiso reincorporarse un dolor en su rodilla lo hizo caer siendo ayudado por su temperamental hermano

-Donnie con calma, no podrás ayudar a nadie si tú no estás bien hermano – Donatello le miro

-Y ¿tú como estas?- la pregunta no le parecía lógica al de rojo, pero Donatello siguió explicando - sé que no tuviste la intención pero aun así la heriste, dime ¿estás bien?- el de rojo no contesto, se sentía muy avergonzado como para siquiera contestar -¿me dices como sucedió?

Rafael conto a regañadientes lo que sucedió, esperaba una respuesta explosiva de su hermano pero eso no sucedió

-Rafa, sé que debe ser difícil para ti pues ahora tienes la responsabilidad de todo el clan, pero se más prudente por el bien de todos, te necesitamos fuerte y estable, si tu no lo eres los demás no podremos – el de rojo solo agradeció con su mirada las palabras de su hermano – yo creo que Karai sí ha cambiado, pues la última ocasión que nos enfrentamos con ella los roboninjas no nos agredían, solo nos mantenían alejados de ti, fue hasta que Cara de Pez llegó y dio la orden cuando comenzaron a atacar, ella ya no es la misma, estoy seguro – Rafael lo escuchaba con sorpresa, había recriminado a Karai algo de lo que no era culpable, se sintió mal por su actitud, debía hacer algo para remediarla - ahora ayúdame – pidió Donatello - quiero ver como siguen y creo que _necesito tu apoyo_ – Rafael se dio cuenta del sentido de sus palabras así que ayudo a Donatello hasta llegar con sus hermanos

Cabeza de Piel se había ido a descansar, Casey, Karai y Splinter seguían dormidos él en su habitación y ella en la sala, en un sillón diferente al de Casey quien aún no sabía lo de Abril, ella y Leonardo seguían dormidos pero Miguel Ángel se veía inquieto -Parece que está por despertar – Donatello se veía animado y aunque su andar era lento quiso estar junto a su hermano.

Mikey comenzaba a despertar, comenzaba a quejarse y a abrir de a poco los ojos

-Hola dormilón, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Hola Donnie – le dolía todo el cuerpo - estoy bien, solo me duele respirar, moverme, hablar, levantarme y no sé si caminar también – su tono bromista no lo había abandonado – creo que se me quitará si me desmayo

-Estarás bien, solo necesitas descansar – Donatello acaricio la cabeza del menor

-¿Qué paso Donatello?, Leo, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Qué paso con él? – el menor comenzaba a alarmarse Rafael comenzó a quitarle todo los aparatos de monitoreo que tenia

-Él está aquí, lo pudimos traer de vuelta – los ojos de Mikey se abrieron en señal de emoción

-¡De verdad!, lo sabía, sabía que lo podríamos ayudar, y ¿Dónde está?, quiero verlo, quiero abrazarlo – olvidando un poco el dolor se levantó para ver a su alrededor, los hermanos no querían darle la noticia pero no había opción, esperaban no deprimir a su hermano pero debía decirle lo que pasaba

-Mikey, no te espantes, él está aquí pero no muy bien, se recupera de sus heridas, así como tú, pero su cerebro es el que más ha sufrido y hasta que sane Leo estará en coma – el chico no comprendía muy bien Rafael quitó el biombo encontrado entre Mikey y Leo, el menor vio a su hermano se recostó nuevamente y un par de lágrimas aparecieron, sus hermanos se preocuparon

-Gracias chicos, lo han salvado y ahora está con nosotros – esto los tomo por sorpresa – ya sea un minuto, una hora, un día o toda una vida, no importa el tiempo, Leonardo está con su familia, está entre quienes lo quieren, nunca volverá a estar solo o perdido, valorare cualquier instante que esté a nuestro lado, nosotros le daremos fuerza así como él nos la da, de eso se trata la familia ¿verdad? Apoyarnos siempre – Rafael admiro la devoción de su hermanito por Leonardo y su mente se fue a Karai, ella ciertamente quería estar en familia y él no debía ni tenía el derecho a quitársela

-Si hermano, así es - Donatello lo abrazo

Después le llamo la atención que del otro lado Abril se encontraba en la camilla improvisada

-¿Y a ella que le paso? –

-Lo de ella fue un accidente en el entrenamiento, pero no te preocupes no tarda en despertar y después de unos días de reposo estará como nueva- trataba de dar valor a sus hermanos aunque se veía nervioso

\- No lo dudo Donnie, si tú la cuidas estoy seguro que Abril y Leo despertaran sin problemas

-Gracias hermanito- el genio le sonrio

-¿Y cuando me podré levantar o ya me puedo ir?

-Mejor espera hasta mañana, así estaremos seguros que todo está bien, el suero solo unas horas más y te lo quitaremos

-Le diré a Sensei que has despertado, seguro le dará mucho gusto, voy por él – el de rojo salía corriendo a la habitación de Splinter, al llegar corrió la puerta y se sentó en seiza

-Sensei- hablaba muy suavemente –Sensei – se percató que su padre lo escuchaba y no quería verlo, sabía que estaba molesto con él – lo lamento, yo no confió en ella pero hare lo posible por cambiar, por el bien de todos, lo prometo – al escucharlo Sensei por fin se levantó y lo miro

-Has demostrado que eres un buen líder, cuando dejaste tu pelea con Miwa por ayudar a tus hermanos, cuando te contienes para no gritarle o hacer sentir mal a Miguel Ángel y cuando apoyas a Donatello, hijo mio, eres un excelente protector pero también debes ser tolerante, paciente, amor y templanza siempre deben ir forjados juntos y esta familia te necesita más ahora que nunca

-Lo se Sensei y créame hare mi mayor esfuerzo

-Me alegra escucharlo, ahora vamos, hay que ver como amanecieron tus hermanos

-¡a eso venia Sensei!, ¡Mickey ha despertado!, está bien, adolorido pero bien – Splinter se alegró y fue rápido con su hijo menor.

-Sensei, hola- Spliner era recibido por la cálida sonrisa de su hijo, este lo abrazo de inmediato – auhch

-Hijo mío, me alegra verte tan recuperado, tengo que agradecerte, por no haber sido por ti nunca me hubiera reencontrado con mi hija, muchas gracias – lo volvió a abrazar

-De que hablas Sensei, todo ha sido por él, él siempre nos ha cuidado a pesar de todo – se refería a Leonardo – y no tardara en despertar, él tiene que despertar, ¿verdad que lo hará Sensei?, él regresara a nosotros

-Sin dudarlo lo hará, ahora recupérate pronto para que cuando él despierte no se preocupe por verte lastimado – eso agrado al pequeño

-Hai Sensei- decía con una sonrisa.

Ese mismo día por la tarde Abril despertaba

-¿Qué pasó? – estaba algo desorientada por el medicamento, vio a Donatello al pendiente de ella

-Estas bien Abril, te estas recuperando muy rápido para mañana podrás dejar la camilla, lo bueno es que no hubo infección, de lo contrario hubiera sido peligroso

-¿Pero qué paso?

-Estuviste en un accidente en el entrenamiento de Rafa y Karai pero ya estás bien, solo necesitas reposar y estarás como nueva en un par de días – la chica guardo silencio un momento y recordó

-Donnie, estuviste ahí, siempre estás ahí, muchas gracias - el genio sonrió y se rasco la cabeza sonrojado

-De que hablas Abril, yo siempre te ayudare en lo que necesites

-Abril que bueno que despertaste ahora tendré con quien hablar y nos cuidaremos mutuamente – Mickey decía muy animado

-¿Mickey?, ¡ya despertaste!, ¡me alegro mucho!, ¿Cómo te sientes, estas bien? – la chica trato de levantarse pero un dolor del lado izquierdo la detuvo

-Abril, no te muevas, debes permanecer boca abajo por lo menos estos días, por favor, se paciente-

-Está bien Donnie – la chica se relajó - entonces Mickey dime que fue lo que paso contigo

El genio salió y en la sala se sentó junto a Karai quien veía la televisión

-Pensé que estabas con Casey – la chica negó con la cabeza

-Después de enterarse de lo de Abril quiso salir a tomar aire y le pidió a Rafa ser su sparring para practicar, en realidad creo que solo quiero golpearlo un poco y dime ¿Cómo sigue Abril?

-Ella está bien gracias a ti, muchas gracias hermana, Abril y Mike ya despertaron, solo falta él - le decía mientras la abrazaba ella no sabía cómo reaccionar

-Donatello, perdón pero no estoy acostumbrada a muestras de afecto – decía frente al abrazo - además no tienes que agradecer tú has sido quien lo ha hecho, fue por ti

-Y por tus palabras, que bueno que estas aquí – ella se sintió agradecida

Al paso de tres días Mickey y Abril salieron del laboratorio para comenzar a recuperarse y seguir su entrenamiento, las cosas entre Rafael y Karai eran tensas, aunque no discutían mucho tampoco había mucha comunicación entre ellos.

Pasaron los días, un par de semanas, Mikey desde que pudo andar solo se había dedicado a ir con Leo a "platicar" le contaba sobre su entrenamiento, le explicaba sus comics, se "peleaba con él" por no querer ir a entrenar o le leía algún cuento de los que a Leo le gustaba –Despertaras en cualquier momento y yo quiero estar aquí para verte – siempre decía.

Una tarde se encontraba en el laboratorio como cada día, le leía un cuento y comenzó a "discutir con él"

-No Leo, si tú quieres leer otro cuento tendrá que ser de otro tema, que te parece el comic de super halcón, este ya lo leíste y esta aburrido – imaginaba la respuesta y le contestaba – ¿De verdad te gusta tanto?, eres raro, no quieres leer de nada más que los héroes espaciales, busquemos algún otro, de seguro te gustará – Mikey tenía más libros y comics a los pies de Leonardo, al tocarlos cayeron

– dha!, ya vez lo que pasó, tiraste los libros, bueno no te molestes yo los recojo – se agacho mientras reclamaba por levantar los libros él solo, por debajo de la cama miro al frente un mueble con cristales donde vio que Leonardo tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando a todos lados, como reconociendo el lugar donde estaba.

-¡Leo! – Mike se levantó muy rápido que no se percató que al estar debajo de la camilla se golpeaba la cabeza - ¡Hay mi cabeza! – Exclamo, pero al levantarse vio nuevamente a Leo dormido – "¿Lo imagine"?- estaba algo confundido, con cuidado, se agacho nuevamente a recoger los libros, tomo uno y lo subió sin levantarse, se fijó nuevamente en el cristal y vio a su hermano despierto y mirando alrededor

–¡Lo sabía, ya despertó! – Decía para sí, tomo más libros y se levantó mirando a su hermano y lo vio dormido – se está haciendo el dormido, ahora veras – pensaba para sí, se acercó a un mueble lleno de medicamentos buscando una jeringa, la vio en la parte más alta, la caja de las jeringas estaba justo debajo de otra más grande, tenía la palabra de solución salinica pero eso no le importaba a Mikey, con esfuerzo alcanzó la caja, haciéndose espacio metió su mano para sacar lo que buscaba -"una jeringa, con esto Leonardo tendrá que dejar de fingir" - decía con una sonrisa traviesa pero el acto se desbalanceo la caja superior haciendo que cayeran un par de frascos de vidrio con dicha solución, se dirigían directo a la cabeza del menor

-¡Cuidado! - Se escuchó la voz de Leo gritando en el laboratorio

##########################

"Me voy a apurar con mi tesis" decía "los leo dentro de un mes" decía "no podré subir el capítulo tan pronto" decía, bueno, sí me tarde algo pero como lo dije esto es algo adictivo y no me deja dormir tranquila. (Este capítulo tiene más páginas que mi tesis *o* pero aquí estoy)

TsukihimePrincess: Y la corte celestial cantó, por fin está despierto y con su familia, ahora veremos que secuelas hay (aunque cuando te enteres me querrás matar ;-P)

Dragonsishshah: Gracias por leer mi fic y es un honor que me pidas leer el tuyo, creo que de eso se trata, compartir historias creadas por nosotros mismos y procurar que los demás se emocionen o sufran igual que nosotros al escribir y al igual que tú que te basas en momentos reales como inspiración en este fic he puesto y pondré conversaciones que tuve con un ser amado antes de que falleciera, incluso la pérdida de memoria (todos dicen que la perdí por cierto tiempo, yo no les creo, no me acuerdo *_*;)

Cristal Violeta: Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic, valoro mucho tu comentario pues admiro tu forma de escribir, espero no decepcionarte en esta historia, para ser sincera tiene mucho de mí que quiero compartir con ustedes y sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

Kyu-P, espero tu comentario

AHORA SÍ, NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS, POR LO MENOS CUANDO MI TESIS TENGA UN MARCO TEORICO, ADIOS ;-p


	14. REENCUENTRO

Jojojojojo bien dicen en la vida hay prioridades y no digo más…

Bueno si, un detalle, Rose Black Dragon, lee bajo tu propio riesgo O_o

#####################

REENCUENTRO

-¡Cuidado! - Se escuchó la voz de Leo en el laboratorio, como reflejo Mickey se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos y sintió algo que le rozaba antes de escuchar romperse, un líquido lo salpico y algunos vidrios cayeron en sus brazos y torso, afortunadamente no salió lastimado, al centrarse, el pequeño ninja se dio cuenta que Leonardo había estrellado los frascos de solución salinica usando los libros encontrados en la camilla, al ver a su alrededor vio a su hermano que lo miraba con ojos asustados - ¿Estas herido? – preguntaba con verdadera preocupación

-¡Leonardo! – El menor se emocionó y corrió a abrazarlo - ¡Despertaste hermano, lo sabía, estas despierto y estas bien, me alegra tanto, te extrañe y mucho! – el líder correspondió al abrazo de manera paternal

-Mucho fue gracias a ti, me ayudaste a despertar ¿verdad?, puedo recordar tu voz hablándome – el menor solo afirmó con la cabeza sentía que si llegaba a hablar rompería en llanto y no quería eso –gracias pequeño -

\- ¿Pequeño? – Leonardo nunca le había dicho así, Mikey miro a Leo a los ojos, algo pasaba, dio un gran respiro antes de hablar – Leo ¿por qué te hacías el dormido?, tú ya estabas despierto y fingías ¿por qué?

-Es que yo… -

-¡Espera!, voy por Donnie y Rafa, no te vayas - Mikey no fue más allá de la puerta dio un grito, ante la mirada divertida de Leo - ¡Chicos, Leo despertó, vengan pronto!

Al escuchar el anuncio la familia fue a verlo, Karai se quedaba atrás no quería confundirlo

-¡Leo, Leo, despertaste! – Donatello lo abrazó y comenzaba a revisarlo tras llegar corriendo

-¡Eres un intrépido!, ¡nos has tenido preocupados!, sí que te tomas tu tiempo ¿verdad?, ¡no te atrevas a repetirlo! – Rafael le exigía

-Te lo prometo – Leonardo estaba sonriente – o por lo menos tratare de hacerlo – la mirada de Leo se posó en cada uno de los presentes, no hablaba mucho, pero escuchaba a todos, cuando miro a Karai fue con curiosidad pero ella se sintió incomoda

-Leo, perdóname, tal vez no estés de acuerdo en que yo esté aquí pero … - un ademan de Leo la detuvo

-Amigos – declaró – no tengo la menor idea de quienes son – decía con una sonrisa, todos se quedaron petrificados, Leo había perdido la memoria nuevamente, tal vez a causa del coma – debo decirles que no conozco a nadie, pero a todos quiero – miró a Mikey – son mi familia ¿verdad? - Mikey ya no pudo más y lo abrazó nuevamente

-Sí Leo somos tu familia, no importa si no sabes nuestros nombres, lo que importa es que sientas el amor y cariño que te tenemos, si no recuperas tus recuerdos haremos nuevos y mejores, mientras estemos todos juntos nada será imposible-

Las palabras de Miguel Ángel conmovieron a los presentes, todos comenzaron a hablarle, querían contarle lo sucedido Sensei le quería agradecer por regresarle a su hija pero al parecer tenía que esperar, Rafael le decía que ser un líder no era tan fácil como pensaba, Donatello hablaba sobre el suero que habían podido sintetizar para su recuperación, Mikey no lo soltaba y le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Pero Leonardo no podía poner atención en todo lo que les decían a la vez y solo daba sonrisas tranquilas a todos los presentes divertidos de cómo le hablaban.

-Chicos, al parecer no debemos abrumarlo, dejémoslo descansar y podemos verlo de uno a uno- Donatello pidió a los presentes, cada uno lo abrazo y se retiró de a poco siendo Karai fue la ultima.

-Leo quiero hablar contigo a solas – pedía karai

-Muy bien solo espera, pequeño ven aquí un momento – el menor obedeció – ¿dime tu confías en ella? – La pregunta del líder dolió a Karai, Miguel Ángel afirmo con la cabeza –

-A ella le confiaría mi vida – Karai agradeció la respuesta de Miguel Ángel

-Gracias hermanito, ahora déjame a solas con ella ¿sí? – el menor salió sin reparo

-Leo yo…- pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por la tortuga

-Perdona por haberlo preguntado y discúlpame si te incomodó, lo que pasa es que quiero entender… sé que me he perdido de mucho y quiero saberlo todo pero en tu caso…

-¿Que pasa Leo?, sientes rechazo por mi ¿verdad?, no te culpo – Ella desviaba la mirada

-¿Rechazó? – Leonardo pensó un momento – no, no lo creo, no creo que sea rechazo, es solo que no lo entiendo, al mirarte hay algo que me confunde ¿Por qué siento que el mundo se acelera y se detiene al mismo con solo una mirada tuya?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? – la joven se sonrió y sonrojo

-Leo en realidad ha sido mucho el tiempo que habíamos sido enemigos y puede ser que mi presencia te inquiete, pero debes saber que eso ya no pasara nuevamente, gracias a ti, tú cambiaste eso, me diste mi pasado, me regresaste a mi padre y me haces parte de tu familia, no sé cómo agradecerte – karai tomo las manos de Leo

-Puedes empezar por decirme ¿Cómo lo haces?, ¿Cómo puedes hacer que mi corazón se acelere y se suspenda con solo tocarme?, ¿Tienes magia?

-Leo ponte serio – la kunoichi se avergonzó soltándolo al instante, Leonardo suspiro triste tras lejanía de Karai.

-Bueno, entonces puedes contarme que fue lo que pasó, quiero todas las versiones posibles, quiero que tú me cuentes y que sea la verdad – pidió la tortuga, la joven contó todo desde el principio, lo que había desencadenado su intrusión en el asalto al museo, lo que las demás tortugas le habían contado y lo vivido después con Perrera y Stockman

-Entiendo – Leonardo estaba pensativo – y dime, ¿ellos siguen vivos?

La kunoichi negó con la cabeza –no lo sabemos, al parecer no, pues no han dado señales de vida en todo este tiempo

-Es una lástima – decía en tono triste – espero que estén bien, una persona con tanta maldad no es así porque lo haya decidido, si no, porque las circunstancias lo obligaron y seguramente ellos han sufrido mucho

-Leonardo en verdad que eres raro, algún otro buscaría venganza, te quitaron la libertad, tus recuerdos, tu familia, tu honor y hasta tu voluntad y ¿aun así te preocupas por ellos?, soy yo la que no te entiende

-Pero Karai no es tan difícil de comprender, si hubieras sido tú quien lo hiciera de seguro hubieses pensado que tus razones eran válidas y si tú has tenido una oportunidad de redención de seguro ellos la aprovecharían si la tuviesen.

-MMM, Leo creo que para mejorar tu memoria no debo cambiar mi carácter contigo, eso me anima a decirte que… ¡Estás loco!... pero me alegra que estés de vuelta – tras decir esto lo abrazó y se retiró.

-¿Ya te vas? Y ¿No vas a decirme que clase de magia tienes?- le sonreía - Ahora mismo me acabas hacer sentir que puedo volar y la idea que te vayas me recuerda que todo el cuerpo me duele – Karai se detuvo se sonrojo y respondió

-¡Ya cállate!... Veras mi magia cuando entrenemos juntos – y salió del lugar

Pasaron cinco días para que Leonardo tratara de reincorporarse, había soportado pacientemente el estar en cama Donatello constantemente lo revisaba y trataba de traer los recuerdo perdidos, cosa que no habían tenido grandes avances, pero ya no quería seguir en cama, necesitaba comenzar a moverse, sus hermanos estaban presentes para ayudarlo.

-Leo, tómalo con calma, has estado sin movimiento mucho tiempo y es posible que pueda ser algo difícil, no te desesperes ¿está bien?

-Si Donnie, pero es que ya no quiero estar en cama, quiero entrenar con ustedes – Leonardo estaba algo ansioso

-Ya lo sabemos, pero poco a poco

Leonardo se sentó en la camilla y apoyado de Rafael comenzó a levantarse, su rostro expresaba dolor pero no desistía en su hacer, con mucho esfuerzo se reincorporo pero con más comenzó a dar unos pasos, pero se sintió mareado y algo pálido, comenzaba a sudar, Donatello al verlo acerco una silla de ruedas para sentarlo, cuando Leonardo la vio negó con la cabeza rechazándola y siguió caminando hacia un sillón junto a la pared.

-Leo no seas necio, es poco a poco

-Es que si no puedo hacer esto temo no poder caminar nuevamente – Sorprendió a todos que Leonardo hablara tan francamente de lo que sentía

-Conociéndote lo harás, eres tan obstinado cuando se te cruza una idea que no hay quien te haga cambiar de opinión – Rafael le decía mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sillón – ahí tienes como ejemplo a Karai, la viste una vez y decidiste que era buena, mírala ahora, vive con nosotros y todo gracias a ti – Leonardo sonreía mientras respiraba algo agitado

-No creo que con ella haya sido difícil – el mareo era mayor, cerró los ojos y recargo la cabeza – con ella no puede ser difícil…. – su voz se comenzó a apagar, Donatello lo reviso inmediatamente

-El esfuerzo debió haber sido mayor de lo que parecía, se desmayó – Rápidamente busco algo de alcohol y lo comenzaba a reanimar

-¿Qué paso? – El brazo de Leonardo retiraba torpemente el olor a alcohol que Donatello le acercaba

-Nada hermano, solo te sobre exigiste un poco más, por eso debes de tomarlo con calma –

-No puedo, eso no puedo hacerlo, puede haber algún ataque, algún enemigo afuera y aunque Rafael los lidera bien yo no quiero estar cruzado de brazos y no poder ayudarlos, no… - sintió la mano de Rafael en su hombro.

-Sé lo que sientes pero ahora lo más impórtate es tu recuperación, siempre nos has puesto antes que tu propia salud pero ahora no te dejaremos hacerlo, así que por el momento tu única preocupación es recuperarte ¿entendiste? O prefieres que te de una orden mientras sigo siendo el líder – un guiño del de rojo hizo relajarse a Leonardo

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, gracias hermano, gracias a todos – los veía con una amplia sonrisa.

Una tarde después del entrenamiento se acercó al dojo usando unas muletillas, veía a Sensei meditando y no quiso interrumpir, se quedó mirando desde la puerta, después de todo no sabía cómo hablarle

-Pasa hijo mío, no temas acercarte, nunca lo has hecho

Leonardo suspiro y con paso lento quedo a unos pasos frente a su Sensei, este abrió los ojos y se levantó, sabía que su hijo tendría dificultades para sentarse en seiza como acostumbraba

-¿Qué sucede Leonardo?

-Quiero hablar con usted, no sé si puedo

-Habla con toda libertad, tú siempre me has dicho lo que te aflige, no temas hacerlo

Otro suspiro se escucho

-Tengo miedo… ya han pasado varios días y no puedo controlar por completo mi cuerpo, temo no poder ser el mismo que conocieron, temo el haber perdido mis habilidades, ser un inútil para el equipo pero más que todo temo no estar con mis hermanos cuando me necesiten, si ellos se encontraran en peligro y yo sin habilidades para ayudarlos… no sé lo que haría; no quiero verlos lastimados por que no pude ayudarlos.

-Leonardo todo líder teme perder a su equipo, sin un equipo no puede haber líder- pero Leonardo negó con la cabeza

-No Splinter, no me interesa si soy o no el líder, eso no me preocupa, es como un sentimiento al que no sé cómo nombrar, está aquí pero… como explicarme- su mirar era triste

-Ya veo – Splinter reflexiono un momento mientras acariciaba su barba – Leonardo, siempre has sido hábil y rápido en aprender, no te desesperes, no dudo que tus habilidades regresaran, eso si no te estresas por que sea rápidamente, todo lleva su exacto tiempo, ni antes ni después, ten fe en ti como la tenemos todos. Ese sentimiento que tienes puedes llamarlo protección, es posible que tu instinto de protección por tu familia te haga desesperar por no poder recuperar tus habilidades al tiempo que tú lo quieres, pero no te preocupes, si en algún extraño momento tus habilidades no te permiten ayudarlos no dudo que encontraras la solución de una u otra forma. Solo haznos un favor… no te alejes de tu familia

Las palabras de Splinter tranquilizaron el corazón del joven ninja

-Gracias Splinter, ese ha sido un buen consejo – Leonardo ya estaba más relajado y comenzaba a retirarse cuando la voz de Sensei lo detuvo

– Leonardo espera, yo quiero agradecerte a ti –Leonardo lo miro seriamente, no sabía de lo que hablaba - has hecho sentir a este viejo una felicidad que no pensaba volver a sentir, has regresado a casa y has traído a mi hija de vuelta, has cuidado de tus hermanos y mantenido esta familia unida, algo que ni siquiera yo pude hacer desde tu desaparición, muchas gracias hijo mío – y abrazó a su hijo mayor pero este se sentía algo incomodo

-Si Splinter… este… disculpa que no sepa que decir, confió que lo que me dices es verdad pero no sé qué deba responder, tal vez esa persona a quien agradeces no vuelva y tal vez no quieras a la que soy ahora- Splinter vio que su hijo mostraba algo de tristeza

-Hijo mío – Splinter lo tomo de los hombros mirándolo directamente – yo te amaré siempre sin importar nada y tal vez no lo recuerdes pero tu carácter no ha cambiado, nunca lo hizo, aun como enemigo mostraste honor y nobleza porque así eres tú y no importa la circunstancia eso no cambiará, por ahora solo escúchame y cuando llegues a recuperar la memoria sabrás que responder

-¿Y si no pasa?, ¿Si no recupero mis recuerdos? – Leonardo se negaba al abrazo alejándolo con una mano pero Splinter no desistió

-Entonces lo importante es que te sientas amado por esta familia y con eso en mente no importará si los recuperas o no pues sabrás que siempre contaras con nosotros

-Gracias Splinter

-También puedes decirme Sensei o Padre si lo prefieres

-Gracias Padre – finalmente Leonardo se rindió a abrazo de Splinter

Al paso de los días Leonardo fue fortaleciéndose, se veía más relajado que antes y sobre todo feliz, poco a poco comenzó a entrenar, primero solo y después con sus hermanos incluidos Karai y Abril quien ya se había recuperado.

Sus hermanos le contaron como cada uno vivió lo sucedido, Leonardo escuchaba como si estuviera viendo un episodio más de su serie favorita y de vez en cuando preguntaba incrédulo ¿De verdad? ¿Yo hice eso? Pero por más que le decían no podían hacer que su memoria regresara lo que les entristecía un poco.

Donatello por su parte estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo pues solo necesitaba que el cerebro se desinflamara por completo y podría recordar, aunque no sabía que tanto podría tardar en hacerlo.

Miguel Ángel acompañaba a Leonardo en el dojo lo veía mientras este practicaba una kata, los ojos de admiración no cesaban de seguir los movimientos del mayor

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Quieres practicar conmigo?- ofrecía Leonardo, al chico le brillaron los ojos

-¡Sí, sí quiero! – rápidamente tomo sus nunchakus y comenzó a entrenar con el mayor, Leonardo atacaba mientras el menor esquivaba y golpeaba a distancia con sus armas

-Eso está bien, pero no siempre te quedes a distancia, acércate poco a poco y continua el contrataque – Leonardo aconsejaba mientras daba otra vez un golpe contra su hermanito, este parecía haber acertado pero de pronto el de naranja desapareció con gran rapidez, Leo miro a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta que no estaba, Mickey literalmente volaba sobre su hermano y nuevamente alargando sus armas rompía la defensa del mayor y aterrizaba frente a él golpeando puntos estratégicos y cuando Leonardo quiso conectar un golpe al rostro noto que el pequeño desaparecía otra vez a gran velocidad y tomando a Leonardo de su brazo lo lanzó hacia la pared

-Auch…- decía un Leonardo tirado de cabeza y apoyado en la pared

-¡Leo! ¡Perdón!, me emocione y no me medí, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?, voy a llamar a Donnie – Mickey daba saltitos con uno y otro pie mientras que sus manos en puño tapaban su boca lleno de nerviosismo

-No lo llames, se va a preocupar y no es para tanto, mejor ayúdame a levantarme, eso sería mejor- El menor lo ayudo y se sentaron en el suelo para que Leonardo se recuperara – me queda claro que ya no puedo llamarte pequeño ¿verdad?- Mickey se extraño

-¿Porqué, te enojaste conmigo?, de verdad perdóname – El menor estaba muy angustiado

-¿De qué hablas?, no puedo llamarte pequeño si veo que eres un gran ninja, apenas te di un pequeño consejo y me diste una paliza – decía sobándose el brazo - ¿siempre has sido tan bueno?, tu apariencia es de fragilidad pero hermano golpeas como una piedra, déjame adivinar, siempre terminan persiguiéndote los chicos malos ¿no es así? – Mickey solo afirmo escuchando atentamente - ¡Lo vez! Engañas a todos con tu falsa apariencia de debilidad, Sensei te ha enseñado bien – comenzaba a levantarse ahora sosteniendo su abdomen, Miguel Ángel lo ayudaba

-¿De verdad crees eso? – Leonardo lo miro con curiosidad

-¿De verdad crees que te engaño?, si quieres peleamos nuevamente pero hoy no por favor, dame la revancha mañana por ahora necesito tu hombro – Mickey en lugar de darle apoyo lo abrazo con fuerza

-Hey y eso ¿a qué viene? –

-Tú también me has enseñado mucho, gracias Leo, gracias por regresar, tu siempre me has guiado y el saber que habías muerto por mi culpa me estaba matando, me estás dando una oportunidad de reparar ese daño

-Hermanito sabes que no recuerdo lo que pasó o porqué se dieron las cosas como se dieron, pero no creo haberme arrepentido de haberte ayudado, comprende que tu no debes culparte si yo o alguno de nosotros perece, no importa la circunstancia, nunca debes sentirte culpable pues cada uno es responsable de sus propios actos y de asumir las consecuencias, no hay daño que reparar, si yo decidí ayudarte es porque sabía el riesgo y aun así lo hice, recuerda que un ninja siempre está expuesto de vivir su último momento en cualquier instante.

-Pero no Leo, fueron mis actos los que provocaron que te separaran de nosotros y no quiero que eso pase

-Estoy seguro que no ha sido tu culpa, pero dime ¿Qué harías si volviera a pasar?

-Te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo, pero preferiría no hacerlo así que no lo no hagas, ya no te separes de nosotros

-¿Lo ves?, no fuiste tú, esa decisión fue mía y lo acabas de admitir, déjate de recuerdos tristes, sé que si me encuentro en peligro tú me ayudarías y con eso me basta – Leonardo lo abrazaba dándole confianza

-Te quiero hermano- Mickey ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del mayor

-No te culpes nunca más, si te quedas estancado en el pasado nunca podrás seguir adelante, aprende de tus errores para no volver a cometerlos ¿lo prometes? –

-Sí Leo, te lo prometo.

Rafael le hablaba mucho con su hermano mayor le contó su sentir por su desaparición, hablo sobre la desesperación y el miedo que tenía al ser el líder de sus hermanos, poniéndolos en constante riesgo y el no querer perder a otro hermano, mucho menos a Mikey pues de cierta forma era el pequeño, inexperto y a quien más cuidaba el líder azul.

-Pero Rafa, para un líder es natural tener miedo, debe tener miedo para estar alerta, debe ser el primero y el último, debe pensar en el bienestar de los demás a pesar del suyo, debe de considerar las cosas a las que debe renunciar para que todos puedan ganar, no es una tarea fácil y tú ya lo entendiste.

-Perdóname, yo nunca te ayude, siempre te ponía trabas por creerme mejor que tú, como esa noche cuando peleamos contra Víbora Alga, te dije cosas de las que me arrepiento, cuestione y ridiculice tu puesto y la verdad es que nunca podría ser un líder tan bueno como lo eres tú

-Rafa pero si eres un buen líder, pudiste mantener junta a la familia en tiempos difíciles, cuidaste de Mikey y eso ya es mucho decir

-No Leo, debes recuperarte pronto, necesito que lo hagas para seguir siendo el líder y créeme esta vez no te contradeciré, confiaré en ti en todo lo que digas y mandes, mi temperamento es mi peor enemigo y no quiero lastimar a nadie más con él.

-Ya vez, eres un buen líder, antepones el bienestar de los tuyos a pesar de tus intereses, sé que lo haces bien y a mí no me molestaría que tu continuaras como líder.

-No sabes lo que dices Leo, Mikey estaba tan deprimido que no quería comer, entrenar era una odisea, siempre estaba distraído, y salir a las rondas era una batalla constante con sus recuerdos, tenía pesadillas todas las noches y yo no podía ayudarlo, no sabía consolarlo por tu perdida ¿y cómo hacerlo? Si yo tampoco podía superar tu muerte. Mikey comenzó a recuperarse después de que ustedes tuvieron su enfrentamiento, fuiste tú quien lo ayudó mientras que yo provoque todo lo sucedido, hable sin pensar y eso costó caro.

-Pero ya lo superaste ¿verdad? Ahora eres más sabio, tal vez aprendes a la mala pero aprendes, no dudaría en dejar mi vida en tus manos – decía Leonardo tratando de animarlo

-¡Leonardo casi te mato!, no me di cuenta que lo que querías era salvar a Mikey y no lastimarlo, él me lo dijo, me dijo que tu no eras el enemigo, él presentía la verdad y yo no lo quise ni supe escuchar – dijo con vergüenza

-Claro que sí, para ti yo era el enemigo, no tenías por qué confiar en mí y no hacías más que proteger a todos y si es por ello no te arrepientas, de seguro yo sabía los riesgos, ahora no debemos seguir alimentando a nuestros demonios internos, créeme yo ya he olvidado todo y no hay rencor – decía divertido

-Leo, eres un tonto, claro que no lo recuerdas, pero la verdad…- fue interrumpido

-¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos cuando recupere la memoria?, así no estaría hablando sin certezas, mientras, haz lo que yo y olvida lo malo del pasado – le pidió con una sonrisa

-Si Leo ahora mismo me golpearé la cabeza, con permiso – respondía divertido por la actitud de su hermano mayor, se levantó y camino a su hermano - gracias – lo abrazó – que bueno que estas aquí, no sabes cómo te extrañamos

-¡Pero que lindos!, Rafa no sabía que tuvieras sentimientos – Mike comenzó a burlarse - ¡Hay! – Exclamó después de sentir un coscorrón por parte del rudo - ¡Mira Leo, me pego! – Leonardo lo vio de reojo con simpatía

-Rafa prometiste no golpearlo más– decía mientras caminaba a la puerta

-No Leo, eso no se vale, eso lo dije cuando tu… -Rafael reaccionó a lo dicho por su hermano - Leo ¿Recordaste algo?- la intrépida tortuga se detuvo de golpe, no se había percatado

-No lo sé, eso creo – Miro incrédulo a Rafael y recordando un poco más grito - Rafael ¡ESTÁS LOCO! Como te atreviste a electrocutarte, pudiste morir, ¡¿de dónde sacaste idea tan estúpida?!

-Leo estas recordando – Decía animado el segundo

-¡No me cambies el tema! ya no habrá más películas para tí-

-y… hasta ahí llegaron los recuerdos, oye intrépido la idea la saque de ti cuando así salvaste a Mike

-¿De verdad?- Leonardo veía incrédulo sus manos -¿yo hice eso?

-Jajajaj, déjalo así, tu memoria regresará aunque tarde pero lo hará – decía abrazando a su hermano

-Muy bien Leo, así se hace -Mikey se unió al abrazo de pronto sintieron a la tortuga que hacía falta saltando sobre ellos en el abrazo, haciéndolos caer

-¡Hay!, ¿y tú qué haces? – decía Mikey

-Llegue por escuchar gritos y al ver el abrazo no me quise sentir desplazado – todos lo vieron y rieron juntos

-Pero ya en serio por qué el alboroto – preguntaba Donatello

-Leo tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de la noche que lo trajimos, eso quiere decir que su memoria sigue ahí, oculta y esperando a salir – Decía muy entusiasmado Rafael

-Eso es increíble, Leo ven tal vez puedas recordar cómo hacer tus medicamentos – el hermano genio tomo del brazo al mayor y se lo llevo al laboratorio, - estoy intrigado, necesito saber cómo obtuviste la esencia del que hemos hecho el suero, necesito saber, he traído varias plantas que de seguro podrás usar, Splinter, Karai, Abril y Casey fueron por más a la granja, no tardaran en llegar – Leonardo solo se dejó llevar por su hermano, su rostro reflejaba interés y diversión por lo que decía el genio, hablaba tan rápido que no lo había dejado decir nada, salieron del dojo y la voz del genio desapareció de en el pasillo

-Rafa quiero hacer algo especial por Leo- Mikey veía muy serio al mayor, este le miro con curiosidad pues muy pocas ocasiones había visto a su hermano de esa forma – su cumpleaños es dentro de tres semanas y me gustaría darle algo especial y que tal vez lo ayude a recuperar su memoria

-Muy bien y ¿qué has pensado?

-Quiero ir por su katana, la que dejamos en el bosque a las orillas de la ciudad, ¿Recuerdas? – Rafael recordaba perfectamente, esa era la Katana que habían dejado como homenaje luctuoso de Leonardo – quiero ir por ella y me gustaría que me ayudaras para poder hacer otra igual y darle a Leo en su cumpleaños, ¿Qué opinas?

-¡Mikey esa es una muy buena idea! Podemos ir hoy mismos, diremos que vamos a una ronda nocturna e ir por la espada, pediremos a Donatello que nos diga donde conseguir material para poder hacer otra espada igual, seguramente al usarlas Leo recordará algo, ¡bien pensado hermanito! – la emoción de Rafael animó al menor

-¡Verdad que sí!, ¿Me vas a ayudar?

-¡Claro que sí, cuenta con ello!, saldremos cuando todos vayan a dormir, o mejor aún, vamos ahora mismo, conociendo a Donatello estarán en el laboratorio mucho tiempo, puede que no se den cuenta de que salimos.

-Muy bien, gracias Rafa, iré a preparar todo, gracias hermano- En verdad Mikey estaba animado

En el laboratorio Leonardo analizaba las plantas que había traído Donatello, las tomaba y revisaba, olía los destilados ha el genio había hecho, tomo un poco de la flor de lirio de pantano, corto un pétalo y lo probo haciendo una expresión de desagrado – sí que sabe horrible - comentaba, el genio solo vea la expresión de su hermano al ver cada planta

-¿Qué pasa Leo, acaso no son correctas? O será que ¿no lo recuerdas?

-No lo sé Donatello, tal vez – Leonardo comenzó a recordar cómo hacer las esencias, el recuerdo parecía un golpe en su cerebro, esto hizo que el mayor tomara su cabeza entre sus manos y sangrara un poco de la nariz cayendo al suelo, Donatello lo vio asustado y se agacho para ayudarlo

-¿Qué pasa Leo, te duele algo?, no te esfuerces si es doloroso, déjame revisarte – Leonardo lo volteo a ver, y le sonrió forzadamente

-No pasa nada, estoy bien - pero cambio casi de inmediato su rostro, poniéndose pálido comenzó a temblar, diversas imágenes y sentimientos comenzaban a inundar su cabeza, recuerdos fragmentados de su estancia con Perrera y Stockman, Donatello lo sujetaba mientras trataba de ayudarlo, Leonardo escuchaba al genio muy lejanamente hasta que todo comenzó a oscurecerse.

#######################

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero poder subir pronto lo que falta, puede que sean capítulos largos. Esto está llegando al final pero la familia aún tiene que comprobar su fuerza en su debilidad. Tal vez quieran matarme por dejar desmemoriado a Leonardo (de nuevo), pero quería poner la conversación de la familia con un Leonardo en esa condición, necesitaba hacerlo, algo personal.

TsukihimePrincess: Tú no te preocupes ya mande a Rafa al psiquiatra y ha prometido contar hasta el mil para calmarse ante momentos de ira, Leo como secuela tiene pérdida de memoria (de nuevo), pero la está recuperando, una parte en este capítulo y próximamente la obtendrá totalmente, la verdad no adelantaré más pues el final está cerca. Saludos y gracias por escribir

Mariana Ochoa: Este capítulo es un momento de paz para la familia pues lo que sigue no será tan tranquilo para los hermanos. Ya casi terminamos, por favor sigue leyendo y comentando.

Rose Black Dragon: Ya puedo sentir tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, perdón por lo de Karai pero así va la historia, pero te prometo que ella ya no aparece mucho, solo una vez más para el final pero no tiene mayor relevancia que la participación de Abril. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado mi historia y me siento honrada de que la estés siguiendo. Me agradaron mucho todos tus comentarios, aquí me tienes revisando este capítulo y de pronto "pum" 13 correos de un solo golpe, la verdad eso me animó mucho. Tienes razón, deberían hacerse una limpia porque esto aún no termina. Espero tu comentario aunque me quieras matar por la conversación entre Leo y Karai.

No es que este a favor o en contra de Karai pero veras apenas recuerdo las tortugas de los 80's, nunca hemos tenido cable como para ver las del año 2003 (apenas veo la serie en youtube) y las que pasan ahora en tv abierta me parecen geniales (hasta ahora me di cuenta que Karai existía), solo traté de seguir la personalidad de los personajes. Gracias por escribir.

Kyu-P: Sabia que comentarías, gracias por eso, decidí terminar el fic lo antes posible para no dejarlos en suspenso, dos o tres capítulos más o uno muyyy largo, este fue momento de paz, perdón y reflexión para la familia, ahora vamos con el clímax. Y seguiré esperando tu comentario para este y los capítulos que vienen. Saludos ˆuˆ


	15. EL REGRESO

Mis abogados insisten en decir que yo no soy la dueña de las tortugas y solo hago este fic sin fines de lucro

Espero les guste este capítulo y no olviden que espero comentarios, si ven algún error entiéndanme, estoy débil y cansada y si lo encuentran por favor también DÍGANME COMO RAYOS EDITAR, sin más aquí esta

T_T no he podido subir el capitulo, espero ahora si se pueda T_T

######################

EL REGRESO

Leonardo despertó después de unos minutos, su hermano aun lo tenía entre sus brazos tratando de reanimarlo estaba preocupado pues aunque había gritado a sus hermanos por ayuda estos no habían ido, significaba que no se encontraban en la guarida, no estaban y él los necesitaba, así que respiro hondo y comenzó a revisar a su hermano.

Leonardo lo vio preocupado pero no quiso alarmarlo a pesar del dolor que sentía y percatarse de la sangre que su nariz derramaba, le regalo una sonrisa forzada -No te preocupes, estoy bien -

-¿De verdad?, Leo tu siempre sabes disfrazar tus dolencias o temores, por favor no lo hagas ahora, confía en nosotros ¿puedes? – esto sorprendió al mayor, se levantó con ayuda de su hermano y se sentó en una silla mientras era revisado

-¿Yo no les decía cuando estaba mal?- quedo pensando unos momentos - ¿y ustedes se daban cuenta de lo que hacía?

-Solo en ocasiones, eres muy bueno escondiendo ese tipo de cosas

-Vaya… –y al final comentó lo más sincero que pudo - ¿no les dije que era por su bien? – Donatello lo vio extrañado – Bueno… es que siento que de esa forma los estoy protegiendo, tal vez antes era igual ¿no crees?

-Sí, tu siempre haces eso, pero ahora es mejor que nos hablemos con la verdad, así nos podrás proteger mejor ¿no te parece?

-Pero si yo soy el líder debo ser el más fuerte física y mentalmente para poder apoyarlos y protegerlos ¿o no?

Donatello descubría después de mucho tiempo el por qué Leonardo siempre actuaba así ¿Cómo es qué no lo había notado antes? Leonardo nunca se quejaba de los entrenamientos, ocultaba sus miedos y dolencias, siempre los apoyaba, motivaba y consolaba cuando era necesario, él estaba ahí para todos sin embargo nadie estaba para él.

-Si yo llegara a decir que tengo miedo o no me siento bien no les infundiría confianza durante una batalla, mis temores serían los suyos, mi debilidad aumentaría en ustedes y provocaría que salieran lastimados, eso no tiene sentido, si yo quiero protegerlos deben ver en mí una roca fuerte, donde se pueden apoyar para enfrentar cualquier reto y no sentir mi temor.

-Leo y ¿cuál es tu peor temor?- Leonardo lo miro con sincera sorpresa

-¿Qué no es obvio?, que mi familia salga herida o muera en alguna contienda, pensé que lo sabían, si yo puedo evitarles un daño lo haría sin pensar ¿acaso nunca se los dije?

-No, pero siempre lo demostraste- Donatello lo abrazó – pero ahora no tiene por qué ser así, podrás decirnos lo que sientes y donde tú seas débil nosotros seremos fuertes, nos apoyaremos y seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para que ninguno de nosotros se quede atrás – Donatello miro a Leonardo analizándolo – ahora dime que fue lo que pasó, ¿Cómo te sientes? Y no te atrevas a mentir – una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Leonardo

-Solo un dolor de cabeza que ya está disminuyendo y algunos recuerdos, creo – Donatello le dio un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de su nariz

-No me gusta que hayas sangrado con ese recuerdo, ¿dime sobre que era? ¿De una batalla?

Leonardo negó con la cabeza – fue de todo y nada, no sé, momentos de mi estancia con Stockman, no estoy seguro… conversaciones con ustedes y … ¡Recordé como hacer las esencias! - decía más animado, se levantó de golpe – ahora recuerdo que con la flor escarlata puedes curar ciertos venenos pero puede borrar recuerdos, con la flor azul de lirio puedes recuperarla, pero si lo combinas con esta otra puedes hacer los efectos permanentes, para poder hacer la paralizante puedes destilar un poco de dagga salvaje con... –Leonardo emocionado comenzaba a realizar las combinaciones para las esencias mostrándole a Donatello como hacerlas, no se dieron cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó seguro era de madrugada, de pronto se vieron rodeados de frascos etiquetados con variadas sustancias útiles para cualquier momento.

-Vaya Leo, sí que recordaste como hacer estas cosas, dime algo, ¿recuerdas como las aprendiste a hacer?

-Mmm fue al despertar, yo estaba en una especie de sala de hospital, Stockman y Perrera me dijeron que eran mis Amos y que durante mi recuperación podía usar los autómatas a mi gusto, uno de ellos me mostró como hacer esto y como al parecer tenía cierta habilidad pude aprender fácilmente – decía con tranquilidad

-Leo ¿recuerdas haber sufrido?- Leonardo negó con la cabeza

-No Donnie, no lo recuerdo, lo que sí sé es que me sentía un extraño, fuera de lugar, aunque ellos decían ser mi familia no lo sentía así, recuerdo sentirme como un simple sirviente

-¿Y que sientes de nosotros? – preguntó algo preocupado a Leonardo le sorprendía la pregunta pero contestó con una sonrisa

-Es muy diferente para cada uno – comenzó a decir – Por Splinter siento respeto, Por Abril, Casey es amistad, por Karai mmm es un sentimiento extraño, Mikey me hace sentir ternura, creo que lo debo guiar y cuidar aun de sí mismo, por Rafael fuerza, creo que siempre peleaba con él pero sé que puedo confiarle el bienestar de todos por si llego a faltar, su valor y perseverancia lo hace un líder innato y por ti lo que siento es mucha admiración, eres un artista marcial muy versátil hermano, no cualquiera tiene el don de la curación y tecnología como lo tienes tú. Ver cómo son en este momento me llena de orgullo, estos sentimientos me confirman que he vivido más tiempo con ustedes y me doy cuenta que ustedes también me conocen.

Leonardo nunca había hablado tan abiertamente de su sentir y Donatello agradecía que confiara en él para hacerlo

-Leonardo en una ocasión el enemigo te dijo que para obtener la victoria debías hacer lo que fuera por conseguirla, eso sin importar a quien tuvieras que sacrificar

-Eso no puede ser Donnie, tal vez no recuerde como era antes pero mi primer deber es que ustedes estén bien, nunca sacrificaría a nadie por obtener algo… pero sí, si no tuviera opción yo sacrificaría al único miembro del equipo que no me dolería que muriera, entregaría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces – la voz de Leonardo era tranquila y decía esto como si platicaran del clima, sin espantarse ni exagerar, como lo más normal del mundo –Pero para ser sinceros no me gustaría alejarme de ustedes y menos en estos momentos que estoy reencontrándolos – decía mirando a Donatello algo nervioso

-Te lo prometo hermano, eso no pasará, nadie se atreverá a alejarte nuevamente – lo tomaba de los hombros

-¿Lo prometes?- aún se escuchaba algo de temor en el hablar de Leonardo, Donatello lo miro fijamente y afirmo con la cabeza, Leonardo suspiró ahora relajado – es verdad ustedes me protegerían al igual que yo lo haría ¿Verdad? – decía con una sonrisa

-Gracias por confiar en nosotros – decía mientras lo soltaba y bajaba la vista a los recién etiquetados frascos – pero por favor haz lo posible por no alejarte, desaparecer o morir próximamente nos haces mucha falta, si quieres espérate unos 60 o 70 años ¿puedes?

Leonardo lo miro y con una sonrisa le dijo

-Hare lo que pueda- de pronto el T-pot de Donatello y Leonardo comenzaron a brillar -¿Qué es eso? – preguntó preocupado, Donatello abrió su teléfono y confirmó lo que la alarma avisaba

-Se trata de Rafael y Miguel Ángel, están en problemas, debemos ir, Leo prepara tus armas, yo empacare un par de cosas – Donatello salió corriendo del laboratorio

-"¿Y si se trata de Stockman y Perrera?"- No tenía un buen presentimiento, tomo un par de frascos de los recién hechos guardándolos en su cinturón y de inmediato salió por sus armas, se llevó una katana y un par de sais – "espero que estén bien" – escribió una nota que dejo en la sala por si Splinter y los chicos regresaban de su viaje.

Donatello subió a la van en el lugar del conductor, Leonardo le acompañaba de copiloto, la bolsa de Donatello la aventó a la parte de atrás - ¿Qué traes ahí? – preguntó Leonardo sosteniéndose con lo que podía, Donatello sabia muchas cosas pero conducir no era su fuerte

-Son algunas trampas por si lo necesitamos, según la ubicación de los chicos están en un lugar al aire libre, es un bosque en realidad, pero las señales no se mueven, eso significaría tres cosas, en el mejor de los casos ellos están escondidos, algo que en Rafael sería muy raro, el segundo, han sido capturados y vamos a una trampa y en el tercero ellos están… - hizo una pausa, no quería terminar la idea, Leonardo comprendió – espero que estén escondidos.

-Y si a donde vamos es un lugar abierto nos verán llegar – Donatello negó

-No Leo, dejaremos la Van cerca y nos acercaremos a pie, es un lugar alto y podemos usar el follaje para cubrirnos, pero tengo que advertirte una cosa – Leonardo puso mayor atención – ese lugar era donde dejamos un homenaje para ti, al pensarte muerto decidimos ir ahí, dejamos tu espada, tu banda y una placa, ese lugar te gustaba mucho, por eso lo escogimos, no sé qué efecto tendrá sobre tus recuerdos pero promete que si sucede lo que hace un momento no te harás el fuerte y me lo dirás de inmediato para poder ayudarte

-Está bien hermano, prometo decirte si me llego a sentir mal

-Bien Leo, pero aun no entiendo que es lo que hacían Rafa y Mikey en ese lugar y a estas horas y ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? , es por eso que no fueron cuando los llame desde el laboratorio, desde ese momento ya no estaban – Donatello hablaba molesto

-Calma Donie, seguro tienen una buena razón, lo primero es saber si están bien, después de verlos a salvo podríamos matarlos por el susto que te parece – Leonardo decía entre divertido y nerviosos por la forma tan brusca de conducir de Donatello

-Un "Randori" triple y si le decimos a Sensei que ellos se comieron el queso del refrigerador seguro ese Randori será en suwari waza hasta que sangren de las rodillas – el ambiente de los hermanos se calmó un poco.

Llegaron al lugar, se bajaron de la van y corrieron al lugar, vieron entre las sombras que se encontraba Stockman sentado en una piedra enorme con los dos comunicadores de sus hermanos en la mano, los estaba revisando, alrededor habían unos 5 mousers y un par de árboles tirados.

Perrera por su parte se veía arrastrando un tronco donde estaban los otros árboles, trataba de acomodarlos pero el follaje no le permitía hacerlo como él quería, estaba algo molesto, los árboles eran grandes y verdes obviamente los acababan de tirar pero no entendían el porqué.

Vieron un robot de forma muy rara, parecía más una araña mecánica, caminaba desde donde Stockman hacia Perrera.

-No van a venir, de haberlo hecho ya hubieran llegado – decía Stockman notablemente aburrido – ya tenemos el ADN de Leonardo, espero que con esto se pueda hacer un clon medianamente adecuado, esto ha estado a la intemperie mucho tiempo y creo casi imposible poder recuperarlo, además se ve que la pulieron, eso lo dificultará más - mostraba cansancio en su hablar – ya no hablemos de hacer un ejército, a lo mucho un solo clon esperando que tenga medianamente las habilidades de Leonardo, es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora que nuestro control mental exploto y esta regado por toda la bahía –suspiro – tanto trabajo para perderlo en una noche

-Ya lo sé, si no hubiera sido por ese robot de salvamento que tenías ni nosotros lo hubiéramos contado. Ahora tenemos que empezar de nuevo

-¿Y qué tal si usamos el ADN de las demás tortugas? tal vez podamos hacer una clase de guerrero único

-¡Claro!, porque no combinamos la estupidez de uno y la ira de otro le agregamos un poco de cerebro y tendríamos a un descerebrado iracundo creyéndose listo, además, ellos no eran lo suficientemente buenos como él – Perrera lucia molesto – Leonardo era perfecto para nuestros planes, si tan solo nos hubiéramos asegurado de que no recordara….

-Si ya se… por lo menos si viene la Rata podríamos tomarlo para continuar nuestro planes, seguro él es mejor que cualquier tortuga incluyendo Leonardo, y con un ejército como ese seriamos invencibles.

-Siempre y cuando nos tenga lealtad incuestionable, que no tenga voluntad.

-Le borraríamos la memoria, sería un ente sin sentimientos incapaz de desobedecer

-¿Borrar la memoria?, qué ¿no aprendiste de la última vez?

-Pero con Leonardo fue diferente, cuando él despertó estaba amnésico, mi error fue no escanear sus recuerdos, era muy difícil que los volviera a recuperar y nos supo engañar muy bien cuando paso, con la Rata mutante no sería así, mi nuevo invento se encargaría de escanear en su mente y dejarlo vacío, después lo clonaríamos y haríamos un aterrador ejército, claro eso sí llega a venir.

-Si van a venir, ya lo veraz, ahora que Karai está con ellos pensé que podría ser el líder del clan pero ella lo desintegro, maldita sea, eso debe haber sido por la influencia de su padre, no puedo soportar que sean felices, siento que me quitan mi felicidad si ellos logran la suya, Grrrr, tienen que venir, no dejarían morir a otro de los suyos y cuando lleguen intercambiaremos a estos dos por la Rata, no tendrán otra opción… si tan solo ese Sombra no hubiese recordado, destruyó todos nuestros planes, lo único que me consuela es que él se destruyó con todo, ahora vamos contra sus hermanos

-Bueno y si no llegan a tiempo por lo menos nos desharemos de estos dos, quebrantaremos el espíritu de esa Rata poco a poco, podríamos matarlo de dolor tan lentamente que nos suplique por quitarle la memoria, eso me agradaría.

La araña robótica rodeo los árboles tratando de encontrarse paso, cuando al fin lo hizo se dejó ver como sacaba un fino hilo acomodando la telaraña entre algunas de las ramas más fuertes de los árboles caídos pero al observar con mayor detenimiento las tortugas se dieron cuenta que la araña robótica arrojaba su hilo al cuerpo de Rafael quien estaba inmovilizado y sin oportunidad de hablar de entre las ramas de los árboles, parecía una indefensa mosca en el telar de la araña esperando su inminente final, aunque forcejeaba no se podía liberar.

-No tiene caso resistirse – Stockman le decía aburrido – ese telar es suficientemente fuerte, además tiene la cualidad de revertir la fuerza que le apliques – pareció animarse un poco y se levantó para ir con él - pero te explicaré en palabras sencillas para que entiendas, entre más te esfuerces por liberarte el telar más fuerte te sujetará, ya déjalo, acepta tu final con tranquilidad, aprende de tu hermano que ni pio dijo – Stockman pateo algo que se encontraba por debajo de Rafael, aún por debajo de los árboles y el follaje, horrorizados los hermanos vieron que lo que había pateado era Miguel Ángel, apenas y podían ver su pie, estaba atrapado de bajo de todo ese follaje.

Perrera aventó una rama seca a los árboles – pues si no vienen cuando se den cuenta verán solo un asado de tortuga –

-No va a funcionar, esto está muy verde como para arder –

-Si lo hará y si no lo hace vaciaré gasolina y los quemare vivos, no me importa, ahora mi objetivo será destruir la felicidad del clan Hamato… de Karai – tomo un par de piedras y comenzó a frotarlas para provocar una chispa, Stockman al ver la situación estallo en carcajadas

-¡Jajajaja y con un par de piedras!, así tendrás fuego cuando el clan Hamato allá muerto de vejez, jajajajaja

-Ya cállate y mejor ayúdame – cada vez estaba más irritado

-Ya voy, ya voy – dio otro suspiro – y pensar que yo era un científico de los más grandes, mi sueño era salvar al mundo del hambre o algo así, y ahora que tal soy tu compañero de fechorías contra unas tortugas mutantes, una rata y unos niños, es tan tonto.

Se acercó y le dio a Perrera un encendedor, este tomo el tronco seco y lo encendió aventándolo al follaje, este comenzó a sacar humo, vieron cómo se extendía hacia el cielo y de pronto se escucharon sirenas y luces de patrullas

-¡Lo vez!, llamamos la atención es hora de irnos – el humo comenzaba a extenderse

-No, antes me aseguraré – Perrera tomo un par de trocos secos y los aventó a la recién formada humareda, por ultimo aventó el encendedor completo, el contenido se liberó favoreciendo un incendio

-Ya vámonos al laboratorio, se están acercando – un fuerte viento corrió en el lugar avivando las llamas

-Bien ya está listo vámonos – tomo la espada incrustada de Leonardo y se la llevo con él – no olvides llevar el ADN – salieron corriendo acompañado de los mousers y arañas robóticas

Apenas se fueron y aparecieron los hermanos, Leonardo con su katana libero a Rafael quien cayó de inmediato, estaba inconsciente por haber aspirado el humo y el esfuerzo tratando de liberarse

-Donatello termina de liberarlo, yo voy por Mike – El menor obedeció, Leonardo comenzó quitando las ramas que provocaban el fuego, quito un árbol sin mayor dificultad, el segundo era más pesado, no lo pudo quitar, tuvo que rodarlo un poco para ver mejor a su hermano, observo la situación en la que estaba, el follaje de las ramas del árbol habían caído sobre él lo habían atrapado pero al mismo tiempo lo protegían del peso de los árboles, se dio cuenta de que rodando un poco más el tronco podría sacar a Mikey, empeñó todas su fuerzas para rotar el tronco algo difícil pues el calor de la inminente fogata lo dificultaba un poco, corto un par de ramas y comenzó a sacar a su hermano, lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló hacia él, cuando su cuerpo había salido lo suficiente lo tomo del caparazón y lo cargó a un lugar seguro.

Donatello tomo su navaja y comenzó a cortar la telaraña que tenía cautivo a su hermano, los finos hilos eran muy resistentes y algunos de ellos habían cortado la piel de su hermano, al final los pudo cortar, después de eso examino a su hermano y aliviado se dio cuenta que estaba bien, inconsciente pero bien, de su bolso multifuncional saco un frasco con un líquido verde, nada apetecible lo destapo y dejo que Rafael oliera su contenido, el efecto fue inmediato, el de banda roja despertó alarmado

-¿Dónde está Mikey?- pregunto aun sin reponerse y quitando el frasco de frente de su rostro

-Tranquilo hermano, Leo ya trae a Mikey, mira, ahí vienen – de entre el humo se veía la sombra de Leo cargando en brazos al menor, se veía humo saliendo de entre su cuerpo, pero sin problema caminaba hacia sus hermanos, Rafael se vio tranquilo con esta imagen, cuando Leonardo llegó con ellos recostó al menor en el pasto y Donatello lo examino de inmediato

-Perrera nos embosco junto con los robots de Stockman, no nos dimos cuenta, ¿Dónde están esos dos?

-Se fueron – Contestó Leonardo – Gracias a una trampa de Donatello, pero Donnie ¿Cómo está Mikey?

-No se preocupen, está bien, al parecer no tiene más heridas que unos moretones y rasguños pero ahora lo voy a despertar – Donatello se disponía a hacer lo mismo que había hecho con Rafael

-Me alegra y tu Rafa ¿estás bien?

-Si Leo, solo unos rasguños, nada de qué preocuparse – contesto el segundo, Leonardo puso mayor atención al entorno y tubo un extraño presentimiento

– Esto no está bien, ¡vámonos!, ¡ahora! – pidió Leo repentinamente al momento que Mikey despertaba y el mayor giraba en posición de guardia tomando la única katana que tenía tratando de proteger a sus hermanos de algo invisible, los demás no entendían lo que pasaba

-Leo creo que estas confundido, Stockman y Perrera ya se fueron no hay de qué preocuparse – Donatello quería calmar al mayor pero no podía – el plan funcionó

-¡Vámonos!, ¡Ya! – Miguel Ángel se levantó inmediatamente y se disponía a retirarse en posición de combate

-Pero Leo… - Rafael tampoco entendía, Leonardo volteo a verlos en sus ojo vieron cierto temor

-¡Retirada!, ¿Qué pasa por que no obedecen? – Miguel Ángel fue el único que hizo caso, trataba de llevar a Rafael con él pero él se soltó de su brazo

-"De seguro sigue con temor de un ataque, esto debe ser difícil para él" – Rafael pensaba y trataba de hacerle ver a su hermano que no pasaba nada y que su temor era infundado -No Leo, dinos qué pasa, no hay peligro ellos se han ido, no hay nada a que temer – Rafael trataba que su hermano lo mirara para darle confianza y seguridad, Leonardo no había dejado su pose defensiva pero ante la insistencia de su hermano bajo la guardia

-¿Por qué? - ahora su mirada era de incredulidad, Rafael se sintió mal al verlo así pero se sintió peor cuando los ojos de su hermano perdieron luz y su cuerpo cayó de golpe, soltó la katana y con movimientos lentos movía su brazo hasta que su mano saco un dardo sedante totalmente vacío del hombro contrario

-¡LEOO! – gritaron los demás

\- ¿Pensé que confiaban en mí? – Esta pregunta llegó hasta el alma de sus hermanos -Váyanse de aquí, rápido, no los puedo ayudar, déjenme aquí, están en peligro – decía con voz aletargada, los hermanos se pusieron en pose defensiva protegiéndolo

-Estás loco, no nos vamos a ningún lado sin ti – Donatello se acercó y trato de reanimarlo con la sustancia usada con Rafael y Mikey, esto evito que durmiera pero no lo despertó del todo, sus movimientos eran lentos.

-Pero que linda escena, es una verdadera lástima que su lealtad y hermandad sea solo de dientes a fuera – la voz pertenecía a Perrera – de haberle hecho caso a su hermano todos estarían a salvo y sobre todo Leonardo, es una grata sorpresa que esté vivo, ahora nos lo llevaremos pero para mostrar nuestra gratitud podrán despedirse de él – caminaba directo a los hermanos que ayudaban a Leonardo a levantarse – o mejor aún Leonardo despídete de tus hermanos - solo Leonardo comprendió lo que Perrera había querido decir, él se refería a que eliminaría a los menores, Leonardo se estremeció con la sola idea y eso no pasó inadvertido por Perrera.

-Eso ya lo trataste de hacer y no te funciono, ¿recuerdas? – Miguel Ángel contestó al gran enemigo frente a ellos, Donatello ayudaba a caminar a Leonardo mientras se replegaban.

-Y ¿Qué tal si elimino a los estorbos y me llevo solo al mayor?, así no habría nadie que interfiriera ¿verdad Leonardo? – este se volvió a tensar cosa que sintió Donatello aun tratando de aparentar estoicismo

-Eso no te funcionará, no hay manera – Leonardo bebió uno de los frascos recién hechos con Donatello, esto mejoro su situación aunque no del todo – Chicos, esto se va a poner feo, vámonos, sáquenme de aquí – pedía

-Ya escucharon al jefe, vámonos – Rafael no dejaba su guardia, Donatello dio media vuelta pero al momento fue golpeado directamente en el rostro con una esfera hecha de telaraña haciendo que soltara a Leonardo y quedando muy aturdido en el suelo.

Stockman estaba de pie con sus robots protegiéndolo, un mouser araña fue quien había golpeado al genio dejándolo en el suelo y a Leonardo apoyándose en un árbol

-Solo te estamos buscando a ti Leonardo, es tu ADN y estoy casi seguro que en tu cerebro quedó la información del control mental y la necesitamos, tus hermanos no tienen por qué salir heridos – Leonardo sintió que Rafael y Miguel Ángel estaban a su espalda, Donatello se recobraba del golpe y se levantaba

-No les creas Leo, ellos solo quieren acabar contigo por venganza – Decía Rafael – Él no les puede decir nada, perdió la memoria en la última explosión

-Esa es una excusa muy gastada además nosotros tenemos métodos para que recuerde – insistía Stockman – La decisión es tuya Leonardo, prometemos dejar en paz a tus hermanos si vienes con nosotros voluntariamente, de lo contrario tendremos que matarlos por tratar de defenderte y de todas formas te llevaremos, necesitamos esa información.

Donatello sintió miedo, tras la última conversación con su hermano sabía que podría aceptar la oferta, miro al mayor y se veía preocupado seguramente calculaba los riesgos, Perrera, robots, él imposibilitado para pelear, sus ojos aún estaban ensombrecidos – No Leo, ¡lo prometiste! – dijo intuyendo lo que el mayor pensaba, cuando al final se puso de pie fue atacado una segunda vez, el caparazón de la tortuga morada golpeó un árbol y la telaraña inmediatamente lo dejo inmóvil cubriéndolo de pies a boca, siendo un callado testigo de lo que sospechaba estaba por suceder

-¡Donnie! – Leonardo grito, haciendo que Mikey volteara a ver a su hermano, Rafael seguía concentrado en Perrera quien se seguía acercando lentamente

-Mejor hazle caso a Stockman Leonardo de lo contrario veras morir a tus hermanos uno por uno- Leonardo estaba angustiado, no sabía qué hacer, o mejor dicho sí sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no quería abandonar nuevamente a su familia

-¿Prometen que no los lastimarán?- pregunto en un tono cansado

-Claro, ¿por qué lo haríamos? – dijo en tono sarcástico Perrera

-Ustedes no tienen palabra

-Leonardo ¿que está pensando esa cabeza loca?, déjate de tonterías y desata a Donnie; nosotros los cubriremos, saldremos de esta juntos, ¿entendiste? juntos –

Leonardo afirmó – "confía en ellos, confía en ellos, ellos te protegerán como tú lo harías, no temas, debes confiar" – se decía para sí mismo, le dio a Rafael las sais que tenía, Mikey tomo la katana que estaba en el suelo y se fueron al ataque, Rafael contra Perrera y Mikey contra los robots de Stockman haciendo trizas a un par de ellos.

Leonardo muy pesadamente fue con su hermano y comenzó a desatarlo, cada vez era más complicado, el sedante estaba haciendo mayor efecto y resistirse era más difícil, logró soltar una mano y brazo de Donatello y ya no pudo más, comenzaba a sucumbir ante el sedante cayendo de rodillas, con esto el hermano genio pudo seguir desatándose con su propia navaja pero con angustia observo cuando una araña mecánica alcanzó una de las piernas de Leonardo con su telar y lo jalo hacia Stockman arrastrándolo por el campo entre ellos

-¡Donnie!- el mayor estiraba sus brazos hacia el genio mientras trataba inútilmente de sujetarse de lo que fuera

Donatello no lo pudo retener, corto lo que le faltaba de la telaraña y grito con fuerza - ¡NOOOO LEONARDO! – los hermanos vieron como su hermano era llevado nuevamente

-¡CHICOS! – Leonardo gritaba seguía buscando sostenerse de algo, alguna piedra, rama o tronco pero fue inútil, la araña mouser lo había atraído hacia Stockman y comenzaba a atarlo comenzando de pies a torso con su fina telañara, aunque Leonardo se resistía no podía hacer mucho y una idea desesperada cruzó su mente.

-Muy bien, entonces ya no importa que los matemos, su hermano no hizo el trato y no tenemos por qué respetar sus vidas ¿verdad?, bueno no es como si tuviéramos la intención de hacerlo de todas formas – Perrera lo decía con voz siniestra

-¡Suelta a mi hermano científico loco! - Gritaba Mikey mientras destrozaba una araña mecánica

-Si si niño lo que tú digas – hizo señas de ataque a la araña que estaba con Leonardo, está obedeciendo inmediatamente soltó su red contra él menor de los quelonios envolviéndolo y formando una especie de capullo, mientras forcejeaba los hilos comenzaban a estrecharse, el menor trataba de soltarse con ayuda de la katana, Donatello al fin termino de desatarse y fue en ayuda de Mikey

-¡Eres un maldito! – Rafael peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Perrera pero en un descuido el villano lo tomo de cuello y comenzó a apretarlo

-Perrera ya deja al chico, vámonos, tenemos más de por lo que veníamos –

-Si ya se pero es una gran oportunidad, no la voy a desperdiciar - y lo apretaba con mayor fuerza, los brazos de Rafael dejaron de pelear y soltó sus sais

-¡Detente Perrera!- Ordenó Stockman, intrigado el gran perro se detuvo

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué haces? – tanto Perrera como Donatello se dieron cuenta que Leonardo estaba aún consiente y con su pequeña navaja en mano apuntaba hacia su pecho, sabía que no estaría consiente por mucho y no podría ayudar a sus hermanos, tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente como para soltarse de las ataduras de la telaraña así que apunto la navaja a su pecho y la misma telaraña le ayudaba a mantenerla firme.

-¡Suelta a Rafael!, ¡Deja a mis hermanos o si no! – comenzó a presionar contra su pecho haciendo aparecer un hilo de sangre –no estoy jugando-

-¡No Leonardo! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – Grataba Donatello desesperado

-¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿De dónde puedes sacar tanta voluntad?, está bien, ya vámonos, aquí dejaremos a tus hermanos – dijo al momento en que aventaba a Rafael con el resto de sus hermanos, Donatello fue el único testigo de lo que sucedió

-¡No se lo lleven!, él no recuerda nada, ¡de verdad!, no se lo lleven – La mente de Donatello se bloqueó a tal grado que no recordaba el chip que sombra les había dado con la información sobre el control mental

-No merecen tu lealtad niño, te convendría estar a nuestras órdenes, los autómatas que estaban a tu disposición nunca te desobedecían y pudiste cumplir tus indicaciones sin problema, tal vez aun podamos hacer algo al respecto, tus habilidades son demasiado buenas para que mueran por una tontería como la familia

-La familia no es ninguna tontería, ellos son mi fuerza y yo confió en ellos – Perrera se acercó al mayor y lo cargo en brazos, Leonardo resistía todo lo posible por no quedarse dormido

-Si sabes que lo que necesitamos es tu ADN ¿verdad?, no te necesitamos vivo

-Entonces ¿por qué no me matas?

-Ja, eres listo niño, eres demasiado valioso como para dejarte morir – Aun si tuviéramos esa información, no podemos dejarte fuera de nuestros planes, eres la clave de nuestro éxito –

-¡Noo! ¡LEOOO! No lo hagas, ¡lo prometiste! no por favor ¡LEOOOONNNNAARRRDDOOO! –

-Perdón, hice lo que pude, ahora les toca a ustedes, yo confió en ustedes- Dijo mientras trataba de ver a Donatello pero no pudo

-¡AH! ya vámonos mucho sentimentalismo y para ser francos ellos no se lo merecen, no se preocupen niños con nosotros vivirá mejor seremos una buena familia para él, pero ya no lo busquen pues él los volverá a olvidar y los mataremos inmediatamente apenas nos encontremos.

-¡Él regresara con nosotros! ¿Entiendes? ¡el regresará!

-Si niño como digas, ya están advertidos, vámonos Stockman -

Se fueron desapareciendo entre la maleza del bosque - En realidad es admirable la fortaleza y fe que tienes por ellos, si te han demostrado una y otra vez que no te obedecen, eres lastimado, maltratado y hasta muerto por ellos y ¿aun así los defiendes?, es solo que no lo entiendo ¿Por qué tanta lealtad? – Preguntaba Perrera mientras subía a Leonardo a la parte trasera de un camión

-¿Qué tu nunca has tenido una familia?- escucho por respuesta, eso hizo que el villano se congelara de golpe al recordar su triste infancia en un orfanato y después el duro entrenamiento con Destructor, en realidad nunca había tenido una familia o amigos verdaderos – ya veo, es por eso que no lo entiendes

-Son solo tonterías, pero se me ocurre algo, en la nueva vida que te daremos tú serás mi aprendiz, mi familia y hare que desarrolles ese sentido de protección por mí, te hare enfrentarte con tus hermanos para romper ese vinculo

-No va a funcionar, no podrás, no hay forma… - al final el sedante hizo efecto y dejo a Leonardo fuera de esta realidad, Perrera molesto subió junto a él y cerró la puerta

-Hey cerebrito, ya vámonos – dijo a Stockman que subía como conductor, arranco el camión y avanzo a su nueva guarida, una simple bodega pero con sótano oculto donde podía hacer sus experimentos más raros, Perrera cortó un par de delgados pero resistentes hilos de telaraña para quitar a Leonardo la navaja que tenía entre manos, revisó su herida que en efecto había atravesado parte de su plastrón pero no había alcanzado órganos internos o perforado zonas vitales, esto lo tranquilizó y recordó nuevamente la devoción de Leonardo por sus hermanos.

Donatello no perdió tiempo, inmediatamente después de que se fueron con Leonardo saco a Mikey de su telaraña y nuevamente despertó a Rafael

-Vámonos o perderemos su pista – Donatello jalaba a sus hermanos del brazo Rafael algo confundido y Mikey muy ido, aunque no había visto lo sucedido escuchó todo, como pudo el genio metió a sus hermanos a la Van y se puso a conducir siguiendo la pista que muy hábilmente Leonardo había instalado en Stockman y Perrera con una cerbatana durante el fuerte viento minutos antes, cuando trataban de quemar a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa Donatello? – preguntaba Rafael

-Lo que pasa es que le fallamos a Leonardo otra vez – decía frustrado – él nos pidió irnos, nos ordenó retirada y no hicimos caso, se lo llevaron, otra vez, se lo llevaron y pretenden convertirlo en un soldado perfecto para ellos ¡Y todo esto es por nuestra culpa!

-Otra vez no – decía Mikey con ojos cristalinos

-Es mi culpa – El segundo comenzó a recordar rápidamente – Otra vez me negué a seguirlo y otra vez lo capturaron, por mi culpa – tomaba su rostro con ambas manos

-Rafa deja de culparte o nunca podrás salvarlo – decía Mikey muy serio Rafael lo miro incrédulo – si seguimos pensando en nuestros errores pasados nunca aprenderemos de ellos y no podremos seguir adelante – La voz del menor reflejaba decisión – Leonardo nos necesita y él sigue confiando en nosotros, no debemos romper en esa confianza, si lo hacemos lo perderemos para siempre y eso si es algo que lamentar

-Él se sigue sacrificando por nosotros pues para él es lo más natural dar la vida por nosotros sin ningún problema, como si fuese de lo más normal, hay que hacerle ver que nosotros estaremos ahí para él de la misma forma que él nos cuida – Donatello apoyo a Mikey, las palabras de sus hermanos centraron la atención de Rafael

-Tienen razón, por estar culpándome no pude ayudarlos la primera vez que Leonardo desapareció, no escuché cuando me hablabas de Sombra – dirigiéndose a Mikey – deje que la culpa me consumiera y no pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte para apoyarlos en esos momentos, pero ya no más, vamos por nuestro hermano, él nos está esperando, recuperémoslo – los menores al escucharlo se alegraron

-Muy bien hermano, reclamemos lo que es nuestro – Miguel Ángel daba un par de palmadas a su hermano mayor …

##########################

¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que espero sus comentarios, ya mejor no digo cuantos capítulos faltan pues al leer el final hay detalles que salen y el capítulo final se hace tan largo que no se saborearía como pretendo.

En realidad iba a cortar el capítulo cuando Leo queda inconsciente pero me arrepentí,

¿Qué pasará con nuestros héroes en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Podrán encontrar a Leonardo? ¿Lo encontrarán con vida? ¿Cómo pretende Stockman recuperar la información de la mente de Leonardo? ¿Cuál es el oculto secreto en el corazón de Perrera? ¿Podrán las tortugas sobrevivir al accidente de la Van? no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo donde abra más preguntas que respuestas

TsukihimePrincess: No tengas duda de que Leo recuperará la memoria, a mí más bien me preocupa la forma en que pretenden que recuerde. Qué bueno que te gusto la escena con Karai pero no te preocupes, ya no alcanzaremos a ver si Splinter se opone o no, algo así aún no está programado ya veremos si en esos "detalles" de edición sale algo pero no prometo nada. En respuesta a tu pregunta del cumpleaños de Leonardo la respuesta es simple, aunque mutaron el mismo día Leonardo fue el primero que salió del cascaron teniendo lapsos entre dos a tres semanas en que sus hermanos salieron a la luz (que te puedo decir, esa es mi versión de la historia) lo que querría decir que sus cumpleaños no están muy lejanos, además que por ahí leí que la distancia entre nacimientos son por meses, a Leonardo en agosto, Rafa en Septiembre, Donnie el 22 de octubre y Mikey no me acuerdo, bueno, espero tu comentario, saludos :)

Rose Black Dragon: Que gusto que estés muy lejos como para poderme ahorcar y también me alegra que en algunos momentos la historia te llegue al corazón, en realidad esa era la intención, como en algún momento ya publique aquí hay conversaciones que sostuve con alguien a quien tuve que decir adiós y quien en algún momento nos dejó de recordar, de ahí la forma en que la familia despide a Leonardo y por eso mismo pierde la memoria esa segunda vez (de ahí la conversación con cada miembro de la familia). Creo que los fics sirven para desahogarse, divertirse y expresarse de mil y una formas y me di cuenta que el recibir comentarios son verdaderamente un gran motivador para seguir en esto, sobre todo cuando aluden a mi vanidad al felicitarme por mi forma de escribir OuO, pero en serio, gracias a ti que te das tu tiempo al darme una opinión sincera, pues ahora sé que aunque esta historia te está gustando se te revuelve el estómago cuando menciona a Karai, es bueno saberlo y no olvides que espero tu comentario.

Mariana Ochoa: Espero seguir mejorando esta semana para ti, no había podido revisar los capítulos hasta hoy y editarlos me lleva tiempo pues como ya es el final no quiero que se me escape ningún detalle OuO, creo que debes ser más específica respecto a la pregunta de mi edad pues esto va así, parezco de 20, una mentalidad de 15 pero a la fecha son 30, sobre mi profesión no preguntes pues como servidora pública siempre llevo las de perder ante los ojos de la sociedad y la verdad mis colegas no hacen mucho por cambiar esa opinión, lo que si te puedo decir es que disfruto lo que hago enormemente aunque hay veces que no me deja mucho tiempo libre.

Kyu-P: Me alegra que te haya gustado la forma Leo y Karai conversan, espero que en la edición del final aparezcan nuevamente juntos (no le digas a Rose Black), claro si Leo sobrevive a la sesión con Stockman, lamento decirte que ya no te alegrara la forma en que recuperará sus recuerdos (aunque a decir verdad ya leíste como será), espero tus comentarios y felices trazos :-)

Dragonslshshsa: Si se lo se siente, hay veces que vamos leyendo poco a poco las historias y comentamos cuando podemos, no te preocupes, solo no la abandones y no olvides que espero tu opinión sincera sobre mi fic, que estés bien hasta la otra :-)


	16. RECUERDOS

HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO NO SE ME ESCAPE NINGÚN DETALLE Y SI ASÍ PASA SOLO DÉJENSE LLEVAR POR LA HISTORIA, TOTAL SON SOLO DETALLES.

A SI, UNA COSA MÁS, LES ACLARO QUE LAS TORTUGAS NO ME PERTENECEN

#################

RECUERDOS

Los hermanos corrieron a la Van, una vez adentro Donatello monitoreo el rastreador que Leonardo había dejado en los villanos, de esa manera no tardo en ubicarlos, ese rastro los llevo hasta una bodega abandonada, se asomaron de entre las alturas, parecía normal a excepción que había varios robots.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perrera había acomodado a un inconsciente Leonardo en una plancha muy parecía a la de las operaciones solo que tenía brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza aprisionados por brazaletes metálicos en las muñecas, cintura, rodillas y cuello, la cabeza inmovilizada por unas almohadillas a los lados del rostro que impedían el movimiento si es que había alguno. En pocas palabras Leonardo estaba totalmente inmovilizado.

-¿Estás seguro que con esto no se moverá?- Preguntaba Perrera mientras terminaba de inmovilizar al quelonio.

-Puede que se mueva un poco pero será mínimo – Respondia Stockman – si en verdad no recuerda nada con esto lo hará, es una técnica muy parecida a la que se usaba muchos años atrás para hacer regresar la memoria, pero si es mentira, esto dolerá mucho, aunque bueno, de por sí va a doler demasiado pero él está en buenas condiciones físicas, seguro lo resistirá

-Ten cuidado Stockman, él debe recordar la información que necesitamos, pero no debe quedar como vegetal, sus habilidades las podemos utilizar a nuestro favor, él podrá entrenar a nuestro ejército, no le vayas a fundir el cerebro –

\- No te preocupes, en cuanto nos diga lo que buscamos manipularemos completamente su memoria, al mismo tiempo podré sacar sangre fresca, lo suficiente para que podamos clonarlo un par de docenas de veces.

-¿Qué pasará con sus habilidades?

-No serán afectadas, borraremos algunos de sus recuerdos y cambiaremos otros, los manipulare para que en lugar de sus hermanos nos vea a nosotros, eso le dará el sentido de pertenencia y familia hacia nosotros y no con nadie más, con eso no volverá a recordar a su familia y nunca nos dará la espalda nuevamente.

-¿Y si podías hacer eso, por qué no le instalamos esos recuerdos desde el principio?

-Porque no se podía, él no recordaba nada, su memoria fue regresando en cuanto tuvo contacto con sus hermanos, pero ahora digamos que sustituiremos a sus hermanos en sus recuerdos

-Eso me gusta- una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios – y por fin tendremos una familia – le dijo a Leo casi inaudible

-Ahora necesitamos que nos diga la verdad – Stockman se acercó y sobre el brazo izquierdo comenzó a inyectar una sustancia amarilla

-Y eso ¿Qué es?

-Un suero de la verdad, lo que le vamos a hacer lo va a despertar y quiero que diga toda la verdad para saber a qué atenernos

-Qué bueno eres en esto

-Naa solo tomo mis precauciones – al terminar se fue a su centro de control, un tipo escritorio con varios botones, monitores y luces, tomo un par de parches circulares unidos al equipo tecnológico con cables delgados – toma – le dijo mientras se las daba a Perrera – colócalas en las sienes de Leonardo – y el mutante obedeció, de inmediato comenzó a dar señal de la actividad mental del intrépido líder.

Tomo una bolsa conectada a una pequeña manguera que finalizaba en una aguja

-¿Tomarás la sangre desde ahora?

-Sí, tengo curiosidad por saber si sus recuerdos afectan en los clones que haremos o no, así que tomaré un litro ahora y un litro de sangre después de la sesión – al ver la expresión en el rostro de Perrera decidió aclarar – esto lo debilitará pero no lo matara, no hay de qué preocuparse

Stockman acomodo a Leonardo en forma horizontal y acerco a él un aparato amenazante del cual un rayo apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de quelonio – entonces aquí vamos, enviaremos frecuencias de diversas intensidades directo a su mente, esto provocara un tipo de choque eléctrico mental que lo hará recordar y en cuanto tengamos esa información cambiaremos sus recuerdos – se comenzó a formar una fina línea de un rayo amarillo que fue a dar directamente a la frente de la tortuga, al mismo tiempo lanzaban ondas del mismo color hacia su frente, Leonardo comenzó a recordar entre sueños.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Había unas tortugas de unos 8 años jugando en las alcantarillas

-¡No corran tan rápido, me estoy quedando atrás! – a la tortuga le costaba respirar

-Vamos Leo, que te pasa, ¿ya te cansaste? – Leonardo decidió detenerse tomándose su pecho al sentir un dolor y falta de aire

-¿Te sientes mal?, si quieres regresamos- Leonardo no respondía solo afirmaba con la cabeza, sus hermanos lo llevaron de inmediato a la guarida donde su padre los recibía

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntaba preocupado mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba a su habitación

-No lo sé Sensei, corríamos por las alcantarillas y de pronto se sintió mal

-¿Fue por su respiración?, aunque le diga que no puede hacerlo siempre se empeña en que su asma no sea un impedimento en todo lo que hace – suspiro triste – necesito que lo cuiden y que respire despacio, yo saldré a conseguir su medicamento – Leonardo sin poder decir nada solo escuchaba y veía lo que sucedía

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¡Mikey ven aquí!- Leonardo de 10 años correteaba a su hermanito con un plato en mano – ¡Si no comes tus vegetales no podrás ir con nosotros! – le gritaba al menor

-¡No me importa! Prefiero morir en las alcantarillas antes de comerme esas cosas verdes que tienes en ese plato, seguramente están envenenadas ¡No me atraparas vivo hermano! – las pequeñas tortugas corrían por la sala, ahí se encontraba Spike que caminaba muy peligrosamente sobre el camino de Leonardo, este por esquivarla y no lastimarla termino empujando a Rafael haciendo que cayera al agua tipo alberca que tenía la alcantarilla, Leonardo lo quedó mirando, Rafael estaba rojo de furia y lamentablemente el mayor sabía lo que seguiría

-¡Leonardo!, ¡me empujaste!, ahora veras, ¡me las vas a pagar!- Leonardo era lo suficientemente listo como para esperarse y explicarle a Rafael lo sucedido-

-¡No Rafa!, ¡fue solo un accidente!, ¡disculpa!, ¡disculpa!, no ha sido mi intención- Leonardo no dejaba de correr - ¡Mike como tus verduras!, ¡te lo pido como mi última voluntad!, antes que Rafa me alcance – y ahí estaban tres hermanos, uno corriendo por no comer sus vegetales, otro corriendo por hacerlo comer y por salvar su propia vida del iracundo de la familia y el ultimo todo mojado tratando de alcanzar al mayor para hacerlo pagar la osadía de haberlo tirado y mojado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya muy entrada la noche un Leonardo de 5 años estaba sentado frente al futón donde dormían sus tres hermanos cuando su padre lo vio al caminar por el pasillo

-Leonardo ¿Por qué estas despierto? Ya es muy tarde hijo mío- Leonardo volteo a ver a su Sensei con los ojos cargados de sueño

-Es que Mikey tenía una pesadilla y le prometí cuidar sus sueños por si volvía a tener una – regreso la vista hacia sus hermanos que dormían plácidamente, Sensei lo vio con ternura y comprendió su preocupación

-Ya veo, si quieres yo puedo cuidar el sueño de todos para que tú y tus hermanos duerman tranquilos – El pequeño negó con la cabeza

-No Sensei Mikey cuenta conmigo para cuidar de él

-Bueno y que te parece si duermes y entras en sus sueños, así lo cuidarías mucho mejor- Leonardo lo reflexiono y le agrado la idea

-Sensei, ¿te quedarías cuidándolo por si no puedo detener su pesadilla? –

-Claro que sí hijo mío – al escuchar esto Leonardo se levantó pesadamente y se acomodó al lado del menor para dormir, no sin antes de tomar su mano para asegurarse de cuidarlo y con voz agotada le dijo a su Sensei –Gracias padre – antes de quedar dormido

-Duerman bien hijos míos – contestaba mientras los arropaba

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En una alcantarilla dos tortugas de 6 años jugaban con frascos y líquidos encontrados a lo largo de un recorrido de exploración

-¿Donnie estás seguro que esto funcionará? No creo que un líquido café espeso y que aparte burbujea sea la solución para mi miedo a las alturas –Leonardo no sonaba muy convencido al ver el extraño licuado que su hermano había "inventado para él"

-Tú no te preocupes, todo está arreglado, con esto te aseguro olvidarás el temor a las alturas – el genio le dio a beber su cura al mayor, este algo desconfiado lo bebió hasta el fondo

-Donnie no me siento muy bien – el mayor comenzaba a sentir calosfríos por todo su pequeño ser –¿Seguro que funcionará? - El genio sintió algo de temor al ver tan pálido y tembloroso a su hermano

-Claro que sí Leo, ahora vamos con Sensei para mostrarle que ya no tienes temor – Donatello se llevó rápidamente a su hermano a la guarida

-¡¿Que hicieron qué?!- Sensei sonaba entre molesto y preocupado, ya no pudo poner mayor atención al relato de Donatello pues Leonardo corrió al baño tapándose la boca con ambas manos, fue inmediatamente seguido por Sensei y Donatello – Donatello ¿puedes cuidar de tu hermano? Yo voy a hacer un remedio para él y por favor ya no trates de curarlo con algún invento – el niño genio se sentía avergonzado, una vez que Sensei salió Donatello abrazó a Leonardo quien había dejado de vomitar por un instante

-Perdóname, yo pensé que te curaría y mira, parece que te he hecho vomitar todo menos tus ideas – su voz era de tristeza, Leonardo haciendo un gran esfuerzo se sentó sobre el suelo y dio una sonrisa a su hermano de morado

-Donnie, tal vez no te des cuenta pero la verdad sí me quitaste el temor a las alturas, eso ya no me preocupa, de verdad – apenas dio tiempo de decirlo antes separarse de su hermano y seguir vomitando, Donatello volvió a sujetarlo ahora de la cintura para ayudarlo

-Te prometo ser más cuidadoso

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

\- Hijos mios, si van a la superficie me temo que deben ser como un equipo, ustedes hasta ahora solo han entrenado de forma individual, ese ha sido mi error, de hoy en adelante deben ser parte de un equipo y para eso tendrán que seguir a un líder que los apoye en este camino – Sensei caminaba delante de sus hijos quienes regresaban de una batalla perdida en su primer visita en la superficie

Leonardo miro a sus hermanos, después a su padre -¿Puedo ser yo Sensei? – decía inocentemente, de forma oculta quería ser como el líder de su serie favorita de televisión Héroes espaciales, el capitán Ryan

-¿Por qué deberías ser tú?, yo debería ser el líder, soy más fuerte que tú, soy mejor que tú – Rafael le recriminaba en forma de pelea

-¡Yame! – hablo Sensei – la decisión de un líder es algo que debe meditarse seriemente – camino a su habitación y más tardo en llegar y cerrar que en abrir y decir – va a ser Leonardo – volviendo a cerrar, para alegría del azul y enojo del rojo

-¿Sin resentimientos Rafa? – decía sinceramente

\- ¡Naaa! – solo tuvo como respuesta una exclamación

::::::::::::::::::::::

-Rafa, Rafa, Rafa….

Leonardo comenzaba a inquietarse, quería moverse pero algo se lo impedía y una ligera jaqueca había aumentado poco a poco conforme recordaba, el dolor comenzaba a ser físico y emocional.

-Parece que va a despertar – decía Perrera

-Sí, eso hará, va a despertar y entonces su dolor se amplificará, tiene mucho que recordar

::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una noche cualquiera los hermanos se encontraban haciendo una ronda cuando encontraron el rastro de un mutante en forma de planta que tenía en su poder unos frascos de mutageno y experimentaba con personas encerradas en vainas, al encontrarlo en un callejón comenzaron a atacarlo.

-Chicos ataquen solo hasta que se los indique- el líder solía ser el más cauteloso pero como de costumbre sus hermanos no siempre lo escuchaban

-¿Qué están esperando?, ¡vamos! – el de rojo incitó a los hermanos a entrar en acción para decepción de Leonardo

-¡Esperen, primero debemos evaluar la situación! –

-Evalúa esto temerario líder - Rafael se burlaba del mayor mientras este derrotado y desanimado los seguía, constantemente eran imprudentes al entrar en acción.

¡Ataquen! – Término diciendo poco convencido el líder, lo dijo más por formalidad que intención pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Qué bueno que llegan ya me esperaba que vinieran – dijo muy confiado, esto no le gusto al líder del equipo

Entre los variados brazos que tenía este mutante cada tortuga se encontraba peleando con dos o tres a la vez mientras que con otros tomaba varios frascos de mutageno abierto y listos para su uso, el equipo comenzó a tener problemas.

-¡Oye tú, todo estará bien, solo ríndete y suelta al de las pizzas!

-Enfócate Mikey – ordenaba el mayor antes de esquivar un brazo del mutante el cual rompió una tubería, al ver que el vapor que salía de ahí derretía ese brazo, Mikey y Leonardo se miraron

-El vapor es su punto débil con eso lo podemos vencer – dijo finalmente Leonardo e inmediatamente sabían qué era lo que debían hacer, siguieron atacando.

Donatello trataba de no perder su bo pues era lo único que tenía para evitar que una de las ramas terminara por asfixiarlo al rodearlo por todo su cuerpo mientras que otra lo golpeaba sin contemplación, Miguel Ángel era atacado por tres de los brazos, aunque su agilidad le ayudaba mucho había sido presa de golpes directos al rostro, una vez inconsciente los brazos lo llevaron a uno de los capullos que lo envolvieron y comenzaba a llenarse de un líquido visco muy lentamente con la intención de ahogarlo.

Mientras tanto Rafael abría con sus sais las vainas donde se encontraban los humanos atrapados, poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar cuando una de los ramas lo tomo por el pie izquierdo arrastrándolo y golpeándolo contra las paredes, el temperamental del equipo soltó sus armas había sido golpeado fuertemente y un poco aturdido colgaba de cabeza, el mutante lo levanto lo más que pudo, sería una caída letal si lo llegaba a soltar.

Leonardo había cortado los brazos con los que peleaba y se dirigía directo a la cabeza del mutante, una vez sobre de él estaba dispuesto a atravesarlo con sus katanas, eso le daría tiempo para cortar la tubería que abarcaba toda la pared, el vapor que saliera acabaría completamente con el malvado mutante.

Cuando llegó a la cabeza el mutante pudo adivinar las intenciones de Leonardo

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, mira a tu alrededor, tengo a tus hermanos- Leonardo miro la situación de todos Mikey fuera de combate y a punto de ser ahogado, Donatello resistiendo una asfixia, Rafael seminconsciente, desarmado y colgando cabeza abajo, pero además sobre su hermano de rojo se encontraban algunos de los frascos de mutageno, cualquier movimiento y el mutageno se derramaría sobre su hermano – ten cuidado con lo que haces, si me matas tal vez puedas salvar a dos de tus hermanos pero el mutageno caerá directamente sobre este otro y podremos ver una nueva mutación de tu hermanito, que te parece, además mira que mi brazo lo está sujetando, él y yo nos podríamos fusionar, eso sería interesante ¿no crees? – el mutante no hablaba muy alto pues al tener a Leonardo sobre su cabeza no había la necesidad, sus palabras no fueron escuchadas más que por el líder del equipo.

Leonardo lo valoro, a pesar de querer salvar a los humanos no podía poner en riesgo a sus hermanos, llevaba las de perder.

-Grrr ¿Qué quieres? – decía mientras baja sus katanas

-Que te alejes muy lentamente y no me sigas, lo que quiero es solo llevarme mi mutageno y mis experimentos, pero si ustedes intervienen me dará mucha alegría acabarlos empezando por este estorbo – una vez más golpeo contra una pared a Rafael

-Grrr está bien, pero primero suéltalos, después me bajaré de aquí – pedía Leonardo

El mutante soltó a Donatello y después a Mickey dejando abierto el capullo y haciendo salir todo la viscosidad en él, ahora no había riesgo que se ahogara – ahora bájate, de lo contrario … - movió el mutageno más cerca de Rafael haciendo caer unas gotas cerca del enfurecido hermano pero él iracundo no se percataba de lo que pasaba claramente pues no alcanzaba a darse cuenta del peligro con el mutageno.

-No lo haré, deja primero a mi hermano y después me bajaré- Leonardo no pretendía a arriesgarse a que el mutante huyera con su hermano a cuestas

Ante la negativa víbora alga aventó a Mikey contra la pared y sacudía con mayor fuerza a Rafael, sin cuidado dejaba caer mutageno peligrosamente cerca.

-¡Detente! – Leonardo guardo sus katanas –ya no los lastimes

\- Si tanto te interesa entonces bájate y déjame ír, ya no abra advertencias – el líder bajo y retrocedió muy lentamente, Rafael solo vio como Leonardo retrocedía

-¡Pero que rayos estás haciendo Leo! – Gritaba Rafael aun de cabeza – ya deshazte de él ¡qué esperas!

-Mejor cállate Rafa – ordenaba el mayor – Donatello revisa a Mickey – El genio se había percatado del predicamento en el que se encontraba su temperamental hermano, fue con el menor y lo revisó – él está bien Leo, solo inconsciente, no tardará en despertar

El mutante tomo a un par de humanos dentro de sus vainas y comenzó a huir del lugar aventando por ultimo al temperamental del equipo contra sus hermanos.

-¡Eres un tonto!, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ya lo tenías y lo dejaste escapar, vaya líder – Rafael se levantaba y recriminaba al mismo tiempo, Leonardo recogía las sais de su hermano

-Rafael era necesario, tal vez no te dabas cuenta pero había más peligro del que veías – Leonardo le entregaba sus armas pero estas fueron arrebatadas con furia, en eso despertó Miguel Ángel tan activo como siempre

-¿Qué paso? ¡guacala! ¿qué es esto?, parece que estoy cubierto de baba – Donatello ayudaba a limpiarlo - ¿Acaso ya los salvamos?, vaya y yo que quería participar más–

-No Mickey, nuestro intrépido líder lo dejo ir llevándose a unos humanos

-¿Al de las pizzas?, ¿no Leo por qué? ¿Cuándo te volviste malo?, ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo? – preguntó inocentemente a lo que los hermanos mayores contestaron al mismo tiempo

-¡No! / -¡Sí! - Leonardo y Rafael claramente no estaban de acuerdo

-Mickey ve a buscarlo y avísanos si ves algo- el menor obedeció a su hermano de rojo

-Sí Rafa, gracias- y se fue rápidamente

-Donatello ve con él y cuídalo – pidió Leonardo, pero aún no se retiraba cuando la discusión comenzó

-¡Tú, no vuelvas a desobedecerme y menos frente a mis hermanos! –

-¡También son mis hermanos y créeme que yo los cuidaría mejor que tú! – los hermanos se encaraban los reclamos

-¡No lo creo!, eres impaciente, impulsivo y siempre terminas en problemas por tu carácter – Leonardo decidió alejarse unos pasos y usaba sus manos para reforzar sus palabras

-No Leo, ¡eso es solo lo que tú piensas!, ¡pero soy muy capaz de cuidar del equipo y obtener la victoria más rápido y mejor! – Rafael no pretendía que la discusión terminará pronto

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees! –

-¡Eso lo sé perfectamente! -

Se volvieron a encarar, Leonardo no estaba enojado, estaba frustrado por lo recién vivido y tenido que decidir

-¿Sabes?, de no haber sido por mi ahora tu estuvieras…- Leonardo no se atrevía a terminar, dio un respiro profundo para calmarse – ¿sabes qué? déjalo así – Leonardo se dirigía hacia sus hermanos y vio que el de morado ya no siguió al menor, se había quedado viendo la discusión

-¡Sabes qué Leonardo!, no me hagas favores, es más, déjame en paz, déjanos en paz a todos, mejor aún ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?! -decía con desprecio Rafael, en su mirada Leonardo reflejaba que el comentario de su hermano le había dolido profundamente, nunca antes Rafael le había dicho tales palabras, es verdad su relación era de pleitos, generalmente por el liderazgo del equipo, pero nunca antes Rafael se había atrevido a decir tan fuertes palabras, casi inmediatamente el de rojo se arrepintió pero no quiso o no supo cómo pedir disculpas, en lugar de eso dejo salir su tonto orgullo y hacer sentir culpable a Leonardo

–¡Eres un fracaso como líder!, yo no hubiera dejado que se escapara, ¡en verdad, no sé qué fue lo que Sensei vio en ti para ser el líder!, si no ibas a llegar hasta el final por que diste la orden de atacar, ¡esa fue tu idea y por poco nos matas a todos!, dime ¿es así como cuidas a la familia?, ¿eso es ser un buen líder? Mickey casi muere ante tus ojos y tú no hacías nada, en verdad Leo, yo sería un mejor líder que tú, es más, te relevo de tu cargo, no dejare que destruyas este equipo por tus tonterías, yo cuidaré mejor a esta familia que tú, ¡no eres más que un inútil!.

Las palabras de Rafael lo habían herido mucho se quedó inmóvil, ni siquiera puso atención cuando regreso Mickey avisando que en busca del mutante había visto en el techo de un museo a Perrera, Cara de Pez, Karai y varios ninjas del pie, el menor de inmediato se dio media vuelta para guiarlos pero solo fue seguido por Rafael que aún susurraba lo inútil que había sido Leonardo en la batalla, fue hasta que Donatello lo saco de su trance

-Leo, él no lo dice enserio, solo está algo molesto y alterado, pudo ver como retrocediste y como todos estábamos en peligro, él no se dio cuenta que lo hiciste para salvarnos a todos, incluyéndolo a él, no te sientas mal

-No Donnie, en realidad él si lo quería decir, y creo que tiene razón, puede que estén mejor sin mí – decía en tono triste

-Eso sí que es una tontería, ya vámonos y no hagas caso – Donatello quería quitar esa idea de su hermano y no se le ocurrió algo más para distraerlo que ir siguiendo a los demás

:::::::::::::::::::::

-"Soy un mal líder, estarían mejor sin mí, Rafael tiene razón"- Leonardo despertaba con estas palabras en la boca, de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba en las azoteas con sus hermanos, la horrible realidad, es que estaba siendo un experimento de Stockman y Perrera

-Vaya vaya, con que de eso se trataba, si Leo acéptalo, tu familia no te quiere, prefieren estar sin ti, te prefieren muerto –

-No, eso no es verdad, eso no es verdad – el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba –déjenme ir, yo no debo estar aquí, debo estar con mis hermanos, con mi familia

-No niño, tu familia somos nosotros, así que acostúmbrate – con curiosidad preguntó al líder del equipo – niño cuando te hiciste está herida, aun no sana completamente – decía mientras presionaba sin consideración la reciente cicatrización

-Aaaahhhggrrrr. Fue Rafael, esa noche en que el laboratorio explotó, él intentó deshacerse de mi pensando que yo era el enemigo – Perrera sonrió

-A claro, se me olvidaba que tus hermanos te odian

-Eso no es cierto- trataba de defenderse ya sin mucha fuerza

-Como sea, eso ya no importa, Stockman incrementa la frecuencia – ordenaba el canino

-Pero si lo hago sería…

-¡Haaa!, como molestas, hazte un lado lo hare yo mismo – Perrera incrementó el poder del rayo

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- el grito de Leonardo se escuchó por todo el sótano incluso en la bodega, lo escucharon los mousers y sus hermanos en la azotea

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Ese es Leonardo! –Mickey de angustio - ¡hay que sacarlo pronto!

#################

Hasta aquí este capítulo, es corto lo sé pero no me está dando mucho tiempo para editar un capitulo largo así que confórmense con este cachito el cual está enfocado a los recuerdos de Leonardo, ya ha recordado quien es y lo que ha pasado, ahora abra que ver como usan la información que lleguen a obtener de Leonardo pues al no poder mentir debe decir todo lo que le pregunten

Tsukihime Princess: Los hermanos no pueden tener cosas bonitas porque ahí van y lo pierden de una y mil formas, tienes razón, ya es hora que Splinter les dé una reprimenda por andar desobedeciendo y poniendo en riesgo a su hermano cada tercer capítulo, pero creo que la siguiente orden del líder no nos parecerá tan buena idea, espero tu comentario, saludos.

Rose Black Dragon: Que gusto leer tu comentario, no recuerdo haber visto la película a la que haces referencia pero eso de la sangre se me ocurrió al suponer que el esfuerzo de recordar era tan grande que hacia acelerar su presión sanguínea y una forma de regularla era sangrando de la nariz, además lo necesitaba para plantear unos detalles del siguiente capítulo. Yo SÍ fui a la escuela de medicina, fue una noche, estaba cerrada y por el callejón lateral, la verdad no me quede mucho, los fantasmas que pudieran estar ahí me daban miedo, pero ya en serio, no creo que pase, cuando yo perdí la memoria no recuerdo haber sangrado de la nariz O_O; aunque cruel es el método de Stockman para hacer recordar a Leonardo este ya tiene plena conciencia (o al menos eso parece) de quien es (aunque creo que sus hermanos lo hubieran podido hacer sin métodos poco ortodoxos). Leonardo sabe que sus hermanos nunca lo abandonarían pero se ve rodeado de las palabras que insisten que no debe estar con ellos, por ello las voces, reafirmándose a sí mismo la confianza que siente por sus hermanos. Como puedes ver, su herida no es profunda, pero eso no es ni será elemento importante para hacerlo sufrir como solo ellos saben. Uff esto se está acabando espero que en uno o dos capítulos más pero mejor no aseguro nada, de pronto y se les ocurre huir o algo así y mejor me callo. Disfruto leer tus comentarios por favor continua haciéndolos. PD. Kara karai karai (lo siento no lo pude evitar, escribo mientras imagino tu cara OuO)

Kyu-P: Gracias por escribir, sí tienes razón, fue un momento de paz y tranquilidad, toda ternura, mejor dicho de reconocimiento de la familia, pero para Leonardo no le sería tan sencillo recuperar su memoria y tampoco será fácil salir de esta vivo, esperemos que pueda hacerlo. No olvides que espero tu comentario y me alegra que disfrutes de este fic ya casi terminamos, mejor no digo cuantos capítulos pues ya ni yo sé, saludos

Mariana Ochoa: ? cuéntame que te pareció?


	17. CONFIANZA

HOLA A TODOS, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO AHORA TENGO UN POCO DE TIEMPO Y LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

DISCLAIMER: La tortugas no son invento mío y esto va sin fines de lucro solo diversión y entretenimiento

######################

CONFIANZA

-¡Ese es Leonardo! – Dijo angustiado Mickey - ¡hay que sacarlo pronto!

-Lo que le estén haciendo no es nada bueno, vayamos por él – decía Donatello – podemos hacer un bloqueo electromagnético, eso deshabilitaría a los robots y con algo de suerte los haría explotar

-Pues apúrate genio ya es hora de hacer algo bien por Leonardo –

Los hermanos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba un conducto para entrar al cuarto eléctrico y provocar un bloqueo

-ustedes espérenme aquí, cuando haga el bloqueo puede que las cosas estallen

-Pero Donnie ¿y tú? – preguntaba preocupado Mickey

-No te preocupes Mickey yo podré salir rápidamente pero si vamos los tres tardaríamos un poco más y debemos movernos rápido por Leo

El menor aceptaba no muy convencido, los hermanos continuaron con su plan, después del bloqueo ellos entrarían y buscarían el lugar donde estaba Leonardo para sacarlo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo comenzó a sangrar de su nariz nuevamente, Stockman comenzaba a ver que la piel de su experimento comenzaba a tornarse pálido, le preocupó que su espécimen pudiera afectarse

-¡Deja eso lo vas a matar! – Stockman apagó el rayo de golpe, fue con el aturdido Leonardo y limpio su rostro – ¡Tú eres el primero que no quieres que su cerebro se fría y mira lo que haces!

-Lo siento, pero me urge que olvide a sus hermanos, su vida pasada, quiero que él sea mi sirviente y esté a mis órdenes sin discusión, él debe de tener sentido de pertenencia hacia nosotros, que sin titubear nos defienda y obedezca – Perrera hablaba con enojo y los puños cerrados

-Lo que tú quieres con desesperación no es un sirviente, es una familia – susurraba Leonardo, estas palabras sorprendieron a Perrera – eso es lo que has tratado desde el principio, ¿no es así?

-¡Estás loco niño!, pero no te preocupes, tu locura se terminara en breve, Stockman continúa y borra sus recuerdos lo antes posible.

-Solo espera un momento, ya casi tenemos la información – escucharon una alarma y de inmediato el científico reviso el monitor de seguridad – ¡no puede ser esas tortugas están aquí!

-Sabía que vendrían por mí- Leonardo con una sonrisa en sus labios decía por debajo, Perrera escucho el comentario muy molesto

-¡No importa!, solo cierra las entradas y no nos descubrirán – Stockman le obedeció y unas puertas metálicas cerraron el paso.

-Ellos sabrán cómo sacarme de aquí- Leonardo seguía teniendo fe en sus hermanos

-Ahhh ¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en ellos?, ellos no te quieren, eres un estorbo, solo eso, te ven como el estorbo que no los deja hacer lo que quieren, tu siempre te estas preocupando por ellos y ellos no cuidan de ti, por su culpa una y otra vez estas en riesgo y aun así confías en ellos.

-Lo que dices no es verdad, soy importante para ellos, por eso están aquí, ellos vienen a ayudarme

\- Ya está, podemos seguir con el tratamiento – interrumpió Stockman – dime Leonardo, ¿ya has recordado todo tu pasado? – la débil tortuga no podía mentir - que es lo último que has recordado

-He recordado la vida con mi familia, como me cuidaba mi Padre al estar enfermo, las travesuras y complicidades con mis hermanos, algunos problemas, discusiones con Rafael… - Leonardo se reusaba a seguir hablando

-¿Qué fue lo que discutían?, ¿Por qué lo hacían?

-Siempre lo hacemos, una vez Rafael vio cuando retrocedí ante un enemigo y me recriminó, él dijo que sería mejor líder que yo, me pidió que lo dejara en paz, me pidió que me muriera – Leonardo lo decía con una faz de tristeza – después de eso Mikey nos avisó de la presencia del Pie en un museo.

-Ahh claro, esa noche, recuerdo que no te veías muy bien, pero el arrojarte por tu hermano menor para salvarlo es algo que nunca entenderé, es el más débil, tonto, hecha a perder las cosas , es un inútil, no entiendo por qué casi pierdes tu vida por salvarlo a él.

\- Es mi hermano y ese solo hecho es suficiente para morir una y mil veces, para poder sentirme bien debo ver por el bienestar de mis hermanos, si ellos están bien yo estaré bien

-¿Y lo harías por todos ellos?, Recuerda a Rafael, él puede cuidarlos mejor, además ellos si pueden vivir sin ti ¿verdad?, ellos te quieren muerto

-Son mi familia, los protegeré hasta el final y ellos no me quieren muerto, eso no es verdad

-Claro que sí, acéptalo, tú mismo lo has dicho, él te dijo que te murieras, ¿Qué piensas que eso significa?

-Estaba enojado, eso es todo, lo dijo sin pensar.

-Ahh contigo no se puede, siempre los justificas, por qué no nos diste la misma lealtad cuando eras nuestro sirviente

-No lo sé pero con mis hermanos nos une un lazo muy fuerte, la familia está hecha de eso, cariño, fraternidad y amistad, hay amigos que se convierten en padres, hermanos o hijos, todo depende que confíes en ellos y ellos te acepten a pesar de tus errores, si hay engaños o mentiras no puedes construir una familia fuerte como la de nosotros, por eso no podrás separarnos nunca

Perrera lo escuchaba atentamente pero por más que él quería no podía entenderlo

-Patrañas, Stockman, continua con el proceso

-Si – nuevamente encendió el rayo – dime tortuga, ¿qué es lo que ves?

En la mente de Leonardo comenzaron a regresar los pasajes vividos en los últimos meses

-Estoy peleando con alguien en el puente; cuando regresaba de una misión ellos trataron de detenerme, los he visto, uno por uno me enfrentaron pero Mickey luce diferente, hay algo en el que me llama la atención, me detengo a verlo, lo enfrenté.

-Ya casi tenemos la información, vamos Leonardo dinos que paso, sabemos que hubo una fuga de información, ¿tu hiciste la copia de los archivos no es así?, vamos recuerda, solo tu pudiste hacer esa copia, el sistema la detectó días antes de la explosión – Leonardo estaba por hablar sobre lo que había pasado con esa copia de información cuando un ruido los distrajo - ¡pero qué diablos! – Nuevamente las alarmas de intrusos sonaron – ¡las tortugas han hecho un bloqueo! – Decía alarmado, en ese momento los mouesers encontrados en la bodega comenzaron a estallar – ¡tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido! – estaba por desconectar el seguro de las puertas de salida y de los grilletes de Leonardo cuando un corto circuito se lo impidió, de los aparatos cercanos comenzaron a salir chispas y humo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Stockman?

-Al hacer el bloqueo se provoca una explosión en todas las maquinas, eso quiere decir que si no queremos morir quemados o asfixiados por humos y vapores de todo esto al estallar debemos salir lo antes posible, ¡vámonos!

-No podemos dejar a Leonardo aquí, debemos sacarlo, ayúdame a quitar los grilletes – Perrera peleaba con las ataduras de Leonardo cuando la máquina que se encontraba sobre ellos explotó, esto liberó la mente de Leonardo sobre sus recuerdos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, no lo podemos sacar, mejor vámonos de aquí, a él ya dalo por muerto, sin los controladores no podremos abrir esos grilletes y no hay nada lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo soltemos, más vale que nos vayamos

Comenzaron a caer partes semi-quemadas del aparato sobre los cuerpos de Perrera y Leonardo, solo causando algunos golpes y cortadas pero la maquinaria colgada del techo se debilitaba pues comenzó a balancearse peligrosamente sobre Leonardo, con riesgo de que en cualquier momento cayera y lo aplastara

-Perrera, vete de aquí, no podrán sacarme, es mejor que se vayan – decía Leonardo – busca una segunda oportunidad no la desperdicies y encuentra amistades que puedan convertirse en tu familia –

-Vaya que dices tonterías, no te podemos dejar aquí, tú tienes nuestra información y no te queremos dejar- Perrera le decía a Leonardo mientras seguía peleando con sus grilletes, tomo una parte tirada de la máquina y comenzó a golpear en una de las muñecas hasta que la liberó

El humo de las pequeñas explosiones de las máquinas comenzaba a hacerse espeso, Stockman comenzaba a angustiarse, tomaba el brazo de Perrera y pretendía sacarlo de ahí

-Vámonos, esto explotará, no podemos liberarlo, ¡vámonos!-

-No podemos dejarlo aquí, nosotros lo trajimos, ¡hay que sacarlo!

-Pero Perrera, si nos quedamos más tiempo… ya entendí – la mirada de Stockman cambio a una de odio – él tiene razón, por eso la insistencia de borrar la memoria, tu buscas que él sea una familia para ti pero eso no va a pasar por que personas como nosotros no pueden tener ese privilegio, nosotros siempre tenemos que vivir solos sin un hogar, sin una familia, sin nadie a quien le importemos -

-Eso no tiene por qué ser así- declaro el quelonio de azul, con su mano libre tomo de su cinturón un par de frascos – Tomen esto, si lo beben podrán tener una segunda oportunidad, no habrá rencores, ni culpas, será un nuevo comenzar

-Seguro es veneno- Stockman incrédulo

-No es veneno, es una nueva oportunidad –

-Recuerda que él no puede mentir, entonces lo que dice debe ser cierto – Perrera estaba a punto de tomar los frascos cuando Stockman se le adelanto

-No, eso no es posible, nosotros no tenemos salvación- En un ataque de ira arrojó los frascos al suelo derramando su contenido -Nadie sobrevivirá, ni nosotros ni las tortugas –

-No Stockman ¿Qué haces? – Dentro de su locura Stockman arranco la aguja del brazo de Leonardo -¡todos morirán aquí! Pero yo me iré, ¿entendiste?, yo si lograré nuestro cometido, con esta sangre lo clonaré y será mi robot, mi sirviente y ¡todos ustedes morirán juntos! – tomo la sangre de Leonardo y regresó donde su centro de mando – demostraré que la presencia de una familia es solo un estorbo, solo eso y tú por querer una morirás aquí sin remedio - presiono un par de botones pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el centro de mando explotó cegándolo – haaaaa, ¡mis ojos! – trastabillando camino hacia una puerta en la pared, seguramente una salida posterior de la bodega, inmediatamente hubo otra explosión que hizo que cayeran escombros sobre la puerta dejándola inaccesible, nadie la podría ocupar nuevamente.

Leonardo al analizar su situación ya no deseaba que sus hermanos llegaran hasta él.

-Perrera ten fe en mí, mis hermanos tienen más de esos frascos, seguro te darán uno si se los pides, si les dices que yo se los pido ellos no se negaran, por favor, vete y sácalos de aquí, no quiero que ellos vengan hasta acá, es peligroso, vete con ellos a un lugar seguro, cuando bebas de ese frasco te borrara la memoria y podrás rehacer tu vida, la decisión está en tus manos

Perrera lo pensó un momento, Leonardo podría tener razón y esa sería una solución fácil a todos sus problemas, sin embargo…

-¿No te cansas de decir tonterías?, si yo decido cambiar no quiero que sea sin saber quién soy en verdad, si dices que habrá quien me acepte con mis errores quiero vivirlo – volteo a ver dónde se había encontrado Stockman – creo que seguir por este camino no me traería nada bueno.

-Respeto eso, solo hazme un último favor, vete de aquí y en el camino saca a mis hermanos, no permitas que alguno muera por tratar de salvarme – en su voz se notaba angustia

-¿Acaso te estas preocupando por mí también? Eso es nuevo –

-Tu maldad solo es reflejo de la falta de afecto, debiste sufrir mucho para que ahora tengas esta actitud de enojo ante la vida y envidia ante lo fraternal, la maldad no es tu culpa pero si tu decisión y ahora confió en ti para hacer lo correcto – Perrera seguía luchando contra los grilletes, el espeso humo y el calor de las llamas.

::::::::::::::::::::

En la bodega los tres hermanos buscaban frenéticamente al mayor

\- ¡LEONARDO! ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba Mikey

-No lo entiendo, la bodega no es tan grande, deberíamos haberlo encontrado ya – comenzaron a ver humo

-¿De dónde rayos sale ese humo? Puede que estén en un sótano, ¡Busquen la puerta, rápido! – ordenó Rafael, todos se pusieron a buscar el origen del humo y encontraron la entrada camuflajeada como caja de madera

-Esto está muy duro, no lo puedo abrir – Decia Rafael cuando escucharon unos golpes de la parte de adentro –¡Leo! ¿Eres tú? – pero la voz que escucharon no era la que esperaban

-Ayuda por favor, Leonardo está atrapado, todo ha comenzado a explotar, no puedo sacarlo – La voz de Perrera sonaba angustiada

-¡No puede ser!, esto es mi culpa – Donatello miraba asustado al suelo – Leo está en peligro por el bloqueo que realicé, yo no sabía… si Leo muere será por mi culpa – Donatello tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos mientras su mirada mostraba desesperación.

-Únete al club hermano- decía Mikey sin alarmarse

-Oye genio, deja de lamentarte y mejor ayúdanos, hay que sacar a Leo de ahí, pronto, Donatello te necesitamos lucido y sin culpas ¡apresúrate!

-Hemos visto que Leo tiene más vidas que un gato pero no debemos esperar a que se le acaben, vamos a ayudarlo

Donatello regresó a la realidad gracias a las palabras de sus hermanos, buscó un interruptor para la puerta y lo destapó, el bloqueo impedía una ruta tecnológica para abrir la puerta, así que boto el seguro haciéndolo estallar, la puerta hizo un pequeño ruido

-Muy bien ahora trata de abrirlo- ordeno el genio, Rafael empujó la puerta, dejo salir mucho humo proveniente del interior

-Esto no es bueno, si han respirado demasiado humo pueden asfixiarse, además Leonardo tiene asma – Donatello estaba preocupado – ¡debemos sacarlos!

-Cálmate Donnie, hemos salido de peores – al seguir caminando encontraron a Leo y Perrera, el can inconsciente trataba de proteger a un pálido Leonardo de los escombros que caían del techo con su propio cuerpo vieron también que sobre ellos peligrosamente colgaba la estructura del aparato usado por Stockman con miras de caer en cualquier momento.

-¡LEOO!- gritaron los hermanos, él tenía brazo y pierna izquierda libres pero no era suficiente para poder salir del lugar, Leonardo vio a sus hermanos y de inmediato les dijo

-¡Chicos, por aquí!, sabía que ustedes vendrían por mí, sabía que no me abandonarían a mi suerte ¿verdad? - la voz del mayor sonaba cansada y entrecortada, por el esfuerzo mental al que había sido sometido, por el constante calor al que estaba expuesto y a la gran cantidad de humo que había respirado

-Claro que no te dejaríamos intrépido líder, ¿Por qué piensas eso? - Rafael comenzó a revisar los grilletes que lo aprisionaban

-Perdón chicos, es solo que el fuego y el humo me hicieron dudar un poquito –

-¿Desde cuando eres tan gracioso hermano?- decía Mikey

-Chicos deben de sacar a Perrera, ya ha respirado mucho humo – comenzaba a respirar con dificultad – Donnie, tienes que darle a Perrera una segunda oportunidad, dale un frasco que borre la memoria y que él decida si usarlo, quiero que tengan la oportunidad de recomenzar –

-¿Qué pretendes Leo? – Donatello lo veía con recelo

-Ellos no son malos por que lo hayan decidido, ellos son así porque no tuvieron opción, pero desean ser parte de una familia, solo que no saben cómo, si llegan a olvidar su pasado seguramente podrán comenzar de nuevo, Donatello, por favor dales esa oportunidad

-¿Qué te parece si mejor te sacamos de aquí y después pensamos en esas cosas?

Leonardo sonrío –Hermanos la verdad es que yo no saldré de aquí – sus hermanos lo miraron temerosos – estos grilletes son muy fuertes… Perrera no pudo sacarme de aquí a pesar de intentarlo con ahínco y tenemos el tiempo contado… si no salen de aquí pronto quedarán sepultados… y eso no lo deseo para ustedes- Donatello quito con cuidado la intravenosa que Stockman había arrancado del brazo de su hermano, sin duda estaba muy débil había perdido sangre horas antes y por lo visto habían extraído de su cuerpo aún más, el humo no ayudaba y su hermano hablaba con mayor dificultad.

-Leo hemos venido por ti y no te vamos a dejar, ¿Por qué te quieres rendir ahora cuando más necesitamos tu entereza?- Donatello se dirigió a la base de la plancha quería soltarla y sacar a Leo con todo y placa si era necesario – ¿tan poca fe nos tienes?

-Rafa, no es eso, es solo que hay un gran temor atormentándome -Rafael lo miró angustiado, Leonardo reflejaba desesperación tratando con su mano libre quitarse el grillete del cuello pero sin éxito

-No te preocupes te sacaremos de aquí – Dijo el segundo pensando que su miedo era a ser abandonado en ese lugar

-No, no es por mí, yo estoy preparado para mi muerte pero no lo estoy para ver morir a alguno de ustedes, por favor, salgan de aquí y no pretendan hacerme sufrir si alguno se hace daño por mi culpa

-Ya está listo, pude separar la plancha, solo necesitamos un impulso - decía Donatello

-Leonardo, tanto golpe en la cabeza sí que te dejo loco, ni en sueños te abandonaremos y por más que lo pienses esto no es tu culpa- entre los hermanos levantaban la plancha donde se encontraba el mayor

-Si están aquí es por mí, debí haberlos rechazado, de haberlo hecho nunca habrían estado en este peligro – su tono era triste – debí haber sido odioso, hacer que me aborrecieran, así sería más fácil

-Ya deja eso, pues aunque hubieras regresado como el mismo hijo de Destructor nosotros no nos hubiéramos detenido hasta traerte de vuelta – la maquina sobre ellos comenzaba a desprenderse haciendo ruidos siniestros

-Por favor, si no llego a salir de aquí no se culpen, ninguno de ustedes es culpable de todo esto

-Leonardo no comiences a despedirte, podemos salir de aquí y lo haremos – con mucho esfuerzo lo colocaron en forma vertical, el calor del incendio los comenzaban a debilitar

-Por favor cuiden de Sensei y no rechacen a Karai, ella es parte de la familia y si él – Perrera - se los pide no duden en ofrecer su amistad, denle una segunda oportunidad, solo eso necesita -

-¡No hagas eso!, comienzas a hablar como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver y eso no es verdad, no lo permitiremos, te lo aseguro, pasaremos tu cumpleaños en familia, es una promesa- Mikey le decía pero una explosión final comenzó a escucharse, era la maquina sobre ellos, por fin se había desprendido.

Leonardo actuó lo más rápido que pudo usando su brazo y pierna libres y toda la fuerza que le quedaba arrojó a sus hermanos lejos de él, el aparato en cuestión cayó directamente sobre Leonardo dejándolo sepultado boca abajo, los menores quedaron fríos al ver la escena, Miguel Ángel gritaba con dolor

-¡LEOO NOOO!- y corrió rápido a sacar a su hermano de entre los escombros, los mayores al verlo reaccionaron y comenzaron a ayudar

Los tres hermanos se esforzaban por sacar al mayor, quitaron partes metálicas, el calor se hacía más intenso haciendo difícil respirar, temían encontrarlo aplastado bajo la plancha metálica y el motor de la fúnebre máquina.

Vieron que un brazo de su hermano se asomaba de entre los escombros con varias cortadas y cubierto de sangre- ¡está aplastado, su brazo se cercenó!- fue su primer pensamiento.

Fue un alivio cuando vieron que ese brazo seguía unido al cuerpo de su hermano y la placa milagrosamente no lo había aplastado, había quedado en una posición diagonal protegiendo el cuerpo de Leonardo.

-Sí que parece un gato, pudo haber quedado aplastado – declaro Donatello, los otros dos hermanos lo miraron con furia por lo dicho pero el genio se dio cuenta de algo más, la caída de la estructura había golpeado la plancha donde leo se encontraba pero también había liberado por lo menos su otro brazo – ¡rápido! Hay que voltearlo, puede que se esté asfixiando-

Donatello no estaba equivocado, el golpe de la maquinaria soltó el brazo y pierna de su hermano pero dejó el peso de su cuerpo sobre su cuello y cintura donde aún había grilletes haciendo que Leonardo comenzara a asfixiarse al apoyar su peso en el cuello, su hermano estaba inconsciente

-Está vivo, pero su pulso es débil, debemos salir pronto- pidió el genio

Entre los tres hermano arrastraban la placa metálica pero era muy pesada, Rafael volteo a ver a Perrera y no pudo dejarlo ahí

-Mickey, Leo pidió que sacáramos a Perrera, ayúdanos con eso por favor- el líder en turno temía que su hermano se reusara a obedecerle debido al pasado que compartía con el Can y al ser el más emocional…

-Si Rafa- sorprendiendo a Rafael Mickey tomo el brazo de Perrera y lo acomodo en sus hombros comenzando a arrastrarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta la salida

-Pensé que sería más difícil- escuchó Donatello

-Si lo piensas no lo es tanto – Donatello contestó – recuerda que antes que Leo desapareciera le pidió a Mickey que obedeciera a sus hermanos y eso fue como una ley que se grabó en su mente, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?, desde entonces él siempre trata de obedecerte en todo

-¿De verdad?- Rafael no lo había notado; "soy un mal líder, de pensar como uno me hubiera percatado y en lugar de eso sobreprotegí a Mickey con la idea loca de hacer lo correcto al no exponerlo" – sus ojos expresaban tristeza ante el pensamiento

-No te culpes – pidió Donatello quien se mostraba cansado – yo me di cuenta hasta que encontramos a Leonardo – parecía haber adivinado sus pensamientos.

Los hermanos ya estaban subiendo las escaleras, un momento difícil pues la pendiente dificultaba subir a su hermano, el humo y calor pasaba por ahí con mayor intensidad al ser la única fuente próxima de oxígeno, Rafael se sentía mareado y a cada momento sentía a Leo más pesado.

Donatello trataba de soportar pero no podía, ya no aguantaba más sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, soltó su lado de la placa que contenía a Leonardo, trató de apoyarse del barandal pero el incendio lo había alcanzado haciendo que se rompiera y la tortuga cayera al piso inferior semi inconciente – Perdón Rafa, perdón Leo - se esforzaba por decir

Rafael trató de soportar el peso de la placa, pero el impulso de una explosión lo golpeo, la placa cayó hasta el pie de la escalera haciendo que el cuello de Leonardo comenzara a sangrar por el golpe recibido, Rafael se derrumbó en la escalera sin energía - Mickey – llamaba al menor arrastrándose al subir pero a lo lejos vio que el menor se encontraba cerca de la salida inconsciente, no había podido salir con Perrera a cuestas pues una parte del techo colapsó sobre ellos, todo estaba perdido, no podía hacer nada por ninguno de sus hermanos – "vaya líder"- se recriminaba al filo de la lucidez – perdón Leo, te falle, le falle a todos – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

################

Gracias por seguir leyendo y sobre todo por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios y créanme que los espero con ansias.

Si después de leer este capítulo regresas a leer el inicio de la historia o del capítulo siete habré logrado uno de mis objetivos, interesarte tanto por esta lectura que busques esos detalles de la pelea con Víbora Alga, ¿me cuentan si lo hicieron? Espero saber

Sé que pueden tener muchas dudas sobre este capítulo pero con calma pues la primera parte del final, ya para el siguiente capítulo se aclaran más sus dudas o la hago crecer, ustedes deciden : )

Este debía ser el capítulo final pero decidí cortarlo y puede que lo corte nuevamente, aun no lo sé :) solo espero que sea de su agrado.

TsukihimePrincess: En esta ocasión los recuerdos has sido diferentes, pues como en los sueños no siempre los recuerdas totalmente, lo importante es cómo te sentiste, como lo experimentaste y en este caso Leonardo solo sintió amor por su familia y no rechazo como los recuerdos anteriores, bueno excepto el recuerdo de la pelea con Víbora Alga, pero como es un momento del que se habla a lo largo de la historia debía escribir qué fue lo que había pasado realmente en esa pelea, gracias por tu comentario y sigue escribiendo.

Draognslshsah: Me alegra que te gustaran los recuerdos, el de Leonardo cuidando los sueños de sus hermanos quise hacerlo con mucha inocencia y ternura, espero haberlo logrado. Por favor sigue comentando.

Mariana Ochoa: Sí, tienes razón, hay mucha trama y drama solo espero el final no te decepcione pues lo pensé mucho pero solo encontré una forma de acabar con todo, la verdad me ha gustado y no lo cambiaria, solo le estoy dando los últimos detalles, espero tu comentario, saludos.

Kyu-P: Gracias por comentar, espero tu opinión pues Perrera y Stockman toman rumbos separados como ya podrás darte cuenta. Uno acepta su maldad y no pretenden dejarla mientras que al otro secretamente le gustaría cambiar, aunque no sabe cómo o si tiene la entereza suficiente para poder hacerlo. Finalmente podrás ver en el próximo capítulo qué es lo que sucede con estos villanos. Espero subir pronto el capítulo final, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Rose Black Dragon: ¿Que paso contigo?, te he esperado, si no comentas pronto hare que karai despierte a Leo con un beso de amor verdadero, ¡sí! tipo la bella durmiente, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, espero tu comentario. Saludos


	18. MENTIRA

Por fin pude editar, Gracias a Cristal Violeta por decirme cómo hacerlo y a Rose Black Dragon por indicarme los detalles que debía cambiar y gracias a mis no muchos lectores que han seguido esto hasta su final, sobre todo a quienes dejan comentarios, sin más preámbulo…

##################

MENTIRA

Rafael sintió que un par de manos tomaban su cabeza colocando algo a su boca y nariz, esto lo ayudo mucho a respirar haciendo que recuperara poco a poco el sentido, una sombra sin definir lo atendía y una voz que detestaba le decía

-Eso pasa cuando no esperas a tu familia, por favor ya no me excluyan, de no ser por la nota de Leonardo y sus localizadores no sabríamos qué pasó con ustedes.

La voz de karai sonaba molesta y preocupada

-Karai… ayuda a Leo- Rafael señalo débilmente vio como Leonardo estaba al final de la escalera, ella rápidamente bajo donde él, vio cómo se encontraba atrapado del cuello y cintura de la tortuga, tomo un par de capsulas explosivas de su cinturón – Espero que puedas sobrevivir a esto – coloco un par en el cuello y cintura, a los pocos segundos se vio una pequeña explosión, karai se acercó y con alivio vio que no le había volado la cabeza a Leonardo.

El cuerpo inerte de Leo se deslizó en la placa metálica Karai comenzó a levantarlo pero se dio cuenta que no podría sola

-¡Chicos por aquí!, ¡necesito ayuda! – en eso apareció Splinter, Abril y Casey

-¡Vamos para allá!- Grito el chico, todos tenían puestas máscaras de oxígeno y tenían de más para las tortugas.

Al bajar la escalera Abril vio a Donatello y fue a auxiliarlo junto con Casey, Splinter cargo a Leonardo y Karai apoyaba a Rafael a salir del sótano.

-Mickey, ¿dónde está Mickey?- Rafael preguntaba

-No te preocupes por él, recién lo encontramos y lo sacamos, Cabeza de piel los están ayudando – karai explicaba - aunque yo no hubiera sacado a Perrera mi padre lo ordeno – decía algo molesta

-Ja yo digo lo mismo, pero fue orden de Leo- Karai lo miro extrañada

-Nunca va a cambiar – decía con tono cansado

Todos subieron, más recuperado Rafael caminaba a paso lento con apoyo de Karai –Gracias, te debo una – Karai sonrió.

Al fin veían la salida –"Esto está por terminar" – pensaba Rafael, había visto que Casey y Abril habían sacado a Donatello, Mickey seguía inconsciente y era ayudado por Cabeza de piel; Perrera ya estaba recuperándose, respirando tranquilo dándose cuenta de qué sucedía, esto no le agradaba a Rafael pues sentía peligro tenerlo tan cerca de sus hermanos, sobre todo del menor.

Partes del techo seguían cayendo en todos lados de pronto una parte amenazaba en aplastar a Sensei y Leonardo juntos casi en la salida -¡cuidado! – gritó el de rojo al ver el peligro y sin pensarlo soltó a Karai corriendo hacia su padre y hermano, gracias a la adrenalina pudo lanzarlos fuera de peligro, haciéndolos caer a la puerta de la bodega, desafortunadamente él no tuvo la misma suerte.

Rafael quedó atrapado entre el fuego del techo y escombro desprendido

-¡Rafael!- gritaron con angustia Splinter y Karai tratando de acercarse para sacar al temperamental pero el fuego no se los permitía, salieron para buscar algo con que ayudarlo

Abril corrió a cuidar de Leonardo, arrastrándolo lo acercó lo más que pudo a sus hermanos tratando de alejarlo del peligro de la construcción

-Calma Leo, todo estará bien, lo van a sacar, seguro Splinter lo sacará de ahí – Leonardo comenzaba a despertar escuchó el caos y sintiendo mucho movimiento entre abrió los ojos y vio lo que había pasado –Él estará bien, Rafael debe estar bien – Abril seguía hablándole

-¿Qué le pasó?- se escuchaba débil y el oxígeno que le habían puesto apagaba un poco su voz

-Parte del techo iba a caer sobre ustedes, él solo los quito del camino pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, estoy segura que Splinter lo sacará de ahí, no permitirá que pase algo malo – Abril se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde, Leonardo comenzaba a agitarse por la angustia de lo sucedido con Rafael

-Rafa… hermano- decía mientras estiraba su brazo débilmente como queriendo ayudarlo, se quitó el respirador para que fuera mejor escuchado, aunque Abril insistía en tranquilizarlo y ponerle de nuevo el oxígeno Leonardo se resistía, con su brazo buscaba impulso para ir hacia Rafael mientras lo llamaba –Rafa, Rafa… Rafael …

-Vamos Leo, es peligroso que estés ahí no puedes ayudarlo en ese estado, deja que Splinter y Karai se encarguen – pero Leonardo veía que su padre no podía sacarlo debido al fuego

-Pero Rafael, él está en peligro, él me necesita.

Perrera vio la intención de la mayor de las tortugas –No entiendo ¿Por qué sigue haciéndolo? quiere protegerlo aun cuando su hermano casi lo mata – Trataba de entender el actuar de Leonardo – "Podrás abandonar a compañeros y conocidos, pero a la familia nunca se le abandona y con gusto daríamos la vida si con eso la protegemos" "Hay amigos que se convierten en padres, hermanos o hijos, todo depende que confíes en ellos y ellos te acepten a pesar de tus errores" – comenzaba a recordar lo que Leonardo le dijo - "Busca una segunda oportunidad, encuentra amistades que puedan convertirse en tu familia", "La maldad no es tu culpa pero si tu decisión" "Confío en que hagas lo correcto" "Por favor, saca a mis hermanos, no permitas que alguno muera por tratar de salvarme"-Por fin lo entendía - Ya veo, se trata de un salto de fe - corrió rápidamente donde Rafael, a golpes comenzó a quitar los escombros aun si resultaba más quemado de lo que estaba, Splinter y Karai veían sorprendidos el afán e intención de Perrera por salvar a Rafael hasta que logró encontrarlo.

Karai y Splinter con temor veían lo que pasaba, se dieron cuenta que encontraba quemado y con serios golpes, cuando Perrera lo cargo y pretendía salir con él hubo una explosión más grande, todo se derrumbó.

-¡RAFAEEELLLL!, no por favor – En los brazos de Abril Leonardo comenzaba a llorar, juntó todas su fuerzas y sentándose dio un grito más –¡PERRERA, SALGAN DE AHÍ!, ¡ SALGAN DE AHÍ!, – como si hubiese sido una orden Perrera se levantó de entre los escombros, ensangrentado, quemado, golpeado, cargo nuevamente a Rafael, con paso lento camino sin importar por donde, los presentes estaban sorprendidos, nadie podía creer que Perrera se estuviera interesando por alguien más y sobre todo por un enemigo a quien había querido matar horas antes.

Perrera se arrodillo junto a Leonardo y dejo caer al inconsciente Rafael cerca de su hermano, Leonardo se tranquilizó al ver que respiraba

-Gracias por traerlo con vida, muchas gracias… no me equivoque contigo amigo mío… – Leonardo sonreía a Perrera y al no soportar más cayó inconsciente en el regazo de Abril.

Unos momentos después los menores se recobraban de lo sufrido en la bodega

-Hey viejo, creo que respire cosas muy raras – Mickey comenzaba a despertarse – he visto como Perrera ayudaba a Rafael a salir ¡tal vez me morí y no me di cuenta!, si es así Leonardo me va a matar, que lastima, me hubiera gustado comer más pizzas

-Mickey cállate, no tiene sentido lo que dices – Donatello solo podía escuchar a su hermano, tenía un dolor en los ojos que hacían que se diera masaje con sus manos – eso sería tan raro como… - Donatello comenzaba a ver más claramente y distinguió la figura de sus hermanos y de Perrera unos metros al frente de pronto no entendía lo que pasaba y menos cuando Splinter le daba la mano al gran can.

-Mickey – miro serio a su hermano – ¿Tú ves a Perrera y a Splinter? – el menor solo atinó a decir un "aja" antes de acercarse a ver lo que sucedía

:::::::::::::::::

Nuevamente Leonardo despertaba en la enfermería que la guarida tenia, veía borroso en un principio pero al terminar de despertar su visión fue clarificándose, tenía una intravenosa en su brazo, no sabía que día era o cuanto había pasado, comenzó a distinguir la habitación y lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, recuerdos de lo que había pasado llegaron a su mente – "¡Rafael!" – se incorporó tan rápidamente que se mareo, se arrancó sin cuidado la intravenosa y comenzó a caminar a la salida algo lento, a lo lejos escuchaba voces, muchas voces pero no entendía lo que decían

-¿Dónde está? – se preguntaba mientras caminaba tambaleante por la sala, no había nadie, la TV estaba prendida en el noticiero.

…..

-Las investigaciones concluyeron que se debía a un ajuste de cuentas de un resentido empleado, desafortunadamente no pudo sobrevivir a su fechoría, su cuerpo fue localizado sepultado a la salida de emergencia y al no ser reclamado por ningún conocido o familiar fue dejado en la fosa común.

-Pasando a noticias más agradables la temporada invernal ha terminado dejando el tiempo de frio y oscuridad en el pasado y dando la bienvenida a la tan ansiada primavera, para este tema nuestra reportera del clima nos informa…

…...

Leonardo escuchaba la voz de los reporteros muy fuerte y distante a la vez, no dio mayor atención pues no era su objetivo, siguió caminando hacia la cocina donde se veía una luz y movimiento, vio a Rafael de espaldas quien preparaba algo de beber, como sea, él estaba vivo y estaba bien, se apoyó de la pared, la tortuga de carmín escuchó hasta entonces un ruido a su espalda al mirar atrás vio a Leonardo con ojos cansados y una sonrisa en su rostro – estas bien – le escuchaba decir, mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo

-¡Leonardo!, maldición, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, debías estar en cama, vamos te ayudo. ¡DONATELLO! ¡Ven pronto! – Rafael inmediatamente abrazo a su hermano para levantarlo

-¡Ayyy! – se quejó Leo

-Perdona hermano pero solo a ti se te ocurre hacer estas locuras ¡Debes de cuidarte más! Por el bien de todos - el segundo al mando llevo a su mayor a la sala, era muy entrada la madrugada, esa noche en especial le había tocado el turno a Rafael de cuidar de su hermano, había salido un momento solo por preparar algo de beber y no quedarse dormido cuando su hermano despertó.

Donatello estaba profundamente dormido, no hacía mucho que se había ido a descansar pues casi todas las noches se quedaba velando a que el mayor despertara, una voz comenzó a llamarlo, después tomaron una de sus manos para poder despertarlo completamente

-¿Rafa? ¿Qué pasa? – el de morado contestaba aun somnoliento – ¿No deberías estar cuidando a Leo? – se tallaba los ojos

-¡Vamos Donnie!, despierta, Leo reacciono, ¡ven pronto! – tan fugaz como se lo dijo, Rafael se retiró para regresar con su hermano.

-Si ya voy, ya voy, Leo despertó, ¿Leo despertó?, ¡Leo despertó! – decía más animado y trastabillando corrió a la sala donde se encontraban los mayores -¡LEO! – llego a abrazarlo enérgicamente

-¡Ayyy! – Se quejó el de azul a lo que su hermano rápidamente lo soltó

-¿Cómo te sientes Leo?

-Bien, creo, no sé, estoy algo confundido, ¿Qué día es?, ¿Es de noche?, ¿Dónde está Mike? ¿Qué paso con Perrera y Stockman?

Los hermanos compartieron una fugaz mirada que afortunadamente escapo a la percepción de Leonardo

-Con calma hermano, primero debemos asegurarnos de cómo te encuentras, dime una cosa, ¿Sabes quiénes somos?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Tu nombre completo?, sí, empecemos con eso, dinos cómo te llamas –

-Pero Donnie…

-Vamos hermano, dinos cómo te llamas – Leonardo suspiro derrotado, Donatello y Rafael lo veían y revisaban muy minuciosamente invadiendo algo de su espacio vital, lo que hizo que el mayor se avergonzara

-Me llamo Leonardo Ichiban Hamato, tengo 15 años soy su hermano mayor y recuerdo todo, esta vez no perdí la memoria, es más la he recuperado, recuerdo cuando me curaste de las alturas – mirando a Donatello – y recuerdo cuando querías matarme cuando te tiré al agua por perseguir a Mikey – Rafael abrió los ojos emocionado por lo que escuchaba, sabía lo que significaba, había recuperado a su hermano

-¡Leo! ¡Por fin regresaste completamente!- el de rojo no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente

-¡Ayyy!, sí Rafa he recordado todo, ese tratamiento intensivo término funcionando – su sonrisa reflejaba dolor, Rafael y Donatello compartieron otra furtiva mirada - así que mejor me van diciendo qué pasó con los demás o habrá entrenamiento doble -

-No se tu Donatello yo lo encuentro bien, para mi es suficiente una sola practica al día – Rafael se enderezaba rápidamente dándole a su hermano su espacio sentándose también en la sala, estaba contento de ver recuperado al mayor.

-Está bien Leo, pero dime como te sientes ahora, nauseas, dolor de cabeza, mareos, ¿algo? – el mayor lo pensó un momento

-Estoy bien – decía sonriente – no me duele nada – mentía

Donatello se levantó dejando la revisión de pulso de su hermano – Leonardo Ichiban Hamato, más vale que digas la verdad – cruzo los brazos para dar más efecto a sus palabras

-Esteee… bueno, estoy un poco mareado, pero eso es todo, nada de qué preocuparse

-¿Cómo dices eso?, mira tú brazo, ¡arrancaste la intravenosa!, no es grave pero debes de dejar de hacer esas cosas, Rafael, por favor ve por el botiquín, lo voy a curar – el de rojo obedeció inmediatamente, en instantes regresó con lo solicitado y Donatello comenzaba su trabajo – No debes seguir haciendo eso, ya te lo había dicho, ¿lo recuerdas? – la voz del genio era seria - No escondas tus dolencias, miedos o temores, te lo dije ese día y hoy te lo confirmo, donde tú seas débil nosotros seremos fuertes y así saldremos adelante sin tener que dejar a nadie atrás, ¿te parece? – Leonardo afirmo con una sonrisa

-Perdona hermano, tienes razón, creo que debo confiar más en ustedes ¿verdad? Ahora díganme, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Bueno, ¿porque no nos dices en donde te quedaste? – Leonardo lo pensó un momento

-Recuerdo estar viendo como Perrera trataba de sacarte de esos escombros… después todo se derrumbó sobre ustedes y yo no podía hacer nada, solo pedía… suplicaba por que salieran de ahí – Leonardo estaba angustiado al relatar-

-Cálmate Leo, todo salió bien, mírame estoy completo – Rafael colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, Leonardo lo miro, respiro y sonrió

-Perrera te había salvado de esa bodega, te saco de ahí, sabía que no era tan malo solo necesitaba alguien que confiara en él, que le diera esa oportunidad de redimirse, lo bueno que lo hizo en ese momento y nos pudo ayudar. –Leonardo decía conforme y más tranquilo – eso es lo último que recuerdo

-Entonces te contare lo que paso después – Rafael comenzó el relato

-Perrera me dejo a un lado tuyo, y se sentó, él escucho lo último que le dijiste, un voto de fe que le anunciaste y ofreciste tu amistad, estaba algo quemado pero nada que no pudiera soportar

"Maldito Leonardo"

-¿qué? así lo dijo no me veas así hay testigos- Rafael dijo al ver la molestia de Leonardo

-Concéntrate Rafa – Pidió Donatello

\- Bueno ya voy, él dijo algo así

"Hasta los últimos momentos tu fuerza de voluntad me sorprende, Necesitaba dar un salto de fe, confiar en alguien que correspondiera a esa confianza, entender que no todos hacen las cosas por conveniencia, buscando un beneficio propio, debía confiar en que alguien me aceptara a pesar de mis errores, pero el miedo a veces es más grande que los sueños y tú, Leonardo, eres el ser más valiente que he conocido. Tarde mucho en entenderlo pero tuviste fe en mí, ahora podré encontrar un camino diferente, uno que sea mejor, aunque sé que cuento con tu amistad quiero probarme a mí mismo y ganarme la confianza de tu familia. Sé que no será fácil ni rápido pero ahora tengo fe en que es posible."

-En eso se escucharon las patrullas y los bomberos, Cabeza de Piel fue donde nosotros, tu habías comenzado a tener un ataque de asma y a Cabeza de Piel le preocupaba

-Es hora de irnos, Perrera ¿vienes con nosotros?, tus heridas no son muy graves pero en la guarida te podemos curar – Cabeza de Piel ofreció

-Gracias pero no puedo, no hasta que haya obtenido la confianza de todos y eso no lo lograre de un momento a otro-

-Leonardo te ha perdonado y estoy seguro que él podrá convencer a todos de que te acepten

-No, así no, yo me lo debo ganar, además aun no puedo confiar plenamente en mí, buscaré mi propio camino y cuando esté seguro de que no soy un peligro para nadie volveré en busca de redención.

-¿Qué debemos decirle a Leonardo?- Perrera lo pensó unos instantes y le dijo

-Dile que regresaré, que agradezco su amistad y esa fe tan grande que pudo ver algo de bondad en este mutante que tanto mal le ha hecho a él y a su familia, díganle que ahora no desaprovecharé la segunda oportunidad que me ha brindado y que estará orgulloso de mí

-Fue entonces que Perrera tomo su camino y nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de él

-Estaba tan decidido que no dudo que algún día lo volvamos a ver

-Él se fue agradeciendo que le hayas dado una segunda oportunidad

Leonardo estaba tranquilo al saber que Perrera había enderezado el rumbo

-Me alegro por Perrera, sé que no desaprovechara esa oportunidad, ¿Y qué hay de Stockman?- Donatello negó con la cabeza

-No lo encontramos, días después del incendio fuimos a ver si había algún rastro de él, pero no encontramos nada, creemos que se escapó por una puerta que encontramos en el sótano

-Si recuerdo que él se fue por ahí pero ya no supe más – su voz sonaba triste

-¡Anímate Leo!, hiciste una gran proeza al cambiar el Rumbo de Perrera, tal vez con Stockman no pudiste ayudarlo pero al igual que Perrera él tuvo la opción y no la tomo, tal vez en algún futuro pueda ver sus errores y también busque redención.

-Tienes razón, todo a su tiempo –decía con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual cambio por extrañamiento de un segundo a otro - pero Rafa, si tú estabas inconsciente ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?

Rafael giro los ojos como si se tratara de algo obvio- Leonardo, yo desperté hace días, mis heridas no eran graves y tuve tiempo más que suficiente para enterarme de lo que pasó, fue Cabeza de Piel y Abril quienes me lo dijeron, ¿verdad Donnie? – El genio dudo un milisegundo

-Por supuesto, Rafael estuvo preguntando a todos lo que pasó, incluso le preguntó a Karai, ¡imagínate! - Leonardo solo sonreía

-¿De verdad?, entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Mmmm casi tres semanas hermano

-¡¿Tanto tiempo?!- El de azul se alarmó

-¡Leo mirame! – Exigía Donatello - lo importante es que estas de vuelta – esto lo tranquilizó

En la guarida el sol comenzaba a asomarse, señal segura que el momento de mayor oscuridad estaba terminando para dar paso a un nuevo día en la vida de la familia.

-¡Leonardo!, hijo mío has despertado - la voz de Splinter llegaba desde el dojo donde se encontraba su habitación, sin dudarlo corrió a abrazarlo efusivamente – ¡me alegra tanto!

-¡Ayyy! – Splinter se dio cuenta que lo lastimaba y lo soltó inmediatamente

-¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?

-No Sensei, solo estoy un poco adolorido, también me alegra verlo y saber que está bien, Donnie ¿Cuándo me repondré por completo? – el genio lo pensó un momento

-Mmm tus heridas ya están sanas, tu mente no volverá a irse de vacaciones eso es bueno, claro a menos que un científico loco lo intente –el comentario no le agrado a Rafael que lo veía con ojos furiosos - pero espero no sea el caso – sonreía nerviosamente – ya estás bien hermano solo necesitas descansar de cualquier actividad física por lo menos esta semana, volverás a los entrenamientos de forma gradual, estarás en observación estos días para confirmar alguna secuela pero yo no observo ninguna, eso es de celebrar – Donatello golpeó con su mano el hombro de su hermano

-¡Ayyy! y si estoy bien ¿por qué me duele todo? – la tortuga de azul se sobaba

-Es que has estado inmóvil, pero no te preocupes, ya lo lograste una vez y lo volverás a hacer, más pronto de lo que crees- le respondía con un guiño

-Además hace un rato has podido caminar por ti mismo, eso significa que te repondrás muy pronto – Rafael dio un golpe al otro hombro de Leonardo

-¡Ayyy! Está bien, creo que mientras no reciba abrazos tan efusivos…

-¡Leo! ¡Despertaste! – la voz inocente de una tortuga naranja se escuchaba desde el pasillo de las habitaciones – ¡Leo hermanito! – corrió a abrazarlo mientras Leonardo lo veía asustado

-No espera, espera, ¡Ayyy! Mickey yo también te quiero y me da gusto verte nuevamente – su cara era de dolor ante la expresión divertida de las otras tortugas

-Mike, Donnie, porque no lleva a Leo a su cuarto, debe descansar, y por la noche podremos ponernos al corriente ¿Qué les parece?- Rafael dio un guiño a Mikey a quien le parecía una excelente idea la intención de su hermano

-¡Pero claro! vamos hermano, recupérate pronto que tenemos mucho que decirte - los menores ayudaban a Leonardo a caminar a su habitación quedándose Splinter y Rafael en la sala solo mirándolos

-¿Aun crees que esa mentira lo ayudará?

-Si Sensei sin duda, solo mírelo, le dejamos pensar que Perrera sobrevivió y buscará nuestro perdón, conociéndolo, se hubiera culpado de por vida de no haberlo podido cambiar, incluso de haberle pedido salvarme y no quiero esa sombra en su vida, no se la merece. Tal vez es mi única decisión acertada durante mi liderazgo, pero no me arrepiento, tomaría la misma decisión nuevamente antes de verlo sufrir por lo que no podía detener

-Lo entiendo, después de todo Perrera y Stockman habían hecho mucho daño, puede que Perrera se haya arrepentido de sus actos pero la ley de pago finalmente lo alcanzo, justo cuando tuvo la conciencia de saber lo que significaba ser parte de una familia la tuvo que perder consecuencia de sus mismos actos, espero que en su próxima vida pueda tener su tan anhelada familia – Splinter suspiro - Bien hijo mío, me alegra ver que eres un gran líder, apoyo tu decisión, ya todos saben que deben apoyar esa versión y que es esa la única verdad que Leonardo debe saber

-Al parecer Leonardo lo ha creído todo, mientras sostengamos esa mentira por un tiempo él se convencerá y llegará a ser solo un recuerdo. Pero ahora tenemos mucho que hacer, iré a despertar a los demás –

-Está bien hijo mío, ve con tus hermanos – Splinter sonreía mientras recordaba lo sucedido esa noche

:::::::::::::

-Ya lo entendí – Perrera decía ante Leonardo aún hincado – Leonardo eres un maldito desgraciado, hasta los últimos momentos tu fuerza de voluntad me sorprende además has hecho que comprenda de qué se trata– Perrera se derrumbó dejando ver una viga que lo había atravesado y hacia sangrar – Necesitaba dar un salto de fe, confiar en alguien que correspondiera a esa confianza, entender que no todos hacen las cosas por conveniencia, buscando un beneficio propio, debía confiar en que alguien me aceptara a pesar de mis errores, pero el miedo a veces es más grande que los sueños y tú, Leonardo, eres el ser más valiente que he conocido.

Abril quien estaba asistiendo a Leonardo escuchó lo que Perrera decía

-¡Maestro Splinter! ¿Lo ha escuchado?- Sensei y Karai habían seguido a Perrera tras su salida de los escombros escuchando todo – ¡El… él se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo y yo le creo! maestro Perrera está muy mal, debemos ayudarlo –Splinter vio el estado en que se encontraba el gran perro y supo de inmediato la mejor forma para ayudarlo así que tomando su mano le dijo de la forma más sincera

-Gracias – esto tomo por sorpresa tanto a Karai como a Abril – Leonardo tuvo plena confianza que tu podías cambiar con solo un voto de confianza y no se equivocaba, he visto como entraste a rescatar a Rafael a pesar del riesgo y las consecuencias; ante esa prueba innegable solo puedo agradecerte, has cuidado de mi hijo y lo devuelves con vida, eso no lo podría pagar ni en esta vida ni en la otra, pero por el momento puedo darte mi confianza y amistad sincera.

Perrera sentía que la vida se le iba, pero no deseaba hacerlo sin antes dejarles sus últimas palabras

-Gracias Splinter – miro a la Kunoichi detrás de su padre – Karai, al final tu y yo buscábamos lo mismo pero tu si supiste como encontrarlo

-Una familia, una verdadera familia- Respondió la pelinegra

-Sí, siempre fuiste la más lista, por eso liderabas el clan y por eso supiste cuando retirarte, no lo quería creer pero sí puede haber quien se preocupe por ti sin mayor interés que tu bienestar, es increíble – la sangre del can se corría rápidamente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a perder calor – no pediré tu perdón, no lo merezco, siempre pensé en ti como la jefa, la líder a la que envidiaba, si tuviera otra oportunidad lo cambiaria todo, si tan solo… cof cof – comenzaba a escupir sangre por la boca cosa que asustó al can

-Tómalo con calma Perrera- decía Miguel Ángel tranquilo – Te tomaste tu tiempo pero al final lo comprendiste, el valor y fuerza de la familia nunca te abandona, estés donde estés, siempre recuerda eso

-No temas, no estás solo – ahora Donatello – y no lo estarás nunca más – a decir verdad ninguno de los presentes derramaba ninguna lagrima, solo dieron el apoyo y valor que Perrera necesitaba para morir.

-Ojalá lo hubiera entendido antes, ojalá tuviera más tiempo, ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento, gracias a todos, no lo merezco y aun así están aquí, Leonardo… gracias amigo…- fueron sus últimas palabras, el gran villano moría siendo acudido por aquellos que ahora consideraba amigos quienes, a pesar de lo vivido, habían otorgado su perdón y lo habían redimido.

En ese momento Abril, quien tenía a Leonardo en su regazo, escuchó que su respirar era lento, forzado y difícil de realizar, le comenzó a dar un ataque de asma, Abril se asustó, colocó la máscara de oxígeno pero no veía mayor mejoría.

-Cabeza de Piel ¿Puedes ayudar a Leo? algo le pasa, no puede respirar bien- el cocodrilo regresó a verlo e identificó inmediatamente lo que sucedía.

-¿El sufre de asma? – preguntaba a Splinter

-Sí, desde que era muy pequeño

\- Necesita un mejor sistema de respiración, posiblemente los humos del sótano eran venenosos y en él pudieron afectarlo mucho, debemos llevarlo a la guarida -

-Será mejor que vayan ustedes, nosotros nos encargaremos del cuerpo de Perrera, no podemos dejarlo aquí por si la policía llega- así Casey, Miguel Ángel y Karai se encargaron sin mencionar más que harían

Días después Rafael recobró la conciencia y fue enterado de todo

-Entonces ¿qué hicieron con él?

-mmmm digamos que hicimos una especie de funeral vikingo

-Ya veo, lo quemaron en el mar

-Así es hermano

-¿Y Stockman?-

-Se le derrumbó el techo cuando trataba de escapar, encontramos la salida de emergencia por donde quiso huir pero una parte del edificio lo dejo sepultado, la policía lo encontró ya no pudimos hacer más. Ellos creen que fue una venganza contra la compañía dueña de esa bodega, su cuerpo fue llevado a la morgue

-Ya veo… Leonardo no debe de enterarse de esto, tenemos que hablar con todos, si él se entera de lo que pasó con Stockman y Perrera se sentiría culpable, debemos cambiar la historia por su bien

Donatello los reunió a todos Rafael expuso sus puntos y la familia lo comprendió

-Si nadie dice lo que en realidad sucedió y nos apegamos a la misma historia esto podrá funcionar

-Quieres que pensemos antes de hablar ¿verdad? ¿Tanto confías en mí? – el menor veía nervioso a su hermano mayor

-Sí Mikey, confío en que todos sean prudentes, yo más que nadie se de las consecuencias de hablar sin pensar, por favor aprendan de mis errores, piensen que de saber esa verdad Leonardo ya no sería el mismo, esa herida seria directo a su alma y se quedaría marcada por siempre, ¿puedo contar que ustedes seguirán la historia?, esto no funcionara si alguno no está de acuerdo

-Yo te apoyo Rafael – Karai fue la primera

-Estoy de acuerdo

-¡Hagámoslo! – Mikey y los humanos estaban decididos

-Eso si Leo nos recuerda pero y si…-Donatello estaba preocupado

-No importa, si comenzamos una vez, podremos hacerlo nuevamente, pero necesitamos apoyarnos, ¿tú qué opinas Sensei?

-Nunca he sido amante de las mentiras pero me parece que ahora es necesaria, es por el bien de su hermano, ya ha pasado por mucho, además confió en la decisión de Rafael.

-Gracias Sensei, entonces no hay más que discutir

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No dudo que es la mejor opción- se decía Sensei mientras se retiraba al dojo

Rafael estaba animado, fue a las habitaciones de cada humano, primero con Abril

-Abril ¿estas despierta?, vamos tengo algo importante que decirte – la pelirroja abrió la puerta algo somnolienta

-¿Qué pasa Rafa? ¿Leo está bien?

-Mejor que bien, él ha despertado y lo mejor de todo es que nos recuerda a todos, vamos necesitamos tu ayuda, debemos tener todo listo para hoy en la noche - Abril despertó completamente comprendió la intención de Rafael y de inmediato se iluminaron sus ojos.

-¡Si ahora mismo me arreglo y voy a comprar lo que necesitamos, pero antes le diré a Casey para que me acompañe! – en ese instante fue a tocar en la puerta de chico mientras que Rafael fue a la de Karai y la golpeo frenético

–¡KARAI!, ¡KARAI! ¡POR FAVOR ABRE!, se trata de Leonardo – intencionalmente dio un tono de llanto y angustia a su voz ante la mirada divertida de Casey y Abril – pregunta por ti, apresúrate, no le queda mucho tiempo – la pelinegra abrió tan rápido como pudo

-¿Qué le paso? – estaba despeinada, media dormida, sin el maquillaje que tradicionalmente usaba, algo ojerosa y vestía una pijama prestada de ositos rosas que contrastaba perfecto con su personalidad – al verla así Rafael no se pudo contener

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! tu cara, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, qué bueno que Leo no está aquí para verte, ¡lo asustarías! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – la expresión de Rafael enfureció a Karai

-¡RAFAELLL! ¡Me las pagaras! Hay cosas sagradas con las que no se juega y la vida de tu hermano es una de esas, ¡AHORA VERAS! – La diestra Kunoichi se abalanzó sobre él golpeándolo en su cabeza

-Ya ya ¡calmate! era solo una broma, no aguantas nada, ya quieta que quiero hablar contigo – ella termino por contenerse

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó desconfiada

-Solo avisarte que leo ya despertó, ahora está descansando en su habitación

-¡DE VERDAD! –se ilusiono pero… - O es otra de tus bromitas – dijo desconfiada

-Bueno ya, no me creas pero yo ya cumplí – Karai volteo a ver a Abril también presente en el pasillo esta le dio la confianza y le afirmo con una sonrisa

-Debo verlo- dijo caminando rápidamente hacia la habitación de Leonardo

-Ejem, ¿no prefieres vestirte antes? O ¿no te importa que te vea así?, ¡qué valor! – Karai se detuvo analizando lo que Rafael le había dicho, dio media vuelta y regreso

-Gracias- dijo dando un zape a Rafael y cerrando la puerta de su habitación para alistarse.

Por el medicamento que Leonardo tomaba había estado dormido casi todo el día, cuando despertó vio a Karai

-Leo ya despertaste, me alegra mucho- sin poderlo evitar se abalanzo en un abrazo

-¡Ayyy! creo que debo acostúmbrame

-¡Perdona! ¿Te lastime?

-Naaa, no ha sido la primera vez, bueno ahora ayúdame, quiero ir con los demás-

-Sí claro, todos te están esperando tienen algo que decirte pero antes quiero que sepas algo, yo no estoy aquí buscando el liderazgo del clan yo solo quiero ser de ayuda, no sé qué recuerdos tengas de mi pero quiero que lo sepas…

-Lo recuerdo todo Karai, sé que eres parte de la familia y me alegra que tengas paz después de todo lo que viviste, sé que te confiaría mi vida sin importar la circunstancia y también sé qué me debes un entrenamiento juntos – le guiño un ojo lo que hizo sonreír a la pelinegra - pero por ahora quiero ver a los demás, quiero que me cuenten todo, quiero saber cómo están todos

Con apoyo de Karai fueron a la cocina donde las luces se prendieron de pronto y el grito al unísono se escuchó

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

-¿Ya es mi cumpleaños?

-Sí hermano, escogiste precisamente este día para despertar

-¡Qué atinado!

-Y mira tenemos un regalo para ti

A Leonardo le fueron dadas unas Katanas nuevas, como las que había perdido hace mucho

-¡Son geniales! chicos muchas gracias

-¿De verdad te gustan?, fue mi idea Leo, no sabes desde cuando pensamos que sería un obsequio adecuado, que bueno que te gustaron – Leonardo acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanito terminando en un ya conocido pellizco – te extrañe hermano, me alegra que estés de vuelta – Mikey lo abrazó

-¡Ayyy!, no sabes lo que a mí me alegra también – dejando el abrazo les dijo a todos - pero el mayor regalo es tenerlos a ustedes conmigo, a salvo y juntos, no podría pedir nada mejor.

-Nos alegra que pienses así porque la otra parte de nuestro regalo es este

-Prometemos que nos cuidaremos los unos a los otros

-Confiaremos siempre en la familia

-Escucharemos al corazón ante cualquier dificultad

-Pero sobre todo debemos decirte que nunca más permitiremos que alguno de nosotros esté solo o se sienta solo

-Con todo esto comprendí que tu lugar de líder no es nada fácil y menos si no te escuchamos y apoyamos.

-Estamos dispuestos a ayudar y cooperar con todo lo que nos digas, de verdad y no discutiremos tus decisiones nunca más

-Sabemos que podemos confiar en ti en todo momento, hermano por favor, ten esa misma fe y confianza con nosotros, si tienes un problema entre todos podremos encontrar una solución

-Chicos, muchas gracias, este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos, no importa el lugar o circunstancia, tengo la seguridad de que ustedes siempre estarán para apoyarme y créanme que ahí estaré para ustedes, los abrazaría si no fuera por qué…

-¡Abrazo grupal! – grito Miguel Angel

-¡Hey! No, esperen eso dolerá ¡Ayyy!

Todos sonriendo lo abrazaron mientras que la cámara capturaba una foto de lo más peculiar, el único con cara de dolor era el propio festejado.

Esta historia termina con esta distintiva postal, Leonardo tuvo fe en que los malvados podían rectificar el camino y por lo menos con Perrera lo consiguió, después de separarse tuvo que superar muchos obstáculos para reencontrarse con sus hermanos, el viaje fue largo y difícil pero también lleno de aprendizaje, no solo por parte de él sino de sus hermanos, Rafael comprendió mejor el papel de líder, Mikey creció tanto físico como mentalmente, Donatello pudo conocer una faceta diferente de Leonardo que le ayudo a apoyarlo de una mejor manera y el imparable espíritu de Leonardo lo hizo vivir varias aventuras al cuidar de los suyos, sin importar el cansancio, la enfermedad, las heridas o la falta de memoria nunca dejo de escuchar al corazón para protegerlos y todo lo supero POR LA FAMILIA.

###################

Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final, espero les haya gustado porque a mí sí, los malvados tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir nuevamente su camino pero eso no significaba que vivirían felices después de todo lo que realizaron, lo bueno que llegaron a hacer no pudo cubrir toda la maldad que realizaron y debía tener un pago; espero leer sus comentarios al respecto.

En la promesa de las tortugas a Leonardo no quise indicar quien era el que decía qué cosa porque en algunos casos se deduce, en otros dejo al lector que imagine quien se lo dice pues es una promesa familiar que sin importar quien lo diga se cumplirá por todos.

para los que andan con el pendiente Ichiban significa el mejor o el primero, cuando en una llamada telefonica Abril le responde a Leonardo sale este nombre en el identificador de llamadas (2012)

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos hasta la próxima

Rose Black Dragon: Muchas Gracias por tus comentarios y por haber seguido esta historia que hoy llega a su final, me he divertido mucho haciéndola y haciéndote rabiar con lo de Karai, sinceramente espero en tu comentario algo más que "ah ta chido tu cotorrero".

Con respecto a la mentira que le dicen a Leo no es muy diferente de lo que Sombra pedía a Donatello sobre su posible muerte, recuerda que le pedía que le dijera a Mikey que se había escapado con Stockman a decirle que había muerto pues sabía que eso deprimiría al menor, entonces creo que si Leo llegara a saber la verdad entendería el porque sus hermanos lo hicieron, pero eso ya no lo sabremos ¿verdad?.

Gracias por estar al pendiente e indicarme mis errores, hay veces que olvido regresar al origen de las palabras para escribirlas correctamente, espero no me pase nuevamente pero es bueno saber que si pasa podrás ayudarme en ello.

Con respecto a tus preguntas, lo que Leo les ofrece son sustancias de los frascos que acababa de realizar con Donatello horas antes, es una sustancia borra-memorias, sin memorias la actitud cambia y podrían tener una segunda oportunidad para recomenzar (no me leas así, cuando yo perdí la memoria dicen que obedecía sin enojarme, por eso pienso que cambiarían su conducta). Lo del asma de Leo es porque lo leí en una imagen, daban datos sobre las tortugas como que él siempre quema algo al tratar cocinar, que se aprendió todo un discurso de tres hojas del capitán Rayan o que Mikey siempre tiene pesadillas cuando él y sus hermanos no logran vencer en una pelea, (yo los encontré en pinterest, que te puedo decir).

Bueno y con todo muchas gracias por leer desde principio a fin y gracias por los PM que me mandas, Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.

TsukihimePrincess: Tienes razón pero te diré algo, yo veo a Leonardo como la espada del augurio de Leon-O, esa que puede ver más allá de lo vidente, es casi psíquico, Gracias por leer hasta el final y no olvides dejar tu comentario.

Dragonslshshah: Espero el final te haya gustado, en particular he quedado muy satisfecha con este trabajo y por ello es que me gusta compartirlo con los demás, no olvides que espero tu comentario y me alegra haber logrado que te comieras las uñas por casi un mes, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y nos seguiremos leyendo.

Mariana Ochoa: Creo que soy algo malvada, revisando el fic he visto que deje con final de viernes muchos capítulos, es parte de la emoción de leerlo ¿no crees? Disculpa por tardar tanto en subir el final pero no pude hacerlo antes, gracias por tu apoyo en los comentarios me han animado mucho y francamente espero que este final te agrade porque debía acabar así, no podía de otra forma. Bueno estoy dejando un extra por si lo gustas leer, no es parte de la historia pero lo escribir porque finalmente se dio, espero tu comentario y de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS por darme tus opiniones desde un principio, me impulso a no abandonar la historia.

Rose si estás leyendo esto detente aquí, yo sé lo que te digo, deja de leer, ¡ya! mmm veo que eres rebelde

Kyu-P: Perdón, me di cuenta que no lo podía evitar, por poco corto este capítulo antes de que Splinter recordara lo que en verdad pasó, pero me hice el compromiso de terminarlo en este capítulo y para enmendarme por todos esos finales de viernes de telenovela tengo algo especial, no lo deje en la historia porque no era parte de ella, comenzó a surgir después de un comentario tuyo así que espero que te guste y no olvides que debo saber tu opinión.

Una noche estrellada Leonardo probaba las nuevas katanas en lo alto de un edificio, las katas que realizaba eran en extremo complejas pero las realizaba con exactitud.

-De nada sirve esa kata si no tienes una pareja para realizarla pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad? - La voz de karai se escuchaba desde un anuncio cercano

-Hasta ahora no he encontrado ningún voluntario, ¿te ofreces? -La kunoichi saltó y aterrizó cerca de él sacando su arma

-Sabes que sí - Entonces Leonardo y Karai comenzaron el ataque y defensa con base a esas Katas, los movimientos eran perfectos, la práctica era continua hasta que en un movimiento donde las armas se confrontaban los dos cayeron al suelo uno al lado del otro notablemente cansados

-Leonardo ¿se puede saber porque estás aquí solo y a estas horas? Si los demás se enteran se enfurecerán y por lo menos lograrás que Donatello te coloque un rastreador subcutáneo para saber dónde estás en todo momento

-¿Acaso me ves solo?, finalmente llegaste o ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?, yo vine aquí porque vi tu comportamiento, parecías ansioso en salir, no dejabas ver la hora y la puerta, era muy obvio, no sé cómo los demás no se percataron.

-Es que el mensaje no era para los demás – Leonardo la miro sonriendo

-¿Era un mensaje? ¿Para mí? ¿Acaso planeaste esto?

-Es que quería comprobarlo

-¿Comprobar qué?

-Tenías razón tu magia está en el ninjitsu – esto hizo sonrojar a la kunoichi

-Eres un tonto, pero eso ya lo sabes – Leonardo desvió su mirada al cielo y ella lo imito

-Cuando estas a mi lado puedo darme cuenta que la magia existe – en ese momento una estrella fugaz recorrió el cielo, seguida por otra y otra más, la lluvia de estrellas recién comenzaba

-Leonardo ¿viste eso? ¡Son estrellas fugaces! Es hermoso – Karai se sentó rápidamente mientras señalaba al cielo asombrada por lo que veía

-¡Sí! lo más hermoso que he visto – Karai miro a Leonardo quien en lugar de ver el cielo solo tenía ojos para ella acto que la sonrojo, se recostó nuevamente ahora más cerca de Leonardo

-Eres un tonto

-Así me siento siempre que estas a mi lado – Leonardo miro al cielo pidiendo un deseo a una de las estrellas – "que estos momentos nunca terminen"

La familia creció y se fortaleció gracias a la fuerza más importante que existe, el amor.

Disclaimer: las tortugas no me pertenecen, y esto lo realizo por diversión sin fin de lucro


End file.
